


Down the Rabbit Hole

by sharksandmermaids28



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Angst, Assassins, Drama, F/F, Finding Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Love, Passion, Romance, Spies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 105,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharksandmermaids28/pseuds/sharksandmermaids28
Summary: Lena finds out about Kara’s identity and continues to process the news. As the Pulitzer ceremony approaches, the CEO recluses, taking refuge in a secret that she has also been keeping from Kara. When Kara reveals more than just her identity to Lena, will the CEO be able to work through it? Or will she continue to hide her own secrets from the Super as a looming new danger arises in National City with the arrival of new faces.With the new emergence of faces in National City, it also brings in a world of new foes along the way: magic, demons, and dragons. Never experience foes like this, the DEO contacts the Legends, in need of their expertise in this area. However, this won’t be the only problem the Legends are facing. After Ava’s time spent in purgatory, she and Sara’s relationship took an unexpected turn that resulted in a fight and Ava’s disappearance.Little do they realize, traveling to another earth will reveal more than new foes and dangers, but an unexpected twist that ultimately could save the future. Will the Superfriends and Legends be able to protect the future or will the tale of lies, secrets, twists and trips down the rabbit hole be too much for them to handle?





	1. Pastries and Pulitzers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is something that I’ve had in mind for a bit. It follows alongside some of the aspects of the show, and a lot of my personal twists. 
> 
> WITH THIS BEING SAID: Flowers and Grenades is still in progress and I’m still finishing the story as we speak. I personally write better with multiple stories going on all at once. It fuels my writing. So, consider that before bashing me in the comments. 
> 
> Here’s the first chapter of a story that literally is going to send everyone down a rabbit hole. 
> 
> I can’t wait to see what you guys think.

Lena storms into her office after leaving J’onn’s home, unsure as to why she thought going to game night was a good idea in the first place. It wasn’t a good idea, it was complete shite, to be honest. Yet, Lena made an appearance to save face in front of the group of people that she once claimed to be her friends. Oh, and when she laid eyes on Kara, it took all of her self restraint to not throw the two bottles of wine directly at her face. Even if she is the Girl of Steel and wouldn’t feel the pain from the bottles shattering against her face, that wasn’t the point. Lena wants her to know how much pain she feels from her best friend, and arguably the woman the CEO has fallen madly in love with’s betrayal. 

It was hard enough for Lena to find the truth about Kara’s true identity from her brother before shooting him in the chest. At first, she didn’t want to believe it. But, as time went on, Lena continued to replay the footage Lex showed her over and over. The anger within the CEO continued to grow because Kara has yet to tell her that she is Supergirl—and Lena has known for over a month. As some sick twisted sense of fate from the universe, of course, going to game night would result in her having to partner with Kara. So, after the last round of Trivial Pursuit and before the group could cuddle on the couch to watch a movie, Lena had to get out of there. If she could throw something at Kara, that would be ideal, but at any moment, she felt as if she was going to start crying—the latter being something the CEO definitely didn’t want the group to witness, so in all Luthor fashion, she left as quickly as possible.

Oh, and if the universe hasn’t punished her enough, Lena is presenting Kara with her Pulitzer Prize at the end of the week. Lena doesn’t know how or what she is going to say when she presents the award, however, the only thing she does know is how badly she wants Kara to hurt. Lena wants her to suffer the way she has and oh, has the CEO been plotting ways to make her suffer. She’s thrown herself into her work, creating an AI system to act as her personal assistant along with running simulations of punching Kara into a bus before it explodes. 

It wasn’t helping Lena cope with the pain at all. Not only was Kara her best friend and confidant, but she had fallen in love with the reporter along the way. Which only made this situation that much harder to process. Lena knows that the longer she surrounds herself around Kara, the more she feels like screaming and lashing out. Ultimately, she needs space, much stronger alcohol than wine, and someone she can trust. Which is why, she finds herself in her office. Locking the door behind herself, Lena slowly moves toward the small bar of her office. She pours a generous amount of some of Ireland’s strongest whiskey into a crystal glass before taking a long sip. The CEO relishes the burning sensation of the amber liquid as it slides down her throat before bending over to open a cabinet. 

Opening the door, one of Lena’s secret safes comes into view, only for the CEO to press her hand against the biosecurity lock. The safe door quickly opens, revealing the one item inside: a cell phone. Quickly grabbing the device, Lena turns the phone on, sipping on her whiskey while the device continues to power on. Once the display screen illuminates, Lena slides her thumb along the screen only to click on the only contact stored on the device before holding the phone to her ear. 

Standing to her feet, the CEO walks toward the balcony, overlooking the city lights as the phone continues to ring. Sighing softly, Lena begins to lose hope that her call won’t be received before the sound of loud shouting echoes through the other side of the phone. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, it’s me,” Lena says, voice trembling as she hears the familiar voice. 

“Everything okay? You have that tone.” 

“I just really could go for a some soda cake, right now,” Lena says, hearing a small gasp on the other side of the line. 

“Hold on.” 

Lena nods before hearing a man shout through the other side of the line. 

“Aye, come on, babe. Whaddaya say?” the man asks. 

“Not interested. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” 

The sound of a smack, followed by a crowd of people gasping only causes the CEO’s brows to arch before hearing the familiar voice echo over the phone. 

“Cunt off, motherfucker.” 

The sound of a bottle shattering followed by the crowd’s loud cheers echo throughout the line, only to fade away as a door slams, causing the background noise to become nearly silent. 

“Sorry about that. Some gobshite took it upon himself to smack my ass after I told him repeatedly that I wasn’t interested.” 

“You smashed a beer bottle against his head, didn’t you?” Lena asks with a smirk. 

“No means no. Unfortunately, for some men they need that lesson beaten into them.” 

Lena releases a short laugh at the statement, shaking her head slightly before releasing a heavy sigh. 

“Do you want jelly or sweet margarine for your soda cake?”

“Both,” Lena says sadly as a tear falls down her cheek. 

“Fuck, I was hoping you weren’t going to say that.” 

“It’s fine. Honestly. You sound busy. I shouldn’t have called anyway,” Lena rambles before the sound of a scoff echoes through the other side of the line. 

“Bullshite. I can tell by your voice something is going on. What is it?” 

“Do you remember what we talked about during our last conversation?” Lena questions. 

“I do. Very much so.” 

“Well, I saw her tonight and to top it off, we were partners for game night. Oh, and I am presenting the Pulitzer she’s winning at the end of the week. So, there’s that,” Lena says dryly, taking a long sip of her whiskey. 

“Fucking hell. I’m sorry.”

“It is what it is. I guess,” Lena says bitterly before hearing a soft sigh. 

“What do you need from me?” 

“Can you be here for the Pulitzer? I know, this is extremely short notice and you’re incredibly busy. It’d be really nice to have someone there that I can trust,” Lena says. 

“I have a lot of loose ends that I need to tidy up with work before I can go anywhere. But, I’ll do my damnedest to make it there.” 

“Thank you for even trying. It means a lot to me,” Lena says with a thankful sigh. 

“Don’t mention it. You’ve done the same for me. I hate to do this but I have to go.” 

“It’s okay. I hope to see you soon,” Lena says, hearing a small chuckle through the phone. 

“Me too. Stay strong.” 

“You too,” Lena says before the call ends. 

Sighing softly, Lena powers off the mobile device as tears flow down her cheeks. She doesn’t know how the hell she is going to handle seeing Kara at the Pulitzer. How is she supposed to say incredible things about the one woman who swore to never betray her after hiding a secret from her for three years? Especially, when she is winning the award for exposing the truth about her brother’s madness. 

Lena wants Kara to hurt, to make her suffer, and wants her to feel the same amount of heartbreak that she feels. Being in love is something Lena never expected to feel with Kara, and it is the driving factor that makes all of this that much more difficult to process. 

** Night of the Pulitzer... **

The elegant hall is decorated to perfection as a crowd of people talk happily amongst themselves as the waitstaff intermingles through the sea of guests. Kara glances around the hall, finding her group of closest friends sipping champagne and laughing happily together. Brainy and Nia are awkwardly but adorably leaning into each other’s sides, nodding along to J’onn telling a story. Whereas, Sam is tucked underneath Alex’s arm, holding onto one another tightly, looking like the smitten engaged couple that took many by surprise. It took Kara the longest out of the group to sort her feelings toward Alex falling in love with Reign’s vessel, but her love for Sam ended up ruling out the fact that they were once enemies. 

Looking at the couple now, Kara couldn’t be happier for Alex. She deserved being happy and in love, something Kara has been internally battling for a while now. Kara isn’t sure as to when it happened exactly, but she has been hiding more than her identity from the one person who isn’t in attendance: Lena. The hero is madly in love with her best friend, and after everything that has happened in the last month, Kara hasn’t built up the courage to tell Lena the truth about her role as Supergirl. She knows that she is being selfish, but the moment she tells Lena the truth is when everything will change for the pair. 

Kara’s biggest fear is losing Lena from her life. She isn’t ready to lose the one person that Kara has claimed to be her world for the last few years. If Lena left Kara, after finding out the truth, she wouldn’t blame her. She lied, betrayed and hurt Lena just like everyone else in the CEO’s life. Kara wasn’t ready to admit that because if she lost her, that blow alone would devastate her. If Lena left and Kara admitted everything, including being in love with the CEO, well, that would kill the Kryptonian. 

Sighing softly to herself, Kara pops a potsticker into her mouth as she fidgets with her glasses. Wiping her hands with a napkin, Kara hands her plate to a waiter passing by as she smooths the nonexistent wrinkles from her tight fitting white dress. The hero glances around the room, searching for any sign of the emerald eyesshe’s fallen in love with before looking up at a balcony in the rafters. Her breath catches in her throat as she notices Lena staring down at a device, only causing Kara’s mind to flutter with mixture of guilt and happiness. It’s ironic that she’s receiving an award about an article she published revealing the truth about Lex’s plan and sadistic schemes, yet, she can’t find the strength within herself to tell the woman she’s in love with the truth. Kara nods to herself, silently building up the courage to approach the CEO, she needs to do this, tell Lena the truth. If there is any hope to act on her feelings of love one day in the future, she has to do this. A soft hand on her arm jars Kara from her thoughts as she glances over, noticing Alex and Sam staring at her with warm smiles. 

“Kar, you alright?” Alex asks as the hero shakes her head. 

“Not really,” Kara says flatly. 

“She will be here, Kara. I’m sure of it,” Sam says reassuringly, only for Kara to release a heavy sigh. 

“She’s already here,” Kara whispers, nodding up toward the balcony. The couple look up into the rafters, noticing the CEO lost in her own thoughts as small gasps escape the women’s lips. 

“Told you,” Sam says with a smirk. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Alex says, recognizing the tears beginning to well inside of her sister’s eyes. 

“I’m winning an award about telling the truth and I can’t even be honest with her,” Kara says as the couple sighs. 

“Kar, what are you thinking?” Alex asks as Kara nods. 

“I’m going to tell her the truth. She deserves that much,” Kara says before Sam arches a brow. 

“Are you going to tell her just about your identity or...” Sam leads, causing Kara to wipe her eyes. 

“Sam, what if she hates me after I tell her? Or doesn’t believe me when I admit that I’m in love with her? Then what do I do?” Kara asks as Alex steps forward, cupping her sister’s face in her hands. 

“Hey, look at me. You said it yourself. She deserves to know the truth. So, give it to her. The whole truth,” Alex says as Kara nods. 

“I’m scared,” Kara says as the agent nods. 

“I know, you are but you and I both know that you have to do this. It’ll work out, one way or another, and I’ll be here for you every step of the way,” Alex says tenderly, only for Sam to nod in agreement. 

“Me too. Go get her,” Sam says with an encouraging wink. 

Kara nods, wiping her eyes one last time before slowly ascending the stairs. As she reaches the top of the steps, her breath hitches as she notices the CEO stand in a form-fitting burgundy suit and a pair of ridiculously high heel shoes. Lena’s hair cascades along her shoulders in loose curls, framing her sultry powdered face flawlessly, only for Kara to gulp at how stunning the CEO looks. She slowly approaches the CEO, noticing Lena lightly pacing around before the emerald eyes meet Kara’s gaze, causing her heart to flutter. 

“Lena,” Kara whispers, only for the CEO to slightly shrug as a smile crosses her lips. 

“Alright, you caught me. It was supposed to be a surprise but I’m the one who is going to introduce you. Well, I couldn’t miss an opportunity to tell the world how wonderful you are,” Lena says with a warm smile, causing guilt to swarm throughout Kara’s chest. 

“No, no, no, no. Lena, I can’t let you do this. I don’t deserve it,” Kara says as she begins to pace slightly. 

“Are you kidding me? Me more than anyone knows how much you deserve it. I saw how you risked your life to expose Lex’s crimes,” Lena says, her voice beginning to tremble. 

“I’m Supergirl,” Kara says, interrupting the CEO. 

Kara notices how Lena’s face falls slightly in shock, only for the guilt within Kara’s heart to overwhelm her. Kara watches as Lena’s mouth hangs agape, tears beginning to pool in her eyes, and the hero knows that she can’t stop now. Lifting her hands to her glasses, Kara slowly slides them away from her face, before staring into the CEO’s emerald eyes. Releasing an emotional sigh, Kara’s gaze slowly falls to her feet before looking back into Lena’s eyes. 

“I’ve always been Supergirl. I should have told you so long ago, I know that. But I just kept making excuses because you’ve been hurt so many times. I convinced myself that I was protecting you. And, then one day, you were so angry with me, with Supergirl, but you still loved Kara. I just kept thinking, if I could be Kara, just Kara, that I could keep you in my life. I was selfish and scared, and I didn’t want to lose you. I was so afraid to lose you because you, Lena, became my world. Every time I am around you, you make me feel like I can be myself, and you love me for who I am. So many people that know my secret use it to their advantage, they put this pressure on me that I can’t even begin to describe. But when I’m with you, it goes away, you make it disappear.

“I don’t know when it happened, but, over time I found myself listening for your heartbeat. Especially, after some of the most difficult and trying days as Supergirl, I would listen for your heart to calm me down, to ground me. I’ve never done that with anyone before and it scared the hell out of me. It still scares the hell out of me because you have this power over me, Lena. You always have and out of a city of millions of people, through all the noise, I can focus on you and that’s when I knew that I had fallen in love with you. Which only made this situation that much harder because the thought of losing you terrifies me. So, I kept pretending. And I never stopped. Every time I kept my secret from you, I wasn’t protecting you, I was hurting you, just like everyone else. I am in love with you and I did the one thing that I swore to never do to you: to hurt you. I am so, so sorry,” Kara says as tears rapidly fall from the hero’s eyes. 

Lena is slightly taken back by the omission, never having thought Kara would actually tell her about her identity. Oh, and the declaration of love is the curveball that has tears streaming down the CEO’s cheeks. The CEO clenches her jaw, swallowing the large lump in her throat as she stares at Kara with a stoic expression. A small sob escapes Kara’s throat as she slowly reaches her hand toward the CEO before the sound of a voice breaks the women’s silence. 

“You’re on in two minutes, Miss Luthor,” a man says before disappearing down the stairs. Lena remains silent, processing Kara’s words before another soft sob escapes the hero’s throat. 

“Lena, please. Say something,” Kara pleads. 

Lena only moves to wipe the tears from her cheeks before tearing her gaze away from Kara as she walks away in a heavy silence. Kara cries into her hand for a brief moment, using her hand to cover the volume of her sobs before wiping the tears away from her eyes and cheeks. The hero slides her glasses back onto her face, before quickly descending the stairs, making her way back to stand alongside her sister and friends. Kara doesn’t have to say anything, Alex can tell by the look in her eyes that Kara had told Lena the entire truth. The agent slides her arm protectively around her sister, pulling her into her side as she plants a tender kiss against Kara’s cheek. 

The group watches as Lena stands behind the podium, glancing around the crowd as she begins delivering a powerful introduction about Kara. As the CEO continues to speak, Kara is overwhelmed by the amount of loving words that Lena is speaking about her. After her reveal, this isn’t what she expected as the CEO’s reaction, but she was grateful for it. Kara smiles, choking back sobs as Lena gushes about her to the crowd of people, only to receive a loving smile from Lena in return. 

As Lena finishes her introduction, the crowd applauds as Kara offers the spectators an appreciative nod and wave before walking toward the podium. Without hesitating, Kara wraps her arms around the CEO, hugging her close against her body. She feels Lena plant a soft kiss against her cheek as she whispers into her ear, causing Kara to shiver. 

“You will always be my light, darling.” 

The women pull back, sharing an emotional stare before Lena nods and steps away from the podium. Kara nervously approaches, wiping her eyes before looking at her group of friend with a small smile. Her speech is short, but filled with love and appreciation, staring lovingly between her friends and Lena. The crowd applauds at the finish of her speech before adjourning to enjoy a cocktail hour. Kara makes her way to her friends, which the group instantly wraps her in a fierce group hug. 

“So proud of you,” Alex whispers. 

“I knew it would work out. I’m happy for you, Kara,” Sam says sweetly as Kara nods. 

“Congratulations are in order,” Brainy says with a smile as Nia rolls her eyes. 

“He means to say, we’re proud of you,” Nia says as the group laughs. 

“Thank you. All of you. I’m really glad you’re all here tonight,” Kara says lovingly. 

“I’ll get us a round of champagne to celebrate,” J’onn says before chasing down a waiter. 

Alex and Sam notice Kara staring at Lena, who is currently talking to a man wearing a suit, before wrapping their arms around the hero. 

“You okay?” Alex asks as Kara shakes her head. 

“I can’t believe that she said all of that. She just left me standing there,” Kara says as the couple sigh softly. 

“Give her time,” Alex says as Sam nods. 

“You know how her boxes work. It’ll take her time to process everything but I have a feeling, she feels the same,” Sam says as Kara’s eyes widen. 

“Seriously?” Kara asks as Sam nods. 

Before Sam has the opportunity to respond, Lena slowly approaches the group, nervously glancing down at her feet before offering small smiles to the trio of women. Alex and Sam smile warmly at the CEO before lightly patting her arm. 

“We didn’t think you’d make it,” Alex says as Lena nods. 

“It was meant to be a surprise,” Lena says politely. 

“Lovely speech, as always. We’re in trouble when you have to give the maid of honor speech at our wedding,” Sam quips, causing the CEO to release a small laugh from her lips. 

“Congratulations on the engagement, by the way. I apologize for not being able to attend the celebratory dinner last week,” Lena says apologetically as Sam nods. 

“Well, thank you and don’t worry about it. When you said the Pearson family was trying to skate their way out of a deal I finalized months ago in Metropolis, they’re lucky it wasn’t me on that conference call,” Sam says, causing Lena to nod with a smirk. 

Alex plants a kiss against Sam’s temple, subtly moving her eyes at Kara to speak to the CEO. Kara nervously fidgets with her glasses before looking into the CEO’s eyes. 

“Um, Lena. Can we talk?” Kara asks. 

Lena begins to open her mouth to respond before her eyes gaze at an older woman standing in the crowd, happily sipping on a glass of whiskey. Lena’s brows knit slightly as she studies the woman’s face before recognizing the steel blue eyes. The older woman smirks at the CEO, flashing her a subtle wink, which causes Lena’s lips to turn into a small smile. 

“Um, I would love to but excuse me for a moment,” Lena says, walking toward the older woman and leaving the trio of women confused at her sudden absence. 

“Who the hell is that?” Kara asks as Alex and Sam shrug. 

“I don’t have any idea who that is,” Sam says as Alex sighs. 

“Come on. J’onn just brought the champagne back,” Alex says as Kara shakes her head. 

“But...” Kara says before Alex looks at her. 

“Kar, she’s a businesswoman. It’s probably someone she knows. She’ll come back. Until then, we drink,” Alex says, leading Kara toward their friends, never taking her eyes off of Lena. 

Lena slowly approaches the older woman, who is wearing a pastel blue suit with her short, gray and black streaked hair resting just below her shoulders. Lena arches a brow, still trying to decipher the woman’s identity before the older woman turns to her with a polite smile. 

“Il cibo qui è terribile. Grazie a Dio, ho portato la torta di sodio. (The food here is terrible. Thank god, I brought soda cake.),” the woman says, causing Lena’s lips to spread into a wide smile before hugging the woman. 

“Tháinig tú. (You came.),” Lena whispers as the woman laughs. 

“Hai detto che avevi bisogno di me. Quindi sono venuto. (You said you needed me. So, I came.),” the older woman whispers, only to feel Lena smile against her cheek. 

“An bhfuil gá leis an gceilt i ndáiríre, Ava? (Is the disguise really necessary, Ava?),” Lena whispers, only for the woman to hear. The woman leans back, looking at the CEO as she nods. 

“Non si sa mai quali altre spie potrebbero essere in agguato. Non sto rischiando di esporti come mia sorella finché non lo saprò per certo. Inoltre, penso di poter davvero sfoggiare il look da donna anziana. (You never know what other spies may be lurking around. I’m not risking exposing you as my sister until I know for sure. Besides, I think that I can really pull off the older woman look.),” Ava quips, rapidly wiggling her eyebrows, causing Lena to laugh. 

“Cibé rud a deir tú, Mhamó. (Whatever you say, Grandma.),” Lena counters, only for Ava to scoff. 

“Why, Miss Luthor, hasn’t anyone taught you to respect your elders?” Ava asks playfully, causing Lena to laugh with a shake of her head. 

As Lena opens her mouth to respond, the sound of a loud crash echoes throughout the room as Midnight, Supergirl’s newest rival, enters the room, while several armed men rush into the event hall. The crowd screams as the villain blasts a shot toward J’onn, knocking him down, while the men begin fire their weapons. The scene is chaotic, people rush toward the exits while Kara and her friends move to take cover. Alex draws her weapon, pushing Sam behind her protectively, whereas Ava grabs Lena’s arm and drags her behind a bar, diving over top of her as bullets pepper the liquor bottles, shattering them open. 

“You okay?” Ava asks, glancing down at the CEO, inspecting for any signs of wounds. 

“I’m alright,” Lena says before another round of gunfire peppers the wall of the bar. Ava nods, quickly rolling off of her sister, still masked in her disguise before pressing the two buttons on both sleeves of her suit jacket, only for several throwing knives to descend into her hands. Lena’s eyes slightly widen at the sudden appearance of the weapons before Ava looks at her sister. 

“Can you do me a favor?” Ava asks, causing Lena to nod. 

“Anything,” Lena says. 

“Hack into the camera system of the building, shift the two south cameras two degrees to either side away from the bar. Erase and clip any sign of us diving behind the bar if you can. Are you okay with that?” Ava asks as Lena nods, quickly pulling out her phone. 

“On it,” Lena says, staring at the device, rapidly typing against its screen.

The sound of Alex’s voice echoes throughout the hall, calling out orders in between the sound of gunshots and terrified screams. Ava glances over at her sister, noticing her attention is maintained for the moment before slowly sliding toward the end of the bar. The spy patiently waits until a pair of gunmen enter the bar’s space from either side. With a flip of her wrists, Ava sends a knife flying through the air, one from each hand, only to land in both of the gunmen’s necks, only for them to fall dead to the floor. Unknown to Ava, Lena witnessed the skilled attack, eyes widening ever so slightly in shock at her sister’s actions. The CEO quickly tampers with the camera system while Ava continues to fling knives at the attackers. The spy peaks her head around the corner of the bar before rolling her eyes as she rolls away, only for the spot to be peppered with bullets. Ava quickly moves toward the CEO, twirling her last throwing knife in her left hand as her brows knit in concentration. 

“Cameras have been taken care of,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“I need one more favor,” Ava says. 

“What is it?” Lena asks. 

“There are three gunmen currently focused on your friends while the other two are still trying to spook us out of our spot. Problem is: I only have one knife left. I’m good, but not that good,” Ava explains, causing Lena to arch a brow. 

“So, you’re basically saying that we’re doomed,” Lena deadpans, causing Ava to scoff.

“Oh, knock it off. I’ll hold off one of them to buy you time to find me anything with a sharp point,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“You got it,” Lena says as Ava rests her hand against the CEO’s arm.

“Be careful,” Ava says, her tone comforting. The CEO offers a small nod, thankful for her sister’s words, even though, it should be her reminding Ava to be careful. 

The spy easily moves toward the other corner of the bar, waiting for one of the gunmen to make their move while Lena frantically searches for anything with a sharp point—just like her sister instructed. Lena quickly gathers anything she can find that matches the description, which isn’t much, but the items she collects range from a corkscrew, garnish sticks, a bar spoon, a muddler, to even grabbing the small drink umbrellas. Ava quickly crawls back toward the CEO empty handed, only for the spy to arch a brow as she stares at the vast array of items in her sister’s hands. 

“A drink umbrella? Really?” Ava asks as Lena glares at the spy. 

“I don’t have much to work with and you said anything with a sharp point!” Lena counters, causing Ava to laugh before grabbing the umbrella. She quickly pops it open before tucking it into Lena’s hair, just behind her ear, as she grabs the corkscrew from the CEO. 

“God, you’re adorable,” Ava coos before noticing another gunman out of the corner of her eye. Without taking her eyes off of Lena, Ava snaps her wrist, sending the corkscrew sailing through the air at a high speed, only to pierce the man’s throat. 

“Whoa, good shot,” Lena whispers as Ava grabs the bar spoon and tilts her head. 

“Oh, and I reckon that I was suppose to scoop their eyeballs out with this, huh?” Ava asks playfully, causing Lena to smack her sister’s arm. 

“Cunt off, you tit,” Lena counters, causing Ava to laugh as the gunfire slowly comes to a stop. The spy tenses slightly as the room falls silent, only for the sound of Alex and Kara’s voices to fill the room. 

“What do you mean, you don’t know where she is?! Lena!” Kara shouts. 

“I was getting everyone out including J’onn and Sam! Like you told me to!” Alex snaps.

The Danvers sisters continue to talk over one another, both worried and stressed from the events of the attack, while Ava and Lena exchange a worried glance before the spy presses a kiss against the CEO’s cheek.

“Go, I’ll meet you at the back exit,” Ava whispers, causing Lena to nod. 

The CEO quickly retreats from behind the bar area, stepping over the gunmen’s dead bodies as she moves toward the back exit. Lena plans her route carefully, making sure to not draw suspicion toward her sister that no one knows exists other than herself. She quickly runs a hand through her hair, removing the drink umbrella tucked behind her ear, before tucking the umbrella into her pocket. As she rounds the corner, she glances up, finding Kara standing in her dress as relief washes over the hero’s face. Kara rushes toward Lena, quickly inspecting her for any signs of trauma or wounds before hugging the CEO. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I couldn’t find you,” Kara says as Lena nods. The sound of screaming follows the crashing noise from outside of the building, causing Kara’s body to tense slightly. Lena pulls away from the hug, only to nod at Kara, forcing a smirk to cross her lips. 

“I guess that’s your cue, Supergirl,” Lena says with a nod.

Kara smirks, nodding her head, before reaching up to her glasses and ripping them away from her face. Much to Lena’s surprise, the hero’s suit begins to crawl along her body, much like her nanotechnology, quickly forming Kara’s Supergirl suit—except the skirt is now a pair of pants. Kara’s hair falls down in gentle curls atop of her shoulders before glancing down at her suit, only to snap her eyes to meet Lena’s awestruck gaze. 

“Pants!” Kara says as Lena nods. 

“I see that,” Lena says softly. 

“I’ll come check on you later,” Kara says before flying off, leaving a speechless Lena behind. 

The CEO shakes her head in disbelief as her mind begins to spiral, trying to process everything that has happened within the last half hour. Kara admitting she is Supergirl, admitting she is in love with the CEO, and not to mention, her spy of a sister is here, posing in a disguise. Oh, and speaking of her spy sister, Lena witnessed firsthand just how skilled Ava is at her job. If Lena is being completely honest with herself, when Ava told the CEO about her occupation, she truly didn’t understand the weight of it, until now. Stealthily approaching the CEO from behind, Ava slowly moves into Lena’s space, only to whisper in her ear. 

“Boo,” Ava whispers playfully. The sudden action startles the CEO, causing Lena to quickly turn around to face her sister before harshly smacking the spy’s chest. 

“Fuck you, Ava. Fuck you,” Lena snaps coldly. Ava’s eyes widen slightly as she notices tears threatening to fall from the CEO’s eyes before wrapping her arms protectively around Lena. Lena clings onto the spy, holding onto her tightly as her body trembles, starting to come down from her adrenaline rush. 

“Hey, hey, hey. I’m here. I’ve got you,” Ava coos as she feels Lena beginning to cry into her chest. 

“Get me out of here,” Lena mumbles. 

Ava plants a kiss into Lena’s hair as she ushers the CEO toward the doors of the back exit. Opening the door, Ava’s eyes dart along the alleyway, checking for any signs of wondering eyes before tightening her hold around her sister as she walks her toward the black town car. Ava quickly opens the backdoor of the car, ushering Lena into the backseat before the spy scans the alleyway once more for any signs of an audience. Leaning her head into the town car, Ava slides her hand down over her face, causing the nanotechnology facial mask to fold into her palm before the spy tucks the device into the inner pocket of her suit jacket. Ava quickly rids herself of the wig, allowing for her long, blonde curls to cascade down her shoulders as she stares at her sister lovingly. 

“Frank ti accompagna a casa e ci vediamo lì. (Have Frank drive you home and I’ll meet you there.),” Ava says, causing Lena to shake her head. 

“Tar liom. Le do thoil. (Come with me. Please.),” Lena says sadly before Ava presses a kiss against the CEO’s cheek. 

“Sai che non posso entrare in questa macchina con te. Sarò lì ad aspettarti, poi potremo parlare. (You know that I can’t get in this car with you. I’ll be there waiting for you, then we can talk.),” Ava says, causing Lena to nod. 

“Bí cúramach, Lasc. (Be careful, Switch.),” Lena says sweetly, causing Ava to smirk. 

“Ci vediamo presto, mia patatina. (I’ll see you soon, my little potato.),” Ava says with a wink before closing the door of the town car. 

“Frank, take me home, please,” Lena says, earning a nod from her driver. 

“Right away, Miss Luthor,” Frank says politely as the car pulls into traffic. 

Yeah, this is not at all how Lena imagined her night going and all she wants right now is a stiff drink. 


	2. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I know that y’all will have a lot of questions coming up in regards to what’s kinda going on but I promise, hang in there. It’s going to be one hell of a ride. Enjoy it!

Entering the private elevator, Lena hits the button to her penthouse, causing the doors to close behind her. The soft sound of the elevator hums around her as she leans against the wall during the ascent to her home. A ding signals her arrival as the doors open to her floor, only for the CEO to quickly stride toward her front door. Lena sighs thankfully as she notices a small suitcase resting alongside the door as Ava stands with her back against the wall. 

Much to Lena’s surprise, Ava has managed to change from her disguise into a pair of black jeans and a white shirt layered underneath a black, leather jacket. Ava’s gaze is hidden underneath a black, fedora style hat that rests atop her long, blonde curls. Her gaze is directed toward the floor, staring at a pair of studded, boot heels. As Lena approaches, the spy’s gaze raises, instantly noticing the tears filling the CEO’s eyes. 

Ava moves protectively, wrapping her arm around Lena’s shoulders as the other hand grabs the small suitcase. Lena leans into the embrace as she places her hand against the biosecurity lock, only for the door of the penthouse to open. Ushering the CEO inside, Ava’s eyes dart around the hall before closing the door behind them. Lena strides into the kitchen, running a hand through her hair before grabbing two glasses and a large bottle of whiskey. 

Ava watches as Lena begins to open the bottle with shaky hands, only to quickly place her hands overtop of the trembling hands. Lena glances up at the spy, receiving a small smile before Ava takes the bottle from her. Before Lena can say something, the hourglass figured AI’s voice breaks the silence. 

“Good evening, Miss Luthor. Miss Sharpe, it’s nice to finally meet your acquaintance,” Hope says, causing Ava to arch a brow—internally cringing at how weird both of the siblings’ names sound coming from her uh...lips? Well, technically, her speaker. 

“Who is that?” Ava asks as Lena sighs. 

“Hope. This is the AI that I developed. When I designed her, I made sure to construct the program with the uttermost sense of trust and honesty. You don’t have to worry, she will never be able reveal your true identity on her own. The only two people that have the ability to control Hope’s actions are you and myself,” Lena explains as Ava nods. 

“Pleasure to meet you as well, Hope,” Ava responds politely. Lena reaches for the whiskey before Ava shakes her head. 

“How about I pour us a drink while you change into something more comfortable. Then we can talk, okay?” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“At least let me take your bag,” Lena says as Ava sighs. 

“Fair enough,” Ava says, knowing not to push the upset CEO too far. 

Ava watches as the CEO disappears down the hall, pulling the suitcase behind her, before the spy pours a generous amount of whiskey into both glasses. Ava releases a small sigh, only for the AI’s hourglass form to radiate asoft, blue light throughout its stand. 

“Something bothering you, Miss Sharpe? I’m programmed to be an excellent listener as well as an assistant. I can also formulate a simulation to allow you to reevaluate any situation you may need,” Hope says as Ava nods with an arched brow—internally wondering what the hell the AI system meant by ‘simulation’. 

“I’ve just had a long day. That’s all but thank you, Hope,” Ava says, sipping her whiskey. 

“Of course,” Hope responds. 

Ava slowly studies the AI system, noticing the power supply along its small base. With a quick glance into the hall, Ava slides her hand to the base, powering off the device, wanting to ensure that her talk with her sister remains strictly between them. The soft sound of Lena’s bare feet hitting the marble floor causes Ava to turn her gaze toward the CEO. Lena has changed into a pair of leggings with a loose-neck, gray sweater, looking slightly more relaxed than she had moments prior. 

As Lena approaches the spy, Ava picks up both glasses of whiskey before nodding her head toward the plush white couch in the living room. The CEO leads the pair into the living room, quickly taking a seat on the plush couch, only for Ava to sit next to Lena. The CEO slowly takes one of the glasses from her sister’s hand, only to raise it to her lips to take a long sip of the amber liquid. Lena’s body trembles as her adrenaline rush from the attack at the Pulitzer begins to finally wear off. 

The weight of everything: Kara’s identity reveal and declaration of love, the attack, seeing her sister in action, is a lot for the CEO to process at the moment—and it shows. Ava slowly sets her glass of whiskey onto the coffee table before opening her arms toward the CEO. Lena leans toward the coffee table before chugging the remaining liquid in her glass. The CEO sets the empty glass on the table before leaning back and curling into the spy’s embrace. 

Lena feels her cheeks stain with tears as she nuzzles her face into Ava’s chest. The spy holds her sister protectively, gently rubbing her hand along the CEO’s back in soothing pattens before pressing a kiss against Lena’s forehead. The CEO tightens her hold around her sister as more and more tears begin to fall from her eyes. 

“You didn’t realize what I did as a spy, did you?” Ava asks softly, feeling Lena shake her head against her chest. 

“I thought that I did until I saw you in action tonight. It changed my mind about everything,” Lena whispers, earning a heavy sigh from the spy. 

“After what you saw tonight, does it make you afraid of me?” Ava asks in a whisper, her voice filled with shame. Lena glances up at her sister, noticing the worry and sadness swirling around in Ava’s eyes. 

“I couldn’t feel more safe with you, Switch. It’s just, when I saw you take down those gunmen without hesitating,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“Your mind sent you back to shooting Lex,” Ava says as Lena sighs. 

“Yeah. It’s just, I know, it had to be done or he wouldn’t have stopped. But, I keep still having nightmares about it. I guess, I just don’t know how you can handle it,” Lena says, only for Ava to press a tender kiss against Lena’s forehead. 

“Can I be honest with you about something?” Ava asks. 

“Of course,” Lena says, looking up at her sister. 

“I hate myself for not being able to get to Lex before you did. I never wanted you to have to make that choice, his death to come from your hand. You have always been the light of the family because of your incredible sense of heart. I’ll never be able to forgive myself for it,” Ava says sadly before Lena shakes her head. 

“After Lex revealed Kara’s identity, this wide, smug smile spread across his face before he started laughing. He knew that you were a spy. He had connections at Interpol that were in place to kill you. He kept bragging about how he was finally getting rid of the bastard that tore his family apart, how he was going to finally beat you,” Lena says softly as Ava presses a kiss against the CEO’s temple. 

“The only reason he found out about me being a spy is because I wanted him to know. I planted those contacts at Interpol, not him,” Ava explains, causing Lena to gasp at the admission. 

“Oh my god, you pawned him,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“Even though he carried himself as an undefeated and world champion chess player, his game was shite,given that he had such a high intellect. His arrogance always was his biggest weakness,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“Why did you do it?” Lena asks as Ava sighs. 

“Lex hated how I could out strategize him, but, he had something that I needed: information. So, I planted those Interpol agents and tapped their communication systems. He wasn’t just going after me, but he was going after you, in order to protect you, I had to let him think that he had me. His goons put up more of a fight than I expected, which is why I couldn’t get to you in time,” Ava says sadly as Lena nods. 

“You risked a lot for me. I don’t know why you did it. Still don’t,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

“I’ll never forget the day that you came into the mansion and wrapped your tiny arms around my legs. It was the first time, since I left Italy, that I genuinely felt loved, it was the first time that I actually felt anything other than hate inside of that house. You’re my baby sister, and I’ll always love and protect you because you’ve always done the same for me,” Ava says sweetly, causing Lena to smile shyly. 

“Oh, you may be a badass spy but you’re such a softie. You always have been my switch,” Lena says sweetly, causing Ava to roll her eyes playfully. 

“Shh, don’t let anyone hear you say that or it may damage my terrifying reputation,” Ava quips as Lena laughs. 

“Hope is the only one that can hear us, Switch,” Lena says as Ava arches a brow with a guilty smile. 

“Weeeelllllll, not exactly,” Ava says as Lena’s eyes widen. 

“What did you do?” Lena asks as Ava laughs. 

“I may have unplugged her,” Ava says as Lena lightly smacks Ava’s arm. 

“Switch!” 

“What? I couldn’t help it, okay? I just wanted us to be able to talk without anyone else hearing, that’s all. It’s also the spy in me and besides, she says our names really weird. It’s almost creepy,” Ava says as Lena laughs. 

“Need to work on that a little bit,” Lena says with a nod. 

“But, you and I need to have a serious conversation about these simulation things,” Ava says as Lena groans before burying her head into Ava’s shoulder. 

“She offered to run one for you, didn’t she?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

“Mmhmm,” Ava says. As Lena opens her mouth to speak, she feels Ava’s body slightly tense before glancing around the penthouse.

“What is it?” Lena asks. 

“We have company,” Ava whispers. 

Lena’s eyes widen, suddenly remembering that Kara mentioned something about stopping by, before her eyes dart toward the balcony. The flash of a red cape passes by the window, signaling Kara’s arrival, causing Lena to internally panic. Lena turns to face her sister, only to blink in shock as she stares at the bare seat next to her. Lena glances around the penthouse, in awe of the stealthy disappearance, only to shake her head in confusion. 

“How the hell do you do that?” Lena asks in a harsh whisper. 

The sound of soft steps landing on the balcony break Lena from her thoughts. The CEO glances around the house, trying to figure out how in the hell Ava disappeared so quickly, and how she managed to grab her glass of whiskey in the process is beyond Lena. Standing to her feet, the CEO walks to the balcony, finding Kara standing in her Supergirl suit, shifting nervously from side to side. The CEO opens the door, only to step onto the balcony before moving to lean against the railing.

“Lena, is there something wrong? You keep looking around,” Kara says as Lena’s eyes widen slightly. 

“Oh, it’s alright. I think the attack just has me a bit rattled. I’m sure it was just the ice maker,” Lena says, only for Kara to knit her brows. 

“Want me to look for you?” Kara asks before Lena waves her hand. 

“It’s not necessary,” Lena says before Kara gazes around the penthouse. Lena arches a brow, trying to remain calm because Kara can hear her heartbeat. Which means, if she can hear that, she can hear her sister too. Kara finishes her scan, only to shrug her shoulder. 

“Definitely is your ice maker,” Kara says, causing Lena’s jaw to slacken in shock. 

“Really?” Lena asks, causing Kara to nod with a small smile. 

“Yeah, I saw it working in overdrive,” Kara says as Lena nods quizzically. 

“Well, that’s good,” Lena says, only for Kara to sigh at the awkwardness between the pair. Taking a step forward, Kara approaches Lena, clearing her throat nervously as she looks into the CEO’s emerald eyes. 

“Lena, I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you were there tonight. Or that you are even willing to talk to me at all,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

“Thank you, for telling me the truth. But Kara, things can’t be like how they were before. I can’t be left in the dark about anything anymore. We can’t have secrets kept between us,” Lena says as the super nods, rubbing the back of her neck. Meanwhile, Kara is completely unknown to the fact that Lena’s statement is so hypocritical that it’s laughable. 

“I know. That’s why I had to tell you the truth. It’s been eating me alive, Lena. I promise, I’ll never keep anything from you again,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

“Thank you. I won’t lie, it’s going to take time for me to process everything,” Lena says as Kara nods before stepping toward the CEO and wrapping her arms around her in a protective hug. 

“I know, and I might be overstepping right now, but I’m just so happy that you’re safe,” Kara says as Lena nods, returning the hug. 

“Is Sam and everyone else, okay?” Lena asks as Kara nods, releasing a thankful sigh. 

“They are at the DEO, which is where I am supposed to be but I had to come check on you. Oh, and to give you this,” Kara says, handing the CEO a watch. Lena furrows her brows, staring at the watch before looking at Kara in confusion. 

“What’s this?” Lena asks. 

“I know, you need time and I’m going to respect that but this is just in case you need me,” Kara says, moving her hand to flip up the face of the watch, revealing a small button with the Supergirl logo engraved on it. 

“So, I just push this and then what?” Lena asks. 

“I’ll come flying. Anything you need, and at any time, I’ll be here. Other than you, the only two people that have these are Alex and Eliza,” Kara says as Lena nods with a small smile. 

“Thank you,” Lena says softly before Kara sighs and shakes her head. 

“I have to get back to the DEO but Lena, everything I said tonight, I meant it,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

“I know,” Lena says. 

Kara nods offering Lena a small smile before pushing off the balcony, only to fly into the sky and disappear into the night’s sky. Lena shakes her head, releasing an emotional sigh before walking back into the penthouse, closing the door behind her. The CEO stares down at the watch, a wave of mixed emotions flowing through her mind, only for Ava to slowly approach her from behind. 

“That was sweet of her to check up on you,” Ava says softly, resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder. The sudden touch and voice spooks the CEO, causing Lena to spin around and smack the spy’s arm. 

“STOP DOING THAT!” Lena says, causing Ava to laugh. 

“What? I was being sweet!” Ava defends, only for Lena to glare at her sister. 

“You and the sneaking up on me needs to stop,” Lena day as Ava smirks. 

“You’re just mad that you haven’t figured out how I do it,” Ava says as Lena rolls her eyes. 

“In part, yes but that’s another discussion. How in the fuck did Kara not see you when she used her X-ray vision to look through the penthouse?” Lena asks. Ava smirks before reaching into her pocket and walking over to the nearest wall. Lena watches as the spy plants a small device on the wall before pressing a button. 

“This is a little gadget that essentially acts as a lead shield, preventing the woman you love from being able to use her powers to see or hear me,” Ava says as Lena arches a brow. 

“Do I want to know why you have that? Have you spied on Kara?” Lena asks as Ava shakes her head with a small laugh. 

“No, but her cousin is a different story,” Ava quips, causing Lena’s eyes to widen. 

“Switch,” Lena warns as Ava holds up her hands in surrender. 

“Look, it was when I was trying to locate Lex. He and Superman were best friends and I knew that he may have known about some of his secret hideouts. Believe me, when you called and told me that Kara is Supergirl, I fell out of my chair because I was so surprised,” Ava says as Lena nods with a sigh. The spy removes the device from the wall before approaching her sister, only to wrap her arms around the CEO. 

“I love her with everything that I am but she broke my heart. I want her to hurt in the same way that she hurt me. I don’t know what to think or do when it comes to her right now,” Lena says bitterly, holding onto her sister as Ava nods. 

“I know, which is why I’m not going to give you the big sister talk about what you said to her on the balcony until you’ve gotten some sleep,” Ava says sweetly, planting a kiss into the CEO’s hair. 

“Thank you. I’m just exhausted,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“Come on, mia patatina. Let’s get you to bed,” Ava says softly. 

The spy leads Lena down the hall toward her room, shutting off the lights of the penthouse along the way, before ushering the CEO into bed. Ava pulls back the comforter, allowing Lena to curl up in the center of the bed before the spy drapes the comforter over her sister’s body. The spy plants a light kiss against Lena’s forehead before offering her a small smile. 

“Get some rest. I love you,” Ava says, only for Lena to grab her arm. 

“Stay with me?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

“Of course. Just let me change,” Ava says, moving toward the closet to find her suitcase, as Lena smirks. 

“And after you’ve finished your parameter checks,” Lena says, causing Ava to laugh from inside the closet. 

“Keep mocking me and I’ll scare you every chance I get,” Ava threatens playfully, causing Lena to groan. 

“Will you teach me how you do it?” Lena asks. Ava emerges from the closet, wearing a pair of gray, jogger sweatpants and a baggy tank top as she smiles. 

“You only want to learn because you want to scare me,” Ava says as a guilty expression crosses the CEO’s face. 

“Maybe,” Lena says as Ava laughs. 

“Scaring a spy is like throwing an assassin a surprise party. Someone is bound to get shot,” Ava quips, causing Lena to roll her eyes. 

“You would never. I’m your little potato,” Lena says as Ava’s face softens, nodding with a loving smile. 

“You’re right,” Ava says before crossing the room to turn off the lamp. 

“Hurry back,” Lena whispers as Ava plants a kiss against her temple. 

“Always do,” Ava says, moving toward the doorway. 

“Love you, Switch,” Lena says, her voice heavy with sleep. 

“Love you, Patatina.” 

Ava stands in the doorway until she hears Lena’s soft breaths turn into small snores due to her exhaustion. The spy turns down the hall, scanning the penthouse, before entering the kitchen to pour herself another glass of whiskey. Satisfied with her check, Ava quickly returns to her sister’s room, as promised, before sliding into the bed. 

Ava props herself up, her back resting against the headboard, only for Lena to roll over and rest her head on the spy’s lap. Ava gently runs her hands through her sleeping sister’s hair as she sips on her glass of whiskey, getting lost in her thoughts. It wasn’t Ava’s intent to stay in National City for an extended amount of time, but some things about tonight have the spy feeling worried about her sister—which makes her think that it may be best that she stays. 

** Meanwhile...on the Waverider  **

“Damn it, Z. Stop it with that stupid jump-kick,” Sara scolds, smashing her fingers against the controller. 

“Oh, what’s the matter, Cap? Pissed that you’re losing?” Zari asks, smirking as her character on Mortal Kombat wins the round. 

“I know, what you’re doing,” Sara says dryly, causing Zari to sigh. 

“Is it working?” Zari asks as Sara shakes her head. 

“No, but I’m thankful that you’re trying,” Sara says before Zari pauses the game. 

“Cap, what the hell happened that night?” Zari asks as Sara sighs heavily. 

“We were here, in my quarters, and I’m not even sure how we ended up arguing. Going to her purgatory changed a lot of things, ya know? We talked about the future and it was amazing but when we got back, it was like the weight of it all just hit me,” Sara says. 

“You got scared,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

“Yeah, big time. Ava noticed me pulling away and that’s when shit hit the fan,” Sara admits sadly. 

“What happened?” Zari asks. 

“I never answered her question about wanting to get married in the future and when she brought it up, I freaked out. I told her that I didn’t see the need for a stupid piece of paper or a ring to change things from the way they are right now. She instantly teared up and walked into a portal. And that was it,” Sara says sadly. 

“God, you’re an idiot,” Zari says, causing Sara to arch a brow. 

“What?” Sara asks defensively. 

“Ava’s given you plenty of hints that you are the person that she wants to spend the rest of her life with. She asked you to move into her apartment with her, expressed to you how much she loves you and if words aren’t enough, she has continually shown up for your stubborn ass even when you may not deserve it. She keeps showing you that she’s in this but what have you done to make her think that you want this too?” Zari asks, causing Sara to nod, letting the weight of Zari’s words sink into her mind. 

“Holy shit,” Sara whispers before Zari stares into the captain’s eyes. 

“What do you want from all of this, Sara?” Zari asks, causing Sara’s eyes to begin to well with tears. 

“I just want my spot, the spot where she pulls me into her arms and I nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck. It’s the only spot that makes me feel like I’m at home. No,it’s not the spot. It’s her. I just want her. I’ll always want her,” Sara admits, wiping a stray tear away from the corner of her eye. 

“Well then, that’s your answer. Sara, if you love her, get the stupid piece of paper and wear the stupid ring. Hell, you wear enough of them as it is already, so, it’s technically not really changing anything. It’s the meaning behind it that counts. Yes, it may be stupid to you, but we all do stupid things for the people we love,” Zari says as Sara sighs, nodding her head slightly. 

“You’re absolutely right,” Sara says as Zari nods with a proud smirk. 

“I know,” Zari says as Sara runs a hand through her hair. 

“Z, this is great and everything but Ava has been gone for two weeks,” Sara says as Zari arches a brow. 

“You’re telling me that you haven’t tried to go see her or call her? Sara!” Zari scolds as Sara shakes her head. 

“No, no, no. Hey. I have went after her, okay? I checked the apartment and every other place special to her that I could think of and she isn’t there. Gideon can’t even find her! Hell, I even went to the bureau and everyone there looked at me like I was an idiot. It was like no one else even knows she’s gone but me!” Sara says, her bottom lip beginning to tremble. Zari sighs before wrapping her arms around the captain in a tight hug. 

“We’re going to find her, Sara. I promise,” Zari says softly. 

Two pairs of eyes watch as the captain begins to heavily sob into Zari’s chest, guilt swarming through their minds before turning and walking down the corridor. 

“When she finds out what we did, it’s going to damn well crush her,” Nora says as John sighs. 

“I know, and if the part of Ava’s soul doesn’t remember Sara, she’ll bloody well kill us all for it too,” John says, causing Nora’s eyes widen. 

“You told Ava that she would be able to remember,” Nora whispers harshly as John glances over at the woman with a blank expression. 

“I told her that there was a possibility for her to remember,” John defends as Nora scoffs. 

“You’re so full of shit. You don’t even care,” Nora says before John clenches his jaw. 

“I may be miserable bastard but don’t think for a second that I don’t want what’s best for Sara. Hell, or for Sharpie, for that matter. She knew the risks of it, you and I, both know, it had to be done,” John says as Nora nods sadly.

“I know, but it doesn’tmake it any easier,” Nora says as John nods. 

“I know, love. I know.”


	3. Sick With Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another one. Don’t worry, still working tirelessly on the other stories. Until then, enjoy this. Shit is setting up to get wild.

Setting the phone onto the kitchen island, Lena turns back to the stove, moving the tea kettle from the hot burner before turning it off. The CEO quickly retrieves a large mug from a nearby cupboard, setting it next to the stove before turning to the other burner. Opening the lid of the large pot, Lena quickly checks the status of the homemade soup she’s been working on for the last two hours, before closing the lid. Feeling satisfied with everything, Lena moves to wipe off her hands before disappearing down the hall, toward her bedroom. 

This morning, Lena woke to the sound of Ava sniffling and whimpering in pain, complaining of ear pain and congestion. To further add to her ill state, Lena discovered that Ava hadn’t slept, making the CEO shake her head in frustration, knowing the spy’s lack of sleep isn’t helping her current state of health. 

It’s no surprise to the CEO about Ava waking up and feeling ill. Since the women were children, Ava had always developed nasty sinus and ear infections after long bouts of traveling. The spy and her stubborn tendency to downplay her illness isn’t new, but Lena knows that if she didn’t stay inside the penthouse and force fluids and medication into her older sibling, Ava wouldn’t take care of herself. 

So, Lena wasted no time in taking this Monday away from work to take care of her sibling. If the CEO is being completely honest with herself, she didn’t mind taking the chance to dote on her older sister. Ava has always taken care of the CEO, since they were kids, and it’s about time that she had the opportunity to take care of her. Yet, she knows Ava is probably going to fight her every step of the way, but it isn’t going to stop her. 

Walking into her bedroom, Lena’s face softens as she notices Ava curled up in the center of the bed. The spy wraps the comforter tightly around her body, holding part of the blanket to cover her left ear as tissues plug each of her nostrils, as the tip of her nose is a dark shade of pink. The CEO moves across the room, only to sit next to her sister before the spy looks at her with a pitiful look across her face. 

“I just finished making some tea and I spoke with Jess. She’s handling everything today at L-Corp,” Lena says, earning a displeased grunt from the spy. 

“Taking a day off is completely unnecessary. I’m fine,” Ava says, her voice raspy and heavy with congestion. Lena shakes her head, rolling her eyes, before arching a brow at the spy. 

“Says the woman with tissues jammed in both of her nostrils,” Lena counters as Ava rolls her eyes. 

“I know, I can’t hear very well at the moment, but I know that you did not just sass me,” Ava deadpans, only for Lena to smirk before pressing a kiss against her sister’s temple. 

“Oh, I definitely did. You’re too stubborn to be left alone to take care of yourself,” Lena says as Ava sighs before leaning her head against the CEO’s shoulder. 

“Fine,” Ava huffs, only for the CEO to smirk triumphantly. 

“How are you feeling?” Lena asks, causing the spy to groan. 

“Like someone is taking a jackhammer to my ear drum while a sumo wrestler sits on my chest,” Ava says before a harsh, congested cough escapes the back of her throat. The CEO moves her hand, gently rubbing the spy’s back, only for Ava to curl closer to Lena’s embrace. 

“Switch, you have to stop pushing yourself too hard. Your body needs rest,” Lena says softly as Ava shrugs. 

“No, what I need is for airplanes to stop beating me up,” Ava counters, causing the CEO to laugh softly. 

“Oh, and the fact that you didn’t sleep at all last night isn’t playing a factor into any of this?” Lena asks as Ava shakes her head. 

“I had to keep you safe,” Ava mumbles as Lena sighs, pressing a kiss into Ava’s hair. 

“You always do but in order to keep doing that, you have to take care of yourself,” Lena says as she feels Ava’s body becoming heavier against her. 

“You know, I had a thought, last night,” Ava says softly, causing the CEO to arch a brow. 

“Care to share this mysterious thought with me? Or do I have to guess?” Lena asks, only for the spy to shift her body, moving her head to rest on Lena’s lap before looking up at her sister. 

“I want to stay. In National City,” Ava says, causing Lena’s eyes to widen in shock as a smile tugs at her lips. 

“Seriously?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

“Yes,” Ava says.

“But, what about your job? Are you even allowed to do that?” Lena asks before Ava covers her mouth with her hand and coughs violently. 

“I talked to my superior. She thinks it’s a good idea for me to stay around the area. Apparently, there are rumors about some pretty big targets moving through here. As long as I continue to deliver, they don’t care where I want to call home,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“Why here and not go back to Italy?” Lena asks as Ava smirks. 

“Italy may be home but home isn’t a place without my family. I’ve been traveling around so much that it’s taken me away from a lot of things. Honestly, I’d really like to be closer to you,” Ava says sweetly, causing Lena to smile widely. 

“Is this your way of telling me that you’ve missed me?” Lena asks as Ava smirks. 

“Don’t push it. Just because I’m sick doesn’t mean I still can’t sneak up and scare you,” Ava quips, causing Lena to laugh loudly. 

“I missed you, too,” Lena says lovingly. 

“Are you alright with this? Me staying, that is?” Ava asks as Lena nods with a wide smile. 

“I’m beyond thrilled that you want to stay. Lord knows, I need you now more than ever,” Lena quips as Ava nods with a smile. 

“Damn right, you do. Forget being a spy, keeping you out of trouble is a full-time job in itself,” Ava quips with a small laugh, causing Lena to scoff playfully. 

“You hold your tongue or I will pour out all of the tea and homemade soup I made,” Lena threatens, causing Ava’s eyes to widen. 

“You made me tea and soup?” Ava asks as Lena nods. 

“Minestra di ceci, your favorite and some herbal tea with honey to help with your sore throat,” Lena says as Ava sighs. 

“Patatina, you really didn’t have to do all of this,” Ava says as Lena shakes her head before running her hand through Ava’s hair. 

“I know, but I wanted to do it. Besides, I’m partially at fault for pushing you to get on a plane to come here and now you’re sick,” Lena says as Ava nods, eyes becoming heavier as the CEO continues to run her hand through her hair.

“You’re right. It’s your fault,” Ava quips with a playful smirk, causing Lena to laugh. 

The CEO continues to run her hand through the long, blonde curls as the spy slowly drifts to sleep. Ava’s mouth slightly parts open, breathing heavily as tissues dangle from both nostrils, causing Lena to smirk happily at the sight of her sister finally falling asleep. Slowly, Lena moves her body from underneath the spy, replacing a pillow under Ava’s head in replace of her lap before sliding off of the bed. The CEO presses a tender kiss against her sister’s forehead before exiting the bedroom and walking into the kitchen to check on the soup. 

Opening the lid, Lena inhales the warm and rustic aroma of the soup as she gently stirs the soup before using a spoon to taste-test it. Blowing softly across the liquid, the CEO hums in delight as she samples the soup, much to her surprise, it tasted better than she thought it. It isn’t the fact that Lena can’t cook, it’s quite the opposite. Lena is a phenomenal cook, however, when attempting to make her sister’s favorite soup from her mother’s recipe, is a little more than intimidating. Setting the spoon down, Lena turns the stovetop’s temperature down to a slight simmer, only for the sound of a knock at the door to capture her attention. 

Lena’s brow arches, wondering who could be knocking on the door of her penthouse, before wiping her hands and glancing down at her appearance. The CEO is wearing a pair of gray leggings paired with a white, knitted, loose sweater and a pair of gray and white knitted, fuzzy house slippers. Lena’s hair is down in loose waves, her face free of any makeup. So, whomever is knocking at the door is going to get a very unpolished version of one Lena Luthor. As a second round of knocking begins, Lena quickly approaches the door, opening it quickly to prevent the knocks from waking her sister. Lena’s eyes widen slightly as she notices Kara staring at her with a worried expression. 

The reporter is wearing a white and gray, plaid oxford shirt tucked into a pair of charcoal slacks. Kara’s hair is styled in a simple but elegant updo, displaying the natural makeup painted cheeks with her glasses perched on her nose. Kara looks beautiful, as always, and the way she is admiring Lena in her current outfit makes the CEO smirk internally, liking how the blonde is looking at her. However, Lena is still upset with Kara and fights the urge to kiss the worried expression away from the reporter’s adorable looking face. 

“Kara, hey. What are you doing here?” Lena asks as Kara’s face scrunches slightly. 

“Snapper sent me to L-Corp to get a quote from you about your newest product line. When I got there, Jess told me that you took a personal day and I got a little worried. So, I came to check on you,” Kara says honestly, causing Lena to nod. 

“Would you like to come in? I mean, I would hate for Snapper Carr to yell at you for not delivering,” Lena says as Kara releases a small laugh. 

“Yeah, I’d like that. Thank you,” Kara says with a smile. 

Lena opens the door, allowing for Kara to enter the penthouse before closing the door behind the pair. The CEO leads the women into the living room, only for Kara to inhale deeply at the aroma of delicious smelling food filling the penthouse. The women take seats on the couch with a respectful amount of space between the pair, only for Kara to nervously fidget with her glasses as she looks at the CEO. 

“Are you okay? It’s not like you to take a personal day, like ever. Especially, on a Monday,” Kara says as Lena nods with a small smile. 

“I assure you, everything’s fine. I just had something come up and needed to take a personal day,” Lena says, causing Kara to nod at the cryptic answer. 

Before Kara can respond, the sound of shuffled footsteps cause the women to glance toward the hall. Kara’s eyes widen as she notices a tall blonde, her curly hair disheveled, wearing a pair of light gray leggings tucked into a pair of tall, black, fuzzy socks, with a loose-fitting, black long sleeve shirt with the top three buttons of the shirt unfastened—exposing a tasteful amount of cleavage along with a small, gold medallion necklace. Even with a tissue jammed into one of the blonde’s nostrils, Kara can’t deny the fact that the mysterious woman inside of Lena’s home, the woman she is in love with’s home, is incredibly beautiful. Kara notices how the CEO’s face softens at the arrival of the blonde before a violent, congested cough escapes her throat. 

“Non riesco a sentire l'odore o davvero sentire nulla. Ho fame e mi hai promesso il tè, mia patatina. (I can’t smell or really hear anything at all. I’m hungry and you promised me tea, my little potato.),” Ava mumbles in a pitiful whine, causing Lena to smile with a shake of her head before turning to Kara. 

“Excuse me for a second,” Lena says, causing Kara to nod. 

The CEO quickly walks into the kitchen, pouring a generous amount of tea into an oversized mug. Kara watches as the CEO approaches the blonde, handing her the mug before wrapping an arm around the blonde. The action startles Kara, because the CEO is usually not one for much physical contact with anyone unless she knows them—which causes a ping of jealousy to swarm through the reporter’s mind. How the hell does Lena know this gorgeous woman? 

Kara watches as Lena ushers the woman into the living room, only for Lena to grab a blanket from the opposite sofa and wrap it around the blonde before returning to sit next to Kara on the couch. Much to the reporter’s displeasure, the blonde curls up on the opposite side of the CEO, sipping on her tea before Lena watches as Ava’s eyes triple in size as she finally notices Kara sitting on the couch. Lena stifles back her laughter, knowing that Ava must feel terrible because she didn’t even realize they had company until now. 

“Sin é an fáth gur fhan mé sa bhaile toisc go bhfuil tú, an-spiaire, an-tinn. Tá fíochán fós ag crochadh as do shrón. (This is why I stayed home because you, super spy, are extremely sick. You still have tissue hanging out of your nose.),” Lena says, causing Ava to scoff before clearing her throat. Ava rapidly pulls the tissue from her nostril, only to sniffle before offering Kara a polite smile. 

“This is incredibly embarrassing, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize Lena had company or I would have stayed in bed,” Ava says, causing Kara to force a polite smile before Lena looks at her—instantly recognizing the look of jealousy swarming through the reporter’s eyes. 

“It’s quite alright. I’m sorry, we haven’t met. I’m Kara Danvers,” Kara says quizzically. The blonde nods before offering her hand, the one without the mug or snotty tissue, only for the reporter to shake her hand politely. 

“Aria Bozzeli, pleasure to officially meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Ava says, her Italian accent mixed with the raspy tone of sickness in her voice only drives up her level of sex appeal—Kara doesn’t like it. 

“I wish I could say the same but Lena hasn’t mentioned you,” Kara says, only for Lena to look her with an arched brow. 

“Aria and I are business partners and we went to boarding school together. She’s the CEO for our European branch of L-Corp and flew in last night for meetings about expansion this week,” Lena explains, causing Kara to nod. 

“Lena also feels guilty that I got sick for dragging me across the world for meetings. So, I think this is her way of buttering me up before she tears me down inside of a conference room,” Ava says before resting her head against Lena’s shoulder. Kara notices the CEO’s face soften at the gesture, which causes Kara’s mind to spiral with jealousy before glancing down at her phone. 

“Oh, crap,” Kara says, causing Lena to arch her brow. 

“What is it?” Lena asks as Kara moves to stand. 

“Alex texted me. Something about a wedding emergency. I’ve got to go,” Kara says, fumbling her words. 

“Oh? Alright. I’m sorry that I didn’t give you a quote for Snapper, today. Maybe we can have lunch later in the week?” Lena asks as Kara nods rapidly. 

“Yeah, of course. Just text me. It was nice to meet you,” Kara says before rushing out of the penthouse. The sound of the door closing signals the sign of the siblings being alone before Ava moves slightly, setting the mug on the coffee table. The spy curls her body, wrapping the blanket tighter around her as she rests her head on Lena’s lap. 

“You wanted her to hurt in the same way that she hurt you. I’d say, making her jealous is a good start,” Ava whispers as Lena nods. 

“It wasn’t my intention,” Lena says as Ava sighs. 

“But lying to her is? Patatina, you need to have a serious conversation with her. If you want any chance to rebuild your relationship with her, she’s not the only one that has to be completely honest,” Ava says as the CEO sighs. 

“You were the one that introduced her with your alias,” Lena counters as Ava glances up at the CEO. 

“I know because you haven’t told her the truth about me or about how you feel about her. I’m not taking that moment away from you because those are your secrets to tell, not mine,” Ava says as Lena nods sadly. 

“I’m not ready to tell her. I can’t trust her enough to tell her who you are because what if something happens? What if they try to do something that ends up exposing you?” Lena asks as Ava nuzzles her head further into Lena’s lap. 

“Simple. If they want to expose me to the world, I can expose Kara’s identity just as easily. I don’t think Kara would do something like that because it would only hurt you in the long run. She may have totally fucked things up with you but she’s in love with you. I don’t think she would make the same mistake twice,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

The CEO begins running her hand through the spy’s hair, getting lost in her thoughts as her sister’s words echo through her mind. Deep down, beyond the tiny boxes of emotions swirling in Lena’s mind, she knows Ava is right. However, she’s not ready to forgive Kara. She’s afraid that if she does, being in love or not, Kara will hurt her again and Lena can’t take that risk. Not yet. The soft sound of congested snores cause Lena to sigh as she nuzzles further into the couch cushions, continuing to run her hair through Ava’s tangled curls. 

“I really hope you’re right, Switch.” 

** Meanwhile...inside Alex and Sam’s home... **

“So, we have the venue, flowers, the cake, and all we have left is the final fittings for our outfits and the bridesmaids’ dresses. Then we’re all set,” Sam says as Alex nods, pressing a kiss against Sam’s lips. 

“I can’t believe we’re getting married next month,” Alex says as Sam sighs happily. 

“I know,” Sam says. 

“Are we stupid?” Alex asks, causing Sam to arch a brow. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asks. 

“For getting married so quickly? I mean, we just got engaged,” Alex says, causing Sam to sigh before wrapping her arms around the redhead’s neck. 

“Hey, look at me. Are you second guessing this?” Sam asks as Alex shakes her head. 

“No, of course not. I love you and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I’m just worried what everyone will think, you know?” Alex asks as Sam nods. 

“Well, we’ve been together for over two years. You never stopped believing in me after everything happened with the Reign incident, and I know that shocked a lot of people at first. But, at the end of the day, this is between us. It’s our relationship and we make our own rules. Fuck what everyone else thinks, I just want to be your wife,” Sam says lovingly, causing Alex to smile before pressing a tender kiss against Sam’s lips. 

“I love you. Thank you for always being able to talk me down,” Alex says, causing Sam to smirk. 

“We’re in this together. I’ve got you, and you’ve got me. This is how this works. I love you too much to give a shit what other people think. Other than Kara, she can literally shoot lasers out of her eyes and I no longer can, so,” Sam says playfully, causing Alex to laugh before capturing her lips in another passionate kiss. 

“Thank god for that because if you could, I’d be toast with how many times I forget to grab something from the store,” Alex quips, causing Sam to laugh. 

“I’d rather you do that rather than forget to pick our daughter up from school,” Sam says, causing Alex’s smile to widen. 

“Our daughter, huh?” Alex asks, causing Sam to nod with a wide smile. 

“Mmhmm, she calls you, ‘momma’, and she adores you. I can’t wait to expand our little family one day,” Sam says, causing Alex to squeal happily. 

“Hmm, me too,” Alex mumbles, kissing Sam’s lips. 

The couple get lost in each other’s kisses, smiling and laughing, enjoying their blissful state before the sound of the door closing snaps the women from their moment. Kara rushes into the living room, rapidly mumbling under breath as she paces back and forth. Alex and Sam exchange a confused glance before turning their attention toward the rapidly pacing hero. 

“Kar?” Alex says, only to be ignored by her sister as she continues to pace. 

“Stupid, sexy, accent,” Kara mumbles. 

“Kara? What’s going on?” Sam asks, hoping to break the super from her train of thought. The hero continues to pace, ignoring the couple before Alex stands to her feet. The redhead moves to stand in front of Kara, pressing her hands against Kara’s shoulders, stopping her from her rapid pacing before looking into her eyes. 

“Hey, if you keep this up you’re going to burn a damn hole in our new floors,” Alex says, only for Kara to slightly elevate, her feet hovering over the floor as she floats around Alex. Kara is essentially flying or hovering, feet still mimicking her pacing as she continues to move around the living room. Sam rolls her eyes as Alex looks at her sister in disbelief before standing to her feet and grabs Kara’s hand. 

“Hey, come sit on the couch with us and tell us what’s going on. Okay?” Sam asks. Kara nods, returning her feet to the floor, only for Sam and Alex to wrap their arms around the reporter as they each take a seat on the couch. Alex rubs her hand across Kara’s shoulders as a heavy sigh escapes Kara’s lips. 

“What’s going on, Kar?” Alex asks. 

“It’s just, I was there and then the accent and ugh! I don’t even know,” Kara says as Sam takes the reporter’s hand into her own. 

“Hey, start from the beginning because you’re not making any sense,” Sam says as Kara nods. 

“I went to CatCo and Snapper wanted me to get a quote from Lena about the recent product launch. So, when I went to L-Corp, Jess told me that Lena had taken a personal day and wasn’t in the office,” Kara explains, causing Sam and Alex to exchange confused glances. 

“She never takes personal days,” Alex says as Sam nods. 

“Especially, not on a Monday. Those are hell in itself,” Sam says as Kara nods. 

“That’s exactly what I thought! So, I got a little worried and decided to stop by her penthouse to check on her,” Kara says as Alex nods. 

“Well, what happened?” Alex asks as Kara sighs. 

“She opened the door, and god, she looked so beautiful. I mean, she was wearing the cutest lounge outfit and had zero makeup on,” Kara says with a dopey smile only for Sam to smirk as Alex rolls her eyes. 

“Focus,” Alex says. 

“Anyway, she was not expecting to see me but offered for me to come inside. We were sitting on the couch, talking, when all of a sudden this gorgeous, blonde woman walked into the living room,” Kara says, causing Alex and Sam to gasp. 

“Oh shit,” Alex mumbles. 

“Definitely didn’t see that one coming,” Sam says as Kara rolls here eyes. 

“Yeah, she had no idea that I was even there at first. She mumbled something in Italian, which made Lena smile and run over to pour her tea, before wrapping her up in a blanket. Lena wrapped her arm around her and just let her cuddle her on the couch and acted like it was no big deal. It took Lena months to even let me hug her!” Kara says as Sam’s eyes widen. 

“Ah, so you met Aria,” Sam says, causing Alex and Kara to look at her in shock. 

“Wait, how do you know her?” Kara asks as Alex nods. 

“Yeah, I want to know this answer too,” Alex says as Sam rolls her eyes. 

“Aria Bozzeli, she’s tall, blonde, gorgeous and very Italian. Yeah, she’s the CEO for the European sector of L-Corp. We have a lot of meetings this week about potential expansions of the company. She and Lena went to boarding school together, but I’m shocked that she got on a plane after what happened last time,” Sam says as Kara arches a brow. 

“What do you mean?” Kara asks as Sam sighs. 

“I don’t know what it is but every time I’ve met her during meetings, the airplane makes her sick. She ruptured her ear drum last time she was here, if memory serves me correct. Lena felt horrible about it and didn’t leave her side the entire time,” Sam says as Kara groans. 

“Ugh, that’s why she was taking care of her. God, she even had a tissue shoved up her nose and managed to look like a model. How the hell is that possible?” Kara asks as Sam laughs. 

“I swear, it’s something all Europeans inherit. Even when I’ve seen Lena sick, shestill manages to look beautiful. We’re all at an unfair advantage,” Sam says as Alex narrows her gaze. 

“Call another woman ‘gorgeous’ or ‘beautiful’ and you’ll be sleeping on the couch,” Alex threatens as Sam rolls her eyes. 

“Oh, you hush. You are the only woman I want and trust me, when you see Aria, you’ll say the same thing,” Sam counters as Alex shakes her head and Kara groans. 

“It’s just, after I told Lena how I felt, it hurt to see her with a beautiful blonde that I have never heard Lena even mention,” Kara says as Sam nods. 

“Understandable. I mean, when Aria isn’t working for L-Corp, she is big in the art world. She throws herself into everything and just keeps a super low profile. I think that’s honestly why Lena chooses not to talk about her much. She respects her privacy because her life isn’t private,” Sam says as Kara nods. 

“It bothers me how jealous I got watching Lena with her. I had to get out of there. I said you two were having a wedding emergency before I left she offered to meet me for lunch,” Kara says as Alex pulls Kara into her arms. 

“It’s okay. I’m glad you came. It will take time but I think Lena will come around,” Alex says softly. 

“I hope so,” Kara whispers. 

“Well, your escape plan actually was a good one, because sister had a stint of cold feet a few minutes before you got here. So, we nearly had an emergency until I talked her down,” Sam quips, causing Kara to arch a brow. 

“Seriously?” Kara asks, looking at Alex. 

“Not cold feet but you know that people have been saying shit about us getting married so quickly. I don’t know, I just got scared for a minute. The attack didn’t help anything either,” Alex says as Kara nods. 

“Any news about who sent all those people in?” Kara asks as Alex nods. 

“Children of Liberty,” Alex says. Kara notices the confusion in her sister’s eyes, causing the super to tilt her head. 

“You have that look,” Kara says as Alex shakes her head. 

“It’s just when J’onn sent me the report about the attackers, we didn’t find the weapons that killed them. All we found we found was little drink umbrellas in their wounds,” Alex says, causing Kara to shake her head. 

“That’s weird. Maybe one of their own turned on them?” Kara asks as Alex shrugs. 

“Maybe. The camera footage didn’t tell us anything either. So, we’re just thankful that whoever did it was on our side,” Alex says. 

“No kidding,” Kara says before Sam looks at Alex. 

“Tell her what else you found out this morning,” Sam says as Alex sighs. 

“What is it?” Kara asks. 

“Well, now that Midnight is out of the picture, it seems that whatever portal she opened released a lot of magical demons and dragons,” Alex says as Kara’s eyes widen. 

“Dragons?!” Kara says with a shocked smile, causing Alex to glare at Sam. 

“Damn it, babe. You just had to make me tell her,” Alex says as Sam shrugs. 

“She needed to know before she sees one flying around the city!” Sam counters as Kara practically squeals with happiness. 

“What if I captured one and made them my pet?” Kara asks, causing Alex to groan. 

“Absolutely not,” Alex says as Sam laughs. 

“Yeah, I’m also going to have to veto that decision. Maybe let’s start with a dog or a cat before we go to a dragon,” Sam says before Kara groans. 

“Oh, come on. I’m sad and a pet dragon would cheer me up,” Kara says with a pout, causing Alex and Sam to roll their eyes. 

“Not a chance.” 

“Please!” 

The trio would continue this argument until Alex and Kara had to rush to the DEO for an emergency while Sam reported to her office. No way are they letting Kara have a dragon as a pet. 

** Meanwhile...on the Waverider... **

Stepping through a portal, Sara has spent the better part of her day searching for her missing girlfriend. She revisited every place that holds a special place in the couple’s hearts, saving their apartment as her last stop. Sara searched through the home, looking for any signs or clues as to where Ava may have ventured off to, but, came up empty handed. Ava left her passport, time courier, and suitcases behind, which stumped Sara. She knew Ava couldn’t have went far without the belongings, but apparently it was far enough to keep out of sight from Sara’s entire team. Before Sara left their apartment, she grabbed one of her favorite hoodies that belonged to Ava before checking her jewelry box. Sara had gifted Ava with a gold medallion necklace with the phrase, ‘spot belongs to S.L.’ engraved on the back, for the couple’s anniversary. If Ava really left with no intention on coming back, Sara knew that the blonde would have left it behind. So, when she found no sign of the medallion, it sent a wave of hope throughout the assassin’s chest. 

Strolling through the ship, Sara walks into the team’s living room, finding Ray, Nate and Zari on the couch with a bowl of popcorn as they watch Jurassic Park. The three team members notice the slight pep in the captain’s step, causing them to pause the movie before looking at their captain. 

“Hey! You’re back!” Ray says happily. 

“Any word on Mrs. Cap?” Nate asks as Sara shakes her head. 

“Nope,” Sara says, causing Zari to knit her brows. 

“Why does she look happy if she didn’t find her?” Ray asks as Nate shrugs. 

“No idea,” Ray whispers. 

“Sara, what’d you find?” Zari asks as Sara sighs. 

“I didn’t find her and no one has seen her but when I went to our apartment, I noticed that the necklace I gave her is gone. Z, she took it with her,” Sara says as Zari smiles, whereas the two men in the room exchange a confused glance. 

“That’s amazing! See! I told you that she still cares!” Zari says as Sara nods.

“Cap, why don’t you let us come with you next time? We’re all worried about her. Ava’s a Legend, just like the rest of us,” Nate says as Ray nods in agreement. 

“I know, and I’m thankful that you guys want to help. But, when I find Ava, I need to own up for what I said to her. I need to tell her that I’m crazy in love with her and that I want to marry her,” Sara says, causing Ray’s eyes to widen. 

“Aww, I love proposals! Please, let us watch! Oh! We can even help plan it!” Ray says happily, causing Nate and Zari to laugh before Sara shakes her head with a small laugh. 

“It’s about damn time that you admitted it to everyone,” Zari quips, causing Nate to laugh before pressing a kiss against her cheek. 

“Well, Cap, when we find her, we are going to celebrate in a huge way. You both deserve it,” Nate says sweetly, causing the captain to nod with a smile. 

“Thank you. All of you. I’ll let you know if and when I find something. Enjoy your movies. I’m going to take a shower and head to bed,” Sara says. 

“Night!” the trio say simultaneously before the captain disappears down the corridor. 

Sara lifts the hoody, holding it tightly against her chest as she enters her quarters, only for the door to close behind her. Unknown to the captain, Nora overheard the entire conversation inside the living room. Slipping into the library, Nora closes the door behind her before looking up at the ceiling. 

“Gideon?” Nora asks softly. 

“Yes,” Gideon says as Nora sighs. 

“I know that you heard everything that I did. Please, tell me Ava is still alive,” Nora says. A long pause fills the library and Nora is almost certain that she can hear the AI system sigh in defeat.

“I’m unaware of her exact location, therefore, I cannot specifically monitor her vitals,” Gideon responds sadly. 

“What can you tell me?” Nora says. 

“According to the timeline, there is no mention of clones or even the thought of production. These events make me believe that she is still alive,” Gideon says as Nora sighs in relief. 

“Thank god,” Nora says. 

“If I notice any changes, I will personally notify you and John. However, I must express my displeasure for withholding this information from the captain,” Gideon says as Nora nods. 

“Me too,” Nora whispers. 

“If anything happens that results in her death and Sara’s heartbreak, I will personally electrocute you,” Gideon threatens as Nord nods her head. 

“I fully expect you to do it, too. I won’t even stop you.” 

Little does everyone know, their worlds are about to collide. Secrets will be shared, truths will be revealed, and it has the change everything.


	4. Relocating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! Enjoy! Things are slowly starting to heat up. Can’t wait to see what you think!

The timeline as well as the magical demon locator had been extremely quiet for the last two weeks, which meant, the Legends are bored. As for Sara, she had been keeping herself busy by trying to find Ava, whereas the rest of the team had been enjoying their brief break. However, the captain realized how bored the team had become when they started doing random activities: playing hide and seek, capture the flag, oh, and they managed to recreate their own version of fireball. Yeah, Sara definitely wasn’t letting Ray and Nate watch any more episodes of Friends after nearly burning down the entire lab. Sara was hoping to enjoy a moment to herself when she went into her office to enjoy a glass of whiskey. However, when her entire team came in, her moment alone was completely ruined. 

Which is where she finds herself currently, sipping on a glass of whiskey with her feet propped on the corner of her desk, watching her team doing mindless and annoying tasks. Nora and John are sipping on alcohol, in a heated debate about who has fought off the biggest demon, whereas Zari and Ray play a game of time courier Jenga. As for Mick, he’s sipping a beer in the corner of the office, rapidly typing away on his typewriter, leaving Nate in the center of the office, juggling artifacts from god only knows what time period. Sara doesn’t want to feel frustrated, knowing that her team just wanted to be around each other, but due to the lack of sleep and the anxiety she feels about Ava’s disappearance, the captain’s patience is paper thin—even that is a generous estimate. 

Sara continues to watch her team as they continue their loud conversations and random assortment of tasks. Tipping back her glass, Sara jugs the remainder of her whiskey before reaching into her desk and retrieving a knife. Setting the glass onto her desk, her eyes narrow as she watches Ray concentrate heavily on stacking a time courier on top of their makeshift Jenga stack. He places the device on the top, causing the stack to wobble, and if Sara has to hear that damn thing fall over one more time, she’s going to lose it. With a flip of her wrist, she sends the blade flying toward the top of the wobbling Jenga stack, only for the device and the knife to land on the nearby wall, causing Zari and Ray’s eyes to widen in shock as they gasp. The team all stops what their doing to look up at their captain, who is clearly annoyed. 

“Sara,” Zari says softly. 

“Cap, you okay?” Nate asks as Sara shakes her head. 

“No! I’m not okay. I came into my office to have a minute alone and then all of you came in doing an assortment of pointless shit!” Sara snaps, causing the team to exchange worried glances. 

“We’re sorry. We just wanted to spend time together. You know, boredom loves its company,” Ray says with a smile, only for Nora to laugh. 

“It’s misery that loves company, babe,” Nora says as the blushes. 

“Well, boredom is basically the same thing,” Nate says, causing Zari and Nora to glare at the man. 

“Shut up,” Zari says. 

“I hope you drop that vase on your head,” Nora says, as Nate continues to juggle. John notices Sara’s facial expression harden before her clears his throat. 

“What can we do, love?” John asks as Sara sighs. 

“Well, for starters, you and Nora can take your demon pissing contest somewhere else. I have you both beat because I’ve died and come back to life. Nate, for the love of god, stop juggling whatever the hell artifacts those are and put them back in the library,” Sara orders, causing the man to catch all of the artifacts as he stops his juggling routine. 

“You got it, Cap,” Nate says as Nora and John nod before the trio disappears from the office. 

“What about us?” Ray asks as Sara turns to the man. 

“If I have to hear that stack fall down one more time because you think going for the hardest piece is a good idea, it won’t be a time courier pinned to the wall. Also, stop using those as game pieces!” Sara scolds, causing Zari and Ray to exchange a nod before gathering the time couriers in their hands. 

“Sorry,” Ray says sadly before moving to retrieve the time courier that’s currently hanging on the wall by Sara’s knife. Zari takes the knife from Ray before approaching the captain’s desk. Zari sets the knife onto the desk before offering the captain a small smile. 

“We’ll let you be but Sara, if you need anything,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

“I’ll let you know. Right now, all I want is just a moment of silence. Alone,” Sara says as Zari nods. Ray offers Sara an apologetic smile before Zari wraps an arm around his shoulders as they disappear from the office. As Sara turns to look at Mick, she notices that the man has already made his exit, causing a thankful sigh to escape the captain’s lips. 

“At least he fucking gets it,” Sara mumbles before refilling her whiskey glass. 

Sighing to herself, enjoying the silence of her office, Sara brings the crystal glass to her lips, enjoying a long sip of the amber liquid. Setting the glass onto her desk, Sara stares at her left hand, most notably, the only finger without a ring on it—her ring finger. The captain would be lying if she said that after her talk with Zari that she hadn’t moved one of her rings onto that finger, to try it out. She didn’t mind it, actually, the more she wore a ring on that finger, the more she liked it. 

However, her own ring lacked the meaning behind it. Much to her surprise, the thought of Ava sliding a ring onto her bare finger filled her heart with so much love that it was almost terrifying. But, also extremely exciting all at the same time. The captain hates herself for not coming to the realization sooner, and she could only hope that Ava can find it within herself to want to still slide a ring onto her left hand. Now, if only Sara can find her... 

“Captain,” Gideon says, jarring Sara from her thoughts. 

“Yeah?” Sara responds. 

“We have a communique from Director Danvers,” Gideon says. Sara’s heart raced at the mention of the title, only to quickly be replaced with confusion at the last name. 

“What the hell does Alex want? Put her on, Gideon,” Sara says, turning in her chair to stare at the screen. The redhead’s face appears on the screen, sporting a soft and nervous smile before Sara arches a brow at the woman. 

“Alex, hey. It’s been a while,” Sara says as the woman nods. 

“I know. I can’t believe Barry and Iris’ wedding was over two years ago,” Alex says, causing the captain to nod with a devilish smirk. 

“If you’re calling for a booty call, I regret to inform you that I’m a taken woman,” Sara says, causing Alex’s eyes to widen before she laughs. 

“Yeah, well, my fiancé wasn’t too happy when I told her that I had to call someone that I hooked up with in the past either,” Alex quips, causing Sara to nod her head as she raises her glass. 

“Fiancé, huh? Congrats,” Sara says as the redhead nods with a smile. 

“Thank you. I won’t even try to lie but you’re a taken woman? I thought you were the whole, lone wolf, kind of gal,” Alex says, causing Sara to laugh. 

“Well, I did too until I met her,” Sara says as Alex nods. 

“I’m happy for you,” Alex says as Sara nods. 

“I know that you didn’t call to shoot the shit with a former hook up. So, what’s going on?” Sara asks as Alex sighs. 

“Well, our most recent enemy managed to open up some kind of portal before Supergirl took her down. When Midnight opened this portal, a shit tone of magical creatures, demons, and dragons were released,” Alex says as Sara’s brows raise slightly. 

“Explains why our magic-o-meter has been radio silent lately,” Sara says as Alex nods. 

“We’ve been doing our best to try and maintain all of the creatures that were released but we’re getting our asses kicked. We’ve never fought anything like this before and Kara is determined to make one of those stupid dragons her pet,” Alex says bitterly, causing Sara to laugh. 

“Ah, say no more. My team went through their dragon phase too. It’ll end when it tries to bite her head off or set her on fire,” Sara says before Alex laughs. 

“Well, my sister is practically made of steel and is fireproof. So, that isn’t helping anything,” Alex says as the captain smirks. 

“What exactly do you need, Alex?” Sara asks as the redhead sighs. 

“Would you and your team mind relocating to our universe for a while to help us contain these things? I mean, you’re the only team that actively deals with this and were the first people I thought of calling,” Alex says as Sara bites her lip. 

“I want to help you, but Alex,” Sara says, shaking her head before the redhead tilts her head slightly. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Alex asks. 

“It’s just, I had a fight with my girlfriend. She’s been gone for over two weeks and I don’t think that I can just leave without knowing where she is,” Sara says as Alex nods. 

“Your girlfriend, does she time travel like you and your team?” Alex asks. 

“She does,” Sara says. 

“Well, what if, you come help us out here and I give you unlimited access to the DEO’s resources. They scan multiple universes as well as different time periods,” Alex offers, causing Sara’s eyes to widen. 

“Seriously? You’d do that?” Sara asks as the redhead nods. 

“You would be helping us out in a really huge way. Besides, I know what it feels like to have the woman you love disappear for a while after a fight. It sucks and you feel helpless. So, in any way that I can, I’ll help you,” Alex says sweetly, causing Sara to offer the redhead a genuine smile. 

“Thank you, Alex,” Sara says as the redhead nods. 

“I know that technically our universe is a tad different from yours, and you will need a space to call your own with the Legends inside of the city. So, I’ve authorized a building for you and your team to use as a safe house while you’re here. The DEO is also giving your team stipend checks for food, clothing, alcohol and whatever else you may need while you’re here,” Alex explains, causing Sara to arch a brow. 

“Yeah, what’s the catch with all of this?” Sara asks as Alex shakes her head. 

“No catch. As the director of the DEO, I’ve authorized a partnership with you and your team. You don’t have to report to anyone, which my superiors don’t necessarily like but I trust you. All I ask is that you work with me, treat me like a partner, before making any rash decisions. We’re going to have to work together to make sure the city stays safe,” Alex explains as Sara nods. 

“Well, we did make a pretty kick ass team at Barry and Iris’ wedding against the Nazi wedding crashers. It’s only fitting that we team up to stop your super sister from becoming the queen of the dragons,” Sara says with a smirk, causing Alex to gasp. 

“Are you saying that you’ll come help us?” Alex asks as Sara nods. 

“I am. Besides, my team needs something to do. They’re driving me crazy because they’re so bored,” Sara says, causing Alex to pump her fist in celebration. 

“Thank you, Sara. I can’t tell you how much I owe you for this,” Alex says as Sara smirks. 

“Buy me a good bottle of whiskey and we’ll call it even,” Sara says, causing Alex to laugh. 

“Consider it done,” Alex says with a nod. 

“Send me the location, time and coordinates. My team and I will be there before you know it,” Sara says as Alex smiles. 

“Looking forward to it. See you soon,” Alex says before ending the call. Sara finishes the remainder of her whiskey before leaning against her desk. She scratches her head toward the ceiling before sighing. 

“Gideon, tell the kids we’re heading out,” Sara says softly. 

There’s a long silence that fills her office which causes Sara’s brows to knit at the lack of response from the AI or the sound of cheers from her team. Before Sara can question the lack of response,a soft hand rests against the captain’s shoulder. The captain quickly turns at the sudden touch, only to find Gideon’s human form staring at her with a wide smile. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you, Captain,” Gideon says as Sara nods. 

“It’s alright. Gideon, you,” Sara says, pointing at her body, causing Gideon to smirk. 

“You didn’t think that I’m honestly going to miss out on going to another universe only to be confined to the ship? Besides, my human form will allow me to use Director Danvers’ resources to track down Ava while you handle the dragon crisis,” Gideon says as Sara nods with a smirk. 

“Thank you, Gideon. I don’t think that I tell you that enough,” Sara says only for the AI to wrap her arms around the captain in a tight hug. 

“You’re welcome. For what it’s worth, I’m worried about her too,” Gideon says, feeling the captain nod against her shoulder. 

“You used to hate her,” Sara mumbles, causing Gideon to laugh. 

“We all did. Underneath that suit, lies a great woman that has done a lot for all of us. Now, it’s our turn to do all we can for her,” Gideon says as Sara nods, pressing a kiss against Gideon’s cheek. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Sara asks as Gideon winks. 

“Don’t mention it. Don’t stress too much. We’ll find, Ava,” Gideon says sweetly. 

“Plug in the coordinates, while I rally the troops?” Sara asks as Gideon smirks. 

“Already done, Captain.” 

Gideon watches as Sara exits the office and disappears down the corridor. Seconds later, Gideon laughs as she hears the Legends’ excited cheers about being sent on a mission. The AI can only hope that this journey would bring them a step closer to finding Ava, because it was getting harder to lie to Sara. 

** Days later... **

When Alex told Sara that she was giving the Legends a safe house to live in during their stay inside of National City, the captain expected a dingy warehouse. However, when they walked into the two story loft with state of the art equipment, the Legends couldn’t contain their excitement. The team rushed around, claiming their new rooms as if they were kids at summer camp before reconvening in the large living room, finding Kara and Alex standing in the center of the room with wide smiles. 

Kara and Alex quickly wrap their arms around Sara in a tight hug, before the super quickly hugs Ray and Nate. Alex laughs at her sister’s excitement as several unfamiliar faces look at the Danvers sisters. 

“Sara, it’s so good to see you!” Kara says happily as Alex nods. 

“What she said,” Alex says as Sara nods. 

“Likewise,” Sara says with a smirk. 

“Nate, Ray, ready to team up again?” Kara asks as the men high five the super. 

“Hell yeah!” Nate says. 

“Can’t wait!” Ray says before the men disappear down a hallway as Mick grumbles. 

“Super Skirt, you have pants,” Mick says as Kara smiles widely. 

“Pretty awesome, huh?” Kara says, flaunting her new suit as the man scoffs. 

“Skirt was hotter. You have beer on this earth, right?” Mick asks as Alex smiles. 

“Already stocked the fridge for you, Mick,” Alex says as the man disappears into the kitchen. 

“Nice to see the boys haven’t changed a bit,” Kara says as Sara laughs. 

“Yeah,” Sara says as she notices Alex looking at the four remaining team members. 

“I don’t think that I’ve met the rest of your team,” Alex says before Gideon approaches her with a smile. 

“Oh, Director Danvers. We’ve spoken on several occasions,” Gideon says as Alex’s eyes widen in shock. 

“Gideon? But how?! I thought that you were a computer?!” Alex says before the woman smirks at her with a wink. 

“Or am I? Lovely to meet you, Kara,” Gideon says politely, shaking Kara’s hand as Alex shakes her head in disbelief. 

“Likewise,” Kara says with a smile. 

“As for the rest of the team, this is Zari, Nora and John,” Sara introduces, causing the three to approach the siblings. 

“You’re secretly not a computer, are you?”Alex asks as Zari shakes her hand. 

“Oh, hell no. My party trick is controlling the wind,” Zari says before Kara nods. 

“That’s an awesome party trick,” Kara says before Nora shakes both of the Danvers sisters’ hands. 

“As for me, I’ve been a demonic vessel. So, any type of weird dark magic, I’m your girl. Well, me and that one over there,” Nora says, nodding toward John with a cigarette in his mouth. Gideon rolls her eyes, notching Alex’s displeased glare before snatching the unlit cigarette from the man’s mouth. 

“Hey!” John defends before Sara approaches him. 

“For once, can you attempt to not intentionally piss people off?” Sara asks in a harsh whisper before the man shrugs. 

“Sorry, love. It’s part of my personality. Wonder Butt, Red, nice to meet you. Now, I’m going to go to my room,” John says before exiting the room, not bothering to shake either woman’s hand. 

“Wonder Butt?” Kara asks as Alex nods. 

“And Red?” Alex asks as Zari shakes her head. 

“That’s John for ya. Be thankful that he personalized your nicknames. Much better than being called, ‘squire’,” Zari says before a loud crash, followed by groans echo from a nearby room—voices belonging to Nate and Ray. 

“That’s our cue. Nice to meet you!” Nora says as Zari nods before the women disappear toward the sound, leaving the Danvers sisters alone with Gideon and Sara. 

“They seem nice,” Kara says as Alex arches a brow. 

“Except for the pompous, British asshole that called me, Red,” Alex says as Sara shakes her head. 

“Well, that’s John. He is actually a big softie once you get beyond his dick exterior,” Sara says as Gideon nods. 

“I’ll bet,” Alex says with a narrowed look. 

“Normally, I would be offended by the pompous British remark. However, the men in my country do make it hard for me to defend myself,” Gideon quips, causing the women to laugh. 

“Gideon, make sure the team isn’t burning down our new home. Please,” Sara says as the woman nods. 

“On it, Captain,” Gideon says before exiting the room. The three remaining women take seats on the couch, as Sara sighs softly. 

“Well, that’s my team,” Sara says as Kara smiles. 

“I’m so excited that we get to work with you again,” Kara says as Sara nods. 

“Yeah, me too. Thanks again, Alex. This place is phenomenal,” Sara says as Alex nods. 

“Don’t mention it,” Alex says. 

“How do you like the city so far?” Kara asks as Sara nods her head. 

“Honestly? It’s nice to actually be back in a normal setting. Being on the ship in the temporal zone has a tendency to forget what the real world is like, honestly. So far, your earth is a whole lot better than ours,” Sara says as Kara smiles. 

“Well, maybe you and the Legends can stick around long term if you end up liking it here. I mean, it’s not time travel but we do fight some pretty crazy things on a regular basis,” Kara says, causing Sara to laugh before shaking her head. 

“One thing at a time, Wonder Butt,” Sara says playfully, causing Kara to groan as Alex laughs. 

“Oh, what are you laughing at? Red,” Kara says, narrowing her gaze at Alex. 

“Okay, okay. We can agree to never call each other that,” Alex says as Kara nods. 

“Thank you,” Kara says only for Sara to laugh. 

“So, we’re here. What’s the plan?” Sara asks. Before Alex can answer, Kara interrupts her sister. 

“How do you feel about going undercover with me as a junior reporter for CatCo to a gala Thursday night?” Kara asks as Sara nods. 

“Okay, random, but I’ll bite. Why do you want to drag me to a gala?” Sara asks as Alex rolls her eyes. 

“Oh, Kara. Come on, you can’t be serious,” Alex says as Kara nods. 

“I am totally serious. Like, dragon as a pet serious,” Kara says, causing Alex to groan as Sara arches a brow in confusion. 

“Well, clearly I’m missing something,” Sara deadpans as Alex nods. 

“Short version: Kara finally admitted to Lena Luthor that she’s Supergirl and that she’s in love with her. She saw Lena taking care of one of her friends and Kara is experiencing jealousy fever,” Alex says as Kara scoffs. 

“SHE HAS A SEXY ITALIAN ACCENT! OKAY?!” Kara shouts, causing Sara to laugh.

“Holy shit. Supergirl is in love with a Luthor. I never thought that I would see the day,” Sara says with a shake of her head. 

“Yeah, well. If you saw the looks those two have shared over the last few years and how many times Lena has filled Kara’s office with flowers, it wouldn’t be so shocking,” Alex deadpans, causing Kara to groan. 

“Which won’t matter if the sexy Italian steals her away from me!” Kara counters before Sara rests her hand on the super’s knee. 

“Relax, Kara. I’ll go with you on Thursday to check it out. Besides, since this is a formal event, we can test out how she feels about you,” Sara says as Kara’s face scrunches in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” Kara asks as Alex and Sara exchange a devilish look. 

“Oh, that’s rich. I’m so glad that I will be there with Sam to witness this,” Alex says as Sara nods. 

“I don’t get it,” Kara says. 

“You’re bringing me with you as a junior reporter. However, Lena won’t care to see that when you show up with a hot blonde wearing a tight dress on your arm. If she gets jealous, there’s your answer. She might be processing everything but trust me, people don’t get jealous unless there are feelings involved,” Sara says, causing Kara’s eyes to widen in realization. 

“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that,” Kara says softly as the women nod. 

The three women continue to discuss the events for the week along with their plan moving forward as a team. Unknown to Sara, Lena isn’t going to be the only one shocked by the presence of an attractive blonde on Thursday night’s gala. 


	5. The Gala With An Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. We. Go.

Lena finds herself standing amongst the large crowd of business associates intermingled with guests from the city as well as the local media outlets. The CEO offers polite smiles to her associates as their eyes scan in appreciation of her outfit. Lena is wearing a black, Chanel dress that perfectly outlines her curves only to stop just above the knees. The dress has an elegant neckline composed of two sets of straps to the dress: the first pair of straps rests off her shoulders while the other set branch slightly to extend just across the point of her shoulders. The straps of the dress display a tasteful amount of cleavage as well as flaunt the CEO’s prominent collarbones. Lena’s hair is styled in an elegant updo, accentuating her strong jaw and neckline as well as complement of her sultry makeup. The CEO’s look is finished with a simple gold necklace, matching a set of gold, bangle bracelets dangling from her right wrist and the dangerously high Chanel heels the CEO is wearing only furthers her level of sex appeal. 

Lena continues to glance around the room, internally rolling her eyes because she somehow managed to lose sight of her spy for a sister within the crowd. The CEO can only hope that Ava doesn’t decide to sneak up on her in this crowd, because she would hate to cause a scene at their own event. The touch of a hand against her arm causes Lena to turn, coming to face Andrea Rojas staring at her with a sultry smile. The brunette is wearing a sleeveless, red dress, her hair styled in perfect waves. Lena can admit, Andrea is a beautiful woman. Andrea somehow managed to become more beautiful since the business women’s times spent together at boarding school but yet, doesn’t compare to the woman who holds Lena’s heart. The CEO offers Andrea a polite smile before the woman smirks at her in return. 

“Lena, I must say, you look ravishing in this dress,” Andrea says as Lena shakes her head. 

“Well, you know what they say, if you’re hosting the gala, you have to be the best dressed in the room,” Lena quips, causing the woman to laugh. 

“That you are, Lena. Wonderful party, as always,” Andrea says as Lena nods. 

“Thank you,” Lena says politely. 

“So, when are you doing to finally agree to let me buy CatCo?” Andrea asks, causing Lena to arch a brow. 

“Buttering me up will do nothing to further your bargaining, Andrea,” Lena says as the woman laughs, resting her hand along the CEO’s forearm. 

“It’s not buttering you up if it’s the truth. You know me better than that,” Andrea says as Lena nods with a smile. 

“I do, which is why I’m going to remind you that I’m still sorting through all of the offers before I make my final decision,” Lena counters as Andrea sighs, dramatically shaking her head. 

“Whatever they’re offering, I’ll double it,” Andrea says, causing Lena to arch a brow. 

“Oh really? Why are you so invested in trying to acquire CatCo? I didn’t think media outlets were your niche,” Lena says as Andrea shrugs. 

“They aren’t but I would be a fool to pass up an opportunity to work with you again,” Andrea says sweetly. 

“May I remind you why our previous partnership ended? It involved you stealing my ideas and selling them to the highest bidder,” Lena says as Andrea sighs. 

“Look, I can admit, we didn’t have the best start in the business world. However, the way that I see it now, we both have something the other wants. I’ve given you unlimited access to my virtual reality technology to do with and modify as you please. I would hate to strip that privilege from you,” Andrea says as Lena’s jaw tightens. 

“I have been testing out your system as a favor to you, but don’t make a threat if you aren’t prepared for the consequences. I am more than capable of developing a virtual reality simulator that would drive your product out of existence,” Lena counters as Andrea nods, holding her hands up in surrender. 

“I believe that I need to recant my previous statement. I didn’t mean it as a threat, Lena. I am simply saying that you and I have the opportunity to do something incredible if you choose to partner with me. I would hate for you to decline my proposition on account of our past. I’m here to make amends with you,” Andrea says as Lena nods. 

“Again, I’m still in the reviewing process,” Lena says as the brunette nods. 

“That’s all I ask. I’ll be waiting for your answer and for your sake, I hope that you make the right decision. Have a good evening, Lena,” Andrea says, flashing the CEO a flirty wink before disappearing into the crowd. 

Releasing a sigh, Lena shakes her head slightly, suddenly in need of a drink. Feeling a playful nudge against her hip, the CEO turns to find Ava standing next to her, holding a champagne flute in each of her hands. The spy is wearing a black, Armani suit, the white lapels of the suit jacket accent the silk, white shirt layered beneath the jacket, revealing a gold medallion resting against a tasteful amount of cleavage in contrast to the spy’s black bra under the silk shirt. Ava’s jacket is held together by an intricate, gold chain, adding a subtle sense of flare to the suit. The tailored pants of Ava’s suit narrows down at her ankles, displaying the two-tone, black and gold Armani heels that only adds to Ava’s height. The spy’s blonde hair is down in loose, spiral curls, thrown over one shoulder that perfectly frame the natural look of her makeup. Ava offers Lena a playful wink before handing the CEO a champagne flute. 

“I was expecting for you to scare me,” Lena says before sipping the champagne, causing Ava to laugh. 

“Well, I thought about it. Then I saw you with the she-devil and figured that you could use a drink instead,” Ava says as Lena sighs in relief. 

“Thank you,” Lena says, only to feel Ava’s hand gently rub her back. 

“You’re welcome. Still trying to charm her way into a partnership?” Ava asks as Lena nods. 

“Yes and quite frankly, she has the best offer on the table. I’m running out of excuses not to sell it to her at this point,” Lena says, causing the spy to shake her head as she sips champagne. 

“La tua unica ragione per voler vendere CatCo è semplicemente perché non vuoi stare con la donna per cui l'hai acquistata, Patatina. (Your only reason for wanting to sell CatCo is simply because you don’t want to be around the woman you purchased it for, Patatina.),” Ava quips, causing Lena to roll her eyes an groan in annoyance. 

“Whatever,” Lena mumbles, causing the spy to smirk before rubbing the CEO’s back. 

“Look, CatCo makes you a lot of money,” Ava begins, only for Lena to arch a brow. 

“Us. It makes us, a lot of money,” Lena corrects, causing Ava to nod with a smirk. 

“You’re right. Which is why it would make absolutely no sense to throw away an easy source of profit because you need time to process your feelings. You don’t need to sell CatCo, you just need someone to head it,” Ava explains, causing Lena’s eyes to widen as an idea begins to swirl through her mind. 

“Oh my god. You’re a genius,” Lena says as Ava’s lips tug into a smug smirk. 

“Funziona in famiglia. (Runs in the family.),” Ava whispers as Lena’s lips spread into a wide, devilish grin.Ava instantly notices the look, causing her eyes to widen as she shakes her head. 

“Lasc. (Switch.),” Lena says sweetly, causing Ava to shake her head, avoiding the puppy dog, emerald eyed stare that she’s currently receiving from the CEO. 

“Patatina. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no,” Ava says rapidly, only for Lena to grab her sister’s hand. 

“Lasc, agus tú ag fanacht anseo, déanfaidh sé do chlúdach a dhoimhniú agus tabharfaidh sé am dom gach rud a phróiseáil. (Switch, with you staying here, it will deepen your cover and give me time to process everything.),” Lena says, causing Ava to sigh. 

“Give me another section of L-Corp or something within the art world. Those are my covers because I’m passionate about them both. Especially, art. I don’t know the first thing about running a media outlet because my entire career depends on my ability to remain hidden,” Ava says as Lena looking into the spy’s steel blue eyes. 

“Like you said, all I need is for someone to head it. I’ll handle everything behind the scenes, controlling the shots, leaving you to still keep up with the European branches as well as your art career,” Lena says, only for Ava to sip her champagne. 

“Patatina,” Ava says before Lena arches a brow. 

“Or would you rather me offer the head position to Andrea?” Lena asks, causing the spy’s eyes to triple in size. 

“Of course, not! That woman is a snake and as long as I have any say in the matter, you will not partner up with her again. She’s bad news, mia patatina,” Ava whispers, causing Lena to nod before noticing a group of investors waving the women over. Sighing, Lena finishes the remainder of her champagne before playfully arching at brow at the spy. 

“Well, luckily for you, the Peterson family and Mr. Marseille are waving us over. But don’t think for a second that this conversation is over,” Lena says as Ava groans. 

“God, of all people, why the Frenchman?” Ava asks, chugging the champagne before taking Lena’s glass, only to discard them on a tray of a waiter passing by. The CEO laughs at her sister’s antics, knowing the spy can’t stand the overly affectionate and egotistical man. 

“Must be the universe’s way of telling you that you should agree to help out your baby sister,” Lena says before looping her arm through Ava’s, playfully hip bumping the spy. 

The CEO leads the hesitant spy toward the group, laughing at the mumbled Italian curses coming from her sister’s mouth as they approach the group of investors. The gala has just began and Lena’s already managed to finalize major deals, her next step: getting her sister to agree to help her. 

** Meanwhile...across the ballroom... **

Kara finds herself nervously standing just inside of the ballroom, rapidly fidgeting with the zipper of her clutch as she waits for Sara to arrive. The reporter is wearing a tight, black dress that stops just above the knees with a shear, black, floral printed layer of the dress that falls to the floor, adding a deep level of sex appeal to the reporter’s dress. Kara’s hair is styled in an intricate updo, displaying her natural makeup and glass clad face perfectly. Normally, Kara doesn’t wear this flashy of a dress, but when Alex and Sam pushed the reporter into wearing it, Kara decided it was easier to wear the dress than to suffer through the headache of an argument. 

Rocking slightly, shifting her feet in the tall pair of heels that Kara chose to wear, the reporter scans the crowd for any sign of Alex and Sam in the crowded ballroom. Feeling a soft hand against her arm, Kara turns, her eyes widening slightly as she notices Sara standing in front of her. The assassin is wearing a shear, black, full-sleeve lacy dress with a plunging neckline. The skirt of the dress is composed of leather, tightly hugging to her hips as it falls just short of her mid-thigh. Sara’s blonde hair falls in loose curls, dangling just below her shoulders which frames her dark and sultry makeup exquisitely. Kara isn’t blind, nor is she going to deny the fact that Sara looks stunning, in the most sexy but dangerous way imaginable. 

“Hi, sorry I’m late. You look incredible in that dress, by the way,” Sara says smoothly, causing Kara to blush. 

“Th-thank you. Yeah, wow. You look great, better than great,” Kara stammers, causing the assassin to arch a brow playfully. 

“Why, Miss Danvers, are you flirting with me?” Sara asks playfully, causing Kara to laugh shyly. 

“No, but as a reporter, it is my job to report the truth. That’s all,” Kara says, causing Sara to laugh loudly. 

“Oh, you’re adorable. No wonder why Lena fills your office with flowers with smooth lines like that,” Sara says as Kara sighs with a shake of her head. 

“Yeah, well. She hasn’t done that in a long time and besides, I don’t stand a chance as long as Italy is around,” Kara says before Sara shakes her head. 

“Hey, listen to me. You are a beautiful woman, Kara. Not only that but you have an incredibly big heart. Besides, I have a feeling when Lena sees you tonight that she will forget all about this Aria woman,” Sara says as Kara sighs. 

“How can you be sure?” Kara asks as Sara shrugs. 

“I’m not but I do know that when people act out of jealousy, it is because they’re harboring unspoken feelings. She will notice us together, and then we gauge her reaction,” Sara says, causing the super to nod. 

“I’ll take your word for it. It’s just hard to do this after I told her that I’m in love with her. You know?” Kara asks as Sara nods. 

“Trust me, I know. When I first admitted that I was in love with my girlfriend, she walked away. It left me speechless and broken, but I never gave up on her,” Sara says as Kara’s eyes widen slightly. 

“Really?” Kara asks. 

“Really, really. I won’t lie, our relationship is hard at times. Ava, between the two of us, is more open about what she wants in a relationship. She never lets a day pass without me knowing how much she loves me,” Sara says as Kara arches a brow. 

“That’s amazing but why do have that sad look in your eyes?” Kara asks, causing the assassin to release an emotional sigh. 

“Because, I’m a lot like Lena when it comes to processing my feelings. I get so lost in my head and my insecurities take over. Am I good enough? Do I deserve someone to love every inch of me after all of the things I’ve done? Can I love her in the same way that she loves me? I mean, the list is endless but it’s overwhelming. For example, over two weeks ago, Ava told me that she could see herself marrying me when we were cuddling in bed. I won’t lie, I was shocked and then I completely panicked,” Sara admits as Kara nods. 

“What happened?” Kara asks. 

“We argued because it was like this unspoken secret that she had and I got scared. So, I shut down. We ended up arguing, screaming at each other, and then she just left. We haven’t spoken since and it has completely broken my heart because now I know exactly how she felt when I pushed her away at the beginning of our relationship. Feelings are hard to process, especially after feeling like you don’t deserve to be loved. It may hurt like hell, waiting for her to process everything, but she’s already given you subtle signs that she hasn’t shut you down. Hold onto those little things, trust me, once this whole thing works out, they will become the most valued parts of your relationship,” Sara says, causing Kara to nod. 

“Thank you for talking to me, Sara. I think, I forget sometimes how Lena’s emotions work. So, I guess hearing it from someone else who’s mind thinks in the same way is really helpful. It keeps me hopeful, if that makes sense,” Kara says as Sara nods with a smirk. 

“It does. Being in love with someone is giving them the power to completely destroy you, but trusting that they never will. Ava taught me that and as much as I hate to admit it, she is the only one who has that power over me. She always will. I think, you admitting everything to Lena, gives her that same power over you. Trusting that she won’t completely destroy you is the part that is terrifying you the most,” Sara says as Kara nods. 

“Damn, you couldn’t be more right about that,” Kara says with a small laugh, before a waiter hands the women each a glass of champagne. 

“I’ll drink to me being right,” Sara quips, causing Kara to laugh before each of the women take a sip of the champagne. 

“Hey, Sara?” Kara asks, causing the assassin to glance up at the reporter. 

“Hmm?” Sara hums in question. 

“You have an incredibly big heart and I’m glad that you’ve found someone to share it with. You deserve it,” Kara says sweetly, causing Sara to shake her head, fighting the blush from filling her cheeks. 

“Are you sure that you’re not trying to flirt with me? I promise that I won’t tell Lena if you are,” Sara counters, causing Kara to roll her eyes as she laughs loudly. 

The women continue their playful banter, thankful for their intimate conversation, before Sam and Alex join their group. The foursome continue to laugh and smile, in between making Kara blush from the women catcalling the reporter, enjoying their moment. Little did they know, their moment was being watched from across the ballroom. 

** Across the ballroom... **

“No.” 

“Please.” 

“No.”

“Switch.” 

“Patatina,” Ava warns, arching a brow as the CEO scoffs. 

“I’m not going to stop until you agree with me,” Lena quips as Ava grabs two more champagne flutes from a waiter’s tray, offering one to the CEO. 

“I’m aware,” Ava counters before noticing Lena’s eyes widen as she stares across the ballroom. 

Following her gaze, the spy notices Kara standing amongst a small group of women with her arm threaded with an absolutely stunning blonde with the brightest blue eyes that the spy has ever seen. Ava knits her brows slightly, never taking her eyes off of the woman, watching as she smiles and laughs amongst the group. Something about the woman sparks something within the spy, and Ava isn’t exactly sure as to why. The feeling of Lena wrapping her arm around Ava’s, holding it tightly, jars the spy from her thoughts as Lena practically growls, watching as Kara laughs at something the blonde has said—only for the blonde to wipe something away from Kara’s face. 

“She’s touching her,” Lena whispers harshly as Ava nods. 

“Well, you’re touching me,” Ava deadpans, causing Lena to roughly poke Ava between the ribs. 

“Ow!” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“It’s different and you know it,” Lena counters, only for the spy to playfully pinch the CEO’s side. The action causes Lena to yelp in surprise, tickling her, before smacking the spy’s arm. 

“True but Kara doesn’t know that,” Ava says as Lena groans. 

“Shut up. Still doesn’t negate the fact that she came to our event with a beautiful woman on her arm,” Lena counters as Ava smirks. 

“Their body language gives it away, you know. Yes, she may have an extremely sexy woman on her arm but that’s all it is,” Ava says, only for Lena to arch a brow. 

“Oh, is that so?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

“Absolutely,” Ava says before the CEO shakes her head. 

“Bull. Shite,” Lena grumbles as Ava laughs. 

“You can’t see it because your jealousy is taking over,” Ava says before the CEO glares at her. 

“I’m not jealous. I’m mad that she didn’t even respond to my RSVP or let me know that she was bringing a date,” Lena defends as Ava smirks while sipping her champagne. 

“Ah. She says with a totally not jealous tone in her voice,” Ava counters playfully as Lena scoffs. 

“Whatever. The blonde is totally smitten by her,” Lena says before Ava chuckles. 

“Well, I’m sure if you separated them that I could prove to you that they aren’t anything serious,” Ava says, causing Lena to arch a brow. 

“Oh? And how would you be able to do that?” Lena asks as Ava arches a brow. 

“Um, in case you’ve forgotten, Kara is madly in love with you and I can be pretty charming,” Ava quips, only for Lena to stare at her with a challenging glare. 

“Says the snotty spy,” Lena deadpans as Ava scoffs with mock hurt. 

“You told me that I didn’t sound that bad!” Ava says as Lena shrugs. 

“You still sound nasally and your coughing bits don’t add to your sex appeal,” Lena says. 

“Ah, but my accent makes up for the sickness, Patatina. I proved that by making Mr. Marseille agree to a long term deal with double the profit margins. You’re welcome,” Ava deadpans Lena shakes her head. 

“I can’t take this anymore. I’m going over there,” Lena says, storming toward the group. Ava’s eyes widen, only to chug the remaining champagne from their flutes before setting the glasses on a nearby table before shaking her head. 

“Yup. Keeping her out of trouble is definitely more of a full-time job than being a spy,” Ava mumbles to herself as she follows after the CEO. 

Kara laughs with the group of women, enjoying their lighthearted and playful conversation. The reporter notices Alex’s eyes slightly widen as she nudges Sam before clearing her throat. 

“Incoming,” Alex mumbles, causing Kara to arch a brow. 

“What?” Kara asks before Lena approaches the group. 

The reporter’s jaw slackens slightly as she stares at the CEO, loving the way the fabric of Lena’s dress clings to her curves before noticing a stoic expression across the CEO’s face. 

“Kara, I didn’t think that you were going to make it tonight. You never responded if you were coming and with a date, no less,” Lena says flatly. Alex’s lips begin to curl upward in a smile, only for Sam to press a kiss against her lips to hide her fiancé’s smug smile. 

“Lena! Hi! Oh, um, weird. I thought that Nia sent it over earlier in the week. I’m sorry. Oh, and this is Sara Lance, the newest junior reporter at CatCo,” Kara rambles. Sara offers Lena a polite smile as she extends her hand toward the CEO. 

“Lovely to meet you, Miss Luthor,” Sara says as Lena nods, shaking her hand and glaring at the beautiful blonde. 

Before Lena can respond, Ava quickly rushes over, noticing the harsh glare on the CEO’s face before smiling at the group. A small, barely audible gasp escapes Sara’s mouth as she stares at the woman she loves. The assassin stares at Ava, feeling her heart pound inside of her chest as she notices the blonde move toward Sam. 

“Sam, it’s good to see you. You weren’t kidding about the Pearson family,” Ava says sweetly, pressing a kiss to each of Sam’s cheeks. Sara tilts her head at the sound of Ava’s heavy Italian accent as Sam laughs. 

“Ah, yeah. It’s best that I haven’t seen them yet. Oh! This is my fiancé, Alex,” Sam says with a smile. 

“Lovely to finally meet the woman Sam can’t stop gushing about,” Ava says with a smile, shaking her hand, Alex’s eyes widen slightly as she nods. 

“Nice to meet you, too,” Alex says before hugging Sam closer to her side. 

“Told you,” Sam whispers as Alex nods. 

“You weren’t kidding,” Alex says as Sam smirks triumphantly. Ava moves to step between Lena and Kara to press a kiss to each of Kara’s cheeks. 

“Kara, lovely to see you again,” Ava says as the reporter forces a polite smile. 

“You as well. I hope you’re feeling better,” Kara says politely as Ava laughs. 

“I’m on the mend. Can’t quite shake the cough just yet but thank you,” Ava says before turning to Sara. 

The assassin has been standing, completely in shock of Ava’s actions with the group as well as hearing her thick, Italian accent. Ava stares into Sara’s eyes, releasing a small gasp of her own as she smiles at the blonde. 

“I’m sorry, have we met before?” Ava asks. A lump forms inside of Sara’s throat as her eyes fixate on the gold medallion resting against Ava’s chest, feeling a wave of emotions flood through her before Lena’s voice breaks the silence. 

“She’s CatCo’s newest junior reporter and Kara’s date for this evening,” Lena says bitterly as Ava nods, never taking her eyes off of Sara’s face. 

“I’m Aria Bozzeli, and you are?” Ava asks smoothly, causing a surge of hurt and confusion to stab into Sara’s heart. Shaking her head lightly, the assassin extends her hand toward Ava. 

“S-Sara Lance. To answer your question, um, I. I don’t think we have,” Sara stammers, only for Ava to smirk before taking Sara’s hand into her own, bringing her hand to her lips before pressing a light kiss against her knuckles. 

“Lovely to meet you, Sara,” Ava says sweetly, causing Sara to nod slightly, fighting back tears. 

“Likewise, Aria,” Sara says, her chest tightening in confusion. Sara watches as Ava moves to stand alongside Lena, only to wrap her arm lightly around the CEO’s back. 

“Well, I must say, all of you look incredibly beautiful this evening,” Ava says politely as her eyes fixate on Sara. Sam and Alex notice Lena’s stoic facial expression as she glares at Sara standing next to Kara, only for Sam to clear her throat. 

“Thank you. As do the both of you. Lena, you’re putting us all to shame in that dress,” Sam says with a smile, causing Lena to offer her a half-ass smile. 

“Thank you, Sam,” Lena says as Kara nervously fiddles with her glasses. 

“Um, Lena,” Kara says softly, only for the CEO to sigh as she stares toward the crowd. 

“Well, I hate to do this but people are waving me over. I’m glad you could make it,” Lena says dismissively before disappearing into the crowd. Kara watches as the CEO leaves, only for Ava to clear her throat as she offers a polite smile. 

“I think that’s my cue to leave as well. Lena’s Italian is terrible and I would hate for Sig. Morretti to start shouting at her for thinking she insulted him,” Ava says, causing Sam to laugh. 

“Yeah, good plan. He’s kind of an asshole,” Sam says, causing Ava to chuckle with a nod. 

“Cazzo stupido is more like it. Anyway, lovely to see you all,” Ava says, earning nods from the women. 

Before Ava leaves, she slyly winks at Sara, causing the assassin’s heart to pound as she disappears into the crowd. Kara releases a heavy sigh before shaking her head. 

“Well that was awkward,” Kara says as Alex nods. 

“Yeah, now I know what you mean. Aria is,” Alex says only for Sara to finish her sentence. 

“Absolutely stunning.” 

“Oh, come on. Not you guys too,” Kara defends, only for the group to laugh. 

“I think, Sara’s hypothesis was correct. Lena looked furious seeing you with her,” Alex says as Sam nods. 

“Oh yeah,” Sam says as Kara sighs. 

“Yeah, that’s great. Give her another reason not to talk to me,” Kara deadpans before Alex laughs. 

“Come on, I saw a waiter pass by with potstickers,” Alex says, wrapping her arm around her sister’s shoulders. The trio of women begin to move as Sara stands motionless, only for Sam to turn around. 

“You coming?” Sam asks as Sara shakes her head. 

“My job here is done. Besides, I’ve got to get back to the team,” Sara stammers, trying to maintain her emotions as Sam nods. 

“Okay, let us know if you need anything,” Sam says before chasing after the Danvers sisters. 

Sara turns to leave, feeling her heart shattering into a million pieces. The assassin is confused, hurt and completely devastated after her encounter with Ava. It was as if Ava didn’t even recognize her, but yet, still wearing the necklace that Sara gave to her. Shaking her head, Sara storms out of the ballroom to head back to the safe house because she needs to figure out what the hell happened to Ava. 

** Meanwhile... **

Lena rushes out of the ballroom’s rear exit with Ava on her heels. The CEO’s mind swirls with jealousy and anger, which is driving her to leave her own gala. She wants to forget the imagines of the beautiful blonde hanging on Kara’s arm more than anything. A large bottle of whiskey and a few simulations are exactly what the CEO thinks will do the trick. Ava quickly moves in front of Lena, pressing her hands against her shoulders as she stares into the emerald eyes, noticing large tears threatening to escape from the corner of her sister’s eyes. 

“Patatina,” Ava says softly, causing Lena to brush away from her sister. 

“Not now. I just want to go home and forget this entire thing happened,” Lena says before Ava shakes her head. 

“How do you plan on doing that?” Ava asks as Lena shrugs. 

“Bottle of whiskey and simulations of punching Kara and her date into an exploding bus,” Lena deadpans, causing Ava to shake her head. 

“Patatina, stop. That’s only going to make this worse,” Ava says as Lena glares at her. 

“I doubt that,” Lena says as Ava sighs. 

“Look, doing those simulations are only going to take you away from what’s in front of you. It will only fuel your anger,” Ava says, causing Lena to groan in frustration. 

“I need something to take my mind off of it and unless you have a better idea, then I’m going home to do just that,” Lena counters as Ava arches a brow. 

“Come out with me. There’s an underground club not far from here. We can go there, drink and dance our asses off until you can’t think straight,” Ava says as Lena shakes her head. 

“I don’t see how that will help anything,” Lena says as Ava sighs softly. 

“Throwing yourself into a world that isn’t real isn’t going to help anything either, Patatina. If you’re going to put yourself into a situation at least make it a real one. Come on, it’s been ages since we’ve went to some dodgy, underground club and gotten so drunk on absinthe that we practically knuckle bumped the green fairy,” Ava says with a smirk, causing Lena to roll her eyes. 

“Switch,” Lena warns as Ava nods. 

“Alright, I’ll make you a deal,” Ava says, causing Lena to arch a brow. 

“No deal will make me want to change my mind right now,” Lena says before Ava smirks.

“Come out with me tonight and I will act as the head of CatCo,” Ava says, causing Lena to gasp. 

“You’re serious?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

“I wouldn’t offer it if I wasn’t,” Ava quips as Lena nods. 

“Fine. You have a deal,” Lena says with a firm nod before shaking her sister’s hand.

“Excellent,” Ava says with a devilish smile as she wraps her arm around Lena’s back, ushering her toward the exit. 

“Wait a minute. Oh, no. No, no, no. If you are taking me to a paint party, I swear to god, Switch,” Lena says as Ava laughs. 

“A verbal contract is binding. Your handshake solidified the deal, mia patatina,” Ava quips playfully, causing Lena to groan. 

“Cunt off,” Lena mumbles as Ava playfully shakes her shoulders. 

“Suddenly wishing that I didn’t want to stay in National City?” Ava asks, only for Lena to shake her head. 

“No, just, goddamn you for always knowing how to talk me down. Even if it is dragging me to some paint party,” Lena says as Ava presses a kiss against the CEO’s temple as she opens the door, revealing the CEO’s town car. 

“Oh, bullshit. You love them just as much as I do. We’ve had some of our best moments at parties like this,” Ava says, opening the car door. Lena slides into the backseat, only for the spy to slide in next to her before closing the door.

“Yeah, but it’s the day after that I hate. Jesus, we have a full day of meetings tomorrow,” Lena argues as Ava shrugs. 

“We’re in this together. When you hurt, I hurt. I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Ava says sweetly, only for the CEO to rest her hand against the spy’s shoulder. 

“Thank you. I needed to hear that more than you know,” Lena whispers as Ava offers an open hand for the CEO to take. Lena takes Ava’s hand into her own, holding it tightly as Ava rests her head atop of the CEO’s. 

“Miss Luthor? Where to?” Frank asks, causing Ava to clear her throat. 

“To the corner of 22nd and Oak Avenue, please,” Ava says, earning a nod from the driver. The car slowly begins its route to the desired destination before Ava presses a kiss into Lena’s hair. 

“Hey,” Ava says, causing Lena to look up at the spy. 

“What?” Lena asks. 

“Thank you for trusting me,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“You’re the only person that I truly trust,” Lena says as Ava nods with a loving smile. 

“Me too. Which is why we aren’t going to waste time on silly simulations when you have someone in the real world for you to spend time with, especially, with someone as awesome as myself,” Ava quips, causing Lena to laugh. 

“And modest, too,” Lena counters, only for Ava to chuckle as she retrieves a flask from the inside of her suit jacket. 

“Here’s to a much overdue sister’s night out,” Ava says, offering the flask toward the CEO. 

Lena nods with a smile, taking a large swig from the flask, feeling the strong bite from the alcohol slide down her throat. Tonight didn’t exactly play out to how she intended it to, however, the CEO couldn’t be more thankful to have her sister here to support her. 

With that being said, it wasn’t just Lena’s evening that didn’t go according to plan. As for Sara, she finds herself rushing toward the safe house, tears in her eyes, trying to sort through her feelings. 

Things are changing for both of the women, and the only common denominator for this sense of change is Ava. The spy is silently leading Lena away from a destructive path, whereas, she only managed to hurt the woman that is in love with her without even realizing it. 

A large question hangs in the balance, one of which is unknown to the CEO, but can change everything for Sara which is: What the hell happened to Ava? And how the hell does she have an Italian accent? 


	6. Shocking Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will explain a lot. Hope you enjoy it.

Sara storms into the safe house, slamming the door behind her as her mind works in overdrive. The assassin gets lost in her thoughts as she enters the living room, completely missing the entire team of Legends, minus Mick, spread amongst the couches as they watch a movie. The team members exchange confused glances as they watch their captain pace back and forth, rambling incoherently with tears falling from her eyes. 

“Accent. Necklace. But, how?!” Sara shouts at herself, before Zari tilts her head. 

“Sara, hey. What’s going on?” Zari asks, causing Sara to stop her pacing. 

“I saw Ava at that gala,” Sara says, causing Nate and Ray smile. 

“That’s amazing!” Ray says as Nate nods. 

“No. It’s not,” Sara says flatly. 

“What?” Nate asks. 

“Isn’t that what she’s been wanting?” Ray asks as Nate shrugs. 

“Guys, shut up,” Nora says as Zari and Gideon nod. 

“Sara, tell us what happened,” Gideon says as a strangle sob escapes Sara’s throat. 

“I was talking to Kara and Alex when Lena walked over, completely jealous. Then out of nowhere, Ava showed up. She hugged everyone and had this incredibly thick Italian accent. But when she looked at me, god. I was so happy. She looked so beautiful and she was wearing the necklace I gave her but instead of wrapping me in her arms, she asked if we had met before. She didn’t have a clue as to who I am and to top it off, she introduced herself to me as Aria Bozzeli,” Sara says sadly. A shocked, collective gasp escapes the team members’ lips, filling the room as they share concerned looks. 

“How is that possible?” Zari asks. 

“Is it because we’re in a different universe?” Nate asks. 

“Maybe,” Ray chimes in as Sara shakes her head. 

“I don’t know, I don’t know!” Sara shouts. Nora, John and Gideon exchange a somber glance, which goes unnoticed by everyone except for Sara. 

“You three. Talk. Now.” 

“Captain,” Gideon says before Sara approaches the couch, hands balled into fists as she stares at the trio. 

“Don’t think that I didn’t miss the look you three shared. You know something and I want to know what the hell it is or I will personally send all three of you to hell,” Sara threatens before John nods. 

“Sit down, love. We’ll explain everything,” John says as the captain sits on the coffee table in front of the trio. 

“Wait. You knew?!” Zari shouts as guilty expressions cross their faces. 

“Do you want to start?” Gideon asks, looking at Nora. 

“Yeah, I will,” Nora says as John leans toward Sara. 

“Love, I need you to listen to us and then you can ask questions,” John says as Sara scoffs. 

“Just fucking talk,” Sara orders as Nora nods. 

“After you rescued Ava from her purgatory and I was cursed as the fairy godmother, I noticed something weird while I was in my own sense of limbo. Normally, when someone completely escapes, there is a log, if you will, of all of the souls that had escaped purgatory. I was worried about the effects that it may have had on Ava in the long term and when I checked the log, that’s when I noticed her soul wasn’t even logged,” Nora says as John nods. 

“How is that possible?” Zari asks. 

“Because our Ava is a clone. She was manufactured, meaning that she technically never had a soul to begin with,” John explains as Nora nods. 

“But she was used as a demonic vessel,” Ray says as Nora nods. 

“Which is why I thought it was weird. So, with John’s help, we did some digging. It turns out, her trip to purgatory created a link,” Nora says as she looks at the man. 

“What link?” Sara asks as John sighs. 

“The link between Ava’s clone form to her actual human soul that she was created from,” John says as the team gasps. 

“Oh my god,” the team says collectively. 

“We didn’t believe it at first, but the more people we talked to, the more they clarified it. Ava’s human form, somewhere, was alive,” Nora explains as Sara arches a brow. 

“So, you’re telling me that the Ava I saw tonight, isn’t really my Ava at all?” Sara asks as John shakes his head. 

“Sara, let us finish,” John says, nodding at Nora to continue. 

“We didn’t even think it was possible to find Ava’s actual human form. But, when we did, that’s when we realized that the only current connection we had to it was because she at some point dies,” Nora says as Gideon nods. 

“Which is what brought me into the mix. I scanned the entirety of the timeline. Of our universe and I couldn’t trace it up until the clones were already mass produced in the year 2213. From there, a few years later, that’s when I found something that changed everything,” Gideon says sadly. 

“What did you find?” Sara asks as Nora sighs. 

“Eventually, her original timeline leads to a world that is overthrown by technology. Essentially, they all synchronize and overthrow the human race,” Nora says. 

“But Ava is different from every other clone. She has the ability to love. It wouldn’t just change that,” Sara defends as Gideon sighs. 

“Despite the risk of jeopardizing time, I looked into every outcome. Sara, they all result with Ava killing the Legends. Including you,” Gideon says, completely shocking the Legends. 

“S-S-She wouldn’t do that,” Sara stammers as John takes her hand into his own. 

“Sara, in the future, she couldn’t control her actions. She would have mindlessly killed everyone and there’s nothing that we could have done to prevent it,” John says as Nora nods. 

“And when we told her the truth, it devastated her,” Nora says as Gideon sighs. 

“She watched the footage. Countless times. It broke her heart. She couldn’t believe it but then, with Nora and John’s help. We found a solution,” Gideon says. 

“Which was?” Zari asks as the man releases a sad sigh. 

“Since the link was created, it made it possible for us to reunite Ava with her human form. However, by doing this, it had the potential to erase her memories from her clone self,” John explains, causing Sara to shake her head, tears falling freely from her eyes. 

“Why didn’t she tell me?” Sara asks as Gideon sighs. 

“She was going to tell you, Sara. The night you fought, she was devastated but was willing to do everything to protect you, to protect us,” Gideon says as a strangled sob escapes Sara’s throat. 

“Oh my god,” Sara whispers. 

“Sara, listen to me. Sharpie,” John says as Sara glares. 

“Don’t call her that,” Sara snaps as the man nods. 

“Ava, she came to us that night and told us to do it. She knew the risks and against my judgement, she didn’t take off the medallion you gave her. The fact that it made the reunion process, means that the connection between her heart and soul survived,” John says as Sara’s eyes widen. 

“Are you saying?” Sara asks as Nora nods. 

“Sara, the woman you saw tonight, still has your Ava’s heart. By her asking if she had met you before, wearing the medallion, means that there is hope of her remembering you, of all of us, actually,” Nora says as Sara shakes her head in disbelief. 

“So, what? I just sit and wait for her to remember? If she does at all?” Sara asks before John shakes his head. 

“Look, I’m a miserable bastard that doesn’t believe in love or sharing a soul connection. However, given everything that you two have been through and what you’ve told us now, makes me believe that if anyone can reunite, it’s you two. You’ve imagined her human life a thousand times, well, now’s your chance to love all of her. Don’t waste the opportunity, love. This is our Ava, we just need to wait until her soul and heart remember. From the sounds of it, you damn well are on your way,” John says, shocking everyone in the room at the sincere words. 

“But you said that her human form dies. How does it happen?” Sara asks as Nora and John exchange a look. 

“I don’t know,” John says before Gideon nods. 

“I do,” Gideon says, causing the teams’ eyes to widen. 

“How?” Nora asks Gideon sighs. 

“Being in this universe allows me to monitor the timeline. Ava’s death, results from someone, who has a close relationship with her sister, betraying her. The grief of her death is fueled by anger and guilt, which ultimately leads to her becoming a clone,” Gideon says. 

“That ends up killing humanity,” Nate mumbles, only for Zari to smack his arm. 

“Not helping,” Zari snaps. 

“She has a sister?” Sara asks as Gideon nods. 

“She does and an older brother,” Gideon says as Sara’s eyes widen. 

“Tell me everything you know about Ava. Please,” Sara says as the woman nods. 

“Ava Marianna Sharpe is the daughter of Arianna Mazzarielo, an artist and Daniel Thornton Sharpe, a corporate businessman. She was born and raised in Altomonte, Italy until the age of seven, where Ava found her mother shot dead inside of her art gallery. However, after her mother’s funeral, her father relocated her to Cork, Ireland, which she learned that her father’s name was simply an alias. 

“Her father’s real name is Lionel Luthor. Ava is a result of his decision to live a double-life. From there, she grew up in Ireland alongside her older brother, Lex and baby sister, Lena. At the age of seventeen, Ava returned to Italy to attend college, where she then learned about her father ordering the assassination of her mother along with his ties in several high-end underground operatives. 

“Her quest to find the truth is ultimately what led her to forming contacts within an international spy ring. Along with learning the truth, she discovered that her father had also killed her sister’s mother, as well as creating several groups of assassins for hire. Her father is responsible for establishing some of the most feared secret organizations that attack innocent people along with the alien population on this earth. 

“From what I found, Ava’s sense of hatred and anger toward her family, aside from Lena, drove her into working for the International DEO. Her exact occupational status for the organization remains classified, however, after further inquiry, I discovered that Ava is one of the most feared international spies in the world. She partnered with the International DEO to combat the actions of her father, which ultimately led to his death before Lex Luthor took over his role,” Gideon says, shocking everyone in the room. 

“Holy shit,” Nate says. 

“And I thought that I was the only one with a fucked up father,” Nora mumbles. 

“Ava’s a badass in this world, too,” Zari whispers as Ray nods. 

“She’s like a living James Bond movie,” Ray says as Sara shakes her head with a dry laugh. 

“Oh my god,” Sara says, continuing to laugh. 

“What’s so funny, love?” John asks as Sara shakes her head. 

“When we fought inside of the Waverider for the first time, I kept thinking, there is no way that a military woman could literally keep up with my training as an assassin. It makes sense now, how she could keep up. She’s a fucking spy. I’m in love with a spy,” Sara says dryly. 

“Whoa, wait. Gideon, how did you find all of this out?” Nora asks as Gideon shrugs. 

“There isn’t much I don’t know,” Gideon quips before Nate shakes his head. 

“So, Ava is Lena Luthor’s big sister?” Nate asks. 

“Correct,” Gideon says as the man sighs. 

“Well, that doesn’t give us a lot to go off of in terms of who betrays her sister. Luthor has a list a mile long,” Nate says before Sara glares at him, suddenly feeling the need to be protective of the woman she loves’ family. 

“Shut up, Nate,” Sara snaps.

“Wait, we don’t even need a list. Gideon said that she can monitor the timeline. All we need her to do is tell us who betrays Lena,” Zari says as Gideon sighs. 

“While this is true, the current status of the timeline isn’t solidified,” Gideon says, causing Sara to knit her brows. 

“Which means that Ava’s death isn’t guaranteed to happen,” Sara says as the AI nods. 

“It appears so, Captain,” Gideon says. 

“That’s why everyone at the Time Bureau looked at me funny when I asked about Ava. Her clone form isn’t guaranteed to happen,” Sara says as Gideon nods. 

“Correct,” Gideon says. 

“But yet, you told us that you know how Ava dies by using the timeline,” Zari says as the AI nods. 

“I did, however, it appears that Ava plays an incredibly important role in all of this. As to the specifics, I’m not sure, but whatever she is doing, it is prolonging the solidification of the timeline,” Gideon says as the team nods. 

“Time is good,” Nate says, causing Zari to nod. 

“Gives us a little more time to work while we keep an eye on her,” Zari says as Ray looks at the woman in disbelief. 

“She’s a spy! There’s literally no way we can keep an eye on her without becoming suspicious. You’ve seen enough James Bond movies to know that,” Ray says as Nora glares at her boyfriend. 

“Babe, not now,” Nora scolds while Sara looks up at Gideon.

“Gideon, you fabricated the medallion I designed for Ava. Can you monitor her subconscious?” Sara asks as Gideon sighs. 

“Unfortunately, no. I can only monitor her vitals, Captain. However, I can clarify and reiterate the previous statements from Nora and John. Ava’s heartbeat increased dramatically when the two of you interacted earlier this evening,” Gideon says as Sara arches a brow. 

“Were you watching us?” Sara asks as the AI shakes her head. 

“No,” Gideon says. 

“Then how do you know it was me that she was interacting with?” Sara questions before Gideon takes both of Sara’s hands into her own, squeezing them lightly. 

“Because her heartbeat only reacts a certain way when she is with you, Captain. Which leads me to believe that Nora and John were correct by saying that there is a strong connection that she has with you. I’m a computer and I don’t base my beliefs or thoughts according to the sense of hope, but hearing her heartbeat this evening has made me reevaluate. John is right, if there is any couple who can reunite based on a loving connection, it is you and Ava,” Gideon says. 

Sara stares at her team, completely in shock at the truth of the woman she loves. Gideon continues to gently rub her thumbs across the captain’s knuckles as Sara shakes her head, tears continuing to fall from her eyes. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Sara says as John stares directly into her eyes. 

“Do you love her?” John asks. 

“With everything that I am,” Sara says instantly. 

“Then don’t give up on her,” John says with a nod. 

“It’s just so hard. I love her and she doesn’t even know who I am,” Sara says, her bottom lip trembling. 

“Ava did this out of the love she has for you and for all of us. It wasn’t easy for her to do this but we can’t quit on her,” Zari says as Ray and Nate nod. 

“Mrs. Cap is a Legend,” Nate says. 

“And a member of our family,” Ray says lovingly. 

“Which, if you guys have taught me anything, is that we protect our own,” Nora says, causing the team to nod. 

“You’re right,” Sara says softly. 

“Captain, what are we going to do in regards to our relationship with the DEO? Should we inform Alex?” Gideon asks as Sara shakes her head. 

“No. If being an assassin taught me anything, your greatest weapon is being able to stay hidden. For now, we continue to work alongside the DEO but we don’t mention anything about knowing Ava. If we expose her, it could completely damage any chance we have at getting her back or could send her into hiding where we will never be able to find her. Or worse, it could trigger something that results in her death and I can’t take that risk. So, we keep going and wait to see what happens. At least now that we know where she is, we have a better chance at protecting her,” Sara says, causing the team to nod. 

A heavy silence falls amongst the team as they continue to process the shocking news they’ve received about Ava. Each member loves and cares for the blonde fiercely, and hearing the truth about what’s happened causes their hearts to break at the uncertainty if she will ever remember them. However, no one is hurting as much as their captain. In which, everyone silently hopes and prays for a miracle, because seeing Sara cry is the hardest thing that they have ever had to witness. 

** Following day... **

The after L-Corp hosts a gala is always a little slower than normal, mostly due to the amount of hungover employees that stumble their way into the building, clutching onto large coffees with large sunglasses covering their eyes. Occasionally, you have the employees that fumble into the building, still buzzing from a prolonged drunk feeling, which is completely expected. As many would probably assume, Lena doesn’t advocate for her employees to enter the building still buzzing from their alcohol consumption from the previous evening. However, the CEO was much more lenient after a successful gala hosting. As long as major projects or deals were affected by their current state, she would let it slide just this once, unless someone royally fucked something up—then, all bets were off. 

Yet, everything at L-Corp is running smoothly. All projects and files are on track to be completed by the end of day, and for this to happen on a Friday is a great way to start the weekend. However, not everyone inside of L-Corp is enjoying their mornings. For example, Jess, Lena’s long time and trusted assistant, came into work, sporting a smile and usual positive attitude until she reached her desk. It wasn’t the amount of paperwork stacked on her desk that dramatically changed her mood, that she could handle. However, what she didn’t expect to hear when she sat at her desk was the sound of Irish pub music blasting from inside the CEO’s office. When Jess went to investigate, she was completely shocked to find Lena and her sister, drunkenly singing and dancing around the office without a care in the world. 

Yes, Jess knows about Lena having an older sister. Jess has always been intuitive. It only took her meeting Kara twice to put the pieces together that she is Supergirl. Oh, and don’t get her started about how many times she’s had to witness the pining, loving and flirtatious looks Kara and the CEO have shared throughout the years. She can’t wait for those two lovesick idiots to figure their shit out. However, back to Ava, she was a much harder case to crack. Jess had interacted with her on multiple occasions, and it wasn’t a shock to the assistant when Lena explained going to boarding school with the blonde. However, during one of L-Corp’s largest company meetings, there was an attack on the building. 

When Ava managed to dive out of the way from oncoming gunshots, pulling Jess and Lena to safety, Jess put it together that there was definitely more to the blonde than what appeared on the surface. It didn’t help that Jess could speak a decent amount of Italian either. When she overheard Ava referring to Lena as her baby sister, it clarified everything for the assistant. From there, Jess had a long meeting with both sisters, ensuring her loyalty to both women, as well promising to remain silent on the issue. Honestly, Jess never had the urge to expose Ava as the CEO’s sister, but when Ava made a promising threat, it completely evaporated the mere thought of exposing her. 

The assistant may put on a sassy exterior, but she genuinely cares for Lena. The CEO has endured a lot during her young life with the loss of her birth mother as well as the long list of trust and love issues stemming from the remaining members of her family. Jess truly is thankful that Lena has an older sister that loves her unconditionally. Lena deserves to have that support system and have a sense of grounding that can take her away from her tiny boxes of suppressed emotions. Having Ava around does that for the CEO, it makes her lighter, happier, and a side of the CEO that Jess really enjoys. 

With that being said, Jess feels strongly about Ava as well. She doesn’t know too terribly much into her background, other than being raised in Italy before being moved into the Luthor mansion in Ireland. But honestly, after what Lena’s gone through, Jess can only imagine the hell they put Ava through during her childhood. Jess respects for the way the blonde carries herself, despite being surrounded by darkness, Ava continues to bring joy and laughter into L-Corp every time she visits. 

But today, she’s bringing more than just laughter to the office. Which is why she currently finds herself incredibly annoyed by the two drunk CEOs on the other side of the office door, continuing to laugh as they sing along to the same Irish pub song repeatedly. Sighing in annoyance, Jess shoves the ear plugs into her ears, knowing her amount of scolding won’t do anything except spur the sisters on. As annoyed as she is at the current moment, she can’t help but find the entire situation hilarious. 

Who would have thought, Lena Luthor coming into work completely shitfaced? Definitely not Jess, which is probably why through her annoyance she is still managing to find the humor in it all. The assistant continues to scan through reports, groaning as she hears the sound of the same pub song being sang from the office. Yes, it was catchy, but if she had to hear it one more time...

Sighing, Jess tries blocking out the sound as she highlights areas for Lena to sign later, after she’s sobered up, across the page. The assistant misses the sound of the elevator doors opening as Kara strolls toward her desk. The reporter is dressed in a simple lilac dress with a short pair of heels and her hair rests in loose waves to frame her glass clad face. Kara’s brows arch slightly at the sound of music coming from the office as she stops in front of Jess’ desk. 

“Good morning, Jess. You okay?” Kara asks, noticing the annoyed facial expression across the assistant’s face. 

“Kara, hi. What are you doing here?” Jess asks as the reporter fiddles with her glasses. 

“I’m here to get a quote from Lena about her product line. If I don’t get it, Snapper will kill me,” Kara says. Jess nods before groaning at the sound of the familiar song continuing to play from the office. 

“I swear to god, if I have to hear the Rattlin’ Bog one more time, I’m quitting,” Jess mumbles, causing Kara to raise her brows. 

“The what?” Kara asks as Jess shakes her head. 

“Don’t ask. Anyway, oh. Yes. I have you wrote down in the schedule. Let me make sure Lena is ready for you,” Jess says, standing from her desk. Kara watches as the assistant opens the door to the office, only to watch her shake her head. 

“We get it! You’re a proud Irish woman! Turn that shit down because you have a visitor!” Jess shouts over the music, shocking Kara at the outburst. 

“Oh! Jess! Come on! Live a little!” Lena says playfully, laughing as Jess shakes her head before returning to her desk. 

“I’m sorry that you had to witness that,” Jess apologizes as she sits behind her desk. 

“Should I come back later?” Kara asks as Jess shakes her head. 

“She has meetings for the rest of the day. Now is your best chance to catch her,” Jess says as Kara nods. 

“Okay,” Kara says as Jess rolls her eyes. 

“You can see yourself in but I warn you, she is in fine form today,” Jess says. 

Kara arches a brow and before she can further question the assistant, Jess answers a phone call. Sighing softly, Kara approaches the door to Lena’s office. Opening the door, Kara steps into Lena’s office, eyes widening as the door closes behind her. The sound of Earth, Wind and Fire’s ‘September’, echoes throughout the office as Lena dances with Ava around the office. 

Kara watches as the blonde twirls the CEO, belting a high note as she sings along to the music before playfully dipping the CEO, causing Lena to giggle hysterically. Lena’s hair is down in loose waves, wearing a simple black dress as she dances around barefoot with the tall blonde. Kara’s never seen the CEO look so carefree, and as much as she enjoys seeing this side of her, a surge of jealousy consumes her the more she watches the woman she loves dance with the Italian. 

The blonde is wearing a pale, blue oxford shirt tucked into a pair of olive slacks as her blonde curls rest atop her head in a disheveled, messy bun. Kara notices the women’s large smiles as they interact with one another and it bothers the reporter. A lot. Unable to take it anymore, Kara clears her throat, causing both women to look at her, offering her polite smiles. 

“Kara, hi,” Lena says, laughing as she stumbles slightly. The blonde catches her as she falls off balance before laughing. 

“Easy there, Patatina,” Ava says with a smirk. Kara’s chest tightens as Lena smiles at the blonde and the pet name definitely isn’t helping her jealous feelings settle. 

“I’m fine but thank you for catching me,” Lena says with a hiccup. Kara’s eyes widen, realizing the CEO is definitely more than a little drunk as Lena moves across the office to turn down the music. 

“Kara, what brings you in, today?” Ava asks sweetly, causing Kara to force a polite smile. 

“I have to ask Lena a few questions about an article I’m writing,” Kara says, her tone harsher than she intended. Ava nods with a small smile before the sound of a cellphone begins ringing. The blonde groans, retrieving the device before answering the call. 

“Ciao!” Ava says happily. Kara and Lena watch as the blonde moves to exit the office, bumping into the coat rack on her way out. 

“Pardon me,” Ava says as she exits the office. 

Lena releases a loud, boisterous laugh, causing Kara to look at the CEO with wide eyes. The reporter shakes her head as the CEO continues to giggle hysterically before pointing toward the chair opposite of her desk. Kara approaches the chair, taking a seat as Lena wipes tears eyes from her eyes. 

“Lena, are you drunk?” Kara asks as the CEO arches a perfectly sculpted brow. 

“Is that a question for you to include into your article?” Lena asks, causing Kara to shake her head. 

“No, of course not. I just wanted to check on you. That’s all,” Kara says as Lena nods with a small scoff. 

“I may be still buzzing from last night but I can assure you, it hasn’t inhibited my ability to work. I’m fine,” Lena says flatly, causing an awkward tension to fill the room. Kara shifts uncomfortably in her seat before nodding her head. 

“Alright. So, about your newest product line. You’ve kept it a secret. When can we expect an announcement, detailing your newest product?” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

“The timeframe is still to be determined. We’re still in the final process of modifications as well as testing. So, other than that, I’m afraid that is all I can tell you,” Lena says as Kara nods. 

“So, no hints?” Kara asks as Lena shakes her head. 

“Nothing other than the promise that it is being designed to improve the lives of others,” Lena says as Kara nods with a small sigh. 

“Well, I think that’s all I can really ask until your product line is close to being released. It’s going to have to hold Snapper over, whether he likes it or not,” Kara says, shutting her small notebook. 

“I have another quote that you can deliver to Mr. Carr. One he may be very interested in,” Lena says, only for Kara to tilt her head in confusion. 

“What’s that?” Kara asks, watching as the CEO leans back into her chair. 

“As of next week, CatCo will be under new ownership,” Lena says, causing a shocked gasp to escape Kara’s lips. 

“What? You sold CatCo?” Kara asks, earning a nod from the CEO. 

“I did. The papers were finalized earlier this week,” Lena says smoothly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kara asks as Lena arches a brow. 

“Considering that the only reason that I purchased the company in the first place was as a favor, to you, because it is important to you. However, with that being said, after looking into the profit margin deficit that spiked after Mr. Olsen declared himself to the world as the Guardian, I had to reevaluate my investment within the company. Quite frankly, he sparked a fuel of support from hate groups, which only then reflected onto the company, onto my company. 

“Look, I have spent my entire life trying to separate myself from the atrocious reputation that my family holds. Along with that, I’m also a businesswoman. I managed to sell CatCo for nearly triple the price that I had originally purchased CatCo for and I couldn’t pass that up. That money is funding my current projects along with funding the several charities I’ve established. I’m changing the narrative because I’m tired of always being viewed as a villain. I hope you can understand that,” Lena explains. Kara nods, processing the information before looking into the emerald eyes. 

“This doesn’t have anything to do with us?” Kara asks as Lena shakes her head. 

“I’ve never claimed to be a saint but I did this strictly as an order of business,” Lena says. 

“It’s going to be weird. Having someone else running CatCo,” Kara says as Lena sighs softly. 

“Well, sometimes change is necessary. I’m sure that yourself, along with everyone else at CatCo, will handle the adjustments with ease,” Lena says, causing the reporter to nod. Before Kara can question Lena further, Jess enters the office, laughing alongside Ava as she smiles at the CEO. 

“Miss Luthor, I hate to interrupt but the Thomas family is here to see you,” Jess says as Lena nods. 

“Oh, god. They’re early,” Lena says, standing from her chair. Kara stands to her feet as Lena rounds the desk, only to offer her a sad smile. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

“You’re welcome. I’m sorry but I have to go,” Lena says, moving to exit the office. Jess releases a small laugh as Ava arches a brow at the CEO. 

“Patatina, shoes. You need shoes or Mrs. Thomas is going to pick you apart,” Ava says playfully, causing the CEO to glance down at her bare feet before groaning as the blonde laughs. 

“Cunt off, you tit. It’s not that funny,” Lena quips as she slides her feet into a pair of heels. 

Kara watches dumbly as Lena approaches the blonde, playfully poking her in the rib cage before the pair exit the office. A heavy sigh falls from the reporter’s lips as she approaches the door, only finding Jess holding it open for her. Kara makes her way into the hall, eyes fixating on Lena and the Italian as they laugh before the blonde nudges the CEO’s hip against her own. Shaking her head, Kara quickly enters the elevator with nothing but confusion and dread swirling around in her mind. 

Lena selling CatCo means that Kara won’t be able to see the CEO as frequently as she would have and that bothers her. She already feels so distant with the CEO after the reveal, and the added space is only making it seem like she’s pushing Kara away. The super can only hope that this isn’t the beginning of losing Lena for good. 


	7. Manic Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically. Shit is about to hit the fan. Enjoy it.

** Monday morning... **

After a long weekend of recovering from their absinthe-induced hangover, both of the Luthor sisters find themselves inside the penthouse, finishing final touches on their looks before leaving to starting their day at CatCo. Today is going to be the day where Ava officially takes over the company. Well, at least, that is the impression that everyone will be under. Lena had paperwork filed, thanks to Jess, to make it appear that CatCo will be under the ownership and control of Aria Bozzeli. With that being said, Lena will still call the shots, helping Ava from behind the scenes, still allowing Ava to maintain her cover as well as her responsibilities for the European branches of L-Corp and her business within the art world. 

The paperwork needed to be completed in order to make the sell appear to be legit and send the message to Andrea Rojas that Lena is not interested in rekindling a partnership with the woman that turned against her previously. The paperwork would also solidify the lie to Kara, if she decided to look further into the issue. Lena knows that Kara will be furious after she introduces Ava as the new owner of CatCo, and the CEO wanted to make sure that in case if Kara were to investigate, Ava’s cover would be completely protected. The CEO knows that she shouldn’t lie to Kara, but until she can figure out her feelings toward the super, Lena isn’t going to jeopardize her sister’s life in any way. 

Sighing softly, Lena finishes applying her lipstick, before glancing at her reflection in the mirror. The CEO is wearing a navy, three-piece suit with a white, shirt layered beneath the jacket and vest of the suit, adding a subtle contrast to the look. The sleek suit is accompanied with the CEO’s hair being pulled into a tight ponytail, displaying her sultry makeup, only to be completed with a tall pair of heels. Nodding in approval of her look, Lena exits the bathroom, flipping off the lights as she passes by, strolling toward the kitchen. 

The CEO is met with the aroma of coffee as she enters the kitchen, knowing instantly that her sister is making them Italian cappuccinos to take to work with them. Lena smirks as she notices the spy’s appearance. Ava is wearing a sky-blue oxford shirt with a navy necktie, the knot of the tie is loose, giving her a much more relaxed appearance, tucked into a pair of navy slacks. The spy’s blonde curls are thrown over one shoulder, framing her soft makeup. Lena is thankful she decided to wear a tall pair of heels because the tan, boot heels that her sister is wearing, only adds to her extremely tall stature.

“How do we always manage to coordinate?” Lena asks, causing Ava to laugh. 

“Because you’ve raided my closet since we were kids,” Ava quips, causing Lena to laugh with a guilty smirk. 

“Touché,” Lena says as Ava hands her sister a to-go coffee cup. 

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Ready to go?” Ava asks, sipping her coffee. 

“Yes, because I’ve stalled long enough. If I keep this up, I’ll make us late and I have to meet with Mr. Ling at 9:30,” Lena says, causing Ava to scrunch her face. 

“Ugh, godspeed,” Ava says, moving to grab her tweed jacket and tan fedora hat. 

“Let me have Frank pull the car around,” Lena says before Ava shakes her head. 

“Don’t bother. He’s meeting you at CatCo to take you to L-Corp,” Ava says, causing Lena to arch a brow. 

“Oh, and how are we getting to CatCo?” Lena asks as Ava smirks, dangling a set of keys as she flings her jacket over her shoulder. 

“I thought that we could roll up in style,” Ava says playfully. 

“Oh, and my Rolls Royce town car isn’t stylish enough, for you?” Lena counters as Ava laughs, sliding her hat atop her curls. 

“It is but it’s not Italian,” Ava says with a smirk, causing Lena to shake her head with a laugh. 

“My apologies for making you ride in anything else,” Lena quips as Ava laughs, moving to open the door. 

“I’ll let it slide. Honestly, I’m just excited to drive my car,” Ava says as Lena tilts her head. 

“I swear, if you bought a Lamborghini and it creates a bold entrance,” Lena threatens, moving into the hall as Ava shuts the door behind her. 

“Heavens no. They’re not practical,” Ava says, causing Lena to laugh as they enter the elevator. 

“Shocking that a fast, sports-car is impractical for a spy,” Lena deadpans, sipping her coffee as Ava presses a kiss atop of her hair. 

“They aren’t when the doors take their time opening and closing. Time is of the essence in my occupation during some dodgy situations. Especially, during getaways or car chases, mia patatina,” Ava says, causing Lena to roll her eyes. 

“You’re serious? Those actually happen?” Lena asks, noticing Ava nod in all seriousness. 

“A lot of the action you see in spy movies is total shit but as for the car chases, pretty accurate at times,” Ava says, causing Lena’s jaw to slacken slightly. 

“Huh, yeah. Only further adds to my complete misunderstanding as to what you do for a living,” Lena says before the elevator doors open to the garage. 

Ava laughs as she exits the elevator, Lena following closely behind her, as they approach a matte black, newest model and right-side drive, Maserati Granturismo. The lights flash as Ava unlocks the car, causing Lena to shake her head slightly at her sister’s choice of vehicle. Both women slide into the car, closing the doors as Ava starts the engine. The car’s engine revs, purring aggressively, as both women slide their coffee mugs into the cup holders. The sisters each fasten their seatbelts before Ava reverses the car. Lena moves to adjust the radio, wanting to turn up the soft sound of the alternative music, only for Ava to grab her wrist. 

“What are you doing?” Ava asks, driving toward the garage’s exit. 

“Turning up the radio. Is that not okay?” Lena asks as Ava smirks. 

“It’s totally fine but you can’t just go pushing buttons,” Ava says, releasing her soft hold around her sister’s wrist as she presses a few buttons on the screen of the dashboard. Lena tilts her head in confusion before glancing over at her sister. 

“What? Was the volume knob going to eject us from our seats?” Lena asks as Ava laughs. 

“No, but you were about to blow up the garage exit and the building across the street,” Ava says seriously, causing Lena to scoff with a shake of her head. 

“Can you just have one thing that is normal?” Lena asks as Ava laughs, steering the car out of the garage and into the busy city traffic. 

“Patatina, in case you have forgotten, nothing about our lives is normal,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“Damn right about that,” Lena says. 

Revving the engine, Ava smirks as she turns up the radio as she speeds through the city streets. Lena shakes her head, laughing in disbelief, because with anyone else, she would scold for their reckless driving. However, as much as it may continue to shock Lena by the details of Ava’s job, she’s incredibly grateful to learn that her sister trusts her enough to share it with her. The CEO doesn’t know how her sister can balance her dangerous career alongside being such a goofy, fun and loving older sister to the CEO. However, Ava manages to do it, Lena is grateful and couldn’t be more thankful to have her sister in her life full-time. 

** Fifteen minutes later... **

The sisters enter the lobby of CatCo, sipping their coffees, ignoring the confused glances as they enter the elevator. Lena presses the button to their destined floor as Ava leans against the wall of the elevator, sipping her coffee with her jacket flung over shoulder and her fedora still resting atop of her curls. Lena knits her brows, sipping her coffee, starting to feel her wave of anxiety flow through her mind. As the doors open, the sisters exit the elevator, walking toward the busy workroom of CatCo. Lena glances over at the spy, still noticing the hat resting on her head, before scowling as she snatches the hat from Ava’s head. The spy’s eyes widen slightly at the action, noticing the CEO’s stern look as they slow their pace to a complete halt. 

“Patatina,” Ava says softly, noticing the sudden change of attitude of the CEO. 

“No, don’t use your sweet eyes on me right now. You are about to be announced as the CEO of my company and I will not have you walk in with a clown hat on your head. Oh, and put on your jacket,” Lena snaps, causing Ava to arch a brow. 

“Okay,” Ava says quizzically, moving to slide her jacket over her shoulders. 

“Happy now?” 

“It’s a start,” Lena grumbles, only for Ava to arch a brow. 

“So, just want to clarify. This is your company? What happened to it being ours?” Ava asks as Lena scoffs. 

“Being CEOs, we have to carry ourselves in a professional manner. You came in with a hat and your jacket flung over your shoulder. Therefore, this is my company,” Lena counters as Ava shakes her head slightly. The spy notices the death grip the CEO has on the object that started the CEO’s outburst. Ava moves toward Lena, sliding her hand down to retrieve the hat as she plants a kiss against her sister’s cheek. Ava presses her lips hard enough against the CEO’s cheek to leave an imprint of the spy’s lips behind as she snatches her hat away from the CEO—hoping to snap her sister from getting too lost in her thoughts.

“I wear a hat while you walk into work with lipstick on your cheek. Consider us even,” Ava says playfully as Lena groans in annoyance. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. No one is going to believe that you’re in charge,” Lena says as she shakes her head in annoyance, rapidly whipping the lipstick away from her cheek. 

“Well, considering that my antics are the entire reason for the European branches of L-Corp being more successful now than they have been in years, speaks for itself. You’re welcome for that by the way,” Ava quips. 

“Oh, cunt off,” Lena snaps. 

“You know, the only reason I am here is to save your ass because you’re still trying to process your feelings. Seeing at the sudden change in your demeanor is telling me that you are nervous about seeing the woman you’re trying to avoid,” Ava argues, causing Lena’s jaw to tighten. 

“I’m a professional and I can handle myself as such. As for what the employees are going to think as to your arrival is still in question. Which is why you can’t waltz in there acting as if you don’t care!” Lena says, causing Ava to nod. 

“That’s the entire reason why I agreed to do this, Patatina. I care about you, more than anything. That’s why I’m here, but if you think that you can handle it yourself, by all means, I can leave,” Ava says. 

The spy notices Lena’s face fall, her angry and tense demeanor, instantly is replaced with a sense of panic. The CEO’s eyes rapidly scan around the hall, only for Ava to slowly grab Lena’s arm, leading her away from any potential wondering eyes to the side of the busy hallway. The CEO’s mind races rapidly, her bottom lip slightly trembles, only for the spy to soften her gaze as she studies her sister’s face. 

“What do you mean that you’re leaving? Was is because I called the company mine? Because it’s not. It’s ours. It always has been and always will be ours. I’m sorry, you’re right. I’m nervous and I didn’t want to admit it but I am. I am freaking out and I need you here. Please. Don’t leave me,” Lena says rapidly. Ava sighs softly, only to wrap her arms tightly around the CEO. Lena hides her face in the crook of Ava’s neck, tightly hugging the spy. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I know that you are nervous and that’s why I was trying to cheer you up,” Ava says softly, rubbing the CEO’s back. 

“How did you know?” Lena asks as Ava presses a kiss into the CEO’s hair. 

“You had the same look when I told you that I was thinking about staying at my penthouse over the weekend. You panicked as soon as you saw my suitcase and god, it broke my heart. You pushed me away, threw my suitcase in the hall, and then what happened?” Ava asks in a whisper. 

“You came back,” Lena says as Ava nods.

“I did and then you sat on the bed in the guest room,” Ava says. 

“Your room,” Lena corrects, causing Ava to laugh. 

“Yes, my room, and you watched me unpack my suitcase. Patatina, no matter what, I’m not going anywhere,” Ava says sweetly, causing Lena to nod rapidly. 

“Thank you,” Lena whispers, causing Ava to smirk. The spy leans back slightly, forcing Lena to look up at her as she places the hat on top of the CEO’s head. Ava cups the CEO’s cheek in her hand, using her thumb to finish wiping away the remaining smudge of lipstick from Lena’s cheek. 

“Look who’s wearing the clown hat now,” Ava quips with a playful smile, causing Lena to release a loud laugh as she shakes her head. 

“Thank you, Switch. For everything. I love you,” Lena says sweetly as Ava nods with a smile. 

“I love you, more. Damn, you look adorable in my hat,” Ava says as Lena playfully rolls her eyes as she takes the hat off. 

“Come on, we have a company to run,” Lena says, looping her arm through the spy’s, leading her toward the busy work room. 

“I’m just saying, you should introduce me with it on,” Ava says playfully, causing Lena to laugh as she bumps the spy’s hip against her own. 

** Meanwhile... **

Alex, as well as Kara, both agreed that it was in the best interest for some of the members of the Legends to have civilian covers while they stay inside the city. With the magical and demonic creatures running around the city, it kept them relatively busy, but with the continued threat of the Children of Liberty, they needed to spread themselves out to find out more information that could potential benefit them in the future. 

Ray and Nate were using covers at the local museum, where multiple members and supporters of the alien hate group arerumored to work, posing as paleontologists. Nora, John and Mick are basically stationed at the DEO in case of any sudden appearances of mystical creatures. As for Gideon, she is also working with Brainy inside of the DEO lab to make enhancements on suits and weapons for their growing team. 

Which left covers for Sara and Zari. With Sara being introduced as a reporter at L-Corp’s gala, Alex furthered her cover by adding that the pair had been close friends since college. As for Zari, she thought she was going to skate by without a cover until Sara mentioned the woman’s talents with computers. Much to Zari’s dismay, Alex created her cover, making her a graphic designer of CatCo’s website. 

It wasn’t that Sara and Zari hated their covers, but it was the wardrobe Kara pitched to the women that had them shaking their heads. Both women tend to wear more edgy clothing that compliment their personalities. So, when Kara told them to dress like her, Zari was the first person to decline dressing as a librarian. 

After several arguments, the pair agreed to work with Kara, giving her plenty of hell about her wardrobe as the trio entered the CatCo building this morning. From there, Kara introduced the pair to James, which both of the Legends had to force being polite. Zari and Sara didn’t care for the man’s overwhelming sense of arrogance and self-entitlement but they care for Kara. So, they agreed to play nicely, but if given the opportunity, they would each love to punch the hell out of the man. 

The office was overly busy, buzzing with anxious energy as they wait for the new CEO to be introduced. Kara mentioned that Lena was going to introduce the new owner, and Sara instantly recognized how nervous the super began acting. With Zari’s help, the women did what they could to keep Kara’s nerves at bay, mostly by playful banter about the women’s desperate need to go shopping. Zari had a point, Kara does kind of dress like a nerdy librarian at times, and with Lena displaying jealousy at the gala, an update to her wardrobe could push her to actually admitting her feelings. 

But that was still a work in progress. Kara is stationed at her desk, talking with James, while Sara and Zari sit at desks beside each other. Sara was looking around, pretending to work, while Zari happily began working on updating the website for the magazine. The assassin found herself becoming bored until her eyes landed on Ava and Lena in the hallway. 

The assassin witnessed the entire exchange between the sisters. Although her desk is several feet from the hallway, she couldn’t hear what was being said, but she didn’t need to based off their body language. Sara found herself smiling as she watched Ava interact with Lena. From the playful kiss on the cheek to setting her hat on the CEO’s head, Sara couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of love and hope fill her chest. Hearing the truth about Ava had the assassin’s mind in knots but after what she just witnessed, she couldn’t help but smile because this Ava, is the woman who holds Sara’s heart. 

Zari glances from her computer, noticing the loving smile across the assassin’s face. Zari follows Sara’s gaze onto the siblings, causing Zari to smile in response to seeing the blonde. 

“You look like a lovesick Cheshire Cat,” Zari deadpans, causing Sara to roll her eyes. 

“Shut up,” Sara counters as Zari laughs. 

“She looks hot. I can’t wait to hear the accent,” Zari says, causing the assassin to look at the woman. Twirling a pen in her hand, Sara tightens her grip around the sharp object as she arches a brow. 

“She may not remember us right now, but I swear to god. If you flirt with her, Z, I will end you,” Sara threatens, causing Zari to laugh loudly. 

“Fucking with you is too easy. But seriously, she looks good,” Zari says as Sara rolls her eyes. 

“Keep it up, Z,” Sara threatens as Zari laughs. Kara makes her way over to the pair, eyeing them skeptically as she sit on the edge of Sara’s desk. 

“Sorry, James wouldn’t stop talking. How do you like it so far?” Kara asks as the women share a glance, shrugging their shoulders. 

“Not too terrible,” Sara says. 

“Snapper is a huge dick,” Zari says, causing Kara to laugh with a nod.

“Yeah, but he’s sweet at times. Catches you off guard,” Kara says as Zari’s eyes widen before shaking her head. 

“Yeah, I’ll believe that when James stops being such an arrogant prick,” Zari says, causing Sara’s eyes to widen. 

“Zari!” Sara scolds, while Kara nods, sighing softly. 

“It’s alright. He’s had a lot happen to him in the last few months. I don’t think he means any harm by it but today has him on edge. New CEO and all,” Kara says as the pair nods. 

“I get it,” Sara says. 

“Yup, still a prick,” Zari mumbles. 

“Give him time. I promise, he’ll come around. We all just want to know who is taking over,” Kara says as Sara notices Ava and Lena walking into the work room. 

“Well, I think they just got here,” Sara says, nodding her head. Kara turns, eyes widening as she notices Ava walking alongside Lena before shaking her head. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. She is taking over as the new CEO?! Come on!” Kara whines, causing Zari to arch a brow. 

“What’s wrong with the hot blonde?” Zari asks, earning a death glare from Sara as Kara shakes her head. 

“That’s the woman I was telling you about, Z. The one that Kara thinks is trying to make a move on Lena,” Sara explains. Zari chokes on her coffee, attempting to hide her laughter as she glances up at the super. 

“Well, she doesn’t look like a librarian. So, that already gives her a slight edge,” Zari says playfully, causing Kara to groan. 

“Shut up, Zari,” Kara and Sara say simultaneously. Zari laughs, sipping on her coffee as James strides up toward the desk. 

“What is she doing here?” James asks as Kara sighs. 

“I think, we’re about to meet the new CEO,” Kara says. The man huffs, striding toward a small group that has gathered around Lena and Ava, only for Kara to follow behind the man. Sara and Zari stand from their desks, moving to join the small crowd as Zari leans in, whispering into Sara’s ear. 

“Well, our covers couldn’t have been more perfect,” Zari whispers. 

“No kidding,” Sara mumbles. 

The pair of women stand alongside the group of employees as Lena gathers everyone’s attention. Kara stands next to James, who has his arms folded across his chest, glaring at the two women. Sara and Zari watch as Ava and Lena interact, whispering something before a smirk crosses Ava’s face as she nods. Ava’s eyes gaze into the small crowd of employees, finding Sara’s eyes almost instantly. Sara’s heart begins to beat rapidly in her chest as Ava smiles at the assassin. Her lips spread into a uncontrollable smile as she gazes back at the woman she loves, only for Ava to flash a cheeky wink at her before the sound of Lena clearing her throat breaks their moment. 

“Good morning, everyone. As you all may have heard over the weekend, I no longer own or control CatCo. With that being said, I wanted to come in and thank every single one of you believing in me when I first took over the company. Now, I’m asking of you, to please extend that same gesture toward the new owner and CEO, Aria Bozzeli. She is a dear friend and colleague of mine from Italy, who has an incredible sense of leadership. I have no doubt that CatCo will continue to flourish,” Lena says as Ava nods before offering polite smiles at the group staring dumbly at her. 

“Buongiorno. As Miss Luthor already said, my name is Aria Bozzeli. I have a lot of background within the European art and fashion community, and I believe that we can all come together to design the best version of this company. I’m looking forward to working with each and every one of you. If you have any questions, let me know. If not, we’ll meet at ten o’clock to discuss next week’s issue and assignments,” Ava says. 

The group of employees nod, many completely un-phased by the new change of leadership, whereas for Kara and James, they weren’t happy at all—but for two completely different reasons. Kara is under the impression that Ava is the one woman standing in her way to obtain Lena’s heart, and as for James, the threat of new ownership always has the man on edge. The employees disperse back to their desks,only for Kara to release a thankful sigh before Ava and Lena have the opportunity to talk to her. 

“Perfect timing,” Kara mumbles, causing Sara and Zari to look at the super in confusion. 

“What is it?” Sara asks. 

“Alex just said through the com we have a wind-bending demon and a dragon. Looks like we’re up, Zari,” Kara says as Zari pumps her fist in the air with excitement. 

“Yasss,” Zari says. 

“Let me know if you end up needing anything,” Sara says as Kara nods. 

“Will do,” Kara says before Ava approaches the group, Lena following a few steps behind. 

“Aria, hi,” Sara says as Ava’s smile widens. 

“Sara, it’s lovely to see you again,” Ava says sweetly, moving to press a light kiss to each of Sara’s cheeks. The action causes Sara’s face to flush, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around the blonde and kiss her senseless, but she can’t. Not yet. 

“Likewise,” Sara whispers. 

“Kara, where are you running off to? And with?” Ava asks as Kara offers a polite smile. 

“Oh, um. I have a lead on a potential story that I’m writing and this is Zari. She’s the new graphic designer for the website. I’m just going to show her the way to HR before I meet my source,” Kara lies, causing Lena to shake her head slightly as Ava nods with a smirk. 

“Well, better get to it then. Lovely to meet you, Zari,” Ava says, extending her hand toward the woman to shake. Zari quickly shakes Ava’s hand, only to nod with a small smile. 

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Zari says. Kara’s eyes widen slightly as she notices Lena’s blank stare, boring into the side of her face. 

“Lena, I,” Kara says as the CEO shakes her head. 

“Go before you have to come up with another horrible excuse,” Lena says, a smirk almost tugging at the corner of her lips. Kara nods with a bashful smile before disappearing down the hall with Zari. Sara offers a polite smile, returning to her desk nearby, as James strides over to the pair. 

“Lena. We need to talk about this,” James says as Ava tilts her head slightly as she arches her brow. 

“I’m sorry, who are you exactly? If you have any issues or concerns to discuss, I’m sorry, but you are going to have to speak to me directly,” Ava says, causing James’ face to scrunch with anger, and the amount of displeasure written across his face almost makes Sara laugh. 

“James Olsen. I acted as interim CEO after Ms. Grant left and I worked closely with Lena during her time as CEO for the company. We made several decisions together to morph the face and structure of the magazine,” James says as Lena scoffs lightly. 

“We never did business, Mr. Olsen. You pitched your opinions and I listened. However, in regards to business or structuring of anything, nothing went into effect,” Lena corrects, causing his jaw to clench with anger as Ava nods. 

“Oh, that’s bullshit and you know it, Lena. Or are you just saying this to make me look bad in front of Miss Borreli?” James asks coldly, glaring at the CEO before Ava moves to stand between the pair. 

“Mr. Olsen, I’m going to ask you to watch your tone while speaking to my colleague. Also, the only one who is making you look bad at the moment is yourself,” Ava counters as the man scoffs. 

“And how am I doing that?” James asks as Ava smirks. 

“For starters, you’re too concerned with puffing out your chest because I’m a new face in the building. I understand, switching of leadership roles can be difficult to process, but you are going to have to accept the fact that CatCo will be ran differently. Whether you like it or not, this is out of your control. Also, my name is Aria Bozzeli not Borreli,” Ava says flatly, causing the man’s eyes to widen slightly, while Sara smirks from behind her desk. If the assassin couldn’t be the one to put that man in her place, she is glad that Ava is in the position to do so. If Sara is being completely honest, it’s a complete turn on. 

“My apologies, Aria,” James says as Ava arches a brow. 

“Given the fact that you and I have only just met, call me, Miss Bozzeli. Now, unless you have anything else to say, I’ll see you at the meeting,” Ava says dismissively, causing the man to scoff as he storms toward the hallway. Lena watches as the man disappears before turning to her sister. 

“I’m sorry about him. He’s a little,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

“Don’t even. I’ve handled plenty of men like him. Thank you for coming in and introducing me,” Ava says softly as Lena nods. 

“Your office is right over there. Call me if you need anything,” Lena says, earning a nod from the blonde. 

“You do the same. Give Mr. Ling hell today,” Ava says with a wink. 

Lena laughs, nodding at her sister before turning to disappear into the hallway. Sara watches as Ava glances around the workroom, before her eyes divert to the hall. The assassin’s eyes widen as she notices James confronting Lena, his face inches from the CEO’s. A small gasp escapes Sara’s lips as she stands to her feet in response to seeing James roughly grabbing Lena’s wrist. Ava’s eyes land on Sara, only to follow the gaze toward the hall. Without hesitation, Ava sprints toward the pair with Sara quickly following behind the blonde, wanting to help in any way she can before the situation gets too out of hand. 

“Let go of me,” Lena says, whimpering as James twists her wrist. 

“You don’t get to come in here and make me look like an idiot. You fucking bitch,” James says coldly. Within seconds, Ava appears from behind the man, roughly grabbing and twisting his wrist before spinning him around and slamming his face against the nearby wall. Sara rushes over, eyes widening as she notices Ava pinning the man to the wall, before approaching Lena. 

“Are you okay?” Sara asks sweetly. Lena glances up at the assassin, tears filling her eyes as she gently rubs her wrist. 

“I don’t know,” Lena says as Sara slowly moves to take her hand into her own. 

“May I?” Sara asks, earning a nod. The assassin slides the sleeve of Lena’s suit jacket up, displaying the pale skin of her wrist, already becoming swollen and red from the man’s hold. Sara gently moves her fingers around Lena’s wrist, causing the CEO to hiss in pain as Sara scrunches her face. 

“It’s broken, isn’t it?” Lena asks as Sara nods. 

“I believe so. I can’t feel anything for sure, but you may have a couple of hairline fractures,” Sara says as she notices Lena’s eyes widening. Ava continues to pin James against the wall, contorting his arm in an uncomfortable position with one hand as she uses her other forearm to grind his face into the wall—causing the man to grunt in pain.

“Lasc! (Switch!),” Lena says as Ava glances over her shoulder. 

“Sara, please take Lena to my office and get some ice for her wrist,” Ava says politely. Sara nods, wrapping her arm around the CEO and leading the reluctant Lena away from the pair. Moving quickly, Sara glances at Nia before opening the door to Ava’s office. 

“Nia, grab a bag of ice and sit with Miss Luthor until I get back,” Sara says, causing the brunette to nod rapidly. 

“On it!” Nia says, sprinting away before Sara leads Lena toward a small couch. 

“Nia is going to come sit with you and I’ll be right back, okay?” Sara asks as Lena nods. 

“Thank you,” Lena says, earning a small nod in return. Sara sprints out of the office and into the hall, finding Ava and James in the same position as when she left moments ago. She slowly approaches the blonde, noticing the cold stare rushing throughout Ava’s eyes. 

“Let go of me you stupid bitch! I’ll sue you for this!” James shouts. 

“Go ahead and try. When I explain how you put your hands on a woman, without her consent, you won’t have a case. When the media catches word of this, it’s only going to further prove that you are nothing more than a pathetic, egotistical man, who is desperate to play the role of a hero,” Ava says coldly, causing the man to grunt and struggle against the woman’s hold. 

“I am a fucking hero! I’m the Guardian!” James snaps as Ava laughs. 

“You are nothing more than a vigilante that runs around behind the city’s heroes, both of which are women, and try to steal their successes to pawn them off as your own. You’re pathetic,” Ava says as James begins laughing. 

“I’m pathetic? What’s pathetic is your attempt to swoop in and act like a hero in front of a woman that you don’t stand a chance with. Between the two of us, only one has had that bitch on her knees. Sure as hell wasn’t you,” James says harshly. 

Sara watches as Ava’s body trembles with anger, pure rage swirling in her eyes, before moving to place her hand on Ava’s chest. The action surprises Ava, causing the spy to glance down at the hand resting at the base of her neck before staring into Sara’s eyes. Sara gently rubs the woman’s chest with her thumb, heart fluttering as she feels the medallion hiding beneath Ava’s shirt before she nods her head. 

“Aria, he’s not worth it,” Sara says softly. 

Ava continues to stare at the blonde, her body relaxing as she blinks rapidly, almost as if she is confused by what’s happening. Ava shakes her head slightly, only to release her hold on the man, shoving him toward the elevators. Ava moves her hand to rest above Sara’s briefly, before moving it away from her neck. Sara knows that the placement of her hand was risky, because in the world of a spy or an assassin, you never really trust people to get that close or they end up killing you. However, the fact that Ava didn’t shrug away from the touch or react to it, gives Sara a feeling of hope. Ava lowers Sara’s hand from her chest, only to give it a light squeeze as the spy glares at the man standing across from them, stretching his arm out slowly. 

“Mr. Olsen, I suggest that you get the fuck out of my building before you are wheeled out on a stretcher,” Ava threatens, causing the man to step toward the spy. 

“Are you threatening me?” James asks. 

“It’s a goddamn promise,” Ava growls. As James takes another step toward the spy, Sara moves to stand between the pair, glaring at James in the process. 

“You heard the lady. Leave,” Sara says protectively. James shakes his head, slamming his fist against the wall, hitting the button to the elevator as he glares at Ava. 

“This isn’t over,” James says as Ava arches a brow. 

“If you so much as step foot on my property, I will make due on my promise, Mr. Olsen. Don’t let the door hit you on the ass on the way out, cazzo stupido, (stupid fuck),” Ava says harshly before the man disappears into the elevator. Sara slowly turns, noticing Ava’s chest rising and falling rapidly before the spy offers Sara a small smile. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. It’s probably better that you got to him before I did,” Sara says, causing Ava to nod as she glances toward the office. 

“I’m sorry but I,” Ava says only for Sara to cut her off. 

“It’s fine. Miss Luthor let me look at her wrist. I think, she may have a small break. I had one of the girls grab her a bag of ice and is sitting with her,” Sara says as Ava’s eyes widen. 

“Sara, thank you, again,” Ava says before planting a tender kiss against Sara’s cheek. 

The assassin stands with blush-filled cheeks as she watches Ava stroll into her office. Sara slowly makes her way toward her desk, glancing over, noticing Ava sitting on the couch with her sister, inspecting Lena’s wrist as the assassin sits at her desk. Sara releases a heavy sigh, shaking her head in disbelief at what has happened just moments prior. Leaning back in her chair, her cellphone chimes with the sound of a new text. 

_ ** Alex: Hey, we just finished handling a magical blowfish that was spitting fire out of its mouth. Gideon thought you would like to see it before John and Nora send him back to hell. We’re at the DEO.  ** _

Sara nods, impressed by the latest creature her team has helped the DEO take down before her eyes widen. How the hell is she supposed to tell Kara what happened after she left? 


	8. Angry and Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one.

** At the DEO... **

“You’re kidding me,” Kara says as James shakes his head. 

“No! Stupid bitch put her hands on me and just threw me out like I haven’t done anything for the fucking company,” James says, pacing back and forth. 

“Lena didn’t say anything during all of this?” Alex asks skeptically as the man shakes his head. 

“No, Alex. She literally just let it happen,” James says as the Danvers sisters exchange a confused glance. 

“That’s odd,” Kara says as James looks at the super. 

“What? Do you not believe me?” James asks defensively, causing Alex’s brow to arch. 

“No, that’s not what we’re saying,” Alex says. 

“We just want to make sure that we have all of the facts,” Kara says as James scoffs. 

“She threw me against a wall, threw me out of the office and threatened me. What else do you need to know?” James questions as Sara strides into the room with the Legends following behind her. 

“How about the part where you assaulted Lena?” Sara asks, causing Alex and Kara to gasp in shock. James glares at the assassin, before tilting his head in confusion. 

“What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were a reporter,” James says as Sara shakes her head. 

“Sara Lance, assassin and captain of the Legends. We’re here helping the DEO,” Sara says flatly, causing the man to glare at Kara and Alex. 

“And you didn’t think to tell me about this?” James questions as Alex shakes her head. 

“Don’t change the subject, James,” Alex says harshly as Kara’s hands ball into tight fists. 

“Sara, tell me what happened. Now,” Kara says as James shakes his head. 

“Unbelievable,” James mumbles, only for Sara to toss a knife, landing just above his head in the wall behind him. 

“I suggest you shut the fuck up or my next knife will cut out your tongue,” Sara threatens as the Legends nod in unison. 

“I’ll hold him down for it too,” Nate says as Ray nods. 

“Me too,” Ray says in agreement. 

“You don’t put your hands on a woman,” Mick mumbles protectively. 

“You’re going to let them talk to me like this? Come on, Kar,” James says as Kara shakes her head. 

“Shut up and let them speak,” Kara says, nodding to Sara. 

“After you left, James approached Lena and Aria. He questioned the changing of rolls. He and Aria exchanged words and from there he went after Lena. He twisted her wrist so hard that it broke her wrist. Before I could do anything, Aria already had him against the wall,” Sara explains. Alex and Kara exchange angry glances, completely missing the smug smiles from all of the Legends—proud of Ava for handling the situation. 

“Oh, that’s bullshit and you know it,” James says, marching toward Sara. Zari and Nora move to stand next to their captain, flashing their respective powers as they eye the angry man standing before them. 

“Hey, I suggest you back the fuck up before I blast you so hard with wind that it’ll suck the air from your chest,” Zari threatens as Nora nods. 

“I’ll send your soul to the deepest pits of hell after she’s finished with you,” Nora warns. 

“Be lucky that I didn’t tell her about you having Lena on her knees. Wait, whoops. Too late,” Sara deadpans, causing Alex to gasp as James scoffs. 

“Oh, fuck you. That was intended to get under that stupid dyke’s skin,” James says, causing Alex’s jaw to tighten, along with Sara’s, as a collective gasp echoes throughout the room. 

“Did he just?” Nate asks as Mick grumbles, pulling his fire gun from his pocket and pointing it at the man. 

“Captain,” Mick grumbles as Sara holds up her hand. 

“Not yet,” Sara says as Alex moves to stand alongside the Legends. 

“You will never call anyone that inside of my building. Do you understand?” Alex shouts as James shakes his head before looking at Kara. 

“Kar, please. Hear me out,” James says as Kara shakes her head. 

“Is it true? Did you put your hands on Lena?” Kara asks softly, staring at the man. 

“Kar,” James pleads as Kara’s body trembles with anger. 

“ANSWER ME!” Kara shouts, her voice booming. 

“Okay, yes. But I didn’t mea-,” James says before Kara tosses the man against the wall across the room, causing the drywall to crumble from the strength of her throw. Alex springs forward, grabbing her sister to prevent her from doing anything she may regret as James stumbles back to his feet. 

“So, this is it? You picking a Luthor over someone that has been there for you from the beginning?” James questions before Sara turns, tossing two more knives toward the man, each one landing deathly close on each side of his face.

“Sara,” Alex warns before the captain shakes her head. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not going to stay quiet about this. I’m appalled that you’ve condoned this man to walk around, carrying himself as if he’s some fucking hero, when really, he’s just another man who can’t except the fact that he’s constantly being overshadowed by a powerful woman. It took me all of about ten seconds to put that together, but yet, everyone looks at him like he’s a hero when he’s really nothing more than a fucking punk. Don’t let him off the hook because he may have been there but really, what the hell has he contributed to? Huh? Because if he really did contribute, it would be him out there fighting alongside you and Kara but it’s not. All he’s doing is running his mouth and I’m fucking tired of it,” Sara snaps, shocking everyone in the room at the sudden outburst. 

The Legends nod, all in agreement of their captain because well, she isn’t wrong. The team has been busting their asses alongside Alex and Kara, fighting some incredibly difficult foes and James hasn’t been involved in anything. Also, they knew a large portion of Sara’s anger toward the man stems from him insulting Ava’s family. Yes, she may have come from a notoriously bad family, but as far as they are concerned, none of Ava’s actions or Lena’s actions for that matter, have aligned with the heinous crimes of their family. 

Hell, Sara’s outburst is mild in compared to what the Legends were expecting to come from their captain. Alex nods slowly, letting the weight of Sara’s words hang heavily throughout the room before Kara shakes her head. 

“Been there for me from the beginning? You mean when you used Clark to find out about my secret? How you used it to push me into letting you work with us?” Kara asks as James shakes his head. 

“Kara, it’s never been like that,” James defends as Kara glares at the man. 

“What about when you stole the position out from under me when Cat left? Or when I was crying at game night and confessed that I fell in love with Lena? Only to find you kissing her the next fucking night inside of CatCo? You blamed me for breaking into her vault while you were dating. I took the fall for something that you fucking orchestrated and for what?!“ Kara shouts, causing James to sigh. 

“I was protecting you,” James says as Kara shakes her head. 

“Oh, fuck you. I don’t need your protection. I needed you as a friend and you went after the one person that I’ve been in love with for years. You have belittled her constantly and manipulated the situation to make her think it was me! Yet, the entire time you lectured me about telling the truth about my secret when you were fucking lying the entire time. And you have the nerve to come in here and think that I’m going to let it slide that you broke the woman I love’s wrist?” Kara asks, venom laced in her tone. 

“Kara, don’t you see what’s happening here? They’re doing this to fuck with you and ruin a relationship that has been thicker than family,” James counters as Kara shakes her head. 

“Family doesn’t do what you’ve done. At least no family of mine,” Kara says harshly, shocking the man. 

“You can’t be serious,” James says as Kara nods. 

“I am. Whatever relationship we had is done and if you ever fucking put your hands on Lena again, I will rip you apart, put you back together, and let the rest of the Legends send you to hell,” Kara says coldly. 

“You’re going to regret this,” James says as Alex shakes her head. 

“No, she won’t and neither will I. Effective immediately, any ties that you have to the DEO are over. If I so much as hear a rumor of you going out as the Guardian or threatening to expose my sister’s identity in any way, I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself,” Alex says protectively as the Legends nod in agreement. 

“We’ll help her do it, too,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

“Gladly. If you think what Kara can do to you is bad, you have no idea what I’m capable of,” Sara threatens as Kara nods, moving to stand next to the assassin, resting her hand on Sara’s shoulder. James nods, scoffing before glaring at the group of people in the room. 

“Alright then. If that’s what you want, I’m done,” James says, moving to exit the room. 

“Don’t let the door hit you on the ass on the way out,” Alex says, causing the man to turn around, looking Kara dead in the eyes. 

“She’s never going to love you in the same way that you love her. She’s a Luthor. When she breaks your heart, and betrays you one day, because she will. I can’t wait to be able to laugh in your face and tell you, I told you so. You may think these people are your family but they’re not, Kara. You’re just too fucking blind to see it,” James says harshly as Sara steps forward, putting herself between her team, Kara, Alex and the man as she stares into his eyes. 

“We are and always will be her family. We aren’t going anywhere. Threaten her again, or badmouth the woman she loves, and you will become an enemy of this family. Trust me, you don’t want me as an enemy,” Sara says harshly. 

“We’ll see about that,” James mumbles before storming out of the room. A heavily silence falls among the group before Sara nods at her team. 

“Make sure that piece of shit leaves the building,” Sara orders as the team nods. 

“Don’t let him so much as talk to anyone on the way out,” Alex adds, causing the Legends to nod as they exit the room, following after James. 

The doors close behind them, leaving the three women left alone before Sara turns, only to be engulfed in a huge hug. The hug shocks the assassin, only to return the hug as Alex rubs Sara’s back. 

“You meant that?” Kara asks as Sara nods. 

“Every word,” Sara says as Alex smirks. 

“So, you want to stay in National City?” Alex asks as Sara nods. 

“The team really likes it here and if I’m honest, so do I,” Sara says as Kara smirks. 

“Thank you. I’m lucky to call you and the Legends, friends and now, family,” Kara says as Sara nods with a forced smile. 

“Hey, what about your girlfriend? Any luck on finding her?” Alex asks as Sara sighs. 

“Gideon is working on it but we know that she’s in this universe. So, as long as she’s here and we are welcome, I’m not leaving,” Sara says as Alex and Kara nod with small smiles. 

“You’re family. You’re always welcome. Including your girlfriend, when you find her,” Alex says as Sara nods. 

“Thank you,” Sara says. 

“Fucking hell. I need to check on Lena,” Kara says as Sara nods. 

“Hey, I know that you don’t like Aria, but if you check on Lena and see her, you should thank her. She is the reason why Lena only escaped with a minor break to the wrist,” Sara says as Kara sighs. 

“I’m just so mad at James. If I see her tonight, I don’t know what I would do,” Kara says sadly as Alex nods. 

“Sara’s right, Kar. You may not like her but she kept Lena safe. Just don’t lose your head,” Alex says as Kara nods. 

“Sirens are going off. I better go,” Kara says before disappearing from the room and flying away. Alex rubs Sara’s shoulders, wrapping her arm around the assassin as she leads her down the hall. 

“What are we doing?” Sara asks. 

“Showing you the fire-breathing pufferfish. Then we are going for drinks,” Alex says as Sara smirks. 

“You’re not mad for what I said?” Sara asks as Alex shakes her head. 

“No. I never really liked him. You said only half of what I was feeling,” Alex says as Sara nods. 

“First round’s on me,” Sara says as Alex smirks. 

The women disappear down the hall and Sara sighs as she shakes her head slightly. Little does Alex and Kara know, they’ve already met her girlfriend and she only hopes that they will be understanding when the truth comes out. 

** Meanwhile... **

Lena sits at the kitchen island, icing her swollen wrist as Hope continues to update her on events happening at L-Corp in between offering to run simulations for the CEO to partake in. Meanwhile, Ava is pacing around the living room, furious about what happened inside of CatCo this morning. Not only is she furious at James, the spy is riddled with guilt for allowing her sister to get injured. Oh, and the constant ringing in her ears and the throbbing headache that the spy has had since Sara touched her chest has made Ava extremely irritable. 

She doesn’t know why Sara’s touch made her feel safe and not only that, she never lets anyone touch the base of her neck. Something about the blonde has Ava’s mind in overdrive but the spy couldn’t figure out the reason behind it, which only fuels her annoyance. Not only that, but the longer Hope continues to talk and Lena is sucked into the device, ignoring the spy, Ava wants to do nothing more than to shoot the damn AI’s power source. Ava watches as Lena continues to become entranced by Hope’s words and suggestions—Ava can’t take it anymore. 

Bending over slightly, Ava slides off the pair of fuzzy socks from her feet before folding them into a tight ball. With a snap of her wrist, she sends the tightly balled socks sailing toward the device, knocking the AI system into the empty sink. Lena’s eyes widen in shock before turning toward her sister, brows tightly knitted as she stares at the spy. 

“What the fuck was that?” Lena asks as Ava shakes her head. 

“You promised me when I moved in, no more bot. Now either you shut that fucking thing off or I will shoot it,” Ava snaps, causing Lena’s eyes to widen at the harsh tone in her sister’s voice. 

“Switch,” Lena says as Ava shakes her head. 

“No, you don’t get to ‘Switch’ me right now. This obsession, fixation, or whatever the hell you want to call it, stops now, Lena. You are missing out on real life, real relationships, while you hide inside of this virtual reality that you’ve created for yourself. It’s unhealthy. I won’t sit here and pretend like it isn’t,” Ava says as Lena stares at her sister. Lena nods slightly, reaching into the sink, she quickly unhooks the power source from the AI, setting the pieces on the counter. 

“Okay, if I’m doing this no more bot agreement, then you are going to tell me what the hell is bottling up inside your mind,” Lena counters as Ava sighs heavily. 

“I-I-I don’t know. I don’t know and it’s fucking irritating,” Ava stammers, causing Lena’s gaze to soften as she notices how conflicted her sister looks. 

“Hey, come here,” Lena says, causing the spy to nod as she moves to sit on the barstool next to the CEO. 

“It’s just, I have a blistering headache, my ears are ringing, and after everything today, I don’t know,” Ava says sadly. 

“Alright, well. It’s just us. Just talk and I’ll try to piece it together,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“When I saw James, hurting you, a part of me snapped. Nothing else mattered in that moment except keeping you safe. Then, when he... When he...,” Ava says, shaking her head. Lena scoots closer to the spy, taking her hand into her own, the CEO gently rubs her thumb along Ava’s knuckles. 

“When he did what?” Lena asks as Ava shakes her head. 

“He mentioned having you on your knees and in that moment, it triggered the memories I have of our father beating my mother. I snapped. I wanted to kill him,” Ava says as Lena gasps, knowing how hard of a topic it is for her sister to talk about. 

“Then what happened?” Lena asks. 

“I was about to snap his neck when Sara came up. S-She put her hand on the base of my neck and it was like I instantly felt, I don’t know. It just, completely shook something inside of my mind and I can’t figure it out,” Ava says as Lena arches a brow. 

“What do you mean?” Lena asks as Ava whines. 

“I don’t know, Patatina. The only thing that I do know is that it is the only reason why I didn’t kill James after what he did to you,” Ava says. Lena watches as Ava’s hand goes to her neck, playing with the medallion necklace, causing Lena to arch a brow. 

“What else aren’t you telling me?” Lena asks as Ava groans. 

“That’s it! I swear to you, Lena. I don’t know but when she touched my chest, it was the first time I haven’t broken someone’s arm. It’s like when she touched me, it felt familiar and I know it sounds like complete bullshit, but I’m serious. I don’t know how or why, but when she touched me, I instantly felt calm. The only other person who has ever been able to do that is,” Ava says. 

“Me,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“Exactly. I don’t know how but it was like as soon as it happened, I felt safe and calm with her being there. I don’t even know the woman but somehow it happened. I’ve been trying to figure it out all day and I can’t. It’s the first time that I can’t wrap my head around something and it’s fucking terrifying,” Ava says, eyes filling with tears. Lena nods, noticing how Ava is still fiddling with her necklace, the action becoming more and more prominent. 

“Switch, can I ask you something?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

“Anything,” Ava says as Lena sighs softly. 

“You’ve worn that medallion around your neck for the last three years. Who gave it to you?” Lena asks as Ava’s eyes widen. The spy glances down at the medallion in her hand, studying it as her face contorts in an almost painful expression. 

“Patatina, I honestly don’t know. I know that any time that I try to take it off, something stops me from doing it but I don’t know why. God, why don’t I know?” Ava asks almost in a panic. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay,” Lena coos as Ava shakes her head. 

“I feel like I’m missing something important but it’s like my head is foggy. I can’t remember,” Ava says as Lena nods. The CEO moves her hand to the medallion and slowly flips it over, eyes squinting at the engraved phrase along the back. 

“What is it?” 

“On the back, it’s engraved with a phrase. It says, ‘spot belongs to,’ with a set of initials but I can’t quite make them out,” Lena says as Ava releases an emotional sigh as she studies the back of the medallion. 

“S.L. Those are the initials,” Ava says, causing Lena to nod. 

“Okay. So, now we know at least someone gave this to you and it must be from someone important to you. Or at least you are very important to them,” Lena says as Ava shakes her head in confusion. 

“This is going to sound crazy but I’ve been having weird like flashes of, I don’t know, memories all day today. It’s like I can remember feeling happy with someone, but every time I try to study their face, it’s blurry,” Ava says as Lena’s eyes widen as she nods. 

“Hey, no. It’s not crazy. I first noticed you starting to wear the medallion about three years ago. After the first time I saw you wear it, you had some crazy mission in France. Remember?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

“Damn spy used some kind of toxin on me,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“Maybe that had something to do with it. Maybe it erased or just hid your memories for a while and they’re starting to come back,” Lena says as Ava groans in frustration. 

“But I can remember everything else. Why can’t I remember this?” Ava asks as Lena shakes her head. 

“I don’t know, Switch. But hey, look at me. We’ll figure it out, okay?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

“You don’t think I’m crazy?” Ava asks as Lena shakes her head. 

“Not at all. However, whoever gave you this medallion and thinks that it is strictly her spot is a damn fool. That’s been my spot since I was four years old and I’m not about to share,” Lena quips playfully, causing Ava to snort, shaking her head. 

“Yeah, I’ve been living with a permanent kink in my neck ever since,” Ava counters, causing Lena to laugh as she smiles at her sister. 

“Oh, you love it and you know it,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“I do. More than anything,” Ava says as Lena slides her other hand from underneath the ice pack. The spy gently takes Lena’s injured wrist into her hands, noticing the swelling and bruising from James’ assault on the CEO.Ava’s eyes fill with tears, only for Lena to wrap her arms around the spy’s neck, hugging her close. 

“Whatever you’re thinking, don’t blame yourself. This isn’t your fault, it’s his. You kept me safe,” Lena whispers, causing Ava to nod. 

“I’m sorry. For freaking out earlier,” Ava mumbles, only for the CEO to glance up at her sister. 

“Hey, you keep me out of my boxes and I’ll keep you out of yours. Okay? That’s how this is going to work. You’ve never turned your back on me or left my side even when I make it incredibly difficult on you. I’m not going to turn my back or leave you. You’re my big sister, and no matter what it is, I’m always going to be here for you,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“Promise?” Ava asks as Lena smiles. 

“Double promise,” Lena says, causing Ava to smile at the use of a saying that the women have used since the were children. Ava releases a heavy sigh, pressing a kiss into Lena’s hair as she continues to hold the CEO protectively. 

“You want to go lay down?” Ava asks, earning a nod from the CEO. 

“Please,” Lena mumbles. The women slowly stand from their stools, only for Lena to cling onto the spy, hugging her side tightly as Ava grabs the ice pack for her sister’s wrist.

“Come on, mia patatina. Let’s get you into bed,” Ava says, leading the women toward their bedrooms. 

“Stay with me,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

The spy leads the CEO into her bedroom, only for Lena to crawl onto the bed, nuzzling under the covers as Ava lays with her back propped against the headboard of the bed. Lena instinctively curls onto Ava’s shoulder, like she has since childhood, only for Ava to wrap an arm around the CEO. Using her other hand, Ava slowly drapes the CEO’s injured wrist across her stomach, placing the ice pack against it, as she slowly runs her fingers through the CEO’s dark hair. A sleepy sigh escapes Lena’s lips as Ava glances down at the medallion, staring at it intently only for Lena’s voice to break her from her thoughts. 

“When we find her, I’ll negotiate sharing my spot. She has to pass my extremely thorough, little sister approval test. Oh, and still be willing to let me cuddle you when I need or want to,” Lena says, causing Ava to smirk before pressing a kiss to Lena’s forehead. 

“If she can’t accept your terms, then she isn’t worth it anyway,” Ava says, feeling Lena smirk against her shoulder. 

“Damn right,” Lena mumbles, her voice heavy with sleep. 

“I love you,” Ava whispers, causing the CEO to sigh as she further relaxes. 

“Love you.”

Ava continues to stare down at the medallion as she continues to run her hand through her sister’s hair, smirking as she hears the sound of soft snores escaping from the CEO’s lips. Ava sighs softly, closing her eyes and silently hoping that she can put the pieces together in her mind and remember who gave her this medallion. Ava slowly begins to drift into sleep, leaning her head against her sister’s, with only one thought on her mind: S.L. 

Little do the siblings know, the woman they are looking for is right in front of them. Now, it’s up to Ava’s mind to put it together, and for everyone’s sake, they hope it happens sooner rather than later. There is a storm brewing for the group inside of National City, and they are going to need to be united in order to defeat it. 


	9. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here’s the next chapter. Things are slowly building, and I can’t wait to see what you think! Enjoy!

Kara finds herself pacing outside of Lena’s penthouse door, working up the courage to knock on the door. It’s not that she’s nervous to check on Lena, it’s the polar opposite. The super wants to be here and would love nothing more than to wrap her arms around the CEO. However, a large part of Kara feels guilty and upset that she couldn’t be there to protect Lena. Yet, her guilt morphs into anger because she knows the blonde Italian already beat her to it. 

Kara is thankful that the blonde protected her in her absence, but she couldn’t help feeling an extreme amount of jealousy toward the woman. It should be her consoling and showering Lena with an overwhelming sense of love but it’s not. Kara doesn’t know if it’s the anger feels toward James or the mixture of frustration she holds against herself for not admitting her secrets to Lena sooner, but it only fuels to her jealousy, making her mind hazy—she hates it. 

Sighing to herself, Kara knows she needs to push beyond these feelings in order to be here for Lena. Even if she holds a animosity toward the Italian, it’s not why she is here. If she could agree with the blonde on anything, it is that they both care for the CEO. So, even if it kills her, Kara knows she has to push through her own issues because Lena is more important. She has been selfish in regards to holding onto her own feelings instead of considering what is in the best interest of the CEO. She promised Lena that she would be better, and it’s time she proves that, starting now. 

Nodding slightly, Kara raises her hand before knocking lightly against the door. Kara nervously shifts her weight between her feet as she hears soft steps approaching the door. The door opens slowly, causing Kara’s eyes to widen slightly as she notices Ava. The blonde is wearing a pair of black leggings with an oversized, white, long-sleeve shirt with ‘Italia’ written in red lettering across the chest of the shirt—sporting the woman’s home national soccer team. Ava’s hair is down in disheveled curls with a pair of thin, metal, frame glasses rest against her makeup free face. 

The blonde looks beautiful, much to Kara’s displeasure, however, Ava offers her a sleepy smile—making Kara feel a small amount of guilt for disturbing the penthouse at this late of hour. Kara offers an apologetic, small smile as she nervously fiddles with her glasses before the blonde lightly sniffles. 

“Buona serata, Kara. Cosa ti porta qui?” Ava asks, her voice raspy with sleep. Kara’s eyes widen slightly, tilting her head in confusion. 

“Um, hi. I have no idea what you just said,” Kara says as Ava’s eyes widen slightly as she shakes her head. 

“Sorry! I just woke up and it takes me a minute to remember where I am. I just wished you, good evening and asked what brings you here,” Ava says as Kara nods. 

“Oh, um. I know that it’s late. I didn’t mean to wake anyone up. I just wanted to check on Lena,” Kara says as Ava nods before opening the door wider. 

“Would you like to come in for a minute?” Ava asks as Kara nods. 

“Sure. Thank you,” Kara says. 

Kara slowly enters the penthouse as Ava closes the door behind the women before leading them toward the island of the kitchen. Ava sniffles before moving her hand to cover her mouth as a harsh cough escapes her lips, causing the woman to shake her head from the congested cough. Ava takes a small sip of a steaming liquid, which Kara can only guess to be tea, before nodding her head as she looks at the nervous reporter. 

“How is she?” Kara asks softly. 

“She’s sleeping. I finally got her to take something for the pain in her wrist and it knocked her out. She’s alright, all things considered,” Ava says as Kara nods. 

“Her wrist. Is it bad?” Kara asks as the blonde sighs. 

“It’s pretty swollen and bruised. She has two hairline fractures in her wrist,” Ava explains as Kara shakes her head. 

“Did they cast it?” Kara asks, her facial expression filled with guilt. 

“Well, the doctor wanted to but after an hour long negotiation with Lena, he agreed to let her forgo a cast,” Ava says, causing Kara to smirk. 

“She said that a woman in her position can’t work with a cast, didn’t she?” Kara asks as Ava smiles. 

“She did. However, didn’t save her from the splint she has to wear for the next two weeks. She threatened to fire him because of it, until he explained if she doesn’t wear it, she will need surgery to correct it,” Ava says as Kara nods. 

“She always has been stubborn,” Kara says, causing Ava to chuckle. 

“You’re not wrong about that,” Ava says as Kara nods, looking at the blonde as she sips on her tea. 

“Sara told me, what you did for Lena today. I just wanted to say, thank you, for stepping in like that. I can’t believe that James would do something like that,” Kara says honestly, shaking her head. Ava nods, sipping on the tea before setting the mug onto the kitchen island, cradling the mug in her hands as she stares into the report’s eyes. 

“You and Mr. Olsen are close, yes?” Ava asks as Kara scoffs. 

“We used to be. Not anymore. Not after this,” Kara says bitterly, causing Ava to nod. 

“So, may I ask you a question?” Ava asks, causing Kara to arch her brows in confusion.

“Sure,” Kara says. 

“Is Lena important to you?” Ava asks, causing Kara to rapidly nod her head. 

“She is one of the most important people in my life. I care for her more than I can put into words,” Kara says as Ava sighs. 

“If you care for her, like you say, then how could you support a man that has done nothing but ridicule Lena publicly and behind closed doors?” Ava asks harshly, causing the reporter to gasp in shock. 

“Look, I can admit that James didn’t have a good judge of character when he first met Lena. He is best friends with Superman, and in terms of the Luthor name, he’s pretty closed-minded. I gave him a chance to get to know her, to change his mind. I believe that people deserve a chance to right their wrongs, to prove themselves. Lena has always been more than a Luthor, and I wanted him to have the opportunity to realize that,” Kara says as Ava nods.

“Yet, he continued to ridicule and question her morals, her ethics. He degraded her for having the courage to separate herself from her family. He did this for years, even while they were dating. He continued to control the narrative, dragging her down, while people stood back and let him do whatever the hell he wanted. He never once felt guilty for what he was doing because the people around him never tried correcting or challenging his hateful rhetoric,” Ava counters, causing Kara’s eyes to widen. 

“Whoa, let’s be clear. I never once stopped defending Lena. You can ask anyone, I have always stood up for her, against anyone because she’s worth it. So, don’t you dare think that what James was doing or saying about her had my support,” Kara defends as Ava smirks. 

“See, that’s the thing. You couldn’t have been blind to all of the signs he was showing, Kara. He never once changed, and you continued to support him. Defend all you want, but it doesn’t change the fact that you chose to be around him. You may not agree with him but by association, it makes you and everyone else who claims to be his friend look just as bad,” Ava says calmly, causing Kara to scoff. 

“You’re saying that I look no better than him. Which is complete bullshit. You don’t know a damn thing about me,” Kara counters harshly. 

“You’re right, I don’t. But, through what I’ve heard and the articles you have written, you are a good person. It takes courage to fight for the truth which is why it is hard for me to believe that you could continue to choose someone like that to associate with,” Ava says as Kara shakes her head. 

“What was I supposed to do? Just end something because I don’t agree with their beliefs? That’s closed minded,” Kara argues as Ava sighs. 

“If the issue goes against your morals, yes. Ending a relationship of any kind is hard but sometimes you have no choice,” Ava says as Kara clenches her jaw with anger. 

“James isn’t perfect but he used to be a good man,” Kara says as Ava shakes her head. 

“Was he? Or did people continuing to glorify him as a self-proclaimed hero only fuel his truest self?“ Ava questions. 

“Like you know anything about it,” Kara counters harshly. 

“I don’t but I saw the effects of his actions within my own community. In my hometown, Altomonte, we haven’t always been accepting of different ways of life. Hell, my own father riddled our community with hate toward alien families and abused my mother. I grew up, going to school, where alien kids were terrified of me because of the fact that I was his daughter. 

“I saw that hate, but my mother made it her mission to spread love everywhere she went. She instilled that kindness and compassion into me. I promised her that I would do everything to separate myself from his hate. It wasn’t easy, because I loved my father but I ended my relationship with him to better myself and the people around me. 

“My father stripped everything from my mother. He ridiculed her, beat her, and even though she never voiced it, I saw how much that impacted her. She lost everyone close to her because of her last name. My situation isn’t the same by any means, but change is implemented by having the courage to actively fight against what you don’t believe in. 

“I worked hard to rebuild what my father destroyed. I use my mother’s art gallery as a safe haven for aliens and humans from all walks of life to ensure that everyone feels accepted and loved. When Mr. Olsen came out as the Guardian, his arrogance, not only fueled hate in your country but in mine. All I’m saying is you have a big heart. Don’t let the goodness in your heart become your biggest downfall,” Ava says. 

Kara stares blankly at the blonde, taking in her words, shaking her head as anger flows through her. Kara scoffs before running a hand through her hair. She can’t believe how forward the blonde was with her statements, and Kara feels that she needs to leave before she punches the Italian to the moon. Walking toward the door, Kara grasps the handle before glancing over her shoulder. 

“Just tell Lena I stopped by,” Kara says coldly, causing Ava to nod. 

“I will and Kara?” Ava asks, causing the reporter to stop in the doorway. 

“What?” Kara asks flatly. 

“Believe it or not, you and I are on the same side,” Ava says, causing Kara to scoff. 

“I doubt it,” Kara snaps before exiting the penthouse, closing the door behind her. 

Ava shakes her head, sipping on her tea, after watching the angry reporter make an abrupt exit from the penthouse. It wasn’t her intention to further anger the reporter, however, Ava can’t help but feel the need to protect her sister. With that being said, nothing the Italian said was false information, but sometimes the truth can be hard to hear. Ultimately, Ava wants what is best for her sister. She believes Kara is a good person, which is probably why she is being so hard on her. Until Lena can openly tell Kara her feelings and reveal her secret sister, Ava will continue to cryptically give Kara the stern, big sister treatment. 

Ava’s lips turn into a small smirk, her back facing toward the hallway, feeling Lena’s presence as the CEO slowly creeps up from behind her. Sipping on her tea, Ava let’s her sister get extremely close to her, giving her the false hope that she is about to scare the spy. Setting the mug on the island, Lena moves her hand to tap the spy’s shoulder before Ava laughs. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Ava says, turning to find her sister staring at her with her mouth agape. 

“How the hell did you even know I was here? I was so quiet!” Lena says as Ava shakes her head with a small laugh. 

“Your attempt was better, I’ll give you that,” Ava deadpans as Lena shakes her head in disbelief. 

“I’ll get you one day. Mark my words,” Lena says with a determined nod. 

“Whatever you say, Patatina. You should be in bed. Resting,” Ava says as Lena arches a brow. 

“As should you. I felt you get up and got worried,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“I heard someone at the door. Kara came by to check on you,” Ava says as the CEO sighs. 

“And you giving her the older sister talk without her realizing it was because?” Lena questions as the spy runs a hand through her hair. 

“Because I know how much you care about her and how badly she broke your heart by keeping her secret from you. You’re my baby sister, and it’s in my blood to want to protect you. Even if it’s from the woman you love. Seeing you hurting, shatters my heart and makes me want to hurt the person responsible for that pain,” Ava says as Lena nods before wrapping her arms around the spy, hugging her tightly as Ava rests her head against Lena’s collarbone. 

“Never change, Switch,” Lena mumbles as Ava laughs. 

“Not what I was expecting for you to say,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“Well, nothing you said was untruthful. I’ve been neglecting to talk to her because I’m afraid of what will happen. I’m not sure if I can forgive her for breaking my trust but I’ve also been hiding a secret. She’s not innocent in this but a part of me is afraid to trust her. Not all of us can have a big heart and be able to switch it on and off like you,” Lena says as Ava looks up at the CEO. 

“Patatina, you don’t have to be afraid to admit how you feel. You need to be the one to tell her before something happens and she finds out who I am,” Ava says as the CEO nods. 

“I know and I will tell her when I’m ready. If she can’t accept the fact that I have a sister and the reason why I’ve kept my secret, she isn’t worth it,” Lena says as Ava arches a brow. 

“Patatina,” Ava says as Lena shakes her head. 

“No. Her secret damaged our trust but my secret is helping keep you alive. End of story. Those are my terms. Being in love or not, nothing is more important than keeping the one person who has been there for me since I was four alive and safe,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

“You just had a ‘Switch’ moment,” Ava says, causing Lena to laugh. 

“I learned from the best. Now, if I could get the hang of this sneaking technique, then you’d be in trouble,” Lena says playfully, causing Ava to laugh. 

“One step at a time. First, bed,” Ava says, planting a kiss against Lena’s cheek before wrapping her arm around the CEO’s shoulders. 

The spy leads the women toward Lena’s bedroom, flipping off the lights as they pass by, before Lena curls up in the center of the bed. The CEO pats the spot beside her, causing Ava to playfully roll her eyes as she slides onto the spot as Lena rests her head on Ava’s shoulder. 

“Hey, I don’t tell you this enough but thank you. For always being here for me,” Lena whispers. 

“I know that I’ve had to be gone for a while but I’ll always be in your corner. No matter what,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“Even when I’m lost in my darkness?” Lena asks as Ava plants a kiss against Lena’s forehead. 

“Even then and whatever hell comes along with it,” Ava says as Lena sighs. 

“I’m scared of the person I may be when I tell her the truth,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“I know, but when it happens, I’ll be here with Irish whiskey or beer, or both, with your spot waiting for you to curl up on,” Ava says sweetly. 

“Promise?” Lena asks. 

“Double promise,” Ava whispers, feeling the CEO smirk against her shoulder. 

“Love you,” Lena says as Ava rests her head against the CEO’s. 

“I love you, more,” Ava says softly, holding her sister close. 

Little do the sisters know, but they are going to need each other more than ever in the upcoming future. As new enemies lurk in the shadows, everyone is going to need to ban together because if they can’t, they could potentially lose everyone they love as a result from it. 

** Meanwhile...in a bar across town... **

Alex approaches the table, carrying another round of drinks for Sara, Sam and herself, before distributing the wide variety of alcohol amongst the women as she sits next to her fiancé. Sam presses a tender kiss against Alex’s cheek as Sara smirks at the couple before taking a large swig from her glass of whiskey. 

“So, when are you going to tell me about the woman who stole your heart?” Alex asks, causing Sam to nod. 

“Oh, I want to know all about her,” Sam says as Sara sighs. 

“Well, what do you want to know?” Sara asks as the couple exchange a glance. 

“She’s not going to make this easy for us, is she?” Sam asks as Alex shakes her head. 

“Not at all. She’s an assassin,” Alex says as Sara laughs. 

“I’m right here, you know,” Sara deadpans as Alex nods, sipping her beer. 

“Oh, I’m aware,” Alex quips with a smirk, causing Sara to smile. 

The pair have gotten close during the Legends’ time in National City, however, Sara is nervous to completely open up to the director. She doesn’t want to jeopardize Ava’s cover in any way, and if means that she has to play coy, she will because Ava is more important than anything else to Sara.

“What’s her name?” Sam asks as Sara smirks. 

“Her name is Ava,” Sara says, causing the couple to smile widely. 

“Aww, look at how your face lights up when you say her name,” Alex coos, causing Sara to roll her eyes. 

“How do you put up with her?” Sara asks, looking at Sam. 

“She’s easy on the eyes, a good mother, and not too bad of a lay,” Sam quips, causing Alex to laugh. 

“Thanks babe,” Alex says, kissing her fiancé. 

“Well, tell us about Ava. How’d you meet?” Sam asks as Sara nods. 

“Ava was in charge of an organization called the Time Bureau. In our universe, we had events or anachronisms, that deviated the timeline of history. Her organization was in charge of fixing them. My team got involved when some of our old enemies contributed in releasing a time demon. 

“We weren’t exactly accepted by the Time Bureau at first. I met Ava for the first time when she pointed a gun in my face. We actually hated each other for a while. She was more into following the strict protocols and rules, whereas myself and my team, we don’t mind bending the rules for the right cause,” Sara says, causing the women to nod. 

“Ava sounds a lot like someone we know,” Sam says, bumping Alex’s shoulder against her own. 

“Hey. I bend rules. Thank you,” Alex says as Sam laughs. 

“Keep telling yourself that, babe,” Sam says playfully as Alex scoffs. 

“Anyway, more about Ava,” Alex says, as Sam nods. 

“So, was it like a love at first sight type of thing?” Sam asks, causing Sara to smirk as she shakes her head. 

“Hell no. We fought. A lot. Verbally and physically but eventually it morphed into something more. I’m not sure exactly when, but when she would call or stop by the ship, I started feeling those stupid butterflies in my stomach. During all of this, we were battling a really bad demon. 

“He, um, fed off the darkest parts of our souls and our biggest fears. I attacked my entire team because of it and she came for me. I pushed her away because of it and she still kept showing up for me. Next thing I knew, I was head over heels in love with her. Have been ever since,” Sara says as the women smile. 

“That’s amazing,” Sam says as Sara nods sadly. 

“Why do you look so upset?” Alex asks as Sara sighs, slumping in her chair as she nervously bites her lip. 

“It’s just, all of my relationships have a way of ending badly. Everyone that I’ve ever loved ends up dead or hating me. I carry that weight with me everywhere I go. You know?” Sara says as the women nod. 

“We all have insecurities in our relationships. No matter how strong they are,” Sam says as Alex nods. 

“You mentioned before you came that you two fought. What happened?” Alex asks as Sara shakes her head. 

“We celebrated our anniversary and about a week later, we were laying in bed, cuddling and then Ava told me that I was it for her. That she could see herself marrying me one day. I let my insecurities get the best of me and I got scared. So, I freaked out. I pushed her away,” Sara says as Sam and Alex exchange a glance. 

“You told her that you didn’t want things to change,” Alex says as Sara nods, looking into the director’s eyes. 

“Alex, I fucked up. Watching her leave was the hardest thing that I’ve ever had to witness. By the time that I realized how stupid I was acting, I went after her to tell her that I’m not afraid of marrying her,” Sara says as the women gasp. 

“Holy shit,” Alex says as a dry laugh escapes Sara’s lips. 

“I finally find the one person that I love more than anything, the one who I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with, and when I went to tell her, she was gone,” Sara says sadly as the couple nods. 

“Where did she go?” Sam asks as Sara sighs. 

“At first, I thought she just needed space to clear her mind. But when she didn’t come home, all of us got worried. That’s when we did some digging and found out that she was sent on a mission,” Sara explains, lying through her teeth, as Alex nods. 

“So, she’s here,” Alex says as Sara nods. 

“Somewhere. We haven’t found out her exact location but she’s here,” Sara says as the couple nods. 

“How long have you two been together, again?” Sam asks as Sara’s brows arch. 

“Well, that’s a good question. In our timeline, over a year, but when Gideon calculated the time spent in the temporal zone, and now being here, it adds up to bea little over three years,” Sara says as the couple nod. 

“We’ll find her,” Alex says as Sara sighs. 

“I hope so but more than anything, I hope she can find it in her heart to still want to marry me,” Sara says softly as Sam nods. 

“Hey, it sounds like you two have been through a lot, probably more than what you’re telling us, but don’t give up on her. Loving someone enough to want to marry them just doesn’t go away. Trust me,” Sam says, causing Sara to notice Alex nod sadly. 

“Now, you have that look,” Sara says as Alex sighs. 

“When I first met Sam, I felt a huge connection to her and her daughter. I just came out of a bad breakup, but I found myself falling for her, hard. We all didn’t know at the time, but she was possessed by something called, ‘a world killer’. It completely took over her mind,” Alex explains as Sam nods. 

“During my time as Reign, it screwed with my memories. I couldn’t remember anything except the hate they put into my head. With Alex, Kara and Lena’s help, they split me from Reign’s hold. I moved to Metropolis because I was ashamed of the pain I caused. I nearly killed all three of them, and I lost my memories of any of the moments building up to Reign’s takeover,” Sam says. 

“Fuck, that’s heavy,” Sara says as Alex nods. 

“Her not remembering me or the love we shared completely devastated me. Months passed and I lost all hope of her remembering until she showed up at my apartment one night,” Alex says as Sara’s eyes widen. 

“You remembered,” Sara says softly as Sam nods. 

“I did,” Sam says as Sara arches a brow. 

“How?” Sara asks as Sam shrugs. 

“I’m not sure to be honest. I was just in my office one day and something clicked. All of my memories came flooding back and I knew that I had to tell her. So, I came back and the rest is history,” Sam says sweetly, smiling at Alex as they share a sweet kiss. 

“That’s incredible,” Sara says in shock because the couple don’t realize how similar their relationship is to the captain’s in this moment. 

“Our situation isn’t the same, but in terms of never losing hope, it’s the same. Just when you find Ava, don’t wait another minute to tell her how much you love her,” Alex says as Sara nods rapidly. 

“I won’t. Thank you for telling me,” Sara says as the couple nods. 

“You’re family, Sara. You deserved to know. We’re here for you, no matter what,” Alex says as Sam nods. 

“Agreed. Also, I can’t wait to meet this woman,” Sam says, causing Sara to smile. 

“Me too. Especially if she puts up with your ass,” Alex quips, causing Sara to laugh. 

“Fuck off, Danvers,” Sara says playfully, causing the couple to laugh. 

“For what it’s worth, I’m happy that you’ve found someone to share your life with, Sara. You deserve it,” Alex says as Sara smiles. 

“Thank you. I’m happy for you both as well. Now, if I’m not invited to the wedding,” Sara says as the women smile. 

“Of course you will be!” Sam says as Alex smirks. 

“As long as you bring Ava as your plus one,” Alex says as Sara nods. 

“Deal. Want another round?” Sara asks, as the couple nods. 

“Please.” 

Sara slowly approaches the bar, releasing a heavy sigh. It feels nice to talk to someone about her situation with Ava, however, she’s hiding the truth from the people who are now her newest formed family. Shaking her head, she hopes that when the couple discovers the truth, they can be accepting as to why Sara had to lie to them. 

Because if not, it was going to start a war and Sara Lance is not about to lose Ava. Again. 


	10. All The Things She Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Just some things. Okay, so I get it. Some people who read my Italian are upset because it may not be perfect, well. It’s my fourth language that I speak, so I’m sorry. Just be patient with me because I’m still learning or you can just not read it. Plain and simple. 
> 
> Also. Here’s the next chapter. Can’t wait to see what you think.

Lena sits behind her desk, reviewing reports from the latest budget meeting along with several project updates, as the soft sound of music fills her office. The CEO picks up a pen, circling and jotting down notes in the margins as she sighs in annoying pain her in wrist. The splint takes away a lot of the dull, achy pain but the item is atrocious on the eyes. 

Considering that her overprotective sister is stuck inside of CatCo all afternoon, Lena took advantage of being unsupervised to take off the splint earlier this morning for meetings. She has yet to but the splint back on, but a part of her knows that she should to save herself from Ava’s scolding, but she can go two more meetings without it. 

Highlighting another set of numbers along the page, Lena bobs her head slightly to the music before the sound of her office door opening jars her from her thoughts. Lena glances up, finding a furious Jess following behind Andrea Rojas. The CEO arches a brow, moving her hand to pause the music as Andrea approaches her desk. 

“Miss Luthor, I’m sorry. I told her that you were busy,” Jess says apologetically, causing Lena to nod. 

“It’s fine, Jess. I’ll handle this,” Lena says as Jess nods. 

“Call if you need anything,” Jess says, glaring at Andrea as she exits the office. Andrea smirks, shaking her head lightly as she strolls toward the front of Lena’s desk. 

“Are all of your assistants trained guard dogs?” Andrea asks as Lena tilts her head. 

“They are toward unwanted visitors,” Lena snaps as Andrea nods. 

“I didn’t come here to make waves,” Andrea says as Lena arches a brow. 

“Then why are you here? I thought by selling the company to someone else that I made myself clear in regards to a partnership with you,” Lena counters as Andrea sighs. 

“I came to ask, why? Of all people, why sell it to the one woman that I cannot stand?” Andrea asks as Lena sighs. 

“Her pockets and connections within the business world are far beyond your reach, Andrea. If you came to sort an agreement, I’m afraid you came to the wrong CEO’s office,” Lena says as Andrea clenches her jaw. 

“Oh, I went to CatCo,” Andrea says as Lena’s brows arch in surprise. 

“Ah, and how’d that work out for you?” Lena asks as Andrea scoffs. 

“About as well as sitting on a king cobra. Even that would have been more pleasant than dealing with that ignorant Italian,” Andrea quips as Lena smirks. 

“Well, I’m shocked that she even let you inside of her building,” Lena says as the woman nods. 

“Our conversation lasted about three seconds before she kicked me out. Which is why I’m here. I’m hoping that you can talk some sense into her,” Andrea says as Lena tilts her head in question. 

“Oh, and by sense you mean, agreeing for her to sell the company to you?” Lena questions as Andrea nods. 

“Exactly,” Andrea says as Lena sighs. 

“Andrea, in case you don’t already know, Aria is a woman that doesn’t change her mind. Yes, we are partners on various projects. However, other than that, I really don’t have any say in what she should or shouldn’t do,” Lena counters as Andrea scoffs. 

“She shouldn’t have thrown me out of the building as if I’m some peasant. I’m an enemy that she definitely doesn’t want. The fact that you are supporting her, only leads me to believe that you are now an enemy of mine. Which is something that I was trying to avoid this entire time until you made the foolish decision not to sell the company to me,” Andrea threatens. 

“If you think for one second that you storming into my office and threatening me is going to work in your favor, you’re sadly mistaken. Your control within the business community runs very thin, Andrea, and don’t think for a second that I can’t use all of my resources to bury you so deep that people won’t even remember your name by the time I’m through with you,” Lena snaps, causing Andrea to nod. 

“So, this is really it? Passing up the opportunity to build something great because you can’t get over the past?” Andrea asks as Lena knits her brows. 

“It wasn’t me who ended this, Andrea. This was all your doing,” Lena says flatly as Andrea clenches her jaw. 

“You’re making a huge mistake, Lena. You will regret this,” Andrea warns as Lena shakes her head. 

“I don’t think that I will. Consider the testing of your prototype to be my last favor to you. Now, get the hell out of my building,” Lena snaps as the woman shakes her head in disbelief. 

Andrea storms out of the office, slamming the door behind her, missing the smug smile plastered across Jess’ lips as she enters the elevator. The businesswoman slams her hand against the wall, hitting the button to the lobby as the doors close. Shaking her head, she retrieves her phone from her purse before dialing a number and holding the phone to her ear. Three rings pass before a shuffling noise is heard through the other side of the call. 

“Hello?” 

“Mr. Olsen, this is Andrea Rojas. I believe you and I share a common enemy,” Andrea says. 

“Who may that be?” James asks as Andrea smirks. 

“Lena Luthor.” 

“Yes, we do and that bitch running CatCo,” James says as Andrea smirks. 

“How about you meet me at the bar on North Avenue and we talk business. Say, ten minutes?” Andrea asks as the man sighs. 

“I’ll be there.” 

The call ends as a devilish smirk crosses the woman’s lips. She knows taking down Lena Luthor isn’t going to be an easy task, but with James’ help, it would make it that much easier. Now, they just have to figure out how to do it. 

** Hours later... **

Ava walks down the dark hallway as she slowly approaches a dimly lit room with two guards standing on either side of the doorway. The spy nods at the two men, who exchange a glance before one of the men slides a keycard across the lock, opening the door. The spy slowly enters the room, finding Lillian sitting at a table, her hands cuffed and chained to the top of the table. Lillian arches a brow, as she studies the spy’s appearance. 

Ava is wearing a pair of faded and ripped skinny jeans with a white tank layered underneath a black leather jacket. Her hair is down in loose curls, thrown over one shoulder as a charcoal and rose gold watch with a matching barbed wire bracelet peaks out from the sleeve of her jacket. Ava tilts her head as she notices Lillian staring at her before the older woman smirks. 

“I see you didn’t think to dress up for the occasion,” Lillian quips as Ava smirks. 

“Yes, because your prison jumpsuit radiates poise and class,” Ava counters as the woman smirks. 

“Please, sit,” Lillian says, nodding toward the chair in front of her. The spy slowly approaches the chair, sliding onto the cold metal seat as she looks at the woman. 

“Besides the lovely pleasantries, why am I here, Mom?” Ava asks as Lillian sighs. 

“Because you are my daughter and I love you,” Lillian says as Ava smirks. 

“You know starting with that lie only works on Lena when you want something,” Ava quips as Lillian shakes her head. 

“Damn it, Ava. I’m serious,” Lillian says as Ava arches a brow. 

“Oh, so I’m your daughter now? How about all those years when I was growing up?” Ava asks as Lillian shakes her head, shame swirling in her eyes. 

“Look, I will admit, I treated you and Lena horribly growing up. Yet, as I’ve aged, I’ve come to realize that you both were innocent children. You didn’t ask to be results of your father’s double life, and it took me years to figure that out,” Lillian says as Ava nods. 

“Yet, hasn’t stopped you from trying to kill us both, countless times,” Ava says as Lillian nods. 

“I know. I will admit, expressing my love toward you and Lena hasn’t been the most conventional, but it doesn’t mean that you both aren’t the daughters I raised,” Lillian says as Ava laughs. 

“Because you had to do it,” Ava says as Lillian shakes her head. 

“No, I didn’t. Your father’s hate toward me is the reason why both of your mothers were murdered. Neither of you should have had to witness your mothers’ deaths.You two were too young to have to see that level of hate. I tried to express it through sentiments or small gestures to show you both how much I care for you,” Lillian says as Ava smirks. 

“Ah, by reminding us every day that we weren’t good enough, belittling us, and choosing Lex was supposed to show us how much you love us? My god, I don’t know how we missed the obvious signs for all these years,” Ava says sarcastically as Lillian sighs. 

“It wasn’t right. I know that now,” Lillian says as Ava nods. 

“Do you actually mean that or are you just saying that because he’s dead?” Ava asks as Lillian opens her hands, offering them toward Ava. 

“He was the only son that I gave birth to and seeing him spiral caused me to spiral in turn. His rage toward aliens and the world drove me into a darkness. Yet, when he targeted you and Lena, it snapped me out of my darkness. Lex was fighting a sadistic battle against his own arrogance and against the people that made him feel inferior. 

“Along with you and your sister, I was amongst those people. Which is why, when your sister killed him, I delayed the bomb from going off to give you enough time to delete the footage and let you both escape. You and Lena are all that I have left, Ava. As much as I wanted to deny it, you both are Luthors and in our family, we protect our own. Even if it resulted in my only son’s death, it had to be done. I don’t regret that. My regret is not telling Lena and you how much I love you sooner,” Lillian says honestly. Ava stares into her mother’s eyes before glancing down at her open hands. 

“You’re telling the truth,” Ava whispers as Lillian nods. Ava sighs, nodding slightly before sliding her hands into her mother’s, only for Lillian to squeeze them gently. 

“You would have killed me by now if I wasn’t telling the truth,” Lillian says as Ava smirks. 

“You’re not wrong,” Ava says as Lillian smiles. 

“That’s my girl,” Lillian says sweetly. 

“Mom, I know that you didn’t call me here just to tell me that,” Ava says as Lillian nods. 

“Always so intuitive, but you’re correct. I called you here to warn you, my darling,” Lillian says, causing Ava to arch a brow. 

“Warn me? About what?” Ava asks as Lillian sighs. 

“I heard through some of the prisoners that Andrea Rojas is furious about Lena choosing not to partner with her. From what I’ve gathered, she’s been making a lot of calls around the city trying to dig up any and everything she can against you and Lena,” Lillian says as Ava nods. 

“Who?” Ava asks as Lillian sighs. 

“I’m not exactly sure as of right now. All I know is that she’s in contact with people that could potentially expose Kara’s identity as well as your own,” Lillian says as Ava’s eyes widen. 

“Of course you knew about Kara’s identity,” Ava says as Lillian smirks. 

“You honestly think that I don’t know who my youngest daughter is in love with? Besides, her disguise is laughable. I’m shocked that you didn’t piece it together sooner, my darling, super spy,” Lillian quips, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

“In my defense, I was a little busy saving Clark from my brother and dealing with Dad’s goons across Europe,” Ava counters, causing Lillian to laugh. 

“Fair enough,” Lillian says as Ava laughs. 

“You’re not wrong though. A ponytail and a pair of glasses as a disguise is complete rubbish,” Ava says as Lillian smirks. 

“I told your sister that and she hasn’t visited me in over a month because of it,” Lillian says flatly, causing Ava to laugh. 

“She told me. It took everything in me not to laugh but then she used that fucking pout,” Ava says as Lillian rolls her eyes. 

“God, that fucking pitiful pout. As Luthors, we aren’t supposed to fall for it but,” Lillian says. 

“When it’s her, gets me every time,” Ava says as Lillian nods. 

“Me too,” Lillian says as Ava lightly squeezes her mother’s hands. 

“Can I ask you something?” Ava asks. 

“Of course,” Lillian says. 

“You’ve known this entire time that I’m a spy. I’ve fought against you, against Lex, for years, and you stayed quiet about my identity. Why?” Ava asks as Lillian looks at the spy lovingly. 

“Because, you, my darling, are my daughter and I love you. Whether you like it or not. I wasn’t lying when I said that I protect my own. You and Lena will always be my daughters, which is why I haven’t expose your identity or Kara’s for that matter. If I did, it would completely shatter any small chance I have at maybe having an actual relationship with the two of you. I may not have always been the greatest mother, but I won’t do anything to jeopardize losing either of you. You two are changing the world in your own ways. I may not agree with it a majority of the time but I have to accept it. I raised two intelligent, independent, young women, and I couldn’t be more proud that they both sent my ass to prison to teach me a lesson. It wouldn’t have been my approach, but it’s been humbling,” Lillian says honestly, causing Ava to nod with a smile. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Ava says as Lillian nods. 

“Thank you for coming here. Giving me a chance. I know it wasn’t easy for you,” Lillian says as Ava nods. 

“You’re right, it wasn’t but I know that it wasn’t easy for you to admit a lot of what you just told me either,” Ava says as Lillian nods. 

“I’m getting rather frail and soft in my old age, I’m afraid,” Lillian says as Ava smirks. 

“Frail? Never. Soft? Absolutely,” Ava quips, causing Lillian to lightly swat the spy’s hands. 

“You hold your tongue. I can’t have the people in my wing thinking that I’m some sort of a push over,” Lillian says as Ava laughs. 

“Of course not. Your secret is safe with me, Mom,” Ava says as Lillian smiles. 

“As is yours, my darling. Now, go. Be diligent and hit those bastards where it hurts the most,” Lillian says as Ava nods. 

“I will. You have my word,” Ava says as Lillian nods. Ava stands from her chair, only to shock Lillian by moving around the table to hug her tightly. Lillian hugs the spy tightly, pressing a kiss against Ava’s cheek. 

“Stay safe out there,” Lillian whispers. 

“Stay safe in here,” Ava says, pressing a kiss against her mother’s cheek. The women break their embrace before Lillian smiles at her daughter. 

“Oh, and Ava?” Lillian asks. 

“Hmm?” Ava hums. 

“Don’t let your baby sister marry Kara without giving her one hell of a Luthor-style mind fuck for me, okay? She’s a good person, regardless of her horrible DNA, but she means a lot to Lena. I couldn’t beat the damn kryptonians, so I may as well join them. Kara could be really good for Lena if they can work through their issues. I’m trusting you to keep the both of you safe. Don’t let me down,” Lillian says as Ava nods. 

“I won’t,” Ava says as Lillian nods. 

“Don’t forget what I told you,” Lillian says before Ava moves to press a lingering kiss against her mother’s cheek. 

“I love you, Mom. Lena and I will come to visit you soon. Check your pocket,” Ava whispers before disappearing out of the room. As the door closes, Lillian moves her hand down to the pocket of her jumpsuit before retrieving several Ferrero Rocher truffles from inside of the pocket. A wide smile crosses the woman’s lips as she shoves the chocolates back into her pocket before releasing a happy sigh. 

“I love you, my darling daughter. I really hope that you tear that bitch to shreds.” 

** Thirty minutes later... **

Ava enters the penthouse, closing the door behind her before moving to hang her motorcycle helmet on the coatrack and setting her keys inside the helmet. Running a hand through her hair, Ava walks into the living room, finding Lena curled under a blanket, quietly reading a book as she arches a brow at her sister. 

“You’re home late,” Lena says flatly as Ava arches a brow. 

“You aren’t wearing your splint. Like you haven’t been all day,” Ava counters as Lena grunts. 

“I’m fucking firing Jess,” Lena says as Ava laughs before moving to sit on the couch next to Lena. 

“No, you won’t. She has too much dirt on us and you love her just as much as I do. I would really hate to have to kill her. Let’s start by giving her a raise first,” Ava says as Lena rolls her eyes. 

“You’re right because I don’t know many people that would let us drunkenly sing all day inside of our office and let us get away with it,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“Exactly,” Ava says as Lena notices the spy fiddling with her medallion. 

“Where were you?” Lena asks as Ava sighs. 

“Were you getting worried about me?” Ava asks as Lena closes her book before looking at her sister sternly. 

“Of course, I was, Switch. The fact that you continue to dodge the question means something happened or you did something,” Lena deadpans. Ava nods before rolling onto her side, resting her head on Lena’s lap. 

“I have a splitting headache and to top it off, I threw Andrea out of CatCo and then went to see Mom,” Ava says as Lena’s eyes widen. 

“Either you were feeling adventurous today or incredibly stupid for tackling them both in the same day. It explains the headache,” Lena says as Ava shakes her head. 

“No, it doesn’t. I mean, maybe a little but I’ve been having small flashbacks all day,” Ava says as Lena gasps. 

“Really? What did you see?” Lena asks as Ava groans. 

“All I saw was someone resting their head above my heart, hand on my chest, rubbing their thumb along my collarbone, and feeling safe. Her head is still blurry, but in the flashback, I have my lips against her forehead, and I can remember the smell of her shampoo. Vanilla and lavender,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking about how to help you remember,” Lena says as Ava glances up at her sister. 

“How?” Ava asks as Lena sighs. 

“You could use the virtual reality set. We can program them in based off of your flashbacks and see if it can trigger your suppressed memories,” Lena says, causing Ava’s face to pale as she sits up. 

“Lena, no,” Ava says as the CEO arches a brow. 

“Ava, I want to help you. I hate seeing you like this and it very well could solve the very problem we’ve been having,” Lena counters as Ava stands, pacing throughout the living room. 

“That fucking machine only allows you to imagine the outcome but none of it is fucking real! These flashbacks are real, Lena. I’m not jeopardizing my actual memories with some idiotic virtual reality set that may damn well distort them!” Ava snaps, causing Lena to flinch at her sister’s anger. 

“Switch, calm down,” Lena says as Ava shakes her head. 

“This is what I’ve been trying to tell you, Patatina. This system is an obsession. No matter how many times you program it, none of the outcomes will be how it actually plays out in the real world. I’m not going to numb these feelings just to take away the headache. It isn’t worth it,” Ava says as Lena clenches her jaw tightly. 

“Oh, so you think I have been numbing my feelings when I use it?” Lena asks as Ava sighs. 

“What else would you call it? If it’s not numbing, it’s fucking avoidance at its finest. It’s the same damn thing,” Ava counters as Lena scoffs. 

“That’s shite and you know it. It opens up your mind,” Lena defends as Ava shakes her head. 

“No, it is a goddamn obsession that is making you think it’s opening up your mind but it couldn’t be further from the truth! Look, I know that you’re scared of admitting that you’re in love with Kara. I don’t agree that she lied to you, she deserves whatever hell you throw at her, but you need to tell her. Even if it fucking hurts, you have to get it out or it is only going to continue to hurt you in the long run, Patatina. Hell, my flashbacks aren’t just scaring you, but they scare me too. All we can do is face it and stop trying to run away and hide from it. Hiding behind technology isn’t going to solve anything,” Ava says, causing Lena to stand from her seat. 

“Fuck you for thinking of me as a coward. This is something that I expected to hear from Mom, not you. But you did go and spend quality time with her, so if the shoe fits, right?” Lena counters harshly as she storms toward her room. 

“Patatina, don’t you dare do this. You can put up a wall with everyone else but not with me,” Ava says, following her sister down the hall. Lena enters her room, grabbing the door, only to slam it harshly in Ava’s face. The spy sighs as she rests her head against the door before slamming her hand against the wall. 

“Goddamn it, Lena! I’ve never once thought of you as a coward and you know it! You’re strong and it’s fucking killing me seeing you like this! I’m trying to help!” Ava shouts on the other side of the door, knowing that her sister is probably wiping away a flood of tears. The spy can easily break down the door and make the CEO talk to her, but she knows that will only further Lena’s anger. Ava rests her back against the door, sliding down until she is sitting in the hallway, resting against the door before turning her head slightly. 

“I’m never fucking leaving you. Whether you like it or not, I’m here, Patatina. I’m always going to fight for you because I love you.” 

Ava hears a strangled sob from the other side of the door, breaking her heart as she winces, her head beginning to throb more intensely. As if on instinct, Ava’s hand goes to the base of her neck as she closes her eyes, holding onto the medallion as she releases a heavy sigh, feeling tears begin to cascade down her cheeks. Sniffling softly, Ava wipes her eyes as she continues to rest against her sister’s bedroom door. Lena may not want to talk tonight, but it doesn’t stop Ava’s protective nature from wanting to leave the CEO’s side. Whether it be on the outside of the door, so be it. Ava doesn’t plan on moving any time soon. 


	11. Round One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heating up. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, there is only one Ava. It’s been explained but will be readdressed again. Just want to make that clear.

** The Next Morning... **

Lena buzzes around her room as she continues to get ready for her long work day. The CEO quickly slides her feet into a pair of tall heels, completing her look, perfectly accenting the three-piece, black suit she’s decided to wear, along with her raven hair pulled into a tight ponytail. After the fight she had with Ava last night, the CEO finds herself in desperate need of a coffee to hopefully numb the throbbing pain in her head as well as combat the exhaustion coursing through Lena’s body from the lack of sleep. As much as Lena doesn’t want to admit, Ava’s statements were completely truthful. The CEO knows that her attempts to wall herself off from everyone in the city has been unhealthy, but it’s made her feel safe until her sister’s arrival. However, as truthful as Ava’s words may be, it didn’t make them any easier for the CEO to process. Lena just hopes that she can work through her emotions and stop trying to close everyone out before she ends up losing everyone she cares about, starting with her sister. 

Sighing softly, Lena quickly glances over her appearance in the mirror one last time before turning off the lights within the closet. She quickly tucks her cellphone into the pocket of her suit jacket before moving to the door. The CEO turns the handle, opening the door of her bedroom, only for her eyes to widen in shock as Ava falls into the open doorway. Within seconds, Ava flips onto her feet, eyes rapidly scanning the hallway as Lena arches a brow at the disheveled spy’s appearance. Ava is wearing the same outfit from the night before, her curls are more loose and flattened, and her eyes are puffy and bloodshot. Ava slowly runs a hand through her hair before gently rubbing her eyes, squinting during the process, which instantly tells Lena that she isn’t the only one who didn’t sleep well last night. Lena stares silently at the spy, who offers the CEO a small, sad smile as Lena shakes her head. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Lena asks as Ava sighs. 

“You didn’t want to be around me last night and as much as I may have wanted to break down the door, I didn’t because I respect your space. But, I know that you haven’t been sleeping well at night, and since you didn’t let me in, I stayed out here to be close,” Ava says, causing Lena’s eyes to widen. 

“You slept out here all night?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

“I did,” Ava says as Lena’s face softens. 

“Why?” Lena asks as Ava smirks. 

“Because I promised you that I was never going to leave. I’m not going to lie, my back is screaming at me for it but I couldn’t leave. So, I stayed out here, loving and protecting you the best way that I could while giving you space,” Ava says sweetly. Lena nods, feeling tears beginning to build in her eyes before wrapping her arms around the spy in a tight hug. Ava returns the hug, holding the CEO protectively, before pressing a light kiss against Lena’s cheek. 

“I have to go to work,” Lena mumbles, causing Ava to nod. 

“I know, so do I. I just needed to make sure you were okay,” Ava says, as Lena sighs heavily into the crook of Ava’s neck. 

“You didn’t leave,” Lena says, her tone filled with shock and surprise. Ava shakes her head, planting another tender kiss against her sister’s cheek before leaning back to look into her sister’s eyes. 

“I never will, Patatina. Now, be great today. If you don’t leave now, the Henderson family will tear you apart,” Ava says, causing Lena to scoff. 

“I’d like to see them try,” Lena counters as Ava smirks. 

“Jess has a cup of coffee and breakfast waiting for you,” Ava says, causing Lena to nod. The spy watches as the CEO walks down the hall before turning to look over her shoulder. 

“Hey, Switch?” Lena asks. 

“What is it?” Ava asks as a shy smile tugs at Lena’s lips. 

“Tonight, can we maybe talk? I never got to ask you how your visit with Mom went,” Lena says as a smile crosses Ava’s lips as she nods. 

“I’ll bring the pizza and beer. Give them hell today, Patatina,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“Love you,” Lena says as Ava winks at her sister. 

“I love you more,” Ava says sweetly. 

Lena exits the penthouse as a small smile crosses her lips. She doesn’t know how or why her sister continues to put up with her bullshit, but she couldn’t be more thankful for having the blonde always in her corner—loving and supporting her. Disappearing into the elevator, Lena sighs as her phone begins to ring. Answering the call, the CEO holds the phone to her ear as a voice rapidly fills her in on details of a secret project. The CEO’s jaw tightens with anger as she hangs up the call before sliding her phone back into her pocket. Lena can only hope that she can find the courage to sort out her feelings before it’s too late, and by it being too late, it means before she gets ahold of Eve Teschmacher—who is currently sitting in the containment cell of her private lab. 

** At CatCo... **

“Dude, you’re brooding,” Zari says as Kara scoffs. 

“Am not,” Kara says. 

“Am too,” Zari counters, causing Sara to roll her eyes. 

“I. Am. Not,” Kara says, glancing up from her desk as Zari smirks. 

“Yes. You. Are,” Zari says as Sara throws two balled up pieces of paper, ricocheting off of each of the women’s heads. 

“Hey!” Kara and Zari say simultaneously as they glare at the assassin. 

“Would you two shut up? It’s bad enough that I actually have to write to keep this cover and listening to you two idiots argue is driving me crazy!” Sara says as Zari laughs. 

“Well, if Kara will just admit to the fact that she’s brooding, the argument would be over,” Zari says as Kara groans. 

“I have half a mind to take of my glasses and shoot lasers at you,” Kara threatens as Zari laughs. 

“God, you two make it too easy for me to fuck with you,” Zari says as Sara rolls her eyes. 

“That’s it. No lasers, no more fucking with people. Kara, you’re brooding because Lena won’t call you back and for some reason, I think you’re mad that Aria accepted your pitch on an article. Zari you know this and you’re instigating,” Sara says as Kara’s eyes widen. 

“Wait, how did you know she hasn’t called me back?” Kara asks as Zari laughs. 

“You look like someone kicked a puppy. Considering that you are basically an adorable puppy, we figured it had to be something major to make you look so sad. Considering your favorite restaurants are still open, stocked with plenty of pizza and potstickers, we figured it was Lena,” Zari says as Kara sighs. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right about all of it,” Kara says as Sara arches a brow. 

“And why are you mad that Aria approved your article pitch?” Sara asks as the reporter groans. 

“Because she’s a butthead that I would really love to punch to the moon,” Kara says, causing Zari to choke on her coffee.

“It’s amazing how you can curse like a sailor when you’re mad but then revert back to using fourth grader insults,” Zari quips, causing Sara to laugh. 

“Tell us what’s wrong, Kara,” Sara says as the reporter sighs. 

“I don’t know. She makes me crazy because she’s close to Lena. Then when I go to check on her, she puts on this big show, saying how I should have picked up the signs of James being a royal dickhead and it’s my fault. It’s just, it’s not fair. She doesn’t even know me,” Kara says as Zari and Sara exchange a glance. 

“Well, are you mad because what she said was truthful?” Sara asks. 

“Or... are you mad because she was the one protecting Lena and not you?” Zari asks as Kara shakes her head. 

“I don’t know!” Kara says as both women knit their brows. 

“Bullshit,” Sara quips. 

“Yup. Try again,” Zari says as Kara groans in frustration. 

“Fine! Both! Okay?! She was completely right and I can’t do anything to change it. Then I expected for her to argue with me about my pitch and then she just gives it to me! Like, what the heck?!” Kara says as the women laugh. 

“Maybe you just have the wrong impression of Aria,” Zari says as Kara rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah, I doubt that,” Kara says as Sara arches a brow. 

“Kara, Lena is allowed to have multiple people care for her,” Sara says as the reporter sighs, standing up from her desk. 

“Yeah, well I don’t have a problem with people caring about her but when they’re sleeping with her, that’s where I draw the line,” Kara says before walking across the office, leaving Zari and Sara glancing at each other, stifling their laughter. 

“Oh, she can’t be serious,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

“She definitely is. Poor girl, doesn’t have a clue,” Sara says with a small laugh before Zari smiles, noticing Ava walking into her office. 

“Well, the boss lady just came back from her meeting,” Zari says, causing Sara to glance over at Ava’s office. 

“Yes, and?” Sara asks as Zari smirks. 

“You have an article about the fine arts project downtown. They’re having an open house thing that starts in twenty minutes. Why don’t you go in there and I don’t know, talk to Ava about it?” Zari asks as Sara arches a brow. 

“And say what exactly?” Sara questions as Zari sighs. 

“Look, you heard what Gideon said, her mother was an artist. Maybe if you say that you want to interview some of the families at the center, maybe she will want to strike up a conversation with you. I don’t know about what exactly, but the more you talk, the more she may start remembering,” Zari says, causing Sara to nod. 

“Alright, yeah. That’s not a bad idea,” Sara says, standing from her desk as a smug smile crosses her lips. 

“I rarely have bad ideas, Cap,” Zari quips as Sara scoffs. 

“You and Mick tried making, ‘Fire Tornado’ a game. You idiots burnt down half of a building and Alex is still on my ass about it,” Sara counters as Zari nods, sinking into her chair. 

“Yeah, you right,” Zari says as Sara rolls her eyes. 

The assassin sighs as she smooths the nonexistent wrinkles away from the white, spaghetti-strap blouse tucked into her black slacks. Sara’s hair is down in loose curls, framing her soft makeup, and for once, she’s happy that she listened to Gideon while getting ready for the day because she looks the perfect balance between dangerous and goody two-shoes CatCo junior reporter. Nodding to herself, the assassin slowly approaches Ava’s office, knocking on the glass door, causing the blonde to glance up with a small smile before waving her hand, motioning for the assassin to come inside of the office. 

Sara enters the office, letting the door close behind her as she watches Ava move to lean against the front of her desk. The spy is wearing a blue, striped Oxford shirt, the top buttons unfastened, revealing the gold medallion necklace, tucked into a pair of navy slacks. Ava’s sleeves are cuffed just below her elbows, held up by a pair of custom, gold grenade cuff links, as a pair of burgundy suspenders accent her outfit. Ava’s hair is down in loose curls, thrown over one shoulder, Sara’s favorite, and to finish the spy’s incredible look, she’s wearing a pair of burgundy, Gucci loafers. Sara smiles, loving how incredible Ava looks in this outfit as she slowly approaches the desk. 

“Sara, what brings you into my office this afternoon?” Ava asks as Sara smirks, absolutely loving the spy’s Italian accent. 

“Well, Miss Bozzeli, I came to run an idea by you,” Sara says as Ava smirks. 

“I think that anyone who stops me from de-balling a man in my building has earned the right to call me by my first name,” Ava says smoothly as Sara smiles. 

“Wouldn’t that show favoritism?” Sara asks as Ava laughs. 

“Eh, maybe. How about when it’s just us, we’re on a first name basis?” Ava suggests as Sara nods with a smile. 

“Deal,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

“So, what idea did you want to run by me?” Ava asks as Sara sighs. 

“Well, I’m writing a piece about the fine art’s project ran by the Thomas family. They’re using the arts as a way to unify the community, allowing human and alien families a place to come together to express themselves, as well as give them a safe space within the city. They’re having their first open house event downtown and I was thinking about going on site to interview some of the families and check out the program,” Sara says as Ava smiles. 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. I’ve actually been working with the Thomas family,” Ava says, causing Sara to arch a brow. 

“Seriously?” Sara asks as Ava nods. 

“Yes. I’ve donated toward their cause, allowing for them to expand their building and supply them with whatever supplies they may need,” Ava says as Sara’s eyes widen. 

“Wow, I had no idea,” Sara says as Ava hums. 

“In my hometown, back in Italy, I established a very similar project to bring people from all walks of life together. It’s brave, what they’re doing, especially with all of the hate that’s been lurking within the city. It’s an important cause not only to me, but to the community as well. I just want to help and support the cause in any way that I can,” Ava explains, causing Sara to smile. 

“That’s incredible,” Sara whispers as Ava smiles. 

“Well, thank you. I admire you for wanting to write an article about this topic. It not only demonstrates unity but also spreads awareness to how much the arts can be healing as well,” Ava says as Sara nods with a small smile. 

“Yeah, without dance, I’m pretty sure that I wouldn’t be the person I am today,” Sara says, causing Ava to smile. 

“Oh, me too. I didn’t inherit my mother’s ability to paint, but I did inherit her dancing skills. Although, my parents really hated the loud rap and techno music that I blasted throughout my childhood, but, to me it was worth it,” Ava quips, causing Sara to smirk, knowing just how incredible Ava can dance. 

“Hmm, never would have guessed you for a rap or techno kind of woman,” Sara says as Ava smirks. 

“Well, we all have our secrets,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

“You’re not wrong about that,” Sara says with a small laugh as Ava tilts her head slightly. 

“When does this event start?” Ava asks as Sara glances down at her watch. 

“Twenty minutes,” Sara says as Ava nods, knitting her brows before a devilish smirk tugs at the corner of her lips. 

“How would you feel if I came along with you?” Ava asks, causing Sara’s eyes to widen in shock. 

“You want to come with me,” Sara says in disbelief, causing Ava to nod.

“If that’s alright with you, of course. I’ve been meaning to speak with the Thomas family but these damn meetings have kept me from returning their calls,” Ava says as Sara’s lips spread into a wide smile. 

“I would love that,” Sara says as Ava nods happily, causing Sara’s heart to pound as she watches the blonde celebrate like a giddy child—making Sara remember the same celebration from when she agreed to move in with Ava. 

“Well, let me grab my keys and I’ll drive us down there,” Ava says, causing Sara to nod. 

“Oh, okay. Um, let me grab my jacket and I’ll be ready to go,” Sara says before exiting the office. As Sara approaches the desk, Zari studies the assassin’s shocked but giddy facial expression as Sara slides her leather jacket over her shoulders. 

“Where are you going?” Zari asks as Sara arches a brow.

“To the open house. With Ava,” Sara whispers, causing Zari’s eyes to widen. 

“No fucking way,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

“Yes way. Z, she donates to this cause because she established her own back in her home country! She’s excited and beautiful, and god, did I mention beautiful?” Sara asks as Zari’s lips form a smug smile. 

“You’re welcome,” Zari quips as Sara rolls her eyes before flipping the woman off. 

“Yeah, yeah. Thank you,” Sara says before Ava exits her office. 

“Go, have fun. Oh, and let me know how it goes,” Zari whispers as Sara nods. 

Zari hardly contains her giddy squeal, earning several stern glares in the process before rolling her eyes as she watches the couple disappear into the elevator. Sara smirks as she takes a minute to just study the spy fiddling with the medallion hanging around her neck. As the elevator doors open, Ava ushers the women through the lobby, offering polite smiles and waves to employees passing by before opening the door, holding it open for Sara. The assassin smiles, nodding her head at the sweet gesture before Ava follows alongside Sara, leading her toward a matte-black, Jaguar F-Type, parked along the curb. The spy quickly unlocks the car before moving toward the opposite side of the car, confusing Sara slightly as Ava opens up the driver’s side door. Sara’s brows knit slightly before realizing the style of the car is a right-handed drive. The assassin slips into the passenger seat, only for the spy to close the door behind her before moving to sit in the driver’s seat. Ava slides a pair of aviator sunglasses over her eyes as the women buckle their seatbelts before starting the car. 

“Wow, you have a really nice car,” Sara says as Ava smirks. 

“Well, thank you but this isn’t mine. My car is in the shop at the moment, so, considering Lena hardly ever drives this bad boy, she let me borrow it,” Ava says as Sara smirks. 

“Why do I have the feeling that this car doesn’t even compare to your car?” Sara asks as Ava laughs, pulling the car into the busy downtown traffic. 

“Ah, because it doesn’t. It’s a great car, but it’s not Italian,” Ava says, causing Sara to laugh. 

“Fair enough. What kind of car do you drive? I’m going to guess that it isn’t a Lamborghini or Ferrari,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

“Wow, you’re good at this. You’re right. I drive a Maserati,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

“Yup. Totally can see that. Sleek, elegant, powerful, and not too terrible on the eyes,” Sara quips in a flirtatious tone, causing Ava to smirk as a hint of blush fills her cheeks. 

“Why, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you lured me out of the office to flirt with me,” Ava counters, causing Sara to smirk as she shrugs her shoulders. 

“Well, you were the one who suggested to come with me, Aria. I believe you trapped yourself,” Sara says playfully, causing Ava to laugh as she glances over at the assassin. 

“You... I swear,” Ava says, causing Sara’s heart to pound at the statement. Before the assassin can process what’s happening, her hand is moving to hold Ava’s free hand on the console. Her eyes widen slightly, catching herself just inches away from holding Ava’s hand. As Sara moves to pull her hand away, Ava smirks before sliding her hand into Sara’s and interlaces their fingers together, completely shocking the assassin. 

“Um, A-Aria. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have tried t-,” Sara stammers before Ava moves Sara’s hand to her lips, pressing a light kiss against the assassin’s knuckles, completely silencing Sara’s rambling.

“Can I be honest with you about something?” Ava asks, causing Sara to rapidly nod. 

“Y-Yeah. Of course,” Sara says as Ava slows the car’s speed as they stop at a red light before looking at the assassin. 

“Ever since I saw you that night at the gala, I’ve felt this connection and pull toward you. You make me feel something that I can’t even begin to explain but all I know is that I find myself wanting more of it,” Ava says honestly, causing Sara to gasp softly as she stares at Ava in shock. Ava glances away from the assassin as she slowly drives the car through traffic before the spy shakes her head as she sighs loudly. 

“Now, I’ve freaked you out,” Ava says, moving to pull her hand away before Sara tightens her hold on the spy’s hand, moving her other hand to cradle their conjoined hands. 

“No, you haven’t freaked me out at all. I feel the exact same way. I just didn’t know how to say it,” Sara says as Ava nods as a sigh of relief escapes her lips. 

“Really? You’re not just bullshitting me until we get back to the office and tell everyone that your boss is a creep?” Ava asks as Sara laughs before shaking her head. 

“No, I’m not bullshitting you at all. Believe me, it terrifies me how drawn I am to you because I didn’t think that you would even notice me back,” Sara says as Ava slowly parks the car along the curb at their destination before turning to look at the assassin. 

“Sara, I can’t even describe in English how beautiful I think you are,” Ava says as Sara smirks. 

“Then tell me in Italian,” Sara says as Ava nods shyly as she stares into Sara’s beautiful blue eyes. 

“Sara, sei la donna più bella che abbia mai visto. Non so perché, ma tu hai questo potere su di me. È terrificante ma mi fai sentire al sicuro. (Sara, you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. I don’t know why, but you have this power over me. It is terrifying but you make me feel safe.),” Ava whispers, causing Sara’s heart rate to skyrocket, as her heart pounds hard against her chest. The assassin smiles, causing Ava to smile in return before Sara presses a kiss against Ava’s knuckles. 

“You could have called me a fat, hairy, goat for all I know but it wouldn’t matter because damn,” Sara says, shaking her head as Ava laughs. 

“I didn’t call you any of those things but I can if that’s what you really want,” Ava quips playfully, causing Sara to swat Ava’s arm. 

“No, please don’t. Whatever you said was perfect,” Sara says as Ava blushes. Turning off the engine, Ava pushes her glasses to rest atop of her curls as she smiles warmly at the assassin before kissing Sara’s knuckles one last time. 

“Shall we go?” Ava asks as Sara reluctantly nods. 

“If we must,” Sara quips. 

Ava exits the car, quickly rounding the good to open Sara’s door. The assassin smiles as she notices Ava’s extended hand, happily taking it as she exits the car before Ava closes the door behind her. Ava locks the car as the women approach the entrance of the building, and Sara can’t help but smile as she feels Ava’s hand resting along the small of her back. Sighing happily, the assassin makes a mental note to actually thank Zari later because her idea worked out better than she could have hoped for. 

** An hour later... **

After several interviews with the happy families and their children, Sara and Ava found themselves sitting amongst the diverse group, happily chatting and helping with various art projects. Sara could help but stare at the spy throughout their time at the art center. The way Ava happily spoke with families as well as the owners of the center, made the assassin’s heart swell with pride. Oh, but the pride completely morphed into complete mush when Ava sat a toddler on her lap, happily helping the little girl paint. 

Sara continues to dance around the room with several small children, noticing the loving smile and glance from Ava across the room, which only made Sara feel giddy in every sense of the word. As the women continue to enjoy the joyous moment, Sara notices Ava glance out the window before her body tenses. Within seconds, the deafening sound of an explosion echoes throughout the building, causing the windows to shatter from the blast that had to originate from the street. 

On instinct, both women begin to corral the children and their families as the loud sound of terrified screams echo throughout the center. Both women put themselves between the blast and the innocent people, moving them toward the back exit as Sara rushes toward Ava, who is noticeably bleeding from her eye and chest. 

“Hey! Are you okay?!” Sara asks as Ava nods. 

“Yeah, it’s from the glass. I’m fine,” Ava says as Sara gasps as she notices the cut along Ava’s chest—in the exact location of the mark she received when being sent to purgatory. 

“Here, let me look,” Sara says as Ava shakes her head. 

“I’m fine. We need to get these people out of here and find out what the hell is happening outside,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

“Get them to the back exit and I’ll go find help,” Sara says as Ava nods before pulling the assassin close to her. Sara’s breath hitches as she feels Ava press a tender kiss against the side of Sara’s jaw, a sweet kiss that the assassin had found herself falling in love with each time Ava would kiss her there. 

“Be safe,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

“I will be. You too,” Sara says before disappearing out of the building, raising her hand to her com. 

“Guys, what the fuck is going on?” Sara asks. 

“Children of Liberty planted bombs throughout the city. Kara and Mick are handling the bombs while the rest of us are out on the street,” Alex says as Sara nods, noticing the Legends and Alex marching toward a large group of masked, heavily armed men. 

“Copy that. Aria is getting everyone out of the building but I don’t have my suit,” Sara says.

“Captain, press the side button of your watch. Mr. Brainy said that your suit will appear much like Kara’s when she removes her glasses,” Gideon says, causing Sara to nod as she steps into a side alleyway. 

Pressing the button on her watch, Sara watches as her canary suit slowly begins to assemble along her body before reaching her hand up to her face, rolling her eyes as she feels a mask covering her eyes. 

“Is the mask really necessary?” Sara asks as she moves to join the Legends and Alex in the center of the street. 

“To keep your cover, yes. Also, not my call. It was Brainy’s,” Alex says as Sara rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah, I hate mine too,” Zari says as Nora grumbles. 

“You can say that again,” Nora says flatly. 

“How many we got, Gideon?” Sara asks as she glances at her team, all in fighting stances. 

“About thirty, Captain,” Gideon says. 

“Alright, Legends. Let’s show these assholes that they can’t mess with our city,” Sara says as Alex glances at the assassin with a smirk. 

“Our city, huh?” Alex asks as Sara nods. 

“Our city, Danvers,” Sara says as the director smiles. 

“Alright, Legends. Do your worst,” Alex says. 

“Let’s fucking go!” the Legends say in unison. 

The Legends flash their respected powers as Alex falls alongside the group as they approach the group of men. No one is sure who fires the first shot, but it doesn’t matter. The Legends and Alex quickly spring into action, combating the group with ease. However, when one of the men starts firing a weapon laced with kryptonite, Alex’s eyes widen in shock along with shocking the rest of the Legends. 

“Bombs are taken care of. Mick and I are headed your way,” Kara says. 

“Stand down, Supergirl!” Alex shouts as she fires two bullets from her gun. 

“What?! No! I’m coming to help!” Kara argues as Sara throws a set of knives. 

“Kara, they have a kryptonite gun. Stand down,” Sara says as Ray groans. 

“Hurts like hell too,” Ray mumbles as Nora uses her magic to throw a group of men across the street. 

“Alex,” Kara says as Alex ducks behind a car to avoid gunfire. 

“I’m fine. Trust us on this, Kar. We don’t know how they got it but it’s heavy duty,” Alex says as Zari flings a group of men in the air. 

“Sara, Alex, go duck hunting,” Zari quips as both women shoot bullets and knives into the sky, killing the men before they fall to the ground. 

“Ah shit, more bad guys with green guns,” Nate says, grunting as she punches a man across the face. 

“There’s more?!” Kara asks as Alex glances up, shaking her head in disbelief. 

“Yeah, a helluva lot more. Stand down, Kar. It’s too risky,” Alex says as she fires multiple rounds at the attackers. 

“Copy that, but I don’t like it,” Kara says sadly. 

The Legends and Alex continue to hold off the large group, countering their attacks. The battle isn’t easy, the force of the kryptonite guns blast anything within a five foot radius of the shot, knocking the Legends off balance as they duck for cover. 

“Captain, no one else can hear us but you should know, Ava is on her way. One of her targets is leading the charge,” Gideon says as Sara nods between punching one of the men. 

“How far out?” Sara asks as she flings a knife into a nearby attacker’s neck, killing him before shooting Zari. 

“Thanks!” Zari quips as she blasts wind at the group. 

“Ten seconds. She’s on a motorcycle,” Gideon says. 

“Tell the rest of the Legends. I’ll handle Alex,” Sara says. 

“Right away, Captain,” Gideon says promptly. 

The group continue to take down the group, leaving the man with the largest of the kryptonite weapons to stare at the surrounding fallen men before jumping on the back of a motorcycle. The man begins to speed away before the sound of a speeding engine zooms through the Legends as a figure in all black chases after the man speeding away. 

“Who the hell is that?!” Alex shouts. 

As the Legends handle the rest of the men, they share a knowing glance before hearing three shots echo through the now silent streets. The group merges together in the center of the street collecting weapons before the sound of a motorcycle engine approaches them. The group watch as the motorcycle slides to a stop sideways, holding the kryptonite gun in one hand as they stare at the group. Alex raises her gun, aiming at Ava, only for Sara to rest her hand on Alex’s forearm. 

“Alex, lower your weapon,” Sara says as Alex shakes her head. 

“No! We don’t know who the hell that is! They could be one of them!” Alex counters as Sara’s grip tightens around the director’s arm. 

“Alex, I need you to trust me right now. Lower your weapon,” Sara says softly, causing Alex to nod as she reluctantly lowers her weapon. 

Sara slowly approaches Ava, opening her body language as a sign of respect, from one assassin to another. Sara watches as Ava nods her head, face hidden behind the dark shield of the helmet before glancing behind Sara. Within seconds, Ava raises her other hand, firing two shots, killing a man that was creeping up from behind Alex. The shots startle the group before Ava slides her gun into a holster on her leg as she nods at Sara. Sara nods before Ava gently tosses the kryptonite weapon to the assassin before revving the engine. 

Sara catches the gun, nodding appreciatively at Ava before watching her speed away, leaving only a cloud of dust behind. Sara releases a heavy sigh before turning to face the group, finding Alex with a furious and confused look on her face. 

“Sara, what the fuck was that?!” Alex shouts as Sara nods. 

“That was a sign of respect from one assassin to another,” Sara says, causing Alex’s mouth to gape in shock. 

“Oh, so we are just going to let an assassin escape out of respect?” Alex questions as Sara sighs. 

“This time, yes. What just happened is a deep level of respect that is instilled into every assassin. If we shot them, it would have only made things worse,” Sara says as Alex shakes her head in disbelief. 

“After we clean this up and get all the weapons back to the DEO, you and me are having a serious talk, Lance. You make it sound like the League is inside our city,” Alex says, causing Sara to nod. Alex sighs before turning away, making a call on her phone as the Legends wrap their arms around their captain. 

“You okay, Cap?” Nate asks. 

“I’m good,” Sara says as Nora and Zari nod. 

“That was?” Nora asks as Sara nods. 

“Holy shit,” Zari says. 

“She’s badass,” Ray says as Sara smirks. 

“Yeah. Now, let’s help Alex get this mess cleaned up,” Sara orders. 

The Legends spread out, following orders as Sara releases a heavy sigh. She’s thankful that they were able to defeat the group and confiscate the kryptonite weapons but they couldn’t have done it without Ava’s help. Sara can only hope that her explanation of their encounter can calm Alex’s furious mindset. 

Sara really hope it works because if it doesn’t, she will have to go to war against one of her friends and now family members, and she’s not ready to do that just yet. 


	12. Round Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Enjoy it.

** Inside the DEO... **

“So, care to explain what the hell that was back there?” Alex asks as Sara sighs. 

“Look, Alex. I already told you it,” Sara says as Alex cuts her off. 

“Yeah, yeah, an act of respect but how did you know they were an assassin?” Alex questions as Sara nods. 

“It’s hard to explain if you haven’t had assassin training but there are subtle things you notice about posture, reflexes, and the list continues, between assassins. When that person parked their bike, I noticed the stance, it wasn’t threatening but it definitely wasn’t trusting,” Sara explains as Alex nods. 

“Please, tell me The League isn’t in National City,” Alex says as Sara shakes her head. 

“They aren’t,” Sara says as Alex shakes her head. 

“Okay, so what makes you certain that this assassin isn’t from the The League?” Alex asks as Sara states at the director. 

“In The League, once you have a target, that’s all you care about, Alex. You make the hit and leave. The fact that this assassin took out whoever that guy was and returned the gun, showing that display of respect, demonstrates that we all have a common enemy. League assassins don’t do that and they sure as hell wouldn’t kill someone creeping up behind you. Which is why I couldn’t let you shoot them, because if we did, it would spark a war against them and we have enough enemies as it is at the moment,” Sara says as Alex nods. 

“I have a hard time just accepting the fact they are on our side,” Alex says as Sara sighs in frustration. 

“Look, I know it isn’t a clear cut line but honestly, if it wasn’t for them, that guy would have taken that weapon back to whatever the hell they came from and made more of those guns. You saw how powerful they were and if one of those things shot Kara,” Sara says as Alex sighs. 

“It would have damn well killed her,” Alex says sadly as Sara nods. 

“Exactly. I’m not saying to keep our guard down but we should at least be thankful that today, they were on our side,” Sara says as Alex nods slightly. 

“But what do we do about them? We can’t just have a rogue assassin hanging around the city,” Alex says as Sara knits her brows. 

“Most assassins once they’ve finished a job disappear to maintain their cover but everyone is different. I can do some digging, maybe reach out to a few contacts to see what they know in regards to the assassin rings of this universe,” Sara offers as Alex hums in agreement. 

“Good idea. Keep me posted on what you find out,” Alex says as Sara nods. 

“It may not be much, but I’ll tell you what I find out,” Sara says as Alex releases a heavy sigh. 

“I hate the fact that we got lucky today,” Alex says as Sara shakes her head. 

“Yeah, me too,” Sara says as Alex runs a hand through her hair. 

“Alright, we’ve had one helluva day. Go home, get some rest, and I’ll have Brainy keep an eye out for anything mysterious or magical,” Alex says as Sara smiles. 

“Still happy you invited us here?” Sara asks as Alex nods. 

“You have no idea. I just wish that we could figure out how the hell they got ahold of kryptonite. We confiscated it all and the only person that I know off hand that knows how to make it is Lena,” Alex says as Sara knits her brows. 

“Well, considering she’s in love with your sister, I’d say that rules her out as a potential suspect,” Sara deadpans. 

“I know, which means we are dealing with someone just as deadly that’s decided to team up with the biggest hate group in the city,” Alex says as Sara nods. 

“So, we keep our guard up and in the mean time, we rest and drink. Come on, I have a good bottle of whiskey with our names on it,” Sara says, putting her arm around the director’s shoulders. 

** Meanwhile at L-Corp... **

Lena looks over reports after ending a conference call as she sits at her desk before Jess rushes into the office. Lena glances up, instantly noticing the frantic look across the assistant’s face, causing the CEO to stand from her chair. Moving to the front of her desk, Jess approaches Lena as she runs a hand through her hair. 

“Jess, what’s going on?” Lena asks as the assistant sighs. 

“I just got off the phone with Ava. She was downtown when the attack happened,” Jess says, causing Lena’s eyes to widen as she feels the wind being sucked from her chest. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lena asks, voice trembling as Jess shakes her head. 

“You were on the phone and we both know how important that call was for the company,” Jess says as Lena nods. 

“Jess, tell me what happened,” Lena says. 

“She was at the Thomas Arts Center when an explosion went off from outside the building. One of her targets was helping the Children of Liberty and she acted accordingly. She suffered a few cuts and bruises but she assured me that she’s fine. She just wanted to let you know before you went home and saw her. She’s okay,” Jess says softly as Lena nods, feeling tears begin to build in her eyes. 

“You promise me that she’s okay?” Lena asks as Jess nods. 

“Double promise,” Jess says, knowing the statement will ease the CEO’s worried state. Lena sighs heavily, shaking her head as she wipes her eyes before nodding. 

“I need to go,” Lena says as Jess notices Supergirl landing on the balcony. 

“You have company. Don’t worry about anything else. I’ll handle it,” Jess says, causing Lena to glance over her shoulder, sighing in annoyance at Kara’s arrival. 

“Thank you, Jess,” Lena says as Jess nods. 

“Stay strong,” Jess whispers before disappearing from the office. 

Lena turns toward the balcony, folding her arms across her chest as she stares at the super. Kara slowly walks across the balcony before opening the door and entering the office. 

“Need I remind you that still isn’t an entrance to my building?” Lena asks flatly as Kara shakes her head. 

“I know but I had to see you. Lena, I’ve been worried about you. You haven’t been returning any of my calls or texts,” Kara says as Lena arches a brow. 

“I can’t afford to let an incident with a pathetic excuse of a man stop me from running my companies,” Lena says dismissively, causing Kara to scoff. 

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Lena. You’ve been doing everything you can to avoid me. Did Aria even tell you that I came by the night that it happened?” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

“She did,” Lena says as Kara shakes her head. 

“Oh, and what? That doesn’t mean anything to you?” Kara questions as Lena shrugs. 

“Tell me, Kara, why should it matter to me? Do you genuinely care that James broke my wrist or are you coming to defend him, again?” Lena asks bitterly, causing Kara’s jaw to tighten with anger. 

“Of course, I fucking care! It took everything within me not to kill him that night. Hell, Alex has me on lock down to make sure that I don’t find him and break every bone in his miserable body before kicking his ass all the way to the sun! Lena, I love you with everything that I am and I’ve been trying to give you space but Rao, I can’t take this anymore. This distance between us ever since I told you how I feel, about my identity, is fucking killing me!” Kara shouts, causing Lena to scoff. 

“It’s been killing you for how long? Two weeks? Try living with that feeling for the last month, Kara,” Lena snaps bitterly, causing Kara’s eyes to widen. 

“What do you mean?” Kara asks, causing the CEO to laugh dryly. 

“Kara, I’ve known you were Supergirl ever since Lex’s death. It was his dying words to me as he fucking laughed in my face. He knew how much I cared about you, how hopelessly in love I am with you, and he threw it in my face!” Lena shouts, causing Kara’s face to fall slack, completely in shock. 

“You’re in love with me,” Kara says softly as Lena scoffs. 

“Of course I have been! For years, Kara, I’ve been in love with you. The countless lunch dates, movie nights, filling your office with flowers, and I bought a fucking company, FOR YOU! So, imagine how I felt when Lex told me your secret. My entire world came crashing down and has been for weeks now,” Lena says harshly, tears falling down her cheeks as Kara shakes her head in disbelief. 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Kara asks as Lena shakes her head. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, right now? You had three years to tell me your secret, but you chose not to, Kara. I’ve needed you and all I can think about is how Lex was right. I’m a complete idiot for not realizing it sooner,” Lena counters as tears fall from Kara’s eyes. 

“Lena,” Kara says softly. 

“No, don’t you dare. You have been so focused on trying to win me back but you haven’t once asked me what happened with Lex that day,” Lena argues. 

“Tell me,” Kara says as Lena shakes her head. 

“Why should I?” Lena asks as Kara wipes her eyes. 

“Because I care and I should have asked you about it a long time ago,” Kara says sadly as Lena scoffs. 

“I found him, looking smug as ever, and he kept belittling me. The next thing I know, I’m pointing a gun at him,” Lena says as Kara gasps. 

“Lena,” Kara says as Lena shrugs. 

“He played videos of you, proving that you are Supergirl, and they went back years, Kara. He laughed as he watched me crumble but that’s when he held up a phone. With a call, he was going to have his men raid my sister’s home and kill her. I couldn’t let that happen so I shot him to protect her. Honestly, I’d do it again, because she is one of the most important people in my life,” Lena says, causing Kara’s mouth to gape in shock. 

“Wait, you shot Lex? And you have a sister?!” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

“I did and I do,” Lena says, causing Kara to shake her head in disbelief. 

“Lena, why didn’t you tell me that you have a sister?” Kara asks as Lena shakes her head. 

“After we finished dealing with Lex, I was going to tell you. But when he exposed your secret, it completely crushed me and destroyed any level of trust we shared. I had to keep my sister’s existence a secret because I couldn’t risk something happening to her,” Lena says as Kara sighs. 

“That’s one hell of a secret,” Kara says as Lena scoffs. 

“You’re one to talk,” Lena counters. 

“Keeping my secret from you wasn’t right but,” Kara defends before Lena cuts her off. 

“No, don’t you dare. I never once acted or used the woman I love because of my secret. You used your secret to gain information out of me, to have people I cared for spy on me, Kara. I never once used you to keep her safe,” Lena says as Kara arches a brow. 

“Who is she?” Kara asks as Lena sighs. 

“The same woman that you think I’m sleeping with,” Lena counters as Kara’s eyes widen. 

“Aria. She’s your sister? But, when I came over, she mention something about finally getting you into bed,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

“I haven’t been sleeping at night, Kara. So, Ava holds me until I fall asleep,” Lena says softly, causing Kara to shake her head rapidly. 

“Wait, who is Ava?” Kara asks as Lena scoffs. 

“Aria is Ava. My sister’s name is Ava. Aria is an alias,” Lena says as Kara’s eyes widen. 

“Wait, why does she go by an alias?” Kara asks as Lena shakes her head. 

“Rich coming from the woman who lives her life by one,” Lena counters as Kara nods. 

“Look, I know that I’ve completely messed everything up. I constantly live with this guilt because I’ve hurt the only person that I’ve ever truly been head over heels in love with and I hate myself for it. I can’t go back and change everything, but I can make sure that I never do anything to hurt you again. I’m not saying that I’m perfect, because I’m not. I’m pretty stupid at times, I know that, and I will mess up, but I can promise you that I will never lie to you again. I want this, with you, and everything that comes along with it, including getting to know your sister. I’m so happy that you trusted me enough to tell me about her even when I probably don’t deserve it,” Kara says sweetly as she stares into Lena’s tearful, emerald eyes. 

Before Lena can fully process what she’s doing, she takes three strides toward the super, closing the gap between them, as she wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and captures her lips in a passionate kiss. Kara’s eyes widen briefly before leaning into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist, holding her flush against her body as they melt into each other’s kiss. The kiss is filled with passion, love, and desire. The women pant between kisses as they continue to relish in this moment, only for soft moans to bounce against one another’s lips. Needing air, the women break the kiss, only to rest their foreheads against one another, both women panting as they try to catch their breaths, staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Kara, you have to promise me something,” Lena says, her tone raspy.

“Anything,” Kara says as Lena sighs. 

“You have to promise me that you won’t do anything to jeopardize my sister’s identity. If anything were to happen to her because of her identity being exposed, I could never forgive you for it. Any chance we have would be completely destroyed if I were to lose her,” Lena says, causing Kara’s eyes to widen. 

“Y-Y-You’re saying there’s a chance? For us?” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

“We have a lot to work on and it’s going to take time to rebuild that trust. But, yes. There’s a chance,” Lena says, causing a dopey grin to cross Kara’s lips. 

“There’s a chance,” Kara says in shock, only for Lena to press a lingering kiss against Kara’s cheek before backing away from the super. Kara watches in confusion as Lena moves around the office, quickly gathering her things before sliding her jacket onto her shoulders and grabbing her purse. 

“I have to go but Kara, I meant what I said. I can’t lose my sister,” Lena says as Kara nods rapidly. 

“And I can’t lose you. You have my word, I will do everything I can to keep the both of you safe. I promise,” Kara says, causing Lena to nod before exiting the office. 

A happy sigh escapes Kara’s lips as she moves her fingers to touch her still tingling lips from her shared kiss with Lena. For the first time in weeks, Kara feels like the women are making progress and even though she wants to feel angry toward Lena for keeping a secret, a large part of her understands why she did it. She has to hide the fact that she’s sisters with Alex for a majority of her public life in order to keep her safe. But Kara couldn’t help but wonder, what the hell does Ava do that could potentially harm her if her identity was exposed? 

Speeding out of the office and launching herself into the air, Kara flies toward the one place with all of the answers: her sister’s house. 

** Meanwhile... **

Ava rests her head against the back of the couch, holding an ice pack against her cut and swollen left eye as she sighs at the throbbing pain radiating throughout her head. The spy closes her eyes as flashes of memories swarm through her mind, which started after receiving a large cut across the left side of her chest, near her heart, from a large piece of glass from the explosion. 

Ava can’t figure out the flashbacks, which further frustrates her, but as she thinks to the moments shared with Sara earlier in the day, a warm sense of calm begins to soothe her. There has to be a connection somehow, but Ava can’t figure it out and it’s driving her crazy the more she thinks about it—the continuing throbbing pain in her head definitely isn’t helping the matter either. 

The spy hears the sound of the penthouse door opening and closing, causing her to open her non-covered eye, watching as her sister tosses her suit jacket and purse onto the kitchen island. Ava instantly notices Lena’s reddened eyes and blotchy cheeks, an evident sign that the CEO has been crying, before Lena stares at the spy. Ava watches as the CEO moves to sit next to her on the couch before releasing a heavy sigh.

Lena’s eyes fixate on the bandage across Ava’s chest, which is larger than she expected, and is slightly tinged red with blood. Lena isn’t exactly sure how long the cut on her sister’s chest extends because the large bandage disappears under her tank top. Lena’s eyes travel up to her sister’s face, noticing her left eye to be completely hidden by the pack of ice before moving her hand slowly, approaching the ice pack. 

“Let me see,” Lena says as Ava sighs. 

“Patatina,” Ava warns before the CEO shakes her head. 

“Switch. Let me see,” Lena counters, her tone serious as Ava nods. 

“It’s not that bad. It’s just sore,” Ava says. 

Lena slowly removes the ice pack away from the spy’s face before setting the pack on the coffee table. Lena’s eyes widen as she notices two cuts held together by small, butterfly sutures: one running through her brow as the other spans along Ava’s cheekbone, near the corner of her eye. A deep purple and blue bruise encircles the spy’s left eye, looking extremely swollen and painful. 

As if her eye couldn’t look any worse, Ava’s steel-blue iris pops in contrast to the bright red discoloration of her entire sclera due to broken blood vessels suffered from the blow to her eye. Lena feels a tear fall down her cheek before scanning the rest of Ava’s body, checking for more injuries. 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Lena asks softly as Ava shakes her head. 

“No, just my eye and the spot on my chest,” Ava says as Lena nods before smacking the spy’s arm repeatedly. 

“Not bad my ass! How could you be so reckless?! Why couldn’t you just let the DEO handle it?!” Lena snaps, continuing to hit her sister’s arm as tears fall from her eyes. 

“Patatina,” Ava says, slowly moving to grab Lena’s thrashing arm. 

“No! What is it with your obsession and need to always throw yourself into harm’s way?!” Lena asks as Ava grabs Lena’s arm gently, preventing her from smacking her arm as she slowly sits up. 

“Hey, look at me. When the bomb went off, my first instinct was to protect those innocent families and their children. I put myself between them and the blast because they didn’t ask for it to happen. When I finished getting them out, I noticed one of my targets leading the charge against the DEO. I had to stop him because he was using a kryptonite gun, Lena. Hell, the entire group had them,” Ava explains calmly as Lena’s eyes widen. 

“They had kryptonite guns?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

“They were unlike anything I’ve seen, Patatina. If Kara would have showed up, one shot from one of those weapons could have damn well killed her. So, I got on my motorcycle and when I got there, my target was fleeing. I couldn’t let him get away with it, and I took care of him, before turning the weapon over to the DEO. Lena, I didn’t have a choice,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“You always have a choice. You chose to get involved,” Lena argues as Ava sighs, noticing the CEO’s body beginning to tremble as her tears continue to fall freely. 

“You’re right, I had a choice and I chose to take down my target to protect Kara. You love her and damn it, if I didn’t do anything, he would have gotten away. He would have taken that weapon to wherever the hell he came from and made more. They would have attacked again and if something would have happened to Kara, and by me not doing anything, resulted in her getting hurt, it would only have hurt you in the process. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let that happen. So, yes, I chose to protect my family and I would do it again. I will always chose to protect the people we love,” Ava says, causing Lena’s bottom lip to tremble before tightly hugging her sister. 

The CEO begins to sob, uncontrollably into the crook of Ava’s neck, causing Ava to sigh as she holds her sister protectively.The spy continues to hold Lena as she sobs, gently rubbing her hand in soothing patterns along Lena’s back before pressing a kiss into Lena’s hair. The CEO sniffles, trying to collect herself as she clings onto the spy. 

“I’m so proud of you but it fucking terrifies me that I could lose you,” Lena says between sobs as Ava tightens her hold around the CEO. 

“I know, which is why I never go anywhere without my shield. The one you created for me that essentially makes me damn near invincible. You protect me during every mission, Patatina. Everything I do, I carry you with me, and that guides every decision I make. You aren’t going to lose me,” Ava whispers as Lena nods. 

“Promise?” Lena asks as Ava smiles. 

“Double promise,” Ava says sweetly as Lena sighs. 

“After Jess came into my office, I was so scared,” Lena says as Ava nods, pressing a kiss against Lena’s forehead. 

“I know, but I had to warn you before you came home,” Ava says as Lena sniffles. 

“Kara came by after. I told her,” Lena says softly, causing the spy’s brows to arch slightly before squinting in pain. 

“What happened?” Ava asks as Lena releases a heavy sigh. 

“We started arguing. She was so pushy, wanting to know why I was avoiding her, and I was so riled up from hearing about you, that I just went off. I told her everything: what happened with Lex, being in love with her, how much pain I’ve been feeling, and I told her about you,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“How did it go?” Ava asks as Lena snorts. 

“God, she just stood there and took it. I mean, she pushed and tried to argue but I kept going. Even when I kept insulting her, she kept staring at me with so much love in her eyes. Then, she made this sweet speech about how much she wants this, wants me, and everything that comes with it. Including you. Then I kissed her,” Lena says, causing Ava to smirk as she presses a kiss against Lena’s forehead. 

“I can honestly say that isn’t what I was expecting but I’m happy it happened,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“Me too, but I told her that if she does anything that could potentially end up hurting you, whatever we have will be over,” Lena mumbles as Ava sighs, holding her sister tightly. 

“Oh, mia patatina, I really should start calling you, my little switch,” Ava says as Lena shakes her head. 

“It’s true. I’m in love with her, but even as close as she may be to my heart, she can’t seem to break through my walls. At least not entirely. The only person that can do that is you and it’s fucking infuriating,” Lena says, causing Ava to chuckle. 

“Well, now you know how I feel when you give me a certain look or use that fucking pitiful pout when you’re sad. No matter how hard I act or pretend to not be affected by it in order to maintain my cover, it completely turns me into a pile of mush. So, yeah, it’s pretty fucking infuriating to me too,” Ava says, causing Lena to smirk as she nods. 

“Kara promised me that she wouldn’t do anything to put you in harm’s way. I’m really hoping that she doesn’t let me down,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“Well, how does it feel? Having all of that off of your chest must make you feel a little better,” Ava says softly as Lena sighs. 

“I feel like a huge weight has been lifted but I’m still terrified,” Lena says as Ava hums. 

“Loving someone is giving them the complete power to destroy you but trusting that they never will. It’s going to be terrifying but it’ll be worth it. I’m proud of you for telling her the truth,” Ava says as Lena looks up at the spy.

“Really?” Lena asks as Ava nods, moving her hand to wipe away the CEO’s tears. 

“I’m always proud of you,” Ava says sweetly as Lena shakes her head. 

“Even when I slam the door in your face and scream at you?” Lena asks shyly as Ava smirks. 

“It’s not my favorite thing in the world, but yes, even then,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“I’m sorry,” Lena says as Ava sighs. 

“I hate feeling like I don’t know what’s going on inside of my head. I was frustrated and I took it out on you. I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Ava says sadly as Lena shakes her head. 

“You were being protective and nothing you said was untrue. You were completely right and I didn’t want to admit it. So, I hid,” Lena says as Ava sighs before holding the CEO tightly. 

“You can shut out anyone else, just please, don’t do it to me. I need you just as much as you need me,” Ava whispers as Lena nods rapidly. 

“I won’t,” Lena says as Ava presses a kiss against the CEO’s forehead. 

“Okay,” Ava whispers. 

“Are we okay?” Lena asks, feeling Ava smirk against her forehead. 

“Yes, mia patatina. We’re okay,” Ava says sweetly, causing a sigh of relief to escape the CEO’s lips. 

“Oh, thank god,” Lena mumbles, causing Ava to chuckle. 

A small silence falls over the sisters, still clinging onto each other, thankful that they took the time to talk and rekindle after a heated argument from the night prior. Ava rests her chin atop Lena’s hair, holding her close as she sighs heavily. 

“I’m glad that you told Kara about me because Mom told me something that you’re going to want to hear,” Ava says softly, causing Lena to nod. 

“What did she say?” Lena asks. 

“Andrea is furious about your rejected partnership. She’s doing a lot of digging, trying to find anything she can to use against you. Lena, Mom told me that she’s in contact with people that can expose not just my identity, but Kara’s as well,” Ava says, causing Lena’s grip around the spy to tighten as her jaw clenches in anger. 

“Can we even trust what she says?” Lena asks as Ava sighs. 

“Patatina, you know that if Mom even hinted at lying, I would have killed her and not thought twice about it. Mom has known about Kara’s identity as Supergirl, and about me being a spy, but she never exposed us. She could have but she didn’t,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“She really does love us,” Lena says in shock as Ava sighs. 

“She really does. As much as I don’t trust her and want to hate her, I-,” Ava says as Lena nods in understanding. 

“Can’t stop loving her because she’s our mom. I can’t either,” Lena says softly. 

“Yeah. Patatina, this is a warning. If Andrea is partnering with people that can expose us, we’ll have no choice but to go to war with her,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“She’s going after the two most important women in my life. Andrea already started this war, and I plan on ending it,” Lena says harshly as Ava presses a kiss into Lena’s hair. 

“I’ll be with you every step of the way. Now, come on, my little switch,let’s go try to get some rest before we plot how to take down the she-devil. I’m sleepy and want sister cuddles,” Ava says with a pitiful whine as Lena nods with a smile. 

The CEO stands, grabbing Ava’s ice pack for her eye, before the women disappear down the hall and toward their bedrooms. Lena notices Ava’s hesitance, only to grab her arm and gently leads her into the CEO’s bedroom. Lena nods her head, motioning for Ava to lay down, which the spy instantly follows the silent instructions by sliding into the bed—laying on the side closest to the door. 

Ava curls her body under the comforter and closes her eyes as she nuzzles her face into the plush pillow. Lena slowly approaches the side of the bed, gently placing the ice pack along Ava’s swollen eye before pressing a kiss against the spy’s cheek. The spy smirks as she continues to shuffle her body, trying to find the most comfortable position, as Lena disappears into the closet. 

Minutes later, Lena exits the closet, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt before entering her bathroom. Lena quickly finishes her nightly routine before turning off the lights in the bathroom as she walks toward her bed—finding the spy to be fast asleep. Lena turns off the lamp as she slowly climbs into her bed. 

The CEO slowly moves to rest her head on Ava’s shoulder, trying not to wake the spy, only to feel Ava wrap her arm around the CEO’s back, protectively pulling her into her spot. Lena smirks, nuzzling her head against Ava’s shoulder, as her hand protectively grips the spy’s shirt, holding her close. Ava presses a kiss against Lena’s forehead, only to nuzzle herself closer to the CEO. 

“Thank you for protecting Kara and for always being here for me,” Lena whispers. 

“You’re stuck with me. You made me move all of my things up several flights of stairs. I’m not going to leave you. I love you too much to do that,” Ava mumbles, causing a stray tear to fall from the CEO’s eyes. 

“I love you,” Lena whispers, holding onto the spy tightly. 

Lena feels Ava’s body slowly begin to relax as the CEO releases a small sigh. She finally owned up to admitting her sister is right about her obsession with technology, admitting being in love with Kara and told the hero the truth. Little does Kara and Ava know, Lena is still hiding a secret within her private lab. Lena can only hope that she doesn’t do something she may regret because now that she’s admitted to herself how much she needs Kara and Ava, she doesn’t want to lose them. 

But with he overwhelming since of anger and hurt she has toward Eve, her confrontation with the blonde who betrayed her could change everything. Her interaction could change the course of history, and she has no idea just how much it will impact her if she makes the wrong choice. 


	13. Round Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one. Enjoy.

After tucking Ruby in for the evening, Alex curls into Sam’s side as they relax on the couch. Sam presses a tender kiss into Alex red hair as she snuggles closer to the director, enjoying their relaxing evening after a hectic workday. Alex hasn’t said much about her day, but she doesn’t have to in order for Sam to understand where her fiancé’s mindset is at the current moment. Sam knows that Alex is lost in her thoughts, trying to figure out how the group got ahold of kryptonite, and how they managed to weaponize the element that can kill her sister. Sam presses another kiss against Alex’s head before holding her close. 

“You practically have smoke coming out of your ears from thinking so hard,” Sam whispers as Alex sighs. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex says as Sam nods. 

“It’s okay. If anyone can figure this out, it’s you and the Legends,” Sam says as Alex nods with a small laugh. 

“Yeah, their style is definitely different but effective nonetheless,” Alex says, causing Sam to smirk, knowing the more relaxed approach of the Legends irritates the director. 

“Sometimes a difference in style can be a good thing. Especially against people like the Children of Liberty,” Sam says as Alex nods. 

“I’m glad that they want to stay around long term. I didn’t think that I would like it at first, but they’re good people,” Alex says as Sam nods. 

“Yeah, me too. I like them. Especially, Zari. She’s hilarious,” Sam says as Alex laughs. 

“She’s a spitfire. That’s for sure,” Alex says with a smirk. 

The sound of footsteps landing on their balcony causes the women to glance over, noticing a dopey grin plastered across Kara’s face as the super approaches the couple. 

“Hey Kar,” Alex says. 

“Hiiiiiiii,” Kara says happily before sitting next to the couple, causing Sam to arch a brow. 

“Oh no. You have that look,” Sam says as Alex nods as they stare at Kara. 

“Yeah, like you made a dragon your pet look. Kara. What did you do?” Alex asks as Kara shakes her head. 

“No! No dragon but I did talk with Lena,” Kara says as the couple nods skeptically. 

“And?” Alex asks. 

“Well, when got there we started arguing,” Kara says as Sam knits her brows. 

“Yet, you’re happy,” Sam says dryly. 

“Let me finish,” Kara says as Sam nods. 

“My bad,” Sam says as Kara nods. 

“We argues but then she just finally told me how she was feeling. I mean, she really let me have it. Guys, you were right. She told me she’s in love with me, too,” Kara says as the women smile. 

“That’s amazing!” Sam says. 

“About damn time,” Alex mumbles as Kara nods. 

“Yeah, I was completely shocked. Still am, to be honest. Then she told me about her having an older sister, and then the next thing I know, she kisses the heck out of me,” Kara says, causing the women to gasp. 

“What?!” the couple say in unison. 

“She has a sister?” Alex asks as Kara nods. 

“Yeah, shocked me too,” Kara says as Sam arches a brow. 

“Do we know her?” Sam asks as Kara’s eyes widen as she shakes her head. 

“Yeah, it’s Aria,” Kara says as the women’s mouths gape in shock. 

“No fucking way,” Alex says. 

“Huh, I always did get the big sister vibe from Aria,” Sam says as Kara nods. 

“Why do you have that look?” Alex asks as Kara sighs. 

“Al, Aria isn’t her real name. It’s her alias,” Kara says as the women gasp. 

“Wait. Why does she use an alias?” Sam asks as Alex nods. 

“Good question, babe,” Alex says as Kara sighs. 

“I don’t know exactly. Lena didn’t explain it but whatever the reason is, it’s serious. She told me that if we even have a shot at having a relationship that I can’t do anything to expose her,” Kara says. 

“What’s her name?” Alex asks. 

“Alex,” Kara warns as the couple shake their heads. 

“It’s just us, Kara. You can trust us. We won’t do anything to jeopardize your relationship,” Sam says as Kara sighs. 

“Aria’s real name is Ava,” Kara says, causing the couple to gasp. 

“Oh my god,” Sam says softly, looking at Alex. 

“You’re sure she said, Ava?” Alex asks as Kara nods. 

“Yes. Wait, why do you both look like that?” Kara asks as Alex shakes her head in disbelief. 

“I’m going to fucking kill her,” Alex mumbles, standing from the couch to grab her keys. 

“Baby! Calm down,” Sam says as Kara’s eyes widen. 

“What the hell is going on?” Kara asks as Alex shakes her head. 

“Sara’s girlfriend is named Ava. She’s known this entire fucking time!” Alex says, sliding her jacket over her shoulders. 

“Where are you going?” Kara asks as Alex clenches her jaw tightly. 

“To get answers. Sara told us she didn’t know where Ava was in our universe. She lied to us and I want to know why,” Alex says. 

“I’m going with you,” Kara says as Alex shakes her head. 

“Let me handle this,” Alex says as Kara shakes her head. 

“No. I promised Lena that I wouldn’t do anything to hurt Ava. If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have known who she even is. I’m going with you,” Kara says, causing Alex to nod. 

“Let’s go,” Alex says as Sam sighs. 

“Baby, don’t do anything stupid. Please,” Sam says as the director nods. 

The Danvers sisters quickly exit the house, leaving Sam alone on the couch, shaking her head in disbelief—hoping Alex gives Sara a chance to explain herself. 

** Twenty minutes later... **

Sara sits with Gideon and Zari in the large living room, absentmindedly watching an episode of Friends. Both women know that the assassin has been struggling with the events from today. When Sara mentioned her moments with Ava before and during the attack, both women gasped at what the assassin told them. Ava’s actions with Sara, the hand holding and more specifically, the kiss to the jaw, are subtle actions of Ava’s memories coming back without her even realizing it. 

The actions and connection Ava feels toward Sara is something the women feel is a huge step toward Ava remembering. However, Sara isn’t as hopeful as Gideon and Zari. Sighing softly, Sara sips her whiskey, deeply lost in her thoughts before the sound of the door slamming open and closed causes the trio to glance toward the disturbance. The women’s eyes widen as a furious-looking Alex storms into the house with a worried Kara following quickly behind her. 

“Hey Alex, what’s up?” Sara asks before Alex uses her hand to push the assassin’s propped up legs off of the coffee table, startling the trio. Sara’s body tenses defensively, causing Gideon and Zari to exchange a knowing glance, ready to tackle the assassin if needed. 

“Don’t ‘Hey Alex’ me. You have been fucking lying to me this entire time!” Alex shouts, pointing her finger in Sara’s face. The assassin shakes her head before slowly standing to her feet, sizing up the director before Kara pulls Alex back slightly. 

“Alex, calm down,” Kara warns as Sara arches a brow. 

“I’d listen to her if I were you. Not many people get away with pushing me, let alone putting their finger in my face,” Sara says coldly as Alex tightens her jaw. 

“Do not fuck with me, Lance. I know you’re hiding something and I want answers,” Alex says as Sara arches a brow. 

“About what, exactly?” Sara asks as Alex scoffs. 

“I know that your girlfriend is living under the alias, Aria Bozzeli. Now, unless you want me to send every agent I have to drag her ass into the DEO, and question her myself, you start talking. Now,” Alex threatens as Sara’s hands slowly ball into fists. 

“If you do anything, I swear to god, Alex,” Sara warns as Alex scoffs. 

“You’ll do what exactly? Huh?” Alex says, pushing the assassin’s shoulder roughly. Sara’s posture becomes more defensive, causing Gideon and Zari pull the assassin away slowly. 

“Alex! That’s enough!” Kara says before holding her sister’s arms behind her back. 

“Hey, Cap. Calm down,” Zari says. 

“It’ll only make things worse,” Gideon says as Sara shakes her head. 

“Let go, Kara,” Alex says as Kara shakes her head. 

“I can’t do that,” Kara says as Sara smirks. 

“Go ahead. Let her go. Touch me again, I’ll break your arms myself,” Sara threatens before Zari restrains the assassin. 

“Sara, enough,” Zari says harshly. 

“What is it, Sara? Afraid to admit that you’re a liar? Or are you covering up for something Ava has done that I haven’t found out about yet? Or is she the loose cannon Luthor?” Alex asks as Gideon looks at the director. 

“Alex, shut up or I’ll break your arms myself,” Kara whispers harshly, noticing tears and anger welling inside Sara’s eyes. 

“I suggest you lower your tone, Director. Ava is a member of our family and we protect our own. I won’t warn you again,” Gideon says as the director shakes her head. 

“Give me one good reason not to go after her,” Alex says as Sara visibly trembles. 

“SHE DOESN’T REMEMBER US. OKAY?! Are you fucking happy now?!” Sara shouts, causing Alex and Kara to look at the assassin in shock. 

“What? How is that even possible?” Alex asks as Sara shakes her head. 

“Forget it. You wouldn’t believe me anyway,” Sara says before Zari loosens her grip around the assassin. 

“Sara,” Zari says softly. 

“Captain, I think it’s time we tell Kara and Alex what happened,” Gideon says as Sara looks at Alex. 

“Alex, if I tell you, you have to promise me that you won’t do anything to hurt her. Please,” Sara pleads, tears falling from her eyes. The sudden display of emotion stuns Alex, causing her to nod slowly as she relaxes. 

“Tell me,” Alex says as Sara sighs. 

“Look, in our universe, Ava technically was from the future. She was a clone but unlike every other clone she had the ability to love. We fell in love and during that time, went through a lot of crazy shit. A demon we were fighting tried using her as a vessel and sent her to purgatory,” Sara explains as Alex and Kara’s eyes widen in shock. 

“Whoa,” Kara says as Sara nods. 

“We got here back, but somehow, when she was sent to purgatory, it created some kind of loophole that connected her soul to her human form that is alive, before the clones were even produced. I don’t think any of us really understand how it happened but it did,” Sara says as Gideon nods. 

“And according to the timeline, if Ava didn’t reunite with her human form, eventually, the technology and clones sync together to destroy all of humankind. Including the people she loves. Ava, in her clone form, watched the footage and made the decision to go back to her human form to try to prevent it from happening,” Gideon explains as Sara nods, crying heavily. 

“She chose to save us all by going back and when she made that choice, she,” Sara says as Alex’s eyes widen in realization. 

“She lost all memories of you,” Alex says as Sara nods. 

“She did but I know, her heart made it here with her. The medallion she wears is the same one I gave her on our anniversary. I know, she’s in there, somewhere, but she hasn’t remembered yet. I’ve been living in hell for almost a month, waiting for her to remember but she doesn’t, Alex,” Sara says as Alex nods sadly. 

“Oh, Sara. Why didn’t you tell me that from the beginning?” Alex asks as Sara shakes her head. 

“Because she is Lena’s older sister and a spy for the International DEO. She’s one of the best and when you are in that circle, you have to keep your identity hidden or everyone you love is in danger. I couldn’t do that to her or to Lena. Because,” Sara says as she begins to sob, leaning into Zari’s chest. 

“Because what?” Kara asks softly. 

“Because in the timeline, the only reason her clone was created is from someone, close to Lena, betrays her and it results in Ava’s death,” Gideon says, causing a shocked gasp to escape both of the Danvers’ lips. 

“Oh my god,” Alex says softly as Kara looks at Gideon. 

“Lena’s grief drives her to make a version of the one person that she’s trusted her entire life,” Kara says as Gideon nods. 

“That is correct,” Gideon says sadly. 

“Wait. How do we stop it? Who betrays her?” Alex asks as Sara sighs. 

“We don’t know because whatever Ava is doing, whatever impact she’s having, is changing the timeline,” Sara mumbles as Zari nods. 

“Which means that her death isn’t solidified. All we know is that Ava plays a huge role in this and she doesn’t even fully realize it now because she can’t remember,” Zari says as the women nod. 

“So, that buys us time to figure it out,” Alex says as the women nod. 

“Exactly. Which isn’t the most hopeful feeling but it’s enough right now,” Zari says as she rubs Sara’s back. Alex slowly moves toward the assassin, nodding to Zari before gently placing her hand on Sara’s shoulder. 

“Sara. You fought with Ava right before she came back, didn’t you? That’s why you got quiet after hearing about Sam and I’s story, isn’t it?” Alex asks as Sara nods before turning to face the director. 

“Al-Alex, I can’t lose her without telling her how much she means to me. Please, I-I need time for her to come back b-b-but it’s killing me. What if she doesn’t remember me? I-I-I’m so scared,” Sara says, sobbing before Alex pulls the assassin into her arms, hugging her tightly. 

“I know, I know. I felt the exact same way and I’m so sorry for going off on you. She will find a way back to you, okay? I know it’s hard but keep holding onto that love and faith you have for her. We will protect her, I promise,” Alex says, causing Sara to cling onto the director as she continues to fully break down into whaling sobs. Alex holds the assassin close, rubbing soothing patterns along her back, hoping to calm her down at the direct looks at Zari. 

“Today, the assassin, was that?” Alex asks as Zari nods. 

“It was Ava. That’s why Sara couldn’t let you shoot her. We didn’t know she would be there until Gideon told us through the coms. The man that tried to get away was one of her targets and the fact that she not only returned the weapon but shot a man without hesitating to save your life, that is the Ava we love and miss. She has never been afraid to stand up for the right thing, and it means a lot that you’re willing to help us,” Zari says as Gideon clears her throat, noticing Alex’s curiosity about the spy. 

“I know, you want to know about Ava’s spy career. What I will tell you is that she has been the one leading the charge to combat everything her father and brother stood for, including saving Superman from her own family on multiple occasions,” Gideon explains as Kara gasps. 

“Holy shit, she was the spy that took those kryptonite bullets for Clark. She really is on our side,” Kara says, causing the women to nod. Sara sniffles as she looks up at Alex sadly. 

“I’m sorry for lying to you. I just wanted to keep her safe,” Sara says as Alex shakes her head before pressing a kiss against the assassin’s temple. 

“I would have done the same thing if it was Sam. Ava, she saved my life today and she has obviously been protecting members of my family for a while now. You, the Legends, Lena, and Ava, are our family and in this family,” Alex says as Kara nods. 

“We’re stronger together,” Kara says as Alex nods with a smirk. 

“Exactly and no matter how long it takes, we will be here, waiting for her to walk through the door and we will welcome her with opens arms,” Alex says as Sara nods, smirking as a small laugh releases her lips. 

“You know when she finds out that we slept together, she may actually kill you,” Sara quips as Alex’s eyes widen. 

“Shit. Hadn’t thought about that,” Alex says, causing the women to laugh before they collectively hug the assassin. 

“We love you guys,” Kara says sweetly, causing Zari to groan playfully. 

“Yeah, well, you assholes aren’t so bad either,” Zari says playfully as the women break the embrace. 

“So, what do we do now? Lena is going to freak out when she finds out,” Kara says as Alex and Sara look at the reporter. 

“She can’t know. Not yet,” Sara says as Kara’s eyes widen. 

“But,” Kara says as Alex sighs. 

“Kar, she’s right. If we tell her, she may not believe it or worse. She will tell Ava and then she would go into hiding,” Alex says as Kara nods. 

“Okay, fine but I’m not doing anything to lie to her. I’ve been down that road and we have a chance at having a real relationship. As long as I don’t have to lie then I’m good,” Kara says as Sara nods thankfully. 

“Thank you. Both of you. This means more to me than you two know,” Sara says as the sisters nod. 

“Don’t mention it,” Alex says as Kara smiles. 

“So, what do you say we order several pizzas and see who is the actual champion of Mario Kart?” Kara asks, causing Zari to gasp. 

“Game. Fucking. On. Danvers,” Zari says, quickly moving to set up the gaming system. Kara laughs, moving to help the woman as Gideon retrieves her phone to order pizza. Alex and Sara shakes their heads at the women before Alex wraps her arm around Sara’s shoulders. 

“We good?” Sara asks as Alex nods. 

“We’re good. Just don’t shut me out, okay? Believe me, I know what it’s like to be in your shoes. I’m here for you. All you have to do is call,” Alex says as Sara nods before resting her head against the director’s shoulder. The women watch as Kara and Zari begin playing Mario Kart, happily trash-talking one another before they bump shoulders as they steer their character’s vehicles. 

“Ten bucks says Kara breaks the remote when she loses,” Sara says as Alex smirks. 

“Twenty bucks says that Kara gets wind blasted when she throws a last minute banana to beat Zari,” Alex counters as the women smile devilishly at one another. 

“Game on,” Sara says before the women move to sit next to Zari and Kara. 

Sara and Alex laugh as they watched Kara and Zari intensely race their respected characters. Both women share a knowing nod, each thankful for the level of trust and vulnerability shared during this emotional night. Soon, the foursome are joined by the remaining members of the Legends, beers for everyone in hand, as they cheer on the intense battle between Kara and Zari. 

Many pizzas and beers were consumed, two controllers were broken and several wind blasts later, Alex and Sara we’re laughing so hard that they long forgot about their bet. The group really had become a family with Alex and Kara, and it meant the world to Sara. More than anything, the assassin is happy that she has more people fighting to protect the woman she loves. All she can do now is hope and pray for her to remember. 

** Meanwhile... **

“So, you’re telling me that I have to remake all of those weapons because out of all those idiots, not one could shoot Supergirl?” Andrea asks harshly as James sighs. 

“Look, I know that it didn’t go according to plan, but at least now we know what we need to plan for with the Legends helping out Kara and the DEO,” James says as Andrea sighs. 

“Who the hell are the Legends?” Andrea asks as Jamesnods. 

“They are a group that have helped Kara fight in different universes. They have a variety of skills and powers amongst them. They’re led by Sara Lance. She’s an assassin and a junior reporter working for CatCo,” James says as Andrea’s eyes widen. 

“Hmm, that’s interesting. This Sara Lance, what else did you find out about her?” Andrea asks. 

“When I left the DEO, I managed to log into their system and saw that her career as an assassin is extremely impressive. She is one of the few assassins to leave the organization that trained her, and she has one of the most deadly rankings amongst all assassins spread across several universes. Her personal section of her file was extremely vague. No mentions of relationships or living family. The only other thing that I managed to find was she enjoys dancing, whiskey, and apparently, is extremely charming. She faked multiple relationships with past targets for several years before killing them,” James says as Andrea smiles. 

“That’s it,” Andrea says as James arches a brow. 

“What are you thinking?” James as the woman nods. 

“If there is one thing that I know, assassins will do anything for a price because they lack a moral compass. We present her with an offer that she would be stupid to refuse. She can handle Aria, while we focus on Lena and Supergirl,” Andrea says as James arches a brow. 

“You realize Kara and Sara are friends, right? Sara threw multiple knives at my face. There’s no way she will be willing to work with me,” James says as Andrea nods. 

“Okay, I’ll meet her and charm my way into an agreement. Kara doesn’t know who I am, so that won’t set off any flags with her. If it does, I can easily manipulate it to where it looks like Sara is helping the Children of Liberty with the attacks behind closed doors. Make her appear to be a double agent if she tries to tell Kara,” Andrea says as James nods. 

“That very well could work,” James says as Andrea nods. 

“Exactly, which will give us another vantage point to get close to Kara without her even realizing it,” Andrea says as James arches a brow. 

“What exactly are you planning to do to Kara? I thought we were going after Lena?” James asks as Andrea looks at the man. 

“Yet, it was you that pitched the idea to have me make the kryptonite weapons. I should be asking you that question, Mr. Olsen,” Andrea counters as James shakes his head. 

“She chose that bitch after years of friendship because she’s in love with a fucking Luthor. That’s why I pitched that idea, because the only person she knows that can make kryptonite is the woman she loves,” James says coldly as Andrea gasps. 

“I’ll be damned, Supergirl is in love with Lena Luthor. Well, that changes everything,” Andrea says as James scoffs. 

“How?” James asks as Andrea smirks. 

“Because we can make it look like the woman she loves completely destroyed her. Not only would that be your revenge against Kara but against Lena as well,” Andrea says as James shakes hi head in confusion. 

  
“What are you trying to say?” James asks as Andrea’s smile widens. 

“I noticed at the gala how Lena couldn’t take her eyes off of Kara and from what I’ve heard, she’s clearly in love with Supergirl. I grew up with Lena, and if there’s one thing that I know, is that she will never admit her feelings until forced to do so. Which is why when we go after Kara, we make it look like it came from Lena. It will break them both down and by the time Lena admits her feelings, it’ll be too late. Kara will have no choice but to not trust her,” Andrea says as James smirks. 

“That’s brilliant and evil. How exactly do you plan to do this?” James asks.

“What if I told you that I may know of a way to potentially strip Kara’s powers away form her permanently? It can be masked as a simple solar flare, but once her powers never return, she will question why. The only other person that knows this much about kryptonian powers and DNA is,” Andrea says as James’ eyes widen. 

“Lex Luthor,” James says as Andrea nods. 

“When it comes out that Kara loses her powers, she will be furious and devastated. Her sister will follow the breadcrumbs that we plant, leading them to Lena Luthor,” Andrea says as James nods, clearly impressed. 

“That’s how we defeat them both,” James says as Andrea nods. 

“It is. Now, all I need to do is start designing the drug compound for Kara to ingest. After that reaches her system, we wait. It’ll lie dormant in her system until we plan another attack with the Children of Liberty. One shot from a kryptonite gun will send her immune system spiraling, causing a life-threatening solar flare. Only when she recovers, the drug and kryptonite combination will have completely evaporated her powers. The city will be shocked and looking for a new hero, which then you can make your reappearance as the Guardian,” Andrea says as James nods with a devilish smirk. 

“When can we get started?” James asks as Andrea smirks. 

“Well, let’s open up that bottle of champagne and we can get started right away.”

The duo share a sinister laugh as James moves to grab the bottle of champagne. Popping it open, the pair smile at one another at their devious plan. No one will expect such a diabolical plan, and to be honest, their plan is far more sadistic than any plan that a Luthor could have created. 

Yet, the public and soon to Kara and her group of friends, they will have no one else to blame but Lena Luthor. Their plan is solid but the one variable that remains unpredictable is the meeting with Sara. Little do they know, the very woman that they want the assassin to kill is the woman she loves. 


	14. Bruised Dinner Invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Yes, still writing Flowers and Grenades. Be patient. 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what y’all think about this one. Enjoy!

“Because you cheated,” Kara says as Zari scoffs. 

“I did no such thing!” Zari counters as Kara glares are her. 

“You wrapped me up in a wind tornado on the last lap!” Kara defends as Zari shrugs. 

“I warned you about using that damn banana!” Zari says as the women glare at each other as Sara approaches her desk. 

“I’m glad to see that you two literally haven’t stopped having the same argument from two hours ago,” Sara quips, sitting behind her desk as the pair roll their eyes. 

“Whatever, Kara just doesn’t want to admit that I won. Fair and square,” Zari says as Kara lowers her glasses. 

“Fair and square, my ass! Do not make me zap you with my eyes, Z,” Kara threatens as Sara laughs. 

“Enough you two. Kara you zapped her and Zari winded your ass. You both got too into it because you don’t like to lose,” Sara says as the women scoff. 

“She started it,” Kara mumbles, pushing up her glasses as Zari rolls her eyes. 

“Did not,” Zari counters. 

“Did to,” Kara defends as Sara laughs. 

“Z, you knew exactly how to push her to get her to snap first,” Sara says as Zari feigns innocence. 

“Who, me? No. Doesn’t sound like something I would do,” Zari quips as Sara smirks. 

“It’s exactly what you do to everyone on a regular basis,” Sara says as Kara nods. 

“Told you. It was your fault,” Kara says as Sara arches a brow. 

“Yet, you broke the first controller before she did anything, Wonder Butt,” Sara deadpans as Kara blushes. 

“Sorry,” Kara says as Sara laughs. 

“It’s fine. We all needed a good laugh after last night. Thank you, both of you, by the way,” Sara says and both women nod in understanding. 

“It’s alright, Cap. We’ve got you,” Zari says as Kara nods. 

“Always,” Kara says softly, earning a small smile from the assassin. 

“Anyway, did you happen to see Ava while I was gone?” Sara asks as the women nod. 

“She came back from her meeting at L-Corp about thirty minutes ago. She came in wearing a hat and sunglasses. Couldn’t see much but from what we could see, her eye looks terrible,” Zari says as Kara nods. 

“She frosted the office windows and turned down the lights. I scanned into the room, but she has her back toward the door. I couldn’t see much but I’ve been trying. I’m sorry,” Kara says as Sara sighs. 

“Let me guess, no one is allowed inside of her office,” Sara says as both women nod. 

“Her assistant, uh, Jane? Jamie? Anyway, she sent a memo. Projects are to be sent to her desk and she will relay them to Miss Bozzeli,” Zari says as Kara rolls her eyes. 

“Emily. Her name is Emily,” Kara says as Zari shrugs. 

“Ehh, semantics. Regardless, she is an uptight assistant,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

“Not wrong about that,” Sara says as Kara sighs. 

“I’m sorry, Sara. I’ll keep checking in on her for you,” Kara says as the assassin nods. 

“Thank you, Kar,” Sara says sweetly as Zari cringes. 

“Snapper looks more pissed than usual. Pretend to be working. If he comes over to scream at us again, I’ll throw his ass into a wind tunnel,” Zari says as the women glance down at their respected projects as Kara hums. 

“I’ll even help you,” Kara says, 

“Oh, laser wind tunnel would be so cool!” Zari says, causing Sara to laugh. 

“I’m starting to think that you two hanging out is a bad thing,” Sara says as the women scoff. 

“Whatever. Don’t hate,” Kara says, causing Sara to arch a brow at how much the statement sounds like something Zari would say. 

“Oh, god. Alex and I really have our hands full with you two,” Sara says as the women laugh. 

“You love us,” Kara and Zari say simultaneously, causing Sara to to shake her head with a small laugh. 

The three women continue to work as a small silence hovers amongst them. Sara periodically glances up at Ava’s office, wanting nothing more than to rush into the room to check on the spy, but she knows that she has to be patient. However, that doesn’t make it any easier to know that one the woman she loves is clearly hurting. There isn’t anything she can do to take away that pain at the moment, and that hurts Sara more than anything. 

** Ten minutes later... **

Striding through the halls of CatCo, Lena Luthor isn’t about to let anyone stand in the way of checking on her sister. Last night, she felt the spy continuously getting up to check the penthouse in between whimpering in pain. Lena knows it’s in her sister’s nature to be overprotective as well as having the tendency to down play any illness or injury to ensure Lena that she is fine. However, when the CEO noticed Ava’s eye had swollen shut almost completely along with her showing signs of sensitivity to lights and sounds during their meeting, Lena knows Ava is hurting far beyond what she is willing to admit. 

The CEO strides passed several gawking interns as she makes her way toward Ava’s office. Lena internally sighs as she notices the office lights dimmed and the frosted glass appearance to the office windows only clarify her thoughts: Ava is hurting and she is too damn stubborn to admit it. Passing by Emily’s desk, Ava’s assistant, Lena moves to open the door of the office as the younger woman stands from her chair. 

“Miss Luthor, I’m sorry but Miss Bozzeli gave me strict instructions not to let anyone inside of her office,” Emily says nervously. Lena glares at the younger woman, causing chills to run down the assistant’s spine, and unknown to the CEO, Kara along with Sara and Zari, are also intimated by the stern look. 

“Oh, did she? Am I to expect for you to stop me from entering her office?” Lena questions, causing the assistant to gulp nervously as she moves to stand in front of the office door. 

“M-M-Miss Luthor, I am just trying to follow Miss Bozzeli’s instructions, ma’am. I can take a message and let her know that you stopped by,” Emily stammers as Lena arches a brow. 

“And I’m telling you, get the hell out of my sight. Now,” Lena threatens coldly, causing the assistant to nod before stepping away from the door. 

Lena opens the door to the office, shutting it closed behind her, as her face instantly softens at the sight before her. The only light illuminating the office is the sunlight shining in from the balcony as Ava is curled up on the couch, whimpering in pain as she attempts to escape the small amount of light cascading through the room by burying her face into the couch cushions. 

Lena sighs sadly, instantly feeling her heart break as she notices Ava’s tear stained cheeks and trembling body. Instinctively, Lena crosses the office in three strides, quickly moving to sit on the edge of the couch as she brushes Ava’s hair away from her face. The spy flinches at the unexpected touch, only for her non-swollen eye to widen at her sister’s unexpected arrival. 

“What are you doing here?” Ava asks in a soft whisper as Lena shakes her head slightly. 

“I’m checking on you, silly,” Lena says softly as Ava squints in confusion. 

“But, how did you?” Ava asks as Lena gently runs her hand through the spy’s hair. 

“I felt you get up every thirty minutes to check the penthouse. Every time you came back, you would hold me tight and whimper when you couldn’t get comfortable. I noticed how much the lights and sounds were starting to get to you during our meeting at L-Corp. So, I had Jess push back a meeting so I could come here,” Lena says sweetly as a small sob escapes the spy’s lips. 

“Lena, it hurts so bad,” Ava says, scrunching her face in pain. 

“Okay, okay. I’m here,” Lena says softly. 

Lena nods rapidly, gently lifting Ava’s head up as she moves her body, her lap sliding beneath Ava’s head before resting her head on her lap in hopes to comfort the spy. Ava curls her body, turning her head to face Lena’s stomach, before burying her face against her sister’s body. One of Ava’s arms wraps around Lena’s waist, holding her tightly as the spy uses her other hand to cling onto the CEO’s suit jacket. 

Lena sighs sadly, staring at the deep mixture of purples and blues spread along her sister’s swollen-shut left eye as Ava continues to nuzzle impossibly close to the CEO in attempts to escape the light and sound from the city and office. Lena gently runs one of her hands through Ava’s hair as she moves the other to cradle the spy’s hand that is balled into fist. Lena notices tears falling from the spy’s eye which only further causes her heart to break at the sight of her strong sister being in so much pain. 

“Oh, Switch. You’re breaking my heart right now. Why didn’t you say something?” Lena asks softly as Ava sniffles. 

“I had to make sure you were safe. N-Nothing is more important,” Ava stammers as Lena sighs. 

“Switch, I know that you want to protect me but I hate seeing you like this. You don’t have to put up this wall with me when you’re in pain. You hurt, I hurt, remember?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

“I just got so scared when I saw one of my targets inside the city. I can’t lose you,” Ava says as Lena nods, knowing how much the spy must be in pain to vocalize her fears. 

“Hey, hey. You won’t lose me, okay? You keep me safe. You always have but now it’s my turn to keep you safe. Tell me what you need from me because you need to rest, Switch,” Lena says as Ava whines. 

“Will you rub my ears? I’m so dizzy, and everything is so bright and loud,” Ava whimpers, causing Lena to nod. 

“Okay, I’ve got you. Just turn your head a little,” Lena says sweetly. 

Ava slowly turns her head in Lena’s lap, still clinging to the CEO. Lena moves her hands to gently cradle Ava’s face, slowly using her fingers to delicately rub along the shells of Ava’s ears. Lena smirks as Ava’s body begins to visibly relax into her touch, an action that the spy has always requested since she was a child when she had a headache. Lena continues to gently rub Ava’s ears, as the spy’s whimpers slowly begin to disappear as she leans into her sister’s touch. 

“I’m sorry,” Ava whispers, opening her eye to look up at her sister. Lena offers a small smile, shaking her head slightly as she continues to comfort her older sister. 

“As much as we hate admitting when something is wrong, we have to be open with each other. You taught me that, okay? No matter what, I’ve got you,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“I’ve got you,” Ava whispers, closing her eye as she nuzzles further into the CEO’s touch. 

“Try and get some rest. I’ll stay for as long as I can,” Lena says as Ava groans. 

“You know what would help me sleep at night?” Ava asks as Lena arches a brow. 

“What would that be? Name it and I’ll make it happen,” Lena says as a devilish smirk crosses Ava’s lips. 

“Dogs of our own,” Ava says as Lena rolls her eyes. 

“Not this again,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“Cute, ferocious, loyal, love bugs of our own. Come on. We’ve wanted them since we were kids. I’ll train them myself,” Ava says as Lena smirks. 

“You realize that I have a direct line to Supergirl, right? We can call her at any sign of danger,” Lena says as Ava groans. 

“Cunt off. Can we just be normal at something?” Ava whines as Lena chuckles. 

“You know that I would love nothing more than to have a pet but we don’t have time for it. Besides, we’re anything but normal, Switch,” Lena says as Ava huffs. 

“Can we just go home? You’re being mean,” Ava says, whining softly as Lena sighs. 

“I have a meeting that I can’t miss this afternoon, otherwise we would go home and do nothing but relax,” Lena says, causing the spy to nod as she continues to cling onto the CEO. 

Lena continues to rub Ava’s ears, internally hating herself for lying to her sister. Yes, she has a meeting this afternoon but it’s not one that couldn’t be dealt with until later. Her meeting isn’t to better their company’s progress, it is to work with Hope and finally confront Eve after years of betrayal. Which is why Lena finds herself becoming overwhelmed with guilt as her sister clings to her, practically begging for her to stay. 

Lena doesn’t know why she finds herself covering up her meeting with Eve. It probably has everything to do with the fact that she is partnering with Hope on the matter and Ava hates the AI system. Yeah, that has everything to do with her decision to withhold information from Ava. She will tell Ava in time but she wants to formulate a plan before telling her sister. 

Glancing into her lap, Lena smiles as she notices Ava fast asleep, clinging to her as if her life depended on it. Lena glances at her watch, only for the sound of the office door opening to snap her from her thoughts. Kara and Sara sheepishly enter the office, causing Lena to shift protectively as the women approach the pair. 

“What are you doing in here?” Lena asks in a harsh whisper. 

“We wanted to check on her,” Kara says softly as Sara gasps, her eyes never leaving the sight of Ava’s nasty bruise. 

“How is she?” Sara asks as Lena sighs. 

“In a lot of pain,” Lena says flatly as the women nod. 

“Want me to scan her? Maybe check for any broken bones the doctors may have missed?” Kara asks, causing Lena’s brows to arch as she looks at Kara in shock. 

“Kara,” Lena says as Sara runs a hand through her hair nervously. 

“It’s okay, I know. I’ve been friends with Alex for years, though she never told me, I found out when we went to Barry and Iris’ wedding. Kara was flying in her sleep,” Sara says as Lena nods skeptically. 

“You can do that?” Lena asks as Kara nods, blushing in embarrassment. 

“Yeah. Sara kinda screamed and I fell on her because it scared me,” Kara says as Lena shakes her head in disbelief. 

“Incredible,” Lena mumbles as Sara nods. 

“I learned a lot at that wedding,” Sara says as Kara smirks. 

“You and me both,” Kara mumbles, laughing lightly as Sara’s eyes widen. 

“Kara!” Sara says sternly as Lena’s brow arches curiously. 

“What exactly happened at this wedding?” Lena asks as the pair exchange a glance. 

“Kar,” Sara warns as Kara shakes her head. 

“A story for another time,” Kara says as Lena knits her brows. 

“Tell me over dinner. Say, Wednesday night at my penthouse,” Lena says as both women stare at her in shock. 

“You want us to come over for dinner?” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

“You obviously both care for Aria, and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind seeing the both of you outside of CatCo. So, yes,” Lena says as the women nod. 

“We’ll be there,” Kara says as Sara nods. 

“Then it’s settled. But please, leave her be. She just fell asleep and she needs rest,” Lena says, never stopping her fingers from rubbing the spy’s ears. Both women nod as Sara retrieves a set of drawings and sets them on the coffee table next to the couch. 

“I went by to check on some of the kids and their families that she saved during the attack. They wanted me to give her these as a thank you,” Sara says as Lena nods. 

“I’ll make sure she gets them,” Lena says dismissively as both women nod. 

“Let me know if you need anything,” Kara says, earning a nod from the CEO. 

Kara leads a hesitant Sara out of the office, gently closing the door behind them as Lena releases a sigh. Feeling a vibration from her pocket, Lena checks her phone, receiving a text from Hope. 

_ ** Hope: Scans are complete. The subject received the reversal to her sedative. She will be waking up within the hour, Miss Luthor. ** _

Lena slides the device back into the pocket of her jacket before slowly moving to stand. Gently, she places a pillow beneath Ava’s head before pressing several, featherlight kisses against Ava’s forehead. 

“You rest, I have to take care of some things for us at L-Corp. I’ll see you at home. I love you, Switch,” Lena whispers as the spy snuggles further into the couch. 

Lena carefully drapes the small blanket from the back of the couch over the spy before running a hand through her blonde curls. Sighing softly, hating herself for leaving her sister in such a delicate state, Lena slowly moves to exit the office before hearing her sister’s voice. 

“I love you, sissy,” Ava mumbles, causing Lena to sigh, her heart hanging heavily in her chest. 

The statement stops Lena in her tracks. The spy rarely refers to Lena by the pet name unless she’s extremely sick or scared and it hurts Lena. The CEO wants nothing more than to take care of the spy, ignore the hate raging through her body, but she can’t. She has to confront Eve. Sighing softly, the CEO exits the office, striding down the hall with purpose. Lena is angry that an attack hurt her sister and it only fuels the anger she’s been harboring toward Eve. She plans to make Eve feel her pain and anger in any way possible. 

** Meanwhile... **

Kara and Sara watch as Lena makes a hasty exit, which only causes Sara to grab the super’s arm before looking at her with the biggest set of puppy dog eyes that Kara has ever seen. 

“Oh no. Whatever it is that you’re thinking, no,” Kara says as Sara sighs. 

“Kara, please. I need to see her,” Sara says as Kara shakes her head. 

“You just saw her! Emily is on high alert and isn’t going to let anyone else in that office! Besides, you heard Lena! She needs rest and I’m not about to get on her bad side again. It’s scary,” Kara argues as Sara shakes her head. 

“Fly me onto the balcony. Give me three minutes alone with her. Please, Kara,” Sara begs, causing the super to run a hand through her hair. 

“Fine but you only get two minutes. Not a second more. If Lena finds out about this,” Kara says as Sara nods. 

“I’ll take the heat. I promise,” Sara says as the super nods. 

“And Alex says that I have a pout. Psh. Come on,” Kara says, leading Sara away from the busy workroom. 

Sara follows Kara down the hall into an empty conference room, only for the super to close and lock the door behind them. She quickly scans the room, finding no signs of cameras before removing her glasses, only for her suit to assemble onto her body. Kara moves to open the balcony door before motioning for Sara to join her. The assassin quickly strides toward the super only for Kara to hold open her arms. 

“Oh, you expect me to fly with you carrying me bridal style?” Sara asks as Kara arches a brow. 

“If you want me to fly you at all, you’ll jump into my arms and not complain. Besides this is the only way that I can make sure that nothing flies into you,” Kara says as Sara’s head tilts in curiosity. 

“Speaking from experience?” Sara asks as Kara nods. 

“Alex tried the whole piggy back method and a bird knocked her off of my back. It was bad,” Kara says, causing Sara to laugh, making a mental note to tease the director later before hopping into Kara’s arms. 

“Alright. Up, up and away,” Sara says as Kara rolls her eyes with a small smile. 

“Hold on tight,” Kara says. 

Sara nods, holding onto Kara tightly as the super effortlessly flies into the air. The assassin feels weightless as Kara quickly circles the building, feeling the wind through her hair as the super lands onto Ava’s balcony. Kara sets Sara onto her feet before slowly opening the balcony door. 

“Two minutes,” Kara says, earning a nod from the assassin before she disappears into the office. 

Sara stealthily moves across the office, masking her entrance as if she entered through Ava’s office door, before slowly approaching the sleeping spy. Sara sits on the edge of the coffee table as she moves her hand to gently run it through Ava’s curls. The spy sighs softly, leaning into the touch, which the action makes Sara’s heart melt as Ava’s eye slowly opens. Sara continues to run her hand through Ava’s hair, offering the spy a sweet smile, earning a small, sleepy smile in return. 

“Ei, tu. Cosa stai facendo qui? (Hey you. What are you doing here?),” Ava asks, voice raspy with exhaustion. 

“I really need to learn how to speak Italian,” Sara says softly, causing Ava to chuckle. 

“Sorry, I can’t help it,” Ava says as Sara shakes her head. 

“It’s okay. I think it’s really cute,” Sara says sweetly as Ava stares at the assassin. 

“What are you doing here?” Ava asks softly as Sara sighs. 

“After I went to get help, I couldn’t find you. I got worried and I just wanted to check up on you. I had to make sure you were okay,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

“I’m just really sore. I’m certain that I have a concussion and I didn’t want people to stare. I don’t look exactly the best at the moment,” Ava says as Sara shakes her head. 

“You saved a lot of innocent children and families from the glass. You couldn’t look more beautiful to me right now,” Sara says sweetly as Ava sighs softly. 

“They’re okay?” Ava asks as Sara nods with a smile. 

“They are and you have several drawings to say thank you. I put them on the table for you to look at when you’re feeling up to it,” Sara says as Ava nods, wincing slightly. 

“I’m glad they’re okay,” Ava says as Sara smiles at the spy. 

“I should also thank you. You blocked me from the glass too,” Sara says as Ava smirks. 

“You can make it up to me,” Ava says, her eye fluttering closed as Sara continues to run a hand through her hair. 

“Oh, really? How exactly can I make it up to you?” Sara asks as Ava leans further into the assassin’s touch. 

“Stay with me,” Ava says, opening her eyes, looking at the assassin. Sara sighs, staring into the steel-blue eyes, heart aching as she notices the ruptured blood vessels of Ava’s left eye. The assassin wants nothing more than to stay and hold the spy. However, she notices Kara pointing to her wrist, signaling her time is up. 

“God, I would love to but I’m pretty sure Emily and Miss Luthor would kill me if they found out that I snuck in here. I promise, I’ll make it up to you but right now, you need to rest. Okay?” Sara asks, earning a sad nod from the spy. 

Sara’s chest tightens as she notices the rejection swirling within Ava’s eyes before pressing several, tender kisses against the spy’s forehead. Sara presses one final, lingering kiss against Ava’s forehead, only to feel the spy’s lips press onto the junction between her jaw and neck. Sara’s heart pounds against her chest at the feeling of the spy’s kiss against the one spot that truly makes Sara weak in the knees. Sara pulls back slightly, noticing Ava struggling to keep her eyes open as she continues to run a hand through her hair. 

“I’m glad you came,” Ava mumbles as Sara smirks, noticing Ava beginning to fall asleep. 

“Me too. I promise you, I’ll make it up to you, my love,” Sara whispers, thankful that the spy had fallen asleep before hearing the pet name slip from her lips. 

Sara presses another kiss against Ava’s forehead, because she can’t help herself, before stealthily walking to join Kara on the balcony. Sara sighs sadly, glancing at the spy one last time before closing the door and looking up at Kara. 

“Kara, thank you. You don’t know how much I appreciate you doing this,” Sara says as Kara nods. 

“You really love her, don’t you?” Kara asks as Sara nods, fighting back tears. 

“She is the only person that holds the complete power to destroy me. Before she left, we fought because she wanted to marry me and I was too much of a chicken shit to admit it. I want everything with her: a house, kids, dogs, and whatever else life throws at us. As long as it’s with her, I know that I’ll be okay. I want to marry her, Kara, and that’s why I had to come check on her,” Sara says, wiping stray tears from her eyes.

Kara instantly wraps her arms around the assassin, holding her tightly, only for Sara to cling to her in response. Kara gently rubs Sara’s back, trying to comfort her, heart aching for her friend. Kara presses a soft kiss into Sara’s hair as she sniffles, holding back tears of her own. 

“I didn’t know you wanted to marry her,” Kara says as Sara nods. 

“More than anything. I just hope that I have the chance to tell her,” Sara says as Kara pulls back, quickly picking the assassin up as she slowly flies into the air. 

“I pray to Rao that she remembers, Sara. You deserve to be happy. Keep that faith,” Kara says as Sara nods. 

“Thank you,” Sara whispers as Kara smirks at the assassin. 

“Want to do a lap around the city?” Kara asks as Sara arches a brow. 

“Seriously?” Sara asks as Kara nods. 

“Being in love is something to celebrate. When she remembers, I can’t wait to be in the audience, clapping and crying my eyes out at your wedding,” Kara says sweetly as Sara smiles. 

“Thank you, Kar. You’re a great friend,” Sara says as Kara sighs. 

“You’ve been helping me deal with everything that’s happened with Lena and I can’t thank you enough for it. You’d do the same for me, if you could fly,” Kara says as Sara presses a kiss to Kara’s cheek. 

“Alright, Supergirl. You promised me a lap. Don’t hold back,” Sara says as Kara smirks. 

“Never do. Hold on tight.” 

Kara zooms across the sky, playfully barrel rolling as the pair soar throughout the city, laughing along the way. Both women know it wasn’t a permanent escape from the heartbreak of Ava not remembering, but it was a sweet and fun gesture. One of which, Sara will cherish. The Legends planned to stay inside the city on the premise of Ava regaining her memories. However, Sara thinks that even if Ava doesn’t remember, she will stay here permanently because she’s made a new family with the Superfriends and in all honesty, she will never stop fighting for Ava—no matter how long it takes. 

** Meanwhile...at L-Corp... **

“Scanning is complete, Miss Luthor,” Hope says as Lena nods. 

“Any significant findings?” Lena asks. 

“I have created a virtual map of every emotional sensor within the subject’s mind. It entails her motivations, fears, insecurities, and the receptors corresponding with those thoughts,” Hope explains as Lena nods. 

“Can we definitively isolate her motivations of deception and betrayal?” Lena asks. 

“I believe so. However, direct manipulationhas never been tested on a human subject. Without data or correlations, I’m unable to predict if we can successfully alter these traits without completely rerouting her entire brain, Miss Luthor,” Hope says as Lena hums. 

“Well, I am going to continue using the virtual reality technology to locate and target these emotions in order to prevent them from happening,” Lena says. 

“Do no harm,” Hope says as Lena nods. 

“Exactly. If we isolate those emotions and manipulate it from the human mind, we can singlehandedly prevent betrayal from even happening. Think of the wars and other human derived issues we can prevent with this kind of advancement,” Lena says. 

“I agree, Miss Luthor,” Hope says. 

“Excellent. Until then, I’ll continue the trials and prepare them for the subject,” Lena says, typing notes into the computer. 

“The subject is regaining consciousness,” Hope says as Lena nods, stripping off her lab coat. 

“Good. I’m ready for her,” Lena says as she stands from her chair. 

Lena walks toward the glass containment cell as Eve slowly begins to stir. She slowly sits up, glancing frantically around the room as she notices Lena striding toward the glass wall, only to stop in front of it, folding her arms across her chest. Eve lifts her hand to her hand, panting as she feels a device resting against her temple as she looks at Lena in shock. 

“How’d you sleep?” Lena asks softly. 

“Please. Please, let me go. I know that you’re mad at me but please know, I would be the most loyal to you. If you let me live,” Eve says, voice trembling. 

“I’m not mad at you,” Lena says calmly. 

“Then why am I here?” Eve asks as Lena tilts her head. 

“Why did you betray me?” Lena asks as Eve begins to cry. 

“I swear didn’t want to do it and that’s true. But they made me do it,” Eve says as Lena arches a brow. 

“They? As in Lex and his croonies? Or was it just another one of my brother’s multiple personalities?” Lena questions as Eve shakes her head. 

“I never wanted to. It hurt me every time that I had to do it but I had to. I didn’t have a choice,” Eve counters as Lena scoffs. 

“My mother always said that actions speak louder than words and I was there, Eve. I was staring down the barrel of that gun and I knew you would have shot me. So, don’t tell me that you didn’t have a choice. There is always a choice. You always choose the same thing. You betrayed me because you wanted to. You liked the power it gave you. So, if you ever want me to trust you, try telling the truth for once,” Lena says coldly as Eve blankly stares at the CEO before nodding her head. 

“Fine. I’ll admit, I enjoyed the power it gave me. Going behind your back, working for Lex, made me feel powerful and loved. Unlike working for you, which you consistently scrutinized every thing I did and every move I made. For once, I felt powerful. Lex made me feel powerful and I don’t regret it,” Eve says as Lena nods. 

“He made you feel loved? Huh, funny. His view on love was a useless emotion. He only used and manipulated that feeling when he needed something. He never loved you, Eve. He manipulated you to gain my trust, to gain access into my facilities to use it against me and the people I genuinely love. You used to be one of those people,” Lena says as Eve shakes her head. 

“Oh, was I? It didn’t matter how many times I tried to be there for you as a friend, as anything, you never saw how good I was to you. No one could ever compete against Kara or that traitor of a sister you hold so close to your heart,” Eve counters as Lena’s jaw tightens. 

“Don’t you dare talk about my sister,” Lena says as Eve arches a brow. 

“Oh? Did I strike a nerve? You know, it’s funny how you put her on a pedestal. She’s undermined your entire family. What’s to say she wouldn’t have done the same thing to you?” Eve counters as Lena shakes her head slightly. Lena realizes something about Eve’s demeanor, acting as if she has the upper hand, and by her referring to Ava’s actions in the past tense, Lena realizes that Eve has no idea her sister is alive. 

“Ava never betrayed me. Her actions always spoke volumes about her character. She vowed to make the world a better place. She protected the population from people like you,” Lena says as Eve smirks. 

“Yet, she couldn’t protect you from your own brother,” Eve says coldly as Lena arches a brow. 

“What?” Lena asks as Eve rolls her eyes. 

“Oh, do you really need a reminder? I’ll give you a hint. The answer lies on the inside of your right middle finger,” Eve says. 

Lena’s eyes gaze down at her right hand, noticing the tattoo of a pawn chess piece, resting along her inner, middle finger. She normally wears makeup to cover it but having her sister around has made her feel comfortable enough not to cover it. Lena remembers the exact date, time and reason behind the unwanted tattoo. She was eleven and after coming home from school one day, Lex cornered her into his lab, belittling her for losing a fencing match against an opponent that just so happened to be an alien. 

Lena could have easily won the match, but she already secured a spot on the team. She cared for her opponent, her name was Amelia, and wanted her to have a spot on the fencing team. So, after speaking with Ava, she threw the match to let Amelia have a spot on the team. Lex was furious, whereas Ava couldn’t have been more proud of her sister for showing solidarity. 

However, while Ava was at volleyball practice, Lex tied her to a chair while screaming at her. Claiming she could never live up to the family name, that she was nothing more than a disgrace and how she needed to be reminded of her actions. He tattooed her with an experimental compound, permanently marking her as a pawn. 

Lena remembers the pain, the anger and confusion she felt that day as her brother showered her with hate. When Ava came home, she was furious and broke his nose without so much as a second thought. Lena felt alone, hated and betrayed until Ava revealed the same mark inside of her right middle finger. 

She received her own mark years prior for being the catalyst that tore their family apart. Lex’s hatred for Ava went far beyond his hatred for Lena, and he made sure to remind Ava every day during their childhood. Lena knows how much guilt and pain Ava feels for not being able to protect her sister on that day. The sisters used to cover them with makeup or bandaids, ashamed of the tattoo and its meaning. Yet, with time the sisters used their matching marks as a sign of solidarity and loyalty to each other because it was something no one could take from them. 

“We were children,” Lena says as Eve shrugs. 

“It really is a pity that neither of you learned your place. You two could have been great, yet, you threw it away because you both were too spiteful to see your potential,” Eve says as Lena shakes her head. 

“Being a good person isn’t an act of spite. I may not be perfect, but I will never do anything to harm people the way you and Lex have, Eve. I’m nothing like you, and I’m damn proud of that,” Lena says as Eve tilts her head. 

“Oh, nothing like me? Yet, you trapped me in a containment cell. You’re mapping my brain. Both of which, your brother would be proud of, Lena. You can act like you’re not a Luthor, but you and I both know that when Ava died, you no longer have that moral compass to ground you. It’s only a matter of time until you snap and I can’t wait to witness your downfall,” Eve says flatly, causing Lena to scoff before walking away from the cell. 

Lena quickly grabs her suit jacket from the back of her chair before sliding it over her shoulders. Eve smirks triumphantly, watching the CEO rapidly gather her things. Lena types a few notes into the computer before shutting the computer system down. 

“Hope, continue running algorithms and update me with the progress,” Lena says. 

“Certainly, Miss Luthor,” Hope responds as Lena nods before glancing over at Eve, noticing the smug smile spread across her face. 

“What? Running away because you know that I’m right?” Eve asks as Lena shakes her head. 

“No, I’m not because you’re wrong about something,” Lena says, walking away, hearing a loud scoff escape Eve’s lips. 

“About what?” Eve asks as Lena smirks, nearing the exit of the lab. 

“Ava is alive and once I tell her that I’ve found you, she will be anxious to see you,” Lena says before exiting the lab, never looking back at the woman. 

Eve’s eyes widen in shock, rapidly shaking her head, only for the color in her face to drain. Eve wouldn’t mind trying to charm her way back into Lena’s good graces, however, Ava is a different story. Eve knows exactly how protective the spy can be in regards to Lena, which is why Eve finds herself trembling. 

What could be more terrifying than an overprotective spy confronting the woman who brought so much pain to said spy’s baby sister? The answer: not a goddamn thing. Which terrifies Eve far more than anything that Lena could ever do to her. 


	15. Dinner Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. Can’t see what you think.

Sam snuggles into Alex’s side, resting her head against the director’s chest, causing Alex to smile as she holds her fiancé close. When Alex told Sam the truth about Ava, the CFO was extremely shocked and instantly felt heartache for Sara. She never wanted anyone to have to experience the struggles she and Alex have faced. Her heart truly goes out to Sara, and she only hopes Ava will regain her memories. 

As much as Sam should be angry with Lena for not telling her the truth about Ava, she understands why Lena had to withhold the information. Yet, Sam feels completely foolish for not putting it together sooner. Ava visited Lena all throughout college, and Sam found it odd that the CEO never went after the gorgeous Italian romantically. Oh, and it definitely explained Lena’s reaction when Sam expressed her crush on the Italian. Yeah, she should have put it together a lot sooner. 

Snuggling further into Alex’s side, she plants a sweet kiss against the director’s jaw as the couple enjoy a quiet night on the couch. After dinner, Ruby was so exhausted after a long day at school and gymnastic practice that tucking her in was the easiest task it had been in years. Neither woman was complaining, but they were definitely grateful to have a cozy night, enjoying each other’s closeness. 

The sound of the front door causes Sam to sit up, only for Alex to groan in annoyance, already knowing who is barging into their home. Sam offers polite smiles at Kara and Sara as they enter the living room. Much to Alex’s displeasure, Kara plops down, sitting between Alex and Sam as Sara moves to sit on the love seat. Alex rolls her eyes because she was content with holding her fiancé but that moment has now been ruined, thanks to her jittery sister sitting between the pair. 

“Kar, I love you but why did you have to sit between us?” Alex asks as Sam rolls her eyes. 

“Oh, you stop. She’s fine. Kara, Sara, it’s nice to see you both,” Sam says sweetly as the women nod. 

“Likewise,” Sara says as Kara continues to nervously fidget. 

“Yeah,” Kara says only for Alex to sigh. 

“Alright. What is it?” Alex asks as Kara’s forehead scrunches. 

“It’s just. Ugh. So much,” Kara says. 

“You barged in here to tell us that?” Alex asks as Sam rolls her eyes. 

“Kar, ignore the grumpy-puss that is your sister. What’s going on?” Sam asks sweetly as Kara sighs, leaning slightly into Sam’s side while Alex scoffs. 

“I’ll show you, grumpy-puss,” Alex mumbles as Sam smirks. 

“Oh, hush,” Sam says, reaching around Kara to lightly swat the director’s arm. 

“It’s just, we went to check on Ava today. Her office was literally on lock down until Lena got there. I kept scanning in to check on her but then we walked in and Ava looked so pitiful. She had her head buried into Lena’s stomach, while Lena rubbed her ears. Lena was just so damn protective and was not happy that we barged in. So, in the process of kicking us out to let Ava rest, she invited us over to the penthouse to have dinner with her and Ava! Wednesday! Like, what the heck?! Pretty sure she still hates me,” Kara rambles, excessively moving her hands, causing Sam’s to smirk as Alex groans. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. You useless bisexual, she literally admitted that she’s in love with you,” Alex deadpans as Sam wraps her arm around Kara, causing Sara to laugh. 

“Stop being so grumpy, baby,” Sam says as Alex huffs. 

“Yeah, meanie,” Kara says as Sam chuckles. 

“This is the first step toward building a romantic relationship between the two of you. The fact that Lena offered says a lot in itself,” Sam says as Kara sighs, leaning further into Sam’s side. 

“I know, but like what if I am misreading this whole thing?” Kara asks. 

“You’re not, Kar. You’re excited and nervous. It’s completely normal. This is good thing, okay? Just breathe,” Sam says as Kara nods. 

“It’s just, not only do I have to impress her but now I have to make sure her spy of a sister is impressed with me,” Kara says as Sam nods. 

“Well, you aren’t alone in this. Sara will be there, too,” Sam says as Alex nods, noticing how quiet the assassin is currently. 

“Exactly. Speaking of which, Lance, you’re awfully quiet,” Alex says as Sara sighs. 

“I know. I just feel so bad,” Sara says as Sam arches a brow. 

“About what?” Sam asks. 

“After Lena kicked us out, I had Kara fly me onto the balcony so I could check on her,” Sara says as Alex looks at Kara. 

“Kara,” Alex warns as the super snuggles further into Sam’s embrace. 

“She used the biggest set of puppy dog eyes on me! I couldn’t say no! It’s worse than my pout!” Kara defends as Sara smirks. 

“We were completely safe. No birds knocked me off of her shoulders,” Sara quips as Alex smacks Kara in the arm. 

“Hey!” Kara whines. 

“You brat. You were supposed to keep that between us!” Alex counters, glaring at her sister, only for Sam and Sara to laugh. 

“Sorry,” Kara mumbles as Sam looks at Sara. 

“Excuse them. Anyway, what happened with Ava?” Sam asks as Sara nods. 

“She was so pitiful. Her eye, god, it’s so nasty looking and she definitely has a concussion. She was so happy to see me and she wanted me to stay with her. As much as I wanted to, I knew that I couldn’t. So. I kissed her forehead and left. God, she looked so rejected and it broke my heart. Still does,” Sara says sadly as the three women nod. 

“Damn, that’s awful. I’m sorry,” Alex says as Sam nods. 

“See?! She is in love and wants to marry her! I couldn’t possibly say no,” Kara says as Alex smirks, snuggling against her sister. 

“I know, and I’m thankful that you did it for her. Even if it did break several protocols,” Alex says as Sam looks at the assassin. 

“How are you feeling about seeing her Wednesday?” Sam asks as Sara sighs. 

“Nervous. Excited. I don’t know. Every time I’m with her, I want to just kiss her and tell her how much I miss her. But,” Sara says as the couple share a sad glance. 

“You’re afraid it will scare her away,” Alex says as Sara nods. 

“Exactly. She doesn’t know that I know and as much as it kills me, I have to play the part until she remembers. If I fuck up, it’ll only ruin my own relationship and put a strain on Lena and Kara,” Sara says as the women nod. 

“I’m nervous that Ava will want to hurt me if I hurt Lena again,” Kara says as Alex nods. 

“She’s a protective big sister. I would do the same thing if someone tried to hurt you,” Alex says as Kara whines. 

“Not helping. No offense, Sara, but I don’t know Ava like you and the Legends. I just don’t want to fuck up and she forever hate me. I mean, she seems amazing but I don’t know, you know? I’m scared,” Kara says. 

“Ava has an incredible heart, Kara. But like Alex said, we are protective of our sisters. Can’t fault her for that,” Sara says. 

“Rao. I’m just so scared of her,” Kara says as Sam looks at the super. 

“Look. I may have not known that Ava was Lena’s sister up until recently, but I can assure you, she is a pretty amazing woman. I think, she will surprise you when you get to know her. She sure as hell shocked me,” Sam says as Alex and Sara tilt their heads in curiosity. 

“What do you mean?” Sara asks as Alex nods. 

“I thought you only knew her through work,” Alex says as Sam sighs. 

“Yes, I have worked with her for years but I knew her while I was in college. She constantly visited Lena, and you know, we lived together. So, yeah. I saw her. A lot,” Sam says as the women nod. 

“There’s something you aren’t telling us,” Sara says as Sam nods. 

“Oh, god. Did you sleep with her?” Alex asks as Sam laughs. 

“No, but I won’t lie. I had a pretty massive crush on her for a long time. But Sara’s right, she has an incredible heart. I know this because I’ve seen it,” Sam says as Alex releases a thankful sigh. 

“How?” Kara asks as a shaky sigh escapes Sam’s lips. 

“Babe, are you okay?” Alex asks as Sam nods. 

“Yeah, it’s just, I haven’t talked to anyone about this in a really long time,” Sam says as the women look at the CFO lovingly. 

“You don’t have to tell us anything that makes you uncomfortable,” Sara says as Kara nods. 

“I’m sorry for asking. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Kara says Sam smirks before pressing a kiss against the super’s forehead. 

“It’s okay. It’s nothing bad. Opposite actually. I think, it’s a story you all would really like to hear,” Sam says as the women nod. 

“Whenever you’re ready, babe. We’re all ears,” Alex says supportively as Sam nods. 

“In college, I was the president of my sorority. Um, after I accepted my role, I got pregnant with Ruby. My entire sorority pretty much shunned me. Hell, everyone on campus except for Lena didn’t want anything to do with me. I kept up with everything, and shortly after giving birth to Ruby, we had a campus wide formal. 

“Everyone that held a major role within the university was to be in attendance. I mean, my sorority was hosting the event and I couldn’t exactly just not attend. I was a laughing stock, I didn’t have a date, and I was really uncomfortable with my body. The night of the event, I got a sitter to watch Ruby, but that led to my next problem. 

“I couldn’t find a dress that I felt comfortable in and no matter how much Lena kept complementing me or encouraging me, it wasn’t enough. I felt so ashamed of my body and what people thought of me. It was getting late, Lena was with Jack at the time and he was getting impatient. I told her to go ahead without me and I promised to meet her there. 

“When they were about to leave, someone knocked on the door. I opened the door and found Ava standing there, wearing this stunning, all black tailored suit, and she was holding a garment bag and a bouquet of flowers. I was completely shocked, I didn’t know what to say or to do. I mean, at first, I thought Lena put her up to it but when Lena started crying, it really hit me that she had no idea that she was planning on showing up. She hadn’t been to visit in over a year, and now that I think about it, she’s a spy. That’s how she found out about the entire event,” Sam explains as the women share a completely awestruck glance. 

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” Kara says softly as Sam nods. 

“Lena and I were standing there, gawking at her, and I will never forget what she said to me that night. ‘If you think that I’m about to let you attend your own formal without a date, a proper dress, and not smother your daughter with love, you clearly have inhaled too many chemicals from Lena’s lab explosions.’ I mean, god. It was one thing for her to just show up, but to say all of that? Jesus, I started crying harder than Lena at that point,” Sam says as Sara’s chest swells with pride. 

“Oh, my sweet Ava,” Sara whispers. 

“Is that the end of the story?” Kara asks as Sam shakes her head. 

“After several tears and hugs, she handed me the garment bag, pressed a kiss to my cheek and I got ready. The dress, god, was as if she knew where I felt the most uncomfortable about my body. It was stunning, perfect, and when I came out to leave, she smiled at me and just extended her arm toward me. She took me to the formal that night and it was like all of my insecurities melted away. It was the first time that anyone, other than Lena, who I’m sure was tired of encouraging me, made me feel good about myself—made me feel beautiful. I didn’t care about anything else that night. 

“Her sense of selflessness, her kindness, is something that I will be forever grateful for because she didn’t have to do it. She chose to and she even stayed at Lena and I’s apartment the entire following week. She not only took care of Lena and me, but helped take care of Ruby. She may have been a spy all of this time, but her heart is something that will forever make her an incredible person. It’s something that in the moment, I didn’t realize why she did it, but she honestly loved and cared for me like she had with Lena, like any incredible big sister would. So, I’d be lying if I said that I don’t still have a soft-spot for Ava. She’s amazing, Kar. She may be an intimidating spy but she’s more than that,” Sam says, causing Sara to smile proudly has Kara and Alex hug Sam tightly. 

“Wow, I am still in shock from your story. What a freaking sweetheart,” Kara says as Alex nods. 

“You know, I’ve read her file. It’s amazing to me how someone can have that big of a heart but yet, killed their own father,” Alex says as Sara sighs. 

“Alex, I know that you don’t agree with our methods but as a spy, she’s never killed without having a reason. Spies aren’t thirsty for blood, well, most of them aren’t at least. Unlike many assassins within the League, they were, but every individual is different. Ava’s dad had people kill her mother, Lena’s mother, and several innocent people along with organizing several underground rings that she’s been singlehandedly taking on by herself. Her file also details everyone she has ever killed was guilty of a major crime against humanity. She isn’t a lifeless robot, she’s a person with a good heart and soul. Trust me, our jobs are never easy and those memories stick with us. Give her a chance,” Sara says as Alex nods. 

“I know, I know. I wasn’t trying to make waves, it’s just different for us, if that makes sense. We aren’t used to the spy-assassin style or anything that comes along with it. It’s just when you think of people in those professions, it’s hard to see them beyond their job. It took me a while to realize that and sometimes I still struggle with it but I’m learning to separate the job from the person. You taught me that and I couldn’t be more thankful to have a person like you to call my family. I’m not saying that I’ll be perfect all the time, but I’m going to give her a chance. I promise,” Alex says as Sara nods. 

“Thank you. Both of you. For giving her a chance and for telling us that story. A lot of her human life may be a mystery to me but it only further proves how she is the same woman I fell in love with,” Sara says as Kara and Sam nod in agreement. 

“She does seem sweet but damn, I don’t want to be on her bad side,” Kara says as the women laugh. 

“Just be yourself, Kar. That’s all you can do,” Sam says as Alex nods. 

“And if you do manage to get on her bad side, I’ll beat her up myself,” Alex says as Sara smirks. 

“Good luck with that,” Sara says as Alex rolls her eyes. 

“Well, I’ll at least try,” Alex says, causing the women to laugh. 

“Thanks guys. I’m sorry for ruining your cuddle party,” Kara says as Sam plants a kiss against the super’s head. 

“Good. You can get out now,” Alex says as Sam rolls her eyes. 

“She meant to say, it’s what we’re here for, Kar,” Sam corrects, causing Alex to groan slightly as Sara stands to her feet. 

“Come on, Wonder Butt. I promised you pizza after flying me around the city,” Sara says, causing Kara’s face to light up with excitement as she springs to her feet. 

“YES!” Kara says happily, only for Alex’s eyes to widen. 

“Wait, she flew you around the city?! Kara!” Alex warns as a guilty smile crosses Kara’s face. 

“Um, got to go! Love you! Great seeing you!” Kara says before grabbing Sara and using her super speed to exit the house. Sam laughs as Alex’s mouth gapes in shock before pressing a kiss against her fiancé’s lips. 

“Oh, let them have fun. They’re nervous and in love,” Sam says as Alex knits her brows. 

“Doesn’t mean they get to break every damn rule in the DEO handbook,” Alex mumbles as Sam arches a brow. 

“Oh, and me hiding under your desk yesterday, feeling you up while you had a meeting, wasn’t breaking any rules in the handbook?” Sam asks, causing Alex to sigh. 

“It’s different. We’re getting married,” Alex counters as Sam crawls onto Alex’s lap, straddling her as she runs her hand through the director’s short, red hair. 

“Well, what about all the other times before we were engaged?” Sam asks, trailing kisses along Alex’s neck. 

“U-Um, because I’m the boss?” Alex questions, craning her neck to grant Sam more access. Alex feels Sam smirk against her neck as she continues to lightly kiss and nibble against the sensitive skin before capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. 

“In the bedroom, you’ve never been the boss,” Sam husks as Alex smirks. 

“Oh, you want to bet?” Alex asks as Sam arches a brow playfully. 

“By all means, prove me wrong, baby,” Sam says. 

Alex captures her fiancé’s lips in a passionate kiss as she moves her hands to cup Sam’s ass before easily picking her up. Sam releases a small squeal against Alex’s lips as the couple continue to kiss as Alex carries Sam toward their bedroom. They may have been interrupted, but suddenly Alex isn’t so annoyed by it. If anything, she finds herself thankful for the interruption because her original thought of cuddling on the couch with Sam doesn’t even compare to what’s about to happen. 

For the record, Alex knows she isn’t in charge while in the bedroom, but she’s also not going to back down from a challenge. Especially, a challenge from her sexy fiancé. 

** Wednesday Evening... **

The Luthor sisters find themselves inside of the kitchen of their penthouse as soft music echoes throughout the room as they prepare dinner. The sound of the sister’s shared music playlist, currently playing, ‘Circles’ by Post Malone, echoes softly throughout the kitchen. The sisters argued earlier in the day, debating on the attire for their dinner date with Sara and Kara. After about thirty minutes and several discarded outfits, they agreed to dress casually. 

Ava is wearing a pair of dark, distressed-looking, skinny jeans, ripped at the knees, with a gray, spaghetti-strap tank layered beneath a white and gray oversized, worn and slightly torn flannel with the sleeves rolled just below her elbows. The spy’s hair is down in loose curls, thrown over her left shoulder, displaying her soft makeup and tasteful amount of cleavage perfectly—not to mention, it flaunts the medallion hanging around her neck. Ava’s look is simple, yet, still radiates sex appeal, even with a towel thrown over her opposing shoulder as she cooks—she still looks beautiful. 

As for the CEO, she is wearing a pair of faded skinny jeans and a baggy, gray sweatshirt with Ireland’s national team logo displayed across the chest. Lena’s hair is down in loose, curly, waves which frames her barely-there makeup covered face. Lena can’t remember a time that she dressed so casually for a dinner date. Hell, if memory serves her correctly, this is a first for her. Which is a strange feeling for the CEO, dressing so casually, but let’s be honest, Lena could wear a paper bag and manage to still look flawless. 

The meal tonight is one of Lena’s favorite dishes in her sister’s long list of Italian recipes: homemade gnocchi stuffed with lobster paired with a vodka sauce, caprese salad, and fresh garlic bread. Both siblings sip on their respected glasses of wine as they cook. For women of their stature, no one would expect for both Lena and Ava to be barefoot, cooking in the kitchen, no less. Both women knew tonight was going to be interesting, and they wanted to feel comfortable. If anyone objected to their outfits, they wouldn’t hesitate to throw them out. It is their home after all. 

Lena is perched on a barstool, sipping on a glass of wine as she watches her sister moving around the kitchen with ease. The CEO smirks as she notices flour peppered across her sister’s cheek, singing along to the music filling the room, without a care in the world. Cooking is something both of the Luthor sisters enjoy,but for Lena, she loves seeing this carefree side of her sister. Ava wipes her hands on the towel thrown over her shoulder as she finishes the last part of their meal before glancing at her sister, arching a brow as Lena giggles. 

“What is it?” Ava asks as Lena reaches forward, gently cupping Ava’s bruised cheek to wipe away the flour freckles. 

“Every time you cook, you always manage to pepper your face with flour freckles,” Lena says as Ava laughs. 

“If you aren’t covered in flour, you’re clearly not cooking right,” Ava counters playfully as Lena laughs. 

“Yeah, well. I don’t know how you manage to do it. Kinda like I don’t know how the hell you managed to find that shirt,” Lena deadpans as Ava smirks. 

“What? This is my favorite shirt!” Ava defends as Lena scoffs. 

“As it is mine. Every time you would visit, I would steal it and hide it away. Yet, you always managed to find it and it drove me crazy! I just wanted to have something of yours while you were away but no,” Lena counters playfully as Ava laughs. 

“Well, considering you kept our blanket, I kept my shirt. I let you snuggle with it and hide it because I know how much you love it. But, every time I went to leave, I couldn’t bring myself to leave it behind. I only took it to have a piece of you with me. Yes, I have my shield, but I wanted something outside of my spy career to hold on to, if that makes sense,” Ava says sweetly as Lena hums happily. 

“Aww, Switch. That’s adorable. You big softie,” Lena says as Ava shakes her head, fighting the blush in her cheeks. 

“Stop it. I’m still a terrifying, bad ass spy. Can’t have people knowing that I have a soft spot,” Ava defends as she checks on the food before noticing Lena’s wide smile. 

“Never change, Switch,” Lena says, sipping her wine, only for Ava to smirk before pressing a kiss into Lena’s hair. 

“Sei nervosa,” Ava says softly, causing Lena’s shoulders to slump slightly. 

“Is it that obvious?” Lena asks as Ava moves their meal toward the back of the stove. 

“It’s about as obvious as you trying to sneak up on me,” Ava says as Lena scoffs. 

“You tit. You said that I’m getting better,” Lena defends as Ava nods, moving to wrap an arm around the CEO. 

“Sì, but you can’t hide from me. It’ll completely fool Kara, but not me,” Ava says as Lena sighs, leaning into her sister’s embrace. 

“It’s just, I want to throw myself into this with her but the more I think about it, the more I realize that our friendship, relationship, or whatever you want to call it has been a complete lie,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“Sì, sì. This will be hard, and no one is rushing you into anything that you aren’t ready for, Patatina. You don’t have to do anything that you don’t feel completely comfortable with, you know?” Ava asks as Lena nods. 

“I know. It’s just hard, Switch. Hell, a relationship between a super and a Luthor has always been a recipe for disaster,” Lena says as Ava sighs. 

“Patatina,” Ava says as Lena looks at her sister. 

“What?! It’s true! All this city sees, hell, even Kara and her friends, for a long time, viewed me as nothing more than my last name,” Lena says before Ava presses a kiss against Lena’s forehead. 

“Our last name,” Ava whispers, causing Lena to arch a brow at the spy. 

“What did you say?” Lena asks as the spy sighs. 

“It’s not just yours, but mine as well,” Ava says as Lena tilts her head in confusion. 

“Switch, Sharpe is a name that isn’t known by every household in the world,” Lena says as Ava nods before releasing a shaky breath. 

“I haven’t been a Sharpe for years, Patatina. I changed my last name before taking on our father’s spy circles in Ireland,” Ava says, causing Lena to gasp. 

“What?! For years?! Why didn’t you tell me?” Lena asks as Ava runs a hand through her hair. 

“Honestly? It’s something that I’ve always thought about. I mean, my entire life, my last name was a lie. Hell, my career is built based on lies. I’ve carried that burden of never feeling like I belong and when I was about to take on the same spy circle our father created, I wanted them to know that a Luthor brought them into existence and a Luthor would be taking them out of it just as easily. 

“I wanted to tell you, mia Dio, did I want to tell you. But, things got really dodgy and the protective sister in me didn’t want to tell you over the phone and have someone overhear it. I hadn’t been to visit you properly in years, and when I did, things always came up. So, I never had the chance until now,” Ava says sadly, causing Lena to look at her sister. 

The CEO notices the shame swirling in Ava’s eyes, because for years, she’s known the internal battle Ava has struggled with in regards to her identity. Yet, the spy has never once actually vocalized it, which only causes Lena’s heart to ache. For a woman that is as loving, goofy and caring as her sister, finally hearing her struggles, only makes Lena feel more connected to her big sister. The CEO moves her right hand, hooking her middle finger around Ava’s right middle finger, linking their tattoos, before smiling at her sister. 

“Thank you for telling me. I know it wasn’t easy for you and I’m extremely proud of you,” Lena says as Ava nods shyly. 

“Well, you were the only person that truly made me feel like I belonged in that household. One day, I know that my spy career will come to an end and I hope, with everything we’ve done, our efforts will outshine the hate and pain our brother and father caused. I want people to know that I’m proud of what we’re doing, and I still struggle with being being proud of who I am. But I look at you, what you’ve done, and you’ve taught me how to be proud of myself, how to not be afraid of accepting the darkest part of yourself, only to turn it into something amazing,” Ava says sweetly. The statement causes Lena to gasp softly as tears spring to her eyes before burying her head into the crook of Ava’s neck, tightening her finger around Ava’s in a death grip. 

“Thank you. So much. I don’t think that I would be able to do this without you,” Lena says, wiping her eyes as Ava plants a kiss against Lena’s forehead. 

“Well, you never have to worry about it. I’m kinda here to stay, you know,” Ava quips as Lena nods with a small laugh. 

“God, was that your plan? Make me forget all about feeling nervous by making some sweet statement and making me cry?” Lena asks as Ava laughs. 

“Not at all, Patatina. However, if we had a dog, I wouldn’t have had to make such sweet statements,” Ava says playfully, causing Lena to roll her eyes with a laugh. 

“Cunt off with that,” Lena says with a smirk, causing Ava to laugh. 

“You’re just mad that I’m right,” Ava quips, planting a quick kiss against Lena’s temple before checking the food. 

“Maybe, but if I agree, when are you going to admit that you are also nervous about seeing Sara tonight?” Lena asks as Ava arches a brow. 

“What? Me? Nervous? Spies don’t get nervous,” Ava rambles as Lena laughs. 

“Uh huh, and that’s why we aren’t getting dogs,” Lena says as Ava’s jaw slackens. 

“Oh, you tit. You stop. Okay, fine. I’ll admit, I’m a bit nervous,” Ava says as Lena smirks smugly. 

“I knew it. You get all soft when you’re nervous about something,” Lena says As Ava scoffs. 

“Mmhmm, and that’s why it’ll be the last sweet thing you ever hear me say. To our dogs? No. To you? Yes,” Ava quips, causing Lena to roll her eyes. 

“Oh, come on,” Lena says as Ava playfully shakes her head. 

“To you, I say, good day,” Ava says as Lena laughs. 

“Switch!” Lena says, practically whining. 

“I said, good day!” Ava says playfully, causing Lena to laugh before the sound of knocking on the door echoes throughout the penthouse. 

“Oh, shite. They’re here,” Lena says as Ava notices the panicked look on Lena’s face. Ava quickly grabs two shot glasses before filling each of them to the rim with absinthe. The spy hands the CEO one of the shot glasses before Lena looks at her skeptically.

“Look, it doesn’t take spy senses to know that they are on the other side of that door just as nervous as we are, alright? Now, you and I, we are going to take these shots, you are going to open up that door, and we are going to wow the hell out of those beautiful women. We are Luthors and we can do this. You with me?” Ava asks with a nod as Lena nods nervously. 

“I’m with you,” Lena says as Ava smirks. The sisters clink their shot glasses together before downing the liquid, only to lightly shake their heads from the strong taste of the alcohol. 

“Besides, if we can’t, the green fairy will wash away any inhibitions we may have,” Ava quips playfully as Lena laughs before hearing another set of knocks. 

“Alright, let’s do this,” Lena says as Ava nods, planting a kiss against Lena’s cheek. 

“I’ll be here the whole time,” Ava whispers. 

Lena nods as she releases a shaky breath before slowly walking toward the door. Ava smirks as she watches the nervous CEO approach the door, fiddling with her sleeves, before turning her attention back to the sauce. Ava releases a small sigh of her own as she lightly stirs the sauce in front of her. 

Tonight was nerve wracking for the sisters but they weren’t the only ones, because on the other side of the door, Kara and Sara are freaking the hell out.


	16. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. We. Go.

Kara and Sara approach the penthouse door as a nervous silence hovers above the women. Each of the women know that they’re nervous, but haven’t openly discussed the topic. Hell, they haven’t said much to one another other than what to wear to dinner tonight. Yeah, Lena telling Kara about the casual dress code for tonight had both women thrown for an unexpected loop. 

Sara is wearing a pair of black jeans with a simple, black, quarter-sleeve shirt. The assassin’s blonde hair is down in bouncy curls, framing her light but sultry makeup. Sara’s look is simple, but holds a balance between casual and dangerous, her studded boot heels accent that feature perfectly. She was nervous about what to wear, but honestly, the assassin is stunning in just about any outfit. Yet, it was still difficult to decide. Thanks to Zari and Gideon, she settled on an all black outfit, which only makes the assassin’s vibrant blue eyes pop that much more. 

In contrast, Kara is wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with a loose fitting, light gray, long sleeve shirt. The reporter has her short hair in loose curls with her bangs pinned to the side, displaying her light makeup and glass-framed face. Lena has seen Kara dress casually multiple times but tonight is different, it’s the first time that she’s been casual since revealing her secret. Honestly, she’s completely terrified but thankful that Sara is with her. 

The women stare at the door, neither making a move to knock on the door, only for Kara to release a shaky sigh. Sara glances at the nervous reporter, noticing her rapidly fidgeting with her glasses before Sara shaking her head. The assassin quickly scans the vacant hall, searching for any signs of cameras before quickly snatching Kara’s glasses from her face. The action startles Kara, causing her to gasp before staring at Sara in shock. 

“Sara! What are you doing?! Give those back!” Kara says, moving to grab the glasses from the assassin. Sara quickly moves them out of Kara’s reach before arching a brow at the super. 

“No, I won’t,” Sara says as Kara’s eyes widen. 

“I need those! What if someone sees!” Kara says as Sara sighs. 

“Relax. I looked and there are no cameras. Besides, everyone at this dinner knows who you are, Kara. Lena, more than anyone, deserves to see this side of you,” Sara says as Kara sighs nervously. 

“But,” Kara says as Sara shakes her head. 

“But nothing. You want this with Lena, right?” Sara asks. 

“More than anything,” Kara says as Sara smirks. 

“Then no more hiding. Your glasses act as a mask and when you’re in love, you can’t have a mask up. With her, show her the real you,” Sara says as Kara nods. 

“You’re right. Rao, I’m just so nervous,” Kara says as Sara nods. 

“Believe me, me too,” Sara says as Kara sighs sadly. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asks as Sara nods. 

“As okay as I can be, honestly. I’m just happy to see her any chance I can,” Sara says as Kara rubs the assassin’s arm. 

“I know but I’m sorry. I’ve been too worried about my own nervousness to even realize how hard this must be for you,” Kara says as Sara nods with a small smile. 

“It is but you and Alex told me to hold onto faith. So, that’s what I’m doing. Besides, having you here to be nervous with is helping. Also, this bottle of whiskey will help too,” Sara says, causing Kara to chuckle. 

“Yeah, I don’t even like human alcohol but I might need it,” Kara says as Sara laughs. 

“Kar, just be yourself and be respectful. Take it slow but show Lena that you’re serious about this. It’s going to be okay. I promise. I’ll be here the entire time,” Sara says as Kara nods, releasing a heavy sigh. 

“Alright. Let’s do this,” Kara says.

Sara nods with a smile as Kara knocks on the door. The women anxiously wait for what seems like an eternity before Kara looks at Sara as the door goes unanswered. Sara nods, motioning for the super to knock again, which Kara quickly does, before shoving her hands into her pockets nervously. 

The pair hear the sound of footsteps approaching, only for Lena to open the door, looking extremely beautiful in her casual wear, as she offers polite smiles to the women. The heavenly aroma of food escapes the door, which causes Kara’s stomach to grumble loudly, breaking the small silence, only for the women to laugh. 

“Kara, Sara, it’s lovely to see you both,” Lena says politely. Sara notices Kara’s gawking stare, only to lightly nudge her, snapping the super from her trance. 

“Lena, hi. Wow, you look beautiful,” Kara says as Lena smirks. 

“Thank you. As do you,” Lena says as Sara smirks. 

“Thank you again for inviting us. I brought one of my favorite bottles of whiskey for us to enjoy, tonight,” Sara says, holding up the bottle, as Lena nods before laughing as she hears Kara’s stomach grumble. 

“Oh, wow. That’s a damn good bottle. Come in before Kara’s stomach causes a riot. Aria is just finishing up with dinner,” Lena says, causing Kara to blush as she further opens the door. 

The women enter the penthouse, slipping out of their shoes as Lena closes the door behind them. Kara’s eyes widen at the overwhelming aroma of food, only for Lena to laugh as she nods toward the kitchen. 

“She mentioned something about needing a taste-tester,” Lena says as Kara practically skips toward the kitchen, causing Lena and Sara to laugh. 

“I hope that we at least get a taste of whatever smells so heavenly,” Sara says as Lena laughs, taking the bottle of whiskey from Sara’s hand. 

“Thankfully, every time Aria cooks, the Italian in her makes enough food to feed an army. I must say, I’m impressed with this bottle. Good year,” Lena says as Sara smirks. 

“And Ireland’s finest,” Sara says as Lena smirks. 

“Well, we can’t let it go to waste, now can we? Come on, I’ll pour us a glass,” Lena says. 

Lena walks toward the kitchen with Sara following close behind her. Sara’s jaw slackens as her eyes land on Ava, her relaxed and casual state causes Sara’s heart to pound—she doesn’t think Ava could look any more beautiful, even with her black eye, she’s breathtaking. Sara watches as Lena moves to pour the women glasses of whiskey, while Ava plants a kiss to each of Kara’s cheeks. 

“Kara, lovely to see you,” Ava says sweetly as Kara smiles. 

“You as well,” Kara says, her mouth practically watering at the sight of the delicious food. 

“Lena told you that I needed a taste-tester, huh?” Ava asks as Kara nods rapidly. 

“Yes, and I happily agreed to take on this important role,” Kara says eagerly as Ava laughs.

“Just make sure you leave some for the rest of us,” Sara says, causing Ava’s eyes to widen as she notices Sara standing next to the kitchen island. Ava quickly wipes her hands on the towel thrown over her shoulder before approaching Sara, leaving Kara to pout, which only causes Lena to smirk. 

“Hey you,” Ava says sweetly, causing Sara to smile. 

“Hi, you look beautiful and the food smells incredible,” Sara says as Ava smirks before pressing a kiss against the assassin’s jaw. 

“Sei bella. I’m happy you’re here,” Ava says as Sara presses a kiss against Ava’s cheek. 

“Me too, but if you don’t let Kara taste something soon, she’s liable to explode,” Sara quips, causing the women to laugh as Kara groans. 

“I’m not that bad,” Kara says as Lena smirks. 

“Darling, your stomach is growling like a lion that hasn’t eaten in weeks,” Lena says as Sara nods. 

“She’s not wrong,” Sara says as Ava laughs. 

“Okay, okay. No pouting in my kitchen,” Ava says, planting another kiss to Sara’s jaw before moving toward the stove. Lena moves to stand next to Sara, handing her a glass of whiskey as the pair slowly sip on their drinks. 

“Thank you,” Sara says as Lena nods. 

“You’re welcome,” Lena says. 

The pair watch as Ava quickly forks a steaming hot, piece of gnocchi before dipping it in sauce. The spy slightly blows on the food, attempting to cool it down as she offers it to Kara. However, the super doesn’t wait and instantly takes the piece into her mouth, causing Ava’s eyes to widen slightly as Kara happily chews the bite of food. 

“Careful, it’s,” Ava says as she glances over at Sara and Lena. 

“Doesn’t effect her, does it?” Ava asks as the women shake their head. 

“Nope, but I’ll admit, it was really cute of you to do that for her,” Lena says as Ava rolls her eyes. 

“Oh, you hush. You could have warned me,” Ava counters as Kara smiles at the spy. 

“Sorry, I probably should have told you. I just got so excited and um, wow. You can freaking cook,” Kara says as Ava smirks. 

“Well, thank you. Any other tricks that I should be aware of other than what the world sees?” Ava asks, causing Lena to smirk, thankful that Ava is down-playing her knowledge of the super’s abilities. 

“Um, I fly in my sleep sometimes. Or when I’m happy or get really excited, I sometimes hover and I don’t realize it,” Kara says as Sara nods. 

“Yeah, the flying in her sleep thing is how I found out. Scared the hell out of me,” Sara says as Lena and Ava share a glance. 

“Huh, well, as you are currently hovering, I think we may need to anchor you to something or your liable to end up through the roof and we haven’t even had dinner yet,” Ava quips, causing Lena and Sara to notice Kara’s feet dangling above the ground. Kara’s eyes widen, blush rapidly filling her cheeks as she slowly lowers herself onto the floor. 

“Rao, this is embarrassing,” Kara says as Lena moves to stand next to the spy. 

“Alright, how can I help?” Lena asks as Ava arches a brow. 

“Oh, now you want to help?” Ava asks playfully as Lena rolls her eyes. 

“Yes, because some of us would like to eat before Kara flies off with all of the food,” Lena says, causing Kara to groan slightly as Sara moves to stand next to her, lightly rubbing her shoulders. 

“Well, can we do anything? Maybe set the table while you two handle the food?” Sara asks as Ava nods with a smile. 

“That would be amazing. Plates are on the top shelf of that cabinet and silverware is in the drawer next to Kara,” Ava says, pointing toward the respective cabinet and drawer.

“Alright, Wonder Butt. You heard the pretty lady. Let’s set the table,” Sara says, causing Kara to nod. Lena notices the hint of blush that fills the spy’s cheeks at Sara’s compliment as the pair begin to set the table. 

“Tá tú ag blushing. (You’re blushing.),” Lena whispers, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

“Nílim. (I am not.),” Ava mumbles, only for a smug smile to cross Lena’s lips. 

“Tá tú go hiomlán, Lasc. (You totally are, Switch.),” Lena says playfully, causing Ava to glare at the CEO. 

“Patatina, keep it up and I won’t hesitate to throw you over my shoulder. Company or not,” Ava threatens, causing Lena’s eyes to widen. 

“You wouldn’t,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

“Wanna bet?” Ava asks as Sara and Kara enter the kitchen. 

Lena carries the caprese salad and garlic bread to the table as Sara reaches for the plates from the top shelf. The assassin stands on the tips of her toes, reaching for the plates before Kara laughs, moving to stand next to her. 

“Need some help there, Lance?” Kara asks as Sara nods. 

Lena’s brow arches slightly at the use of Sara’s last name, causing her stomach to drop because she’s figured it out. ‘S.L.’ is Sara Lance, and the CEO internally scolds herself because she hadn’t put it together quicker. Yet, the CEO isn’t going to say anything at the moment, not wanting to ruin their evening before it’s even began, but it doesn’t mean that she is going to completely let her guard down. 

“As a matter of fact, yes, I do. So, Wonder Butt, gimme a boost,” Sara says, causing Kara to laugh before placing her hands on Sara’s hips, only to float high enough for Sara to easily retrieve the plates. 

Kara lands back onto the kitchen floor, setting Sara on her feet before the pair bump knuckles and move to finish setting the table. Lena and Ava share a small, knowing look, both thinking how adorable the action was between the pair before Ava carries the gnocchi and sauce toward the table. 

“Well, we have the food, looks like everyone has a drink, and you ladies set the table perfectly. Patatina, are we forgetting anything?” Ava asks as Lena shakes her head. 

“I’m just going to finish turning off the oven and I’ll be right over,” Lena says as Kara arches a brow. 

“Aria, can I ask you something?” Kara asks as Ava nods. 

“Of course,” Ava says sweetly. 

“You keep calling Lena, ‘patatina’. What does it mean?” Kara asks, causing Lena’s eyes to widen as Ava smirks. 

“Ná ní leomh tú, Lasc. (Don’t you dare, Switch.),” Lena warns, causing Ava to laugh as she shakes her head. 

“It’s Italian for little potato,” Ava says as Sara smirks. 

“With the way Lena is blushing, I’m going to assume there’s a good story behind the nickname,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

“Oh, there is,” Ava says as Lena knits her brows. 

“Aria,” Lena says harshly, only for Kara to move to stand next to the CEO. 

“Oh, come on. Please, I want to know,” Kara says, slightly using her pout, which only annoys Lena. 

“Whatever,” Lena mumbles as Ava smirks. 

“Well, Lena and I, we went to school together. She has always been extremely intelligent. Which is why, when she was placed in the grade below my own, the headmaster wanted me to make sure she adjusted to the school properly. She was so little, adorable actually, and I admired her spirit for wanting to learn as much as possible. Well, everything except for art history,” Ava says as Lena groans. 

“If you love me at all, please, stop,” Lena says, whining slightly, which causes Kara to gently wrap an arm around the CEO. 

“Wait, I’m confused,” Kara says as Sara smirks. 

“She isn’t finished yet, Kar. Please, continue,” Sara says as Ava nods with a smile. 

“Well, it took me about two days to realize how much Lena despised my favorite class. She would wait until the very last minute to walk into class. Our teacher absolutely hated it. I took the heat because Ms. O’Leary was one woman you didn’t want to take the piss from and Lena was still so young. So, when I would catch her stalling in the hall, I would throw her over my shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, to make sure she got to class on time. The name just kinda stuck,” Ava says, causing Kara and Sara to smile widely as Lena scoffs. 

“That’s adorable,” Kara says as Sara nods. 

“And very sweet of you to do that for her,” Sara says as Lena sighs. 

“Yeah, well, it’s something she hasn’t been able to do in years. So, now that you’re done embarrassing me, let’s eat,” Lena says, causing the women to laugh as Kara rubs Lena’s shoulders. 

“It wasn’t just art class was it?” Kara asks in a whisper as Lena looks up at the super. 

“Oh, it was but I also had a habit of oversleeping as a child. She had to carry me out of the house most mornings,” Lena whispers as Kara smiles, planting a soft kiss into Lena’s hair. 

“That is adorable,” Kara says as Lena rolls her eyes playfully. 

“Don’t encourage her. Go, get seated at the table. I’ll be there in a moment,” Lena says, turning toward the stove. 

Kara nods as she moves to sit next to Sara and Ava at the table, only to notice a playful but devilish glint in Ava’s eyes. Kara and Sara notice the spy’s playful stare, only for Ava to wink at the pair before standing to her feet. The women watch as Ava walks toward the kitchen, creeping up behind Lena as she continues to tidy up around the kitchen. 

With one fluid motion, Ava flings Lena over her shoulder effortlessly, causing the most adorable, high-pitched shriek to escape Lena’s lips in the process. Kara and Sara smile as Lena glares up at the spy, noticing the smug smirk spread across her sister’s lips, causing her to rapidly smack Ava’s back. 

“Put me down!” Lena shouts as Ava laughs. 

“Thought you said I couldn’t do it?” Ava asks as Lena groans, smacking her sister. 

“I swear, when I get down, you are in big trouble,” Lena threatens as Ava arches a brow. 

“Oh, please. We can’t start dinner without you. Besides, you can’t keep your date waiting much longer or I believe her next party trick will be her stomach attacking us,” Ava says as Lena huffs, causing Kara to blush as Sara laughs. 

“Put me down and we can eat,” Lena says flatly as Ava shakes her head. 

“Nope. You’ll go back to cleaning the kitchen and I can’t take that risk,” Ava says as she carries Lena toward the table. 

Sara and Kara share a knowing glance, loving the fact that they get to see this playful side of the sisters, only for Ava to set Lena down in a chair next to Kara. Lena huffs as her curls fall all over her face, only for the spy to quickly run a hand through Lena’s hair before pressing a kiss against her cheek. Lena scowls, fighting back a smile, as Ava moves to sit next to Sara across from the pair. 

“Does this mean we can eat now?” Kara asks, causing the women to laugh. 

“Yes, darling. We can eat,” Lena says, smirking as Kara’s face lights up with excitement. 

The group begin to fill their plates with food before Sara presses a kiss against Ava’s cheek. The spy smiles at Sara, moving her hand under the table to take the assassin’s into her own, giving it a light squeeze as the women begin eating.

Well, dinner has officially started, and who knows what is going to happen next. 

** Thirty minutes later... **

The group of women enjoyed their meal as well as their playful conversations. Throughout dinner, Lena couldn’t help but notice the loving glances Sara would direct toward her sister in between chatting happily with Kara. Lena didn’t want to pry too deeply about how the pair knew each other, knowing it would only cause her spy of a sister to catch onto her game, so she merely sat back and observed. Well, in between laughing and chatting with the women, that is.

The dinner had went surprisingly well. After Kara officially finished her fifth helping of gnocchi, she claimed to finally be full. The women laughed before quickly cleaning up the table and kitchen. Lena poured everyone another round of drinks before her and Kara went to sit on the couch as Ava and Sara continued to flirt in the kitchen while finishing the dishes. 

Kara and Lena sit on the couch, each sipping their glass of wine before Sara and Ava enter the living room. Ava smirks, wanting to give her sister and Kara space, so, she quickly grabs a blanket from the back of the couch before moving toward the balcony door. Ava slyly winks at the CEO before opening the balcony door, holding it open for Sara. Lena smiles, knowing how much her sister loves sitting on their balcony, watching the pair disappear onto the balcony as the door closes behind them. 

Lena shifts slightly, sipping on her wine before setting her glass on the coffee table and looking at Kara. The super nervously sets her glass beside Lena’s on the table before attempting to fiddle with the glasses that she isn’t wearing. The action causes Lena to giggle, a sound that Kara loves, as blush fills the super’s cheeks. 

“You know, I am really happy you didn’t wear your glasses tonight,” Lena says softly, causing Kara to look at her in surprise. 

“Really?” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

“Mmhmm. At first, I thought that I wouldn’t but after seeing how relaxed you are without them, it’s nice,” Lena says as Kara nods with a shy smile. 

“I wore them here. Sara, um, she told me to take them off,” Kara says, causing Lena to arch a brow. 

“Oh,” Lena says as Kara sighs. 

“It’s not that I wanted to wear them, but I guess, I didn’t want to do anything to freak you out. I mean, given everything that’s happened, I didn’t want to push too hard. But, this is who I am. This is the side of me that not everyone gets to see and I want you to see this side of me,” Kara says sweetly as a smile tugs at the corner of Lena’s lips. 

“Well, I’m glad you are showing me this side of yourself,” Lena says as Kara smiles. 

“Even with my powers?” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

“You know, even with your powers, you’re still the same, adorable woman that stumbled into my office three years ago,” Lena says smoothly, causing Kara to laugh as she runs a hand through her hair. 

“Yeah. I guess, for me, once people know, they just treat you differently, you know? But tonight, everyone here just treated me like it was no big deal. I mean, your sister trying to cool down my food was the sweetest thing. It feels good to be this open, especially with you. I regret it every day not telling you sooner,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

“I know. I won’t lie, it still stings, but I’m trying to work beyond that,” Lena says as Kara nods. 

“I’m incredibly thankful for it. More than you know,” Kara says as Lena nods, moving closer to the super, resting her head against Kara’s shoulder. 

“It’s hard for me too,” Lena says, causing Kara to glance down at the CEO, loving the feeling of having her tucked so close against her. 

“What is?” Kara asks as Lena sighs. 

“Letting people get too close. Letting them see me with my sister. It’s new for me. I’ve never told anyone about her before,” Lena says as Kara moves her arm, wrapping it around the CEO’s shoulder, only for Lena to slightly snuggle closer against her. 

“Rao, it’s obvious that you both are close. I mean, watching you both interact tonight reminds me a lot of Alex and myself. I’m really excited to learn more about Ava. She seems incredible,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

“You aren’t the only one who seems to think that this evening,” Lena says, causing Kara to laugh. 

“Oh, Sara? I haven’t seen her act like that with anyone in a long time. It’s actually, really adorable,” Kara says as Lena hums. 

“How long have you known Sara?” Lena asks as Kara sighs. 

“Rao, it’s probably been over five years. She, um, has a lot of mutual friends between Alex and myself. I’ve worked with her on multiple projects before she moved to National City,” Kara says, causing Lena to internally cringe, knowing that Kara isn’t telling her the entire truth about the woman. Lena’s wall instantly springs back into action, wanting to switch topics, the CEO looks up at the super, offering her the fakest sweet smile she can muster at the moment. 

“As much as I would love to know more about her, I believe since we have a moment to ourselves, we should take advantage of it. I would love to hear your story,” Lena says smoothly, causing Kara’s face to soften. 

“You really want to know?” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

“I really do,” Lena says sweetly, causing Kara’s eyes to light up before she presses a kiss to Lena’s lips. 

“Oh, um. Rao, sorry. I didn’t mean to kiss you. Wait, no. Yes. I did but I know that we agreed to go slow,” Kara rambles cutely, which slightly annoys the CEO because she’s still wondering what Kara is withholding about Sara. 

“Are you going to apologize every time you kiss me?” Lena asks, causing Kara to blush before gently cupping the CEO’s cheek in her hand. Kara plants a tender kiss against Lena’s lips, the action making both women’s hearts flutter before Kara smiles at Lena. 

“Nope. Definitely not sorry,” Kara says, her smile widening into a goofy grin, causing Lena to laugh. 

“Tell me about Krypton,” Lena says, hearing Kara sigh happily. 

“Rao, it was beautiful. You would have loved it for the technology advancements alone,” Kara begins rambling. 

As Kara continues to ramble on and on about her home planet, Lena sighs softly as listens to Kara’s story. Lena continues to enjoy being close to Kara, loving the tight and warm grip the super has around her. However, Lena continues to feel conflicted toward the super. Yet, the more she listens to Kara’s story, the more she realizes that the happy-go-lucky reporter has had an incredibly difficult life as well. 

However, it doesn’t matter how much Lena wants to push aside Kara’s odd behavior because she is lying. Whether it be by omission, to Lena, a lie is a lie. She has to protect herself and Ava by doing whatever it takes.

** Meanwhile...on the balcony... **

Ava and Sara find themselves standing along the railing of the balcony in a comfortable silence, staring at the twinkling lights scattered throughout the city as the cool night air surrounds the women. Sara can’t help but to admire Ava, looking relaxed and completely stunning as a mixture of the moonlight and the city lights gently illuminate her soft facial features. Sara finds Ava to be more and more beautiful with each passing glance. 

However, Sara isn’t the only admiring more than city lights and the night sky. Much like Sara, Ava can’t seem to keep her eyes off of the assassin. The way the moonlight dances along her blonde hair and sparkles in the vibrant blue eyes, well, it has Ava at a loss for words. Ava smirks as she notices Sara slightly tremble from the cool breeze before the spy moves closer to the assassin. 

“If you’re cold, we can go back inside,” Ava says softly, causing Sara to shake her head as she smiles at the spy. 

“I’m a little cold, but it’s okay. The view is worth it,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

“Me or the night sky?” Ava asks as Sara blushes, chuckling nervously. 

“Definitely both,” Sara says, shivering slightly. 

Ava smiles before pulling the assassin into her arms, only for Sara to wrap her arms inside of Ava’s open flannel. Sara nuzzles her head into the crook of Ava’s neck as her hands find themselves dancing along the warm, exposed skin of Ava’s tank along her shoulders. Sara hums happily, enjoying the warmth and closeness of their embrace, appreciating the feel of Ava’s chiseled back and shoulder muscles in the process. The spy smirks, resting her cheek against Sara’s forehead as she holds Sara close. 

“Hmm, you’re warm,” Sara hums happily as Ava laughs, pressing a light kiss into Sara’s hair. The familiar scent of vanilla and lavender invade the spy’s nostrils, instantly reminding her of a memory, before lightly rubbing Sara’s back. 

“Mmhmm, and you’re too stubborn to admit how cold you are,” Ava says as Sara laughs. 

“But this is worth it,” Sara says as Ava smirks. 

“Yeah,” Ava whispers. The spy feels herself tremble as she feels Sara’s lips plant a gentle kiss against her chest. Sara looks up at the spy, smiling softly, before glancing toward the small couch on the balcony. 

“Now, you’re shivering,” Sara says, leading Ava toward the couch. 

“What exactly are you thinking?” Ava asks as a shy smile crosses Sara’s lips. 

“I promised to make it up to you for leaving you in your office. I’m a woman of my word,” Sara quips. 

The spy grabs the blanket, quickly unfolding it as the women sit on the couch. Ava drapes the blanket over them, only for Sara to snuggle into the spy’s side, draping her legs across Ava’s lap, as she clings to her. Ava’s arms wrap around her, holding her close, as the spy continues to fight the weird feelings swarming in the back of her mind. 

“Is this okay?” Sara asks as Ava nods. 

“It’s perfect,” Ava whispers, causing Sara to nuzzle her head further into the spy’s chest. 

“Well, it is the least I could do for a beautiful woman to invite me over for dinner. Oh, and the fact that you can cook. Damn,” Sara says, causing Ava to laugh. 

“I’m really happy you came tonight,” Ava says softly, feeling Sara smile against her chest. 

“Me too. I really like this. Being like this with you, it feels natural,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

“It is definitely something,” Ava says softly, only for Sara to glance up at the spy. 

“Why do I have the feeling like I just freaked you out? Oh god. Is it the cuddling? Because, if so, I can back off,” Sara rambles nervously, causing Ava to shake her head. 

“You didn’t freak me out. It’s just terrifying how natural this feels with you. Honestly, I’ve never felt more connected with someone that I’ve only known for such a short amount of time,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

“I get it. You make me feel, god, so many things. It’s terrifying for me too, but in a really good way,” Sara says, causing Ava to smirk, nodding as she stares into Sara’s eyes. 

The spy can’t help but move her hand to cup Sara’s face, only for the assassin to lean into the soft touch. Ava’s thumb gently rubs along Sara’s cheek bone, continuing to stare in her eyes and completely certain that she’s never seen a more beautiful sight than in this moment. 

“Mia Dio, sei così bella. (My god, you’re so beautiful.),” Ava whispers, causing Sara to smile as she moves her hand to tuck a curl behind the spy’s ear. 

“You know, I’ve been learning some Italian,” Sara says as Ava arches a brow. 

“Oh, really?” Ava asks as Sara nods. 

“Mmhmm. I don’t know much but I can say a few things,” Sara says as Ava smirks. 

“Alright, tell me something,” Ava says as a playful smirk tugs at the assassin’s lips. 

“Baciami. (Kiss me.),” Sara says, nervously biting her lower lip. 

A wide smile crosses Ava’s lips before capturing Sara’s lips in a tender kiss. The couple’s kiss starts gentle and slow, each woman savoring the softness of one another’s lips, before it quickly becomes more and more passionate. The hand cupping Sara’s cheek finds itself tangled in blonde hair, tugging lightly, which the action causes a moan to escape Sara’s lips. Ava pounces on the opportunity, skillfully sliding her tongue into Sara’s mouth, causing both women to moan in delight. Sara’s hands begin to wonder, one cupping the side of Ava’s face as the other rests on the base of the spy’s neck. The feeling of Sara’s hand along her neck causes Ava to roughly tug the assassin’s bottom lip between her teeth before soothing the bite with her tongue as she continues to dominate Sara’s mouth in the most passionate of ways. 

Sara feels Ava’s body tighten, knowing the spy is probably nervous about her hand being close to her chest. As the women continue to get lost in their heavy makeout session, Sara moves the hand currently cupping the spy’s face to Ava’s free hand, moving it to the base of her own neck. Sara feels Ava’s hand lightly squeeze the base of her neck, causing her to moan as she moves incredibly closer to the spy, kissing her feverishly. The action slightly stuns Ava, because it’s a move of respect, trust, and something that makes Ava’s head spin—it’s something that makes her think, Sara is more than just a reporter. Another moan escapes Sara’s lips, which causes Ava to temporarily push back the strange feeling, as she continues to pepper kisses against Sara’s lips. The women’s kiss begins to morph from passionate and fiery to slow, gentle, and dare say, loving. Ava and Sara find themselves panting between kisses, both desperate for air, but yet, each time they attempt to break the kiss, they continue to chase after one another’s lips. 

“Excuse my language, but fuck, that was amazing,” Sara says, causing Ava to smirk as she continues to plant kisses against her lips before resting her forehead against Sara’s, both women’s lips swollen from their kissing. 

“Mmhmm. How the fuck am I going to be able to control myself at work after you kissed me like that?” Ava asks, causing Sara to laugh as she plants more kisses against Ava’s lips. 

“How am I going to get any work done, knowing that you kissed me like that?! Jesus, I’m going to have to quit, because I definitely won’t be able to control myself,” Sara says, causing Ava to smile as she kisses Sara once more. 

“You won’t have to quit, we will just have to control ourselves until we’re out of the office,” Ava says smoothly, causing Sara to smirk. 

“Are you saying that you want to see me again outside of work?” Sara asks as Ava nods. 

  
“I am. If you’re alright with that,” Ava says as Sara smirks as she wraps her arms around the back of Ava’s neck. 

“I am more than alright with that,” Sara says sweetly, smiling as Ava presses a kiss against her jaw. 

As Sara moves to capture Ava’s lips in another kiss, the sound of the balcony door opening, causes the pair to glance away from each other, noticing Kara offering a sad smile. 

“Hey, sorry to do this but Sara, we should probably go. Game night kinda got out of control,” Kara says as Sara’s eyes widen. 

“What happened?” Sara asks as Kara runs a hand through her hair. 

“Alex and John are at each other’s throats because he cheated in blackjack. Oh, and Gideon said something about Brainy drinking the last of Mick’s beer,” Kara says as Sara groans. 

“Everything, alright?” Ava asks as Sara nods. 

“Yes, it’s just our friends have a habit of liking to pick fights and unfortunately, they have a habit of acting irresponsibly without supervision. Especially, when alcohol is involved,” Sara says, causing Ava to smirk. 

“Yeah, I understand that. I’ll walk you out,” Ava says sweetly. 

Sara and Ava stand, leaving the blanket behind as they follow Kara into the penthouse. Ava glances at Lena, noticing the slight tinge of anger in her eyes before the sisters follow Kara and Sara toward the door. The duo quickly slide their shoes onto their feet before moving to say their goodbyes. Kara hugs Lena tightly, pressing a lingering kiss against her cheek before smiling at her. 

“Tonight was amazing. I’ll see you soon?” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

“I’m sure you will, Supergirl,” Lena says, winking slyly as Kara kisses her cheek once more. 

“I love you,” Kara whispers before moving toward the door. Sara wraps her arms around the back of Ava’s neck, standing on her tip toes, as Ava hugs the assassin. 

“I can’t wait to see you again,” Sara says sweetly as Ava presses a tender kiss against her jawline. 

“Me too,” Ava says softly. 

As Sara looks up at her, something in Ava’s mind triggers, making her recognize the blue eyes that were hidden behind a white mask from the downtown attack. Ava feels her chest tighten slightly as she offers a sweet smile to the assassin before they break their embrace. 

“Thank you again for tonight,” Sara says sweetly, earning nods from the sisters. 

“Yeah! We should do it again,” Kara says as Lena smiles. 

“You only want Aria to cook again,” Lena says as Kara scoffs playfully. 

“Not true. Seriously, thank you,” Kara says as Ava nods. 

“Don’t mention it,” Ava says as Kara opens the door. 

“Bye,” Kara and Sara say, smiling widely at the pair. 

“Ciao, bye,” Ava and Lena answer sweetly. 

The pair disappear into the hallway, closing the door behind them. Lena notices Ava’s body tensing as she quickly flings a device on the wall. A button on the device turns a shade of green, confusing the CEO, before moving to wrap an arm around the spy. 

“What’s going on?” Lena asks. 

“Wanted to make sure they can’t hear us,” Ava says. 

“Switch, what are you thinking?” Lena asks as Ava shakes her head. 

“Sara is more than a reporter,” Ava says softly as Lenas eye’s widen. 

“Really? How do you know?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

“We kissed on the balcony. She put her hand by my neck and then moved my hand to rest on the base of her neck. Normal people don’t do that. That’s a sign of submission, of trust, between spies and assassins,” Ava says as Lena shakes her head. 

“So, your saying that even when it comes to being sexual with someone, there are rules? Sounds kinky,” Lena says as Ava groans. 

“Lena,” Ava warns. 

“Sorry,” Lena says, rubbing the spy’s shoulders. 

“When she was leaving, I recognized her eyes. She was the woman that I gave the weapon back to the day of the attack. Mia Dio, I should have recognized it sooner,” Ava says as Lena scoffs. 

“Kara mentioned they’ve worked together on multiple projects. She didn’t say what exactly, but she was covering up for something,” Lena says as Ava shakes her head. 

“I recognized her shampoo,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“Her last name is Lance. By the way she was staring at you tonight, I think, she is the one who gave you the medallion,” Lena says as Ava looks at the CEO. 

“Christ. They both are lying to us,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“Yeah, they are,” Lena says as Ava shakes her head before stripping the device from the wall. Ava locks the door, planting another gadget along the door, only to slam her hand against the wall. 

“Son of a bitch,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“Switch,” Lena says as Ava scoffs. 

“Fucking Christ. Lena, why? Out of all the people? Why did it have to be them?” Ava asks as Lena sighs, knowing exactly how angry and hurt her sister feels in this moment. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to do or say other than she fucking lied to me. God, it fucking hurts! She promised to never lie to me again,” Lena says sadly, tears building in her eyes. Ava sighs, quickly moving to wrap her arms around the CEO, holding her protectively. 

“I promise you, we are going to find out the truth. They aren’t going to get away with this,” Ava says protectively as Lena nuzzles into Ava’s neck. 

“They already did by hurting us,” Lena says as Ava sighs. 

“I know and I’m sorry for letting it happen,” Ava says as Lena shakes her head. 

“You are just as upset as I am. This isn’t your fault. It’s theirs,” Lena mumbles. 

“What do you want to do?” Ava asks as Lena sighs. 

“I want to see Mom. She’ll know what to do,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“Then we’ll go see Mamma, tomorrow,” Ava says softly. Lena nods, sniffling, before looking up at the spy, noticing tears in her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Switch,” Lena says as Ava shakes her head. 

“It’s alright. As long as I have you, I don’t need anyone else. Come on, let’s go lay down,” Ava says. 

The spy and CEO walk down the hall, only for Lena to enter Ava’s room, wanting to feel as safe as possible. Ava sighs sadly as she watches the CEO curl up on her bed, tears continuing to fall from her eyes, before Ava props herself on the bed with her back resting against the headboard. Lena clings onto the spy, crying into her chest, as Ava holds the CEO, rubbing her back as tears of her own begin to stain her cheeks. 

The sisters are hurt, angry, and completely speechless, neither of them had imagined this is how their night would have ended. Yet, across town, Kara and Sara are on cloud nine, completely unaware of the anger that is about to be unleashed on them by the Luthor sisters. 


	17. Demons Aren’t The Only Ones Up At Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, here’s another update. Getting ready to take finals, so I may be absent. I will say, things are really starting to heat up in this story. Can’t wait to see what everyone thinks!!!!

“Sorry, I’m late. Traffic was a bitch,” James says, entering the lab, causing Andrea to wave her hand as she stares into a microscope. 

“It’s quite alright. I was just finishing some last minute adjustments to the compound,” Andrea says as she glances away from the microscope. 

“Well? Does it work?” James asks as Andrea nods. 

“It does. However, there will be a necessary incubation period, if you will, before it will take effect,” Andrea says as James arches a brow. 

“Like a virus?” James asks as Andrea smirks. 

“Quite intuitive, James. As a matter of fact, yes. I designed the compound to essentially mask itself as a natural part of Kara’s immune system. It won’t activate until her immune system is compromised,” Andrea says as James nods. 

“That’s incredible,” James says as Andrea nods. 

“Thank you. Now, we just have to get her to ingest it,” Andrea says as James smiles. 

“I have an idea,” James says Andrea arches a brow. 

“Go on,” Andrea says. 

“You mentioned there is a tech convention this weekend. Luthor and the Italian will be there, and if I know Kara, she will volunteer to run press coverage. We can hire someone on the waitstaff to deliver potstickers to her. Kara has no self control when it comes to those. She’ll ingest it without even realizing it,” James says as Andrea smiles. 

“I believe you’re onto something wonderful, James,” Andrea says as James nods. 

“Thank you,” James says as Andrea knits her brows. 

“Do you know who she will bring with her to help with press coverage?” Andrea asks as James nods. 

“Normally, she would bring Nia Nal but she won’t be available. Which leads me to believe, she will bring the assassin,” James says as Andrea tilts her head. 

“How can you be sure?” Andrea asks. 

“It’s Nia and Brainy’s anniversary this weekend. I know Kara won’t let her miss the opportunity because of how invested she is with their relationship. She’s a hopeless romantic, and will want them to spend the weekend together. Leaving Kara to bring the assassin. It gives you the perfect opportunity to talk to her,” James says as Andrea nods. 

“The plan sounds too good to be true. In order for me to proposition the assassin, I need to get her away from Supergirl,” Andrea counters as James nods. 

“Which won’t be hard. Kara will approach Lena, which will guarantee you a window of time to talk to Sara,” James explains as Andrea arches a brow. 

“You’re certain of this?” Andrea asks as James nods. 

“An informant inside of Luthor’s building informed me that she and Sara visited a few nights ago. When they left, my informant said they looked like lovesick idiots,” James says as Andrea’s lips widen into a devilish smile. 

“Well then, it appears they’re making this too easy for us,” Andrea says as James nods. 

“It does. If their is any doubt, we can have the waiter lie to Kara. Present them as a gift from the Luthor herself. Kara won’t be able to stay away from her,” James says as Andrea nods. 

“Excellent. Aria doesn’t like to be in the same room as myself, so she will keep her distance. Besides, there will be a lot of big profile European names at the convention. She’ll be too busy boasting about her own advancements and reputation to notice me talking to Sara,” Andrea says as James nods. 

“Which then leads us to the next step of our plan. The Children of Liberty are on board with another attack, but they will want a definitive time period for the drug’s effects,” James says as Andrea nods. 

“Two weeks. Within the compound, I’ve synchronized a small device that will notify my phone of the ingestion time. During those two weeks, it will allow me to modify and develop more kryptonite weapons as well as make adjustments to your own suit,” Andrea says as James smiles. 

“You’re modifying my suit?” James asks as Andrea nods. 

“I am. When the super falls, we plant fake scenes, allowing you to re-emerge to the public as the Guardian. You will appear to be the hero, and in turn, with Kara’s sudden loss of powers, her sister will want to gather the city’s heroes together. Alex is too prideful of her career in terms of wanting to protect the city. She will want help, even if they have shunned you away,” Andrea says as James nods. 

“By allowing me back in, I can plant the breadcrumbs,” James says as Andrea nods. 

“Exactly. They will turn on Lena, feeling foolish for treating her like anything except for the villain she truly is and that’s how we take her down,” Andrea says as James smirks. 

“Fucking brilliant,” James says as Andrea nods. 

“On the off chance that Sara doesn’t agree to kill Aria, you can plant evidence that shows Aria’s involvement. Bringing them both down. From there, I’ll buy L-Corp and CatCo, gifting CatCo to you. I wasn’t lying to Lena when I told her that she didn’t want me as an enemy,” Andrea says as James nods. 

“I’m all in,” James says as Andrea smiles. 

“Good. Now, come with me. I think, you’re really going to love the advancements I have in mind for your suit,” Andrea says. 

James follows Andrea toward the opposite side of the lab, each smiling at their sadistic plan as they continue to chat. 

Their plan is going into effect and honestly, it’s a damn good plan. It is well thought out, calculated, and will truly test everyone involved because they know the exact points to push to cause everyone to turn against Lena. 

However, the unknown variable in this plan is Ava, and no one knows, not even the spy, just how crucial her role will be in all of this. 

** Meanwhile... **

Lena sits at the table inside the dimly lit, private visitation room, patiently waiting for her mother’s arrival. Hearing the rattling of chains and a key twisting the lock, causes Lena to shift slightly in her chair, adjusting her posture, before the door opens. Lillian enters the room, handcuffed, alongside a guard that escorts her to the seat across from the CEO. The guard quickly handcuffs the woman’s hands to the table, causing Lillian to roll her eyes. The guard nods politely at the CEO before exiting the room, losing the door behind him to give the women privacy. Lillian stares at Lena lovingly as her face slightly falls, knitting her brows slightly. 

“It’s good to see you, Mom,” Lena says sweetly as Lillian nods. 

“Likewise, my darling, Kieran,” Lillian says, causing Lena to arch a brow. 

“You have that look,” Lena says as Lillian sighs. 

“No look. It’s just, it would be nice to have both of my daughters visit at the same time. That’s all,” Lillian says. Lena nods, fighting a smirk as Ava emerges from the shadowed corner of the room. Moving stealthily, Ava approaches their mother, only to lean next to her ear, sporting a wide smile. 

“Why, Mamma, I believe you just admitted that you missed me,” Ava says sweetly. Lillian’s eyes widen, shrieking slightly, causing both of the sisters to laugh before Ava presses a lingering kiss against her mother’s cheek. 

“Ava Marianna Luthor! Give me a heart attack!” Lillian scolds playfully, attempting to swat the spy’s arms, only to be stopped short due to the chain of the handcuffs. Ava rounds the table, only to skillfully unfasten the cuffs from her mother’s wrists, before sitting on the edge of the table near Lena. 

“Sorry, Mamma,” Ava says. 

“Good god! What on earth happened to your eye?” Lillian asks as Ava sighs. 

“The Children of Liberty attack downtown. I was in one of the buildings. It’s not a big deal,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“What she won’t tell you is that she saved a lot of children and their families before going after a target,” Lena says as Lillian kisses Ava’s cheek. 

“Oh, my darling. You didn’t need to scare me with your eye looking like that. Jesus, one look at that is enough,” Lillian says, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

“Oh, but that isn’t nearly as fun, Mamma. You know, I would pretend to be shocked that you know that I changed my name, but it’s a waste of energy,” Ava says as Lillian notices the guilty smile spread across Lena’s lips. 

“Oh, Kieran. Please, tell me that you had no part in your sister’s childish games,” Lillian says as Lena nods. 

“I had to go along with it because she wouldn’t let me scare you myself,” Lena says as Lillian rolls her eyes. 

“Come here. Give your mother a hug. And of course, I knew that you changed your last name. I couldn’t be more proud as a mother to have both daughters share my last name,” Lillian says, standing from her seat. Lena quickly rounds the table, hugging her mother before each of the women return to their seats. 

“Tell me, why wouldn’t Ava let you scare me?” 

“Well,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

“She’s been practicing but still lacks the finesse. Couldn’t scare a tree in her Manolos,” Ava says playfully, causing Lena to smack her sister. 

“You tit. You told me that I’m getting better. Besides! You’re wearing Manolos, too!” Lena defends, causing Ava to smirk before kissing her sister’s cheek. 

“Sei adorabile e ammiro la tua tenacia ma hai bisogno di pratica. (You are adorable and I admire your tenacity but you need practice.),” Ava says sweetly, causing Lena to huff as a loving smile crosses Lillian’s lips. 

“Hai sempre desiderato fare tutto ciò che la tua femminuccia ha, Kieran. (You always have wanted to do everything your sissy has, Kieran.),” Lillian says, causing both sisters to arch their brows at how easily Lillian spoke Italian. 

“Mamma, your Italian is quite good,” Ava says as Lillian smiles. 

“Thank you, my darling. I still can’t speak a damn word of Irish, but I’m trying to learn,” Lillian says as Lena looks at her mother. 

“Wait. Explain what you meant by that statement,” Lena says as Lillian sighs. 

“One of my favorite moments as a mother to the both of you was watching how much you looked up to Ava. I remember, standing outside of Ava’s bedroom, both of you were sitting at an easel, painting, and you mimicked her every move, Kieran. The stroke of her paintbrush, the way you tilted your head to match her, oh, and you even went as far to stick your tongue out of the corner of your mouth. 

“I watched the both of you do that for nearly an hour. It was adorable and I hated myself for a long time for ever trying to convince myself that I hated the both of you. I have always known that you two shared a bond much stronger than most siblings. Even now, watching you two, it’s like you’re the same little girls, happily painting together,” Lillian says, causing the sisters to share a glance as Lena’s hand grasps Ava’s. 

“You never told us that,” Lena says softly. 

“I know and I’m truly sorry,” Lillian says, offering her hands toward her daughters. Ava moves their conjoined hands, placing them into their mother’s, only for Lillian to smile at her daughters. 

“I told you, she’s getting soft in her old age, Patatina,” Ava says, causing Lena to laugh as Lillian rolls her eyes. 

“You hush. It means the world to me that the both of you are here, visiting me. It may not hold much merit now, given everything that has happened between us, but I’m truly happy that you two have remained so close. If I can’t be out and about hovering to do what I can to protect you, I’m glad that you both have each other,” Lillian says, causing the sisters to each tighten their grip around their mother’s hand. 

“We have you too, Mom. That’s why we’re here,” Lena says, causing Ava to nod as Lillian arches a brow. 

“What’s going on, girls?” Lillian asks as Ava nods toward Lena. 

“Switch, I think it’s best if you try to explain,” Lena says, causing Ava to sigh. 

“Mamma, do you remember when I was in France?” Ava asks as Lillian nods. 

“I do. You were poisoned,” Lillian says as Ava nods. 

“Well, as crazy as this may sound, after the toxin worked its way out of my system, I always felt like I was kinda missing something. Lately, I’ve been having flashbacks of having someone, someone that cares for me, with me. They gave me this medallion and I can’t remember exactly who or why they gave this to me, but I think, we figured it out,” Ava says as Lillian nods. 

“But you don’t remember?” Lillian asks as Ava nods. 

“Correct,” Ava says as Lillian narrows her gaze. 

“How did you figure it out?” Lillian asks. 

“Well, we had Kara and Sara over for dinner. When Kara used her last name, it matched the initials that are engraved along the back. I put it together, and after dinner, each of us had moments with each of them, which led us to put it together,” Lena says sadly, causing Lillian to nod. 

“Well,” Lillian says as Ava sighs. 

“I believe, Sara Lance, who acts as a reporter for CatCo and is a good friend of Kara’s, is an assassin,” Ava says as Lillian hums, noticing the shift in both of her daughter’s demeanors. 

“Ah, so, I’m going to just go on a whim here. Kara lied by omission, after promising you, Kieran, she would never lie to you again. Which only further hurts your relationship, and the fact that Ava is genuinely interested in this woman, who is an assassin, by her lying, you feel the need to not only protect her but yourself as well. Both of you feel betrayed by their actions,” Lillian says, causing Ava and Lena to nod. 

“Exactly,” Lena says as Lillian hums. 

“Does she know your identity?” Lillian asks, causing the sisters to share a glance. 

“I don’t believe so,” Ava says while Lena scoffs. 

“Kara said she wouldn’t tell anyone but yet lied about bringing an assassin into our home. So, it’s questionable,” Lena says, causing Lillian to nod. 

“Have you heard of her before?” Ava asks as Lillian nods. 

“I have and I can confirm, she is indeed, an assassin. She’s one of the best actually. However, if memory serves me correctly, she no longer belongs to an organization,” Lillian says, causing Ava to arch a brow. 

“So, she’s freelance?” Ava asks as Lillian shakes her head. 

“I don’t believe so. If she was, you would have heard about her in your circle. Considering the fact that she is friends with Kara and Alex Danvers, leads me to believe that she no longer partakes in that aspect of her career. They wouldn’t allow a spy or an assassin’s style of work into the DEO. They’re too prideful to realize that sometimes, you have no other option. However, if there is one thing that I know about your world is,” Lillian says. 

“Never trust a nonaligned spy or assassin,” Ava says, finishing her mother’s statement, which only causes Lillian to nod. 

“Precisely. Keep your guard up around that woman, Ava. Especially, with that dreadful bitch, Rojas, lingering around the city,” Lillian says, causing Ava to nod. 

“Will do,” Ava says before Lillian directs her gaze toward Lena. 

“Kieran, do I even need to ask how you are handling this situation with Kara?” Lillian asks as Lena sighs. 

“Honestly, I feel completely foolish for admitting my feelings to her and for putting Ava’s identity on the line for someone that continues to fuck me over. Kara and I, whatever hope we had, is now gone. I’m not going to continue to subject myself to this level of hurt and pain. My focus is going into my work and to do everything that I can to keep myself and Ava safe,” Lena says, causing Lillian to nod. Lillian notices the pain and anger swirling in Lena’s eyes, before turning to look at Ava sweetly. 

“Ava Marianna, my darling, would you mind charming your way past the guard to get me a glass of water?” Lillian asks, causing Ava to nod with a smile. 

“Of course, Mamma. Patatina, do you need anything?” Ava asks. 

“I’m okay, Switch,” Lena says softly. Ava nods, moving her sister and mother’s hands to her lips, planting a quick kiss against each of their knuckles before approaching the doorway. The spy exits the room, closing the door behind her, only for Lillian to look at the CEO. 

“Now that we have a moment to ourselves, there’s something we need to discuss,” Lillian says, causing Lena to arch a brow. 

“What could that be?” Lena asks as Lillian narrows her gaze. 

“When are you going to tell your sister that you have Eve locked away in the confinement cell of your private lab at L-Corp?” Lillian questions, causing Lena’s eyes to widen in shock. 

“Wait. How did you?” Lena asks as Lillian arches a brow. 

“There isn’t a single thing that my daughters do that I don’t know about. My only question is why are you hiding this from her?” Lillian asks as Lena sighs. 

“Because, what happened with Eve is my own mess. I want to handle this by myself. I don’t need for someone to save me from something that I was too idiotic to realize until it already happened” Lena says as Lillian shakes her head slightly. 

“Kieran, hiding this from her will devastate her. Yes, her undying loyalty will always lie with you, but you have to know that Ava’s mind, as a spy, will think you’re trying to deceive her,” Lillian says as Lena nods. 

“I know that but that isn’t what this is about. This is my issue and I’m going to handle it. I’m tired of other people stepping in because they think that I can’t handle it,” Lena says as Lillian arches a brow. 

“The anger you hold toward Eve and Kara is only pushing you away from Ava. Your sister has never once stepped in as an act to save you or to take over something. Ava has always stood alongside you, fighting by your side because she loves and respects you. That is the very reason why she will never spy on you, Kieran,” Lillian says as Lena nods sadly. 

“I know,” Lena says softly. 

“From the sounds of it, her mindset is in a dark place, much like your own. She’s hurt and angry at Kara and Sara, but she also is terrified that she can’t put pieces together in her own mind,” Lillian says sweetly, causing Lena to nod. 

“I know but I’m afraid, once I tell her, she won’t be proud of me anymore. If she knew what hell I want to unleash on Eve, she would be so disappointed in me,” Lena says as Lillian rubs her thumbs along Lena’s knuckles. 

“Then stop hiding this from her,” Lillian says as Lena releases a heavy sigh. 

“Mom, I don’t know how to tell her. I mean, what if I tell her and she leaves? Then what? I just wait to hear from her again?” Lena asks, tears building in her eyes as Lillian shakes her head. 

“Ava is going against every instinct in her spy-trained mind to make this city her home. To be closer to you. She’s risking a lot by doing so, but this is her way of saying she isn’t leaving you, Kieran. As much as it terrifies her, she chose to stay. I know that she’s been honest with you. Offer her that same gesture before it gets you into trouble, okay?” Lillian asks as Lena stares at her mother. 

“Why do you care so much?” Lena asks as Lillian smiles. 

“Because I love you, Kieran. Besides, I’m actually looking forward to the day that you give her a taste of her own medicine by scaring the piss out of her,” Lillian quips, causing Lena to laugh. 

“I love you, Mom,” Lena says, wiping her eyes slightly as Ava enters the room. The spy glances between the pair, arching a brow as she holds the cup of water in her hand while approaching the table. 

“Everything alright? Because if not, Patatina, say the word and I won’t hesitate to throw this water in Mamma’s face,” Ava says, causing Lena to smirk at her sister’s protectiveness as Lillian scoffs. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Lillian says as Ava narrows her gaze. 

“Try me,” Ava counters, causing Lena to shake her head. 

“Switch, I’m fine. Double promise,” Lena says, causing Ava to nod as she hands her mother the glass of water. 

“You’re lucky that I love you, Ava. Not many live to tell the tale about threatening me,” Lillian quips, sipping her water as Ava wraps an arm around Lena’s shoulders protectively. 

“Well, I’m the deadliest spy in the world for a reason. Fuck with my baby sister and it doesn’t matter who you are, Mamma. Be thankful that I only threatened you with water,” Ava says protectively as Lena laughs, leaning into her sister’s embrace. 

“Switch, I’m alright. Mom surprised me with statements of love and affection. It caught me off guard. That’s all,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“Well, for that, I apologize,” Ava says as Lillian waves her hand, smiling widely. 

“No need. It was a proud moment for me,” Lillian says as the sisters laugh. 

“Thank you, Mom,” Lena says, causing Lillian to tilt her head slightly. 

“For what, my darling?” Lillian asks. 

“Just being here. Talking with us. It means more than you know,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

“I second that,” Ava says, causing Lillian to smile. 

“It should be me thanking both of you for giving me a chance,” Lillian says as the sisters nod. 

“We love you, Mamma. But,” Ava says as Lillian laughs. 

“If I lie or fuck you over, you’ll kill me. I know, my darling,” Lillian says as Ava smirks. 

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Ava says as Lena rolls her eyes. 

“Switch,” Lena says, glaring at the spy, as Lillian smirks. 

“What?! She knows the agreement!” Ava says as Lena arches a brow. 

“I know but this is a friendly visit. It’s supposed to be filled with love, not death threats,” Lena counters as Ava arches her eyes. 

“Patatina, she literally tried killing us for years. This is how we demonstrate our love for one another,” Ava defends, causing Lena to roll her eyes. 

“You’re such a spy,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

“Ah, says the one who wants so eagerly to learn all my secrets,” Ava says, causing Lena to smirk as she lightly smacks Ava’s arm. 

“God, I’ve missed you both. So much,” Lillian says, causing the sisters to smile. 

“Us too,” Lena says sweetly. 

The three continue to talk happily, laughing and playfully bickering every other sentence. The last remaining Luthors enjoy their small sense of escape from outside prejudice, each finding themselves clinging to the sense of solidarity and love for one another. 

The sisters’ relationship with their mother is far from perfect, but the fact that she’s willing to make the effort to build a relationship with them instead of against them is more than Lena or Ava could ever ask for. Lillian genuinely loves her daughters and she wants what is best for them. Even if they did lock her away, she couldn’t be happier for this moment with her daughters. 

** Sometime later...outside the prison... **

The soft orange glow of a cigarette illuminates the soft facial features of an older woman leaning against the trunk of Ava’s Maserati, in a darkened corner, patiently waiting for the spy to emerge from the prison. The woman exhales, slowly passing the smoke from her lips, enjoying the cool night air while she waits. 

The older woman is Helena Chapman, or in the spy world, known as H. The older spy, who has long retired from the field, is in charge of the International DEO. She also served as Ava’s mentor from the very beginning of her the young spy’s career. H takes pride in seeing how accomplished Ava has become within the spy world. If the older woman is being completely honest with herself, she’s treated Ava more like a daughter figure rather than as a fellow spy. 

Which brings her to National City. She knows how much it means to Ava, being close to her younger sister after years apart, yet, she only wishes this was a pleasure visit rather than business. However, the news that H has to tell Ava is something that has to be done in person. The older spy wishes it could be different, but ultimately, it has to be done. Which is why living your life as a spy is anything but normal or easy, but H needs to warn Ava. 

The older spy’s eyes dart at the sound of laughter and playful bickering approaching her. She sighs softly as she notices Ava smiling at her sister, feeling conflicted because she wants nothing more than the spy to be happy, but they have a job to do. Unfortunately, retiring as a spy never truly means leaving this lifestyle, and it fucking sucks. 

Ava playfully nudges her hip against Lena as they approach the car, only for Ava to slow her strides, feeling the presence of someone’s eyes on the sisters. Ava slowly moves her hand to her watch, tapping the face of the watch to activate her shield, as well as the one she designed for Lena. The CEO notices the phrase, ‘Shields Activated’, scan across the watch as Ava moves in front of Lena protectively. 

“Switch, what’s going on?” Lena whispers as Ava nods slightly. 

“We have company. Stay close,” Ava whispers as they approach the car. Lena nods, following behind the spy. 

As the women approach the car, on instinct, Ava draws two handguns from under her blazer, aiming toward the trunk. Lena’s brows knit, not seeing anything, only for the older spy to step into the light, smiling widely at the pair. The older woman is wearing a simple dark colored suit, as her short, white hair falls just shy of her shoulders. Lena hears a shocked gasp escape Ava’s lips as she instantly tucks the guns back into her blazer before wrapping the woman in a tight hug. 

“I taught you well, L,” Helena says as Ava laughs. 

“H, what in the bloody hell are you doing here? Jesus, it’s good to see you,” Ava says, causing the older spy to laugh. 

“It’s good to see you, L,” Helena says, planting a kiss against Ava’s cheek as Ava moves to stand next to Lena. 

“Lena, this is,” Ava says, stopping as Helena nods. 

“It’s okay. We’re among family. You can properly introduce me,” Helena says sweetly. 

“Lena, this is Helena Chapman. Or H. She’s my boss and mentor,” Ava says as Lena nods, shaking the older spy’s hand. 

“Ah, it’s nice to finally put a face to the one who has been looking after my big sister all these years,” Lena says as the woman smiles. 

“It’s nice to officially meet you as well. In all honesty, your sister has been doing a better job of looking after me,” Helena says as Ava chuckles. 

“You’re not wrong about that,” Ava says as Lena arches a brow. 

“Oh really?” Lena asks as Helena chuckles. 

“She may have stopped me from assassinating the Duchess of Cambridge,” Helena says as Lena gasps. 

“No shite,” Lena says as Helena nods. 

“We all know that William should have married me,” Helena quips, causing Ava to laugh, rolling her eyes. 

“H, he couldn’t handle a woman of your caliber. It’s his loss but he’s happy,” Ava says as the older spy waves her hand. 

“Whatever you say, but I still don’t agree with it,” Helena says, causing the sisters to laugh. 

“Remind me to never get on your bad side,” Lena says as Helena smirks. 

“Smart girl. However, over the years, I even so much as looked at anything with your name printed on it, Ava held a gun to my head. So, I think that it should be me saying that I never want to never be on your bad side,” Helena says as Lena looks at Ava in shock. 

“Switch,” Lena says as Ava shrugs. 

“H has always known that you are off limits,” Ava says as Helena nods. 

“Don’t be too hard on her. When she did that for the first time, I couldn’t have been more proud. She was timid in the beginning, and I was waiting for the moment where she wouldn’t be bent on something. You have always been that reason. It’s hard to find a spy with such a strong sense of morals and values,” Helena says proudly, in turn, causing Lena’s chest to swell with pride. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty incredible,” Lena says, lightly nudging Ava as blush fills her cheeks. 

“Alright, enough of that. H, I know you didn’t travel all this way to brag about me,” Ava says as Helena sighs sadly. 

“Unfortunately, as much as I hate to agree, you’re correct,” Helena says as Ava knits her brows. 

“H, what’s happened?” Ava asks as the older spy sighs. 

“L, it’s Jericho. He’s resurfaced,” Helena says, causing Ava’s body to tense. 

“You’re certain,” Ava says as Helena nods. 

“I am,” Helena says. 

“Wait, who is Jericho? Or is this a question that if you answer it, you will have to kill me?” Lena asks, causing Helena to smirk. 

“No, dear. Not at all. L?” Helena asks as Ava nods. 

“Tell her,” Ava says as Helena nods. 

“Jericho is a man that we used to work alongside for years. He was in charge of the DEO in England when Ava first became a spy. He had good leads and contacts, helping us take down a majority of your father’s inner circle, spy rings, and the list continues. Around that same time, my organization discovered one of Lex’s hideouts in England. 

“We coordinated with Jericho. Yes, we are above all other DEO sectors, but for a long while, we tried to work alongside the other organizations, a peace treaty if you will. Well, we had worked with Jericho for so long that we trusted him. He gave us a tip about Lex’s hideout and we acted accordingly. 

“However, when Ava and myself went into the hideout, it was a set up. We separated, I held down the majority of his gobshite thugs while Ava went after Lex with Jericho. She apprehended him only for Jericho to shoot her multiple times in the back. He helped Lex escaped and from there, that bastard went into hiding. 

“He fooled everyone and has a black book of several of my greatest spies, people we called our family. He murdered them all, including their families because he could. His actions severed all ties and cooperation that my organization has with any DEO branches,” Helena explains. 

Lena gasps softly, instantly moving her right hand to link her middle finger with Ava’s because the CEO feels the need to ground her sister. Ava’s grip around Lena’s finger tightens as Lena stares at her sister. 

“That was the mission that you nearly died, wasn’t it?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

“He’s the only fucker that’s ever gotten that close,” Ava says harshly as Helena sighs softly. 

“L, I’m sorry but I needed to tell you this in person,” Helena says sadly as Ava nods. 

“I’m glad you did. Do we know where he is?” Ava asks as Helena shakes her head. 

“No. One of my contacts last saw him in Dubai but he’s actively asking about your whereabouts,” Helena says as Ava nods. 

“Why?” Lena asks as Ava sighs. 

“I’m the last one in his black book,” Ava says as Helena nods. 

“He’s doing this because he believes he is the ultimate spy. Granted, no actual organization, aside from your brother’s, recruited him. By killing the spies that I trained, that I love, he thinks it will prove to everyone in our world how great he is,” Helena says as Lena nods. 

“Fucking hell. He’s a monster,” Lena says as Helena nods. 

“He is. Which is why, L, we have to stop him,” Helena says as Ava nods. 

“And we will. I want all of the information you have on him. He will not get away. Not again,” Ava says as Helena places her hand on Ava shoulders. 

“L, I don’t say this often, but make that mother fucker pay for what he’s done. Everything will be sent to your devices and we will be in touch,” Helena says before hugging Ava. 

“I won’t let you down. Not again,” Ava whispers, only for the older spy to cradle Ava’s face in her hands. 

“You never have, L. Don’t hesitate, shoot straight and never go into a match angry. Stay safe. Both of you. That’s an order,” Helena says before walking away, disappearing into the shadows. 

Ava nods, wiping a stray tear from her eye before scanning the parking lot. She quickly ushers Lena to the passenger side of the car, opening and closing the door behind her as Lena slides into her seat. Ava quickly hops into the driver’s seat, rapidly fastening her seatbelt before pulling out of the parking lot. 

Lena glances over, looking at the spy, heart aching because she’s never once witnessed the amount of hesitation, fear and anger in her sister’s eyes, until now. Ava uses the gear shifts along the steering wheel to switch gears, increasing the car’s speed as they disappear down the highway. Lena moves her hand, moving one of Ava’s hands that is tightly gripping the wheel, to hold in her own, gently rubbing her thumb along Ava’s knuckles. 

“Switch, losing those spies and their families, that wasn’t your fault,” Lena says as Ava shakes her head. 

“I pushed H into trusting him. She had hesitations and I was too naive to listen to her. So, yes, their deaths are my fault and I’ll be damned if I let that fucker get away again,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“I want to help,” Lena says, causing Ava to rapidly shake her head. 

“Lena, no,” Ava says sternly as Lena gently squeezes her hand. 

“I may not be a spy but I will make sure that all of your equipment is unlike anything he has ever seen,” Lena says as Ava sighs. 

“Lena,” Ava says as Lena shakes her head. 

“You hurt. I hurt. This man hurt you, and nearly killed you. You have always protected me and I’m going to do everything I can to protect you. Don’t think that I missed the fact you planted a shield of my own into the bracelet you gave me,” Lena says as Ava nods hesitantly. 

“Your shield is more protective than mine and if you upgrade mine, I’m updating yours,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

“Deal. I’ve got you. No matter what, I will do anything you need,” Lena says softly as Ava glances over at her sister, tears falling from her eyes. 

“What I need, more than anything, is for you to stay alive. I can’t lose you,” Ava says softly. 

Lena nods, knowing not to push the spy much further, which only causes Lena to tighten her grip around her sister’s hand. A heavily silence falls amongst the sisters as Ava continues to speed toward their penthouse. The CEO continues to lightly rub her thumb along Ava’s knuckles, which only causes the spy’s grip to tighten around her hand, as if she’s holding onto her as a lifeline. 

Seeing the spy this distraught, shakes Lena to her core as she remembers her mother’s words. Ava has been deceived so much throughout her life, and with the new imposing threat lurking in the shadows, Lena knows that she has to tell Ava about Eve, because if she doesn’t, she could very well lose her sister, and she is the only person that Lena feels like she truly has left in her life. 


	18. Little Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things. Helena is molded after the actress Helen Mirren. Also, finals week is coming but will post when I can. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Well, let me hear what ideas you have,” Ava says, casually sitting at the head of the large table inside CatCo’s boardroom. 

Kara is sitting next to Zari and Sara, while several other reporters and photographers fill the seats around them, including the typical, angry-looking Snapper Carr, who chose to sit next to Nia. The women can’t help but laugh at how uncomfortable the woman looks next to the brooding man, but they feel for the woman, because damn, he always looks pissed off. 

“I have a contact at the mayor’s office. They’re willing to meet with me to discuss the resent money laundering scandal. I think it may lead to something bigger. They mentioned something about a tie to some sort of celebrity affair gone wrong,” Snapper grumbles, causing Ava to nod. 

“Investigative, yet, not dull enough to bore readers. Go ahead,” Ava says as the man nods. 

“I scheduled a photoshoot with the US Women’s National Soccer Team while they’re in town. They’re hosting a camp, inviting humans and aliens alike to show their support of equality in light of the Children of Liberty’s latest threats and attacks,” a photographer says as Ava nods, clearly impressed. 

“Excellent. We need a strong celebrity base on the issue. It’ll mean a lot to the city that they’re here. Miss Tomaz, how is everything coming along with the website?” Ava asks, looking at Zari. 

Zari’s eyes widen slightly, clearing her throat in attempts to shake off how incredibly sexy her name sounds with Ava’s Italian accent. It shocks Zari, which only causes Kara and Sara to stifle laughter as Zari offers a shy smile. 

“Um, good. I’ve been reformatting the design.I’ve included some fun quizzes for readers to take in between any articles they read. The total hits on the website have skyrocketed,” Zari says, causing Ava to nod. Ava turns her attention to another reporter, causing Kara to nudge Zari. 

“Smooth,” Kara whispers, causing Zari to roll her eyes. 

“Fuck off, okay. Jesus, Sara, how can you handle that accent?” Zari asks as Sara smirks. 

“About as well as you,” Sara quips as Zari shakes her head. 

“Miss Danvers, I believe you’re up,” Ava says as Kara nods, fidgeting with her glasses. 

“Well, there is a huge technology convention this week. I was wanting to go as press coverage to highlight the award ceremony. L-Corp is releasing a new prototype as well as receiving several awards. The readers enjoy reading about the humanitarian work and successes of National City’s brightest mind under thirty,” Kara says with a small smile as the spy nods. 

“Well, if you need a quote about the humanitarian efforts and some insight about the awards, let me know. I personally worked on two of the major projects that are being recognized,” Ava says, causing everyone in the room to exchange shocked glances. 

“Wait, seriously? You helped develop the Ebola cure and the vaccine against the Alien Plague?” Kara asks as Ava nods. 

“Yes, I contributed to both causes. I have a PhD in biochemical engineering as well as a PhD in art history. It was actually a piece of artwork that helped me discover the vectors that helped spread both of the diseases,” Ava explains as everyone in the room shakes their heads in disbelief. Sara smirks, feeling a sense of pride fill her chest as she stares at the spy. 

“Jesus, she’s even more badass as a human,” Zari mumbles as Sara smiles. 

“I find her to be more incredible the more I learn about her. She’s amazing,” Sara whispers as Kara shakes her head slightly. 

“Right, um, wow. Yes, I would love to hear more about your work when you have the time,” Kara says sweetly as Ava nods. 

“Not a problem. Just make sure to bring someone along with you to the convention. The event will be large and there will be plenty of stories that can come from it,” Ava says as Kara nods. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Kara says sweetly. 

“Alright, then. I think that about well covers the majority of the next issue. If I have any other announcements or questions, I’ll send out an email. Drafts are due by the end of the week. Let’s get to work,” Ava says, ending the meeting. 

Everyone nods as they stand to their feet before following Ava out of the conference room. Kara, Zari and Sara stand to their feet, moving to exit the conference room before turning to look at the trio. 

“Kar, are you sure that you’re okay with taking press coverage?” Nia asks as Kara nods. 

“Absolutely! This is your anniversary weekend! Go! Enjoy it. Besides, I’m dragging Sara along with me to keep me company,” Kara says as Nia nods with a smile. 

“Thank you. I owe you. Big time,” Nia says as Kara shakes her head. 

“Don’t mention it. Just have a good time,” Kara says as Zari smirks. 

“Knock that brainiac’s socks off this weekend, girl,” Zari quips with a wink, causing Nia to blush before she quickly exits the room, completely embarrassed. The haste exit causes the trio to laugh as Sara looks at Kara with an arched brow. 

“Oh, I’m doing press coverage with you, huh?” Sara asks as Kara smiles widely. 

“Please?” Kara asks as Sara rolls her eyes. 

“You know I will but the only reason that I’m going is to see Ava. I really can’t wait to hear about the work she’s done,” Sara says as Kara’s eyes widen. 

“I know, right?! Rao, of course, both Luthor sisters would have multiple PhDs,” Kara says, causing the women to laugh. 

“You’re not wrong about that,” Sara says as the women nod. 

“Well, why you both get your nerd on while chasing after hot women this weekend, I will be enjoying several glasses of wine at the spa,” Zari says as Kara arches a brow. 

“Really? You at a spa?” Kara asks as Zari smacks her arm. 

“Don’t look so shocked. Yes, me at a spa. Nate and I are trying to do a little romantic weekend of our own before any more demons, dragons or idiot terrorists pop up again,” Zari says as Sara smirks. 

“You just are getting out of the house so you don’t have to hear Nora and Ray have sex,” Sara deadpans as Zari groans. 

“Yes. God, they sound like two animals in heat and they’re loud,” Zari says, causing the women to laugh as Kara scrunches her face. 

“Yeah, the spa sounds like a good idea,” Kara says as Zari nods. 

“Come on. If we’re gone from our desks too long, Baldy will say something snarky, and I won’t hesitate to wind-blast his ass today,” Zari says, causing the women to nod. 

The three women make their way out of the conference room, quickly returning to their desks, happy to find Snapper preoccupied by yelling at an intern. Each of the women begin working on their respected projects before Sara glances toward Ava’s desk, noticing the door open and the windows of the office frosted over. A devilish smirk crosses her lips before she stands from her desk, quickly approaching Ava’s office. The assassin gently knocks on the door, causing Ava to glance away from her computer as she offers Sara a soft smile. 

“May I come in?” Sara asks, causing Ava to nod. 

“Of course,” Ava says sweetly. 

Sara smirks, fighting the urge to celebrate like a giddy teenager, as she enters the office, closing the door behind her. Ava’s brow arches slightly as Sara approaches her desk. Ava stands from her chair, moving to lean on the corner of the desk as Sara smiles happily, loving the simple but elegant, all-black suit and tie combination the spy is currently wearing. 

“Hey you,” Sara says softly as she moves closer to the spy. 

“I reckon this isn’t about work, now is it?” Ava asks, causing Sara to lightly shake her head. 

“No, it’s not. I haven’t really had a chance to see you since our dinner on Wednesday,” Sara says with a small pout. 

“I know. Work has been crazy, if you haven’t noticed,” Ava deadpans, causing Sara to nod.

“Well, I’m glad I caught you for a minute. Annnnnd, if I’m being completely honest, I’m surprised that I managed to stay away from you this long today. You in this tie, wowza,” Sara says, lightly tugging the neck tie dangling around Ava’s neck. Ava smirks as a small laugh escapes her lips as Sara leans into the spy’s personal space, only to feel Ava’s hands come to rest along her hips. 

“Oh, really?” Ava asks as Sara nods, lightly biting her lower lip. 

“Really, really,” Sara says, slowly moving to stand on the tip of her toes, as she inches her lips toward the spy’s. 

“I’ll make sure to wear them more often then,” Ava says softly. Both women share a small smile as Sara leans in to plant a tender kiss against Ava’s lips. The spy chuckles as Sara playfully peppers several kisses against her lips before smiling widely at the spy. 

“What’s so funny?” Sara asks as Ava arches a brow. 

“Trying to get in as many kisses as you can?” Ava asks as Sara nods.

“You’re damn right I am. Have to make the most of every chance I get with you,” Sara says as Ava nods with a smirk. 

“You’re adorable,” Ava says sweetly, only for Sara to press a lingering kiss against Ava’s lips. 

“Shhh! Don’t say that too loud or Kara will hear it and never let me live it down. Or say it in Italian,” Sara says, causing Ava to smirk.

“It translates the same, I’m afraid,” Ava says as Sara groans, burying her head into the crook of Ava’s neck. 

“Would it be asking too much if we just stayed like this for the rest of our work day?” Sara asks, her lips dancing along the skin of Ava’s neck. 

“As lovely as that sounds, we can’t,” Ava says as Sara groans. 

“Damn it. Worth a shot at least,” Sara says, causing Ava to chuckle. 

“Well, I think it’s best you get back to your desk before Mr. Carr realizes you’ve been away for too long,” Ava says, causing Sara to look up at the spy. 

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Sara asks as Ava smirks, shaking her head. 

“No, but I don’t want to read another noise complaint about his constant shouting. I also have several things to do today. First of which, I have to go see a man about a dog,” Ava says, causing Sara to nod as she pouts, knowing that Ava probably has a lot on her plate and not wanting to keep her. 

“Fine, if you must, but kisses first,” Sara says, causing Ava to smirk. 

“Awfully demanding for someone who isn’t the boss,” Ava quips as Sara tugs on Ava’s tie. 

“Per favore, baciami. (Please, kiss me.),” Sara whispers as Ava inches closer. 

“Well, since you said it so politely,” Ava whispers, her lips grazing along Sara’s before kissing her gently. 

Sara hums into the kiss, feeling herself frantically melting into the spy’s body. Ava breaks the kiss, moving her thumb to wipe the lipstick smug away from Sara’s lips before placing a quick kiss along her jawline. Sara watches as Ava quickly grabs her bag, tucking a laptop into the bag as the assassin slowly moves toward the door. 

“I’m looking forward to hearing more about your work at the convention,” Sara says as Ava arches a brow. 

“You’re going? I figured Miss Nal would have jumped on the opportunity due to her interest in scientific pieces,” Ava quips as Sara laughs. 

“Well, this weekend is her anniversary with her boyfriend. Kara and I want her to enjoy herself, so, I’m covering for her,” Sara says sweetly as Ava smiles. 

“That is incredibly thoughtful of you both to do that for her,”Ava says, continuing to gather her things. 

“Well, it plays into my favor. I can’t pass up an opportunity to see you,” Sara says smoothly, causing Ava to laugh. 

“Were you this charming to all of your employers?” Ava asks as Sara shakes her head. 

“No. Only you. You’re different from anyone that I’ve ever met,” Sara says as Ava nods with a smirk. 

“Well then, I’ll see you this weekend,” Ava says, causing Sara to nod with a smile. 

“Have a good rest of your day, beautiful,” Sara quips, winking at the spy before disappearing from the office. 

Ava releases a heavy sigh because as much as she wants nothing more to completely give into Sara, she has to play along with the charade after discovering Sara’s true occupation. Shaking her head, Ava grabs her keys before exiting the office. The spy fights her feelings of anger and pain, but seeing Sara being so sweet and loving, hurts the spy. She doesn’t want to hurt the assassin but it’s in her nature to want to protect herself. She’s been deceived in the past and she will not let that happen again, no matter how much she finds herself loving every minute spent with Sara. 

** Later that day... **

Lena slowly approaches her penthouse, wanting nothing more than to enjoy a relaxing evening after a long day. The CEO had countless meetings, conference calls, and not to mention, texts from Kara. Lena refrained from unloading her anger toward the super by simply replying with a short text, blaming her busy schedule. It wasn’t a complete lie, but it was the only thing she could come up with at the moment. 

Lena is exhausted in every sense of the word. Since the dinner, speaking with her mom and meeting Ava’s mentor, both sisters are completely spent emotionally. Both women have barely slept and when they aren’t sleeping, they’re crying, only furthering the pain and anger in their hearts. They need a break and Lena is hoping the two bottles of the sisters’ favorite Irish whiskey will do the trick, at least for tonight. 

Lena opens the door of the penthouse, closing it behind her before hanging up her purse and jacket. Striding toward the living room, Ava’s head pops up from the back of the couch, as two heads pop up alongside her. Lena’s eyes widen slightly as she notices a golden retriever and greyhound looking at her happily as Ava’s lips turn into a wide smile. 

“Hey, Patatina. How was your day?” Ava asks sweetly as Lena tilts her head, narrowing her gaze at her sister. 

“Don’t even. Switch, what did you do?!” Lena asks, harsher than she intended. Ava stands from the couch, which both dogs move alongside her, each sitting perfectly, tails wagging as they stare at the CEO. 

“Look, before you yell at me some more, hear me out,” Ava says as Lena sighs. 

“This better be good,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

“Oh, you hush. I know, the last few days has been incredibly hard on the both of us. With everything going on, it’s like we don’t have anything, other than each other, to try to keep our spirits up and we both know how well that’s been going,” Ava says as Lena sighs. 

“Which is why I bought two bottles of Ireland’s finest whiskey,” Lena says as Ava shakes her head. 

“Which we can enjoy but it’ll only be a temporary solution. Which is why, I made some calls and found these two gents to lighten the mood. Ethan,” Ava says, pointing to the golden retriever.

“He was a former bomb squad dog. He tossed a bomb at his handler that ultimately planted the bomb and was labeled as, ‘too unpredictable’. However, in my opinion, it means he has a good judge of character. He’s incredibly sweet and intelligent but they abandoned him,” Ava says as Lena sighs. 

“Switch,” Lena says as Ava shakes her head before pointing to the grey and white greyhound. 

“Let me finish. This boy, his name is Oisin. He was on his way to becoming a championship racer before he tore his ACL. The owners didn’t want him and abandoned him as well. He’s extremely intelligent. Both dogs are already showing their loyalty and protectiveness toward each other. 

“With a little training, they can help me make sure that no one even thinks about coming too close to us without our consent. Hell, they can help me rest a little easier at night by checking the penthouse. Besides all that, they’re adorable and give really good cuddles,” Ava says. 

Lena sighs as she stares at the pair of dogs, which is the last thing she expected to see when she came home. As much as Lena wants to scream at her sister for doing this without speaking to her first, she can’t help but smirk at the sweet gesture of the spy. Hell, she even remembered the name Lena wanted to us to name her own dog. The CEO nods before laughing slightly as she shakes her head. 

“Christ, Switch,” Lena says softly, causing Ava to nod. 

“Before you say anything, at least let them introduce themselves. Boys, be gentlemen,” Ava says, nodding at the dogs. 

Much to Lena’s surprise, both dogs slowly approach the CEO, tails wagging happily before sitting at her feet. As Lena bends down slightly, both dogs raise one of their front paws, offering to shake Lena’s hand. The CEO can’t stop the soft cooing gasp that escapes her lips as she shakes their paws. Lena moves her hands, rubbing each of the dogs’ heads as they happily lean into her touch only to rub their bodies against her legs. Lena glances up at the spy, noticing Ava’s wide smile as she shakes her head. 

“Oh, you tit. Hearing their stories was one thing but to teach them to be this adorable and charming? Shite, I didn’t stand a chance,” Lena says as Ava laughs before hugging the CEO. 

“So, you’re not mad at me?” Ava asks, causing Lena to shake her head. 

“I want to be but hell, you even remembered the name,” Lena mumbles as Ava laughs. 

“Of course, I did,” Ava says softly as Lena laughs, feeling the dogs’ tails beating against their legs. 

“God, they’re adorable,” Lena says as she pats their sides. 

“They really are,” Ava says, bending down to love on the golden retriever, only for the dog to playfully lick her cheek. Lena smiles as both dogs lick the spy’s cheeks before sighing. 

“We’re really doing this, huh?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

“Regardless of whatever else is going on in our lives, we are in charge of our own happiness. No one can take that away from us. They can sure as hell try but they won’t. It’s hard to believe it at first, but I’m hoping the boys will help remind us of that,” Ava says sweetly, causing Lena to nod with a small smile. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ve got you and now, the boys. For me, that’s enough,” Lena says as Ava smirks, standing to her feet. 

“Good because I promised the boys we would take a small walk after you got home,” Ava says as Lena rolls her eyes, noticing both dogs rushing around in excitement. 

“See what you’ve done? I was fully content with coming home, changing out of my suit and relaxing with a massive drink. Now, I have to go for a walk?” Lena asks, causing the dogs to bark happily. 

“Oh, come on. You can’t tell them no,” Ava counters as Lena shakes her head, feigning annoyance. 

“Fine. Let me get changed but I’m not picking up any shite during this walk,” Lena says, causing Ava to laugh. 

“Deal. Go change and I’ll put their leashes on,” Ava says. 

Lena smiles, watching Ava playfully interact with the overly excited dogs before disappearing down the hallway. It wasn’t what she envisioned but for the first time, Lena finds herself genuinely smiling. 

This moment is needed for both women, more than they realize. With the constant threats surrounding them, Lena knows as long as she has Ava, she can make it through anything.


	19. Lonely Hearts Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for a while. Enjoy.

The Plaza Hotel’s main event room is filled with people from all over the world, happily chatting about their latest technological advances to anyone that will listen. The waitstaff carry various trays of food of all different varieties, as well as trays of champagne, which causes Andrea to smirk happily as she notices Kara and Sara standing amongst the crowd of various media outlets from her seat at the bar. 

Unknown of the smug stare from the devious woman sitting at the bar, Sara and Kara can’t keep their eyes off of the Luthor sisters as they talk amongst colleagues. Lena is wearing a three-piece navy suit with a black shirt layered beneath the jacket. The outer edges of the jacket’s lapels are black, matching her shirt, and the black, tall heels she’s wearing, brings her dark but sexy look together perfectly. The CEO’s raven hair hangs down in straight locks, dangling just below her shoulders, only to frame her sultry makeup flawlessly. 

As for Ava, the spy is wearing a sleek, light gray suit with a white shirt layered beneath the jacket as an untied, royal purple bow tie rests along her neck. The spy’s long hair dangles over one shoulder in loose curls as a pair of transparent, RayBan frame glasses rest along her face. Her outfit is completed with a pair of tall heels and a pocket square peaking from the chest pocket of the suit’s jacket, matching the royal purple color of the bow tie, which adds a subtle but classy sense of flare to her look. 

The sisters both incredibly beautiful, and honestly, dressed to kill. Which only causes Kara and Sara’s hearts to pound heavily in their chest, each fighting the urge to rush over and kiss the women they love senseless. The sisters’ outfits were one thing, but hearing about the countless hours and trips the pair made to areas of crisis to personally fight the diseases they ultimately cured during the awards portion of the evening, Kara and Sara couldn’t feel more proud of the sisters. Intelligence on any level is sexy, but pair it with the large hearts of both Luthor sisters, well, Kara and Sara never really stood a chance. 

Sighing softly, Kara and Sara offer small smiles at any opportunity they can to Lena and Ava from across the room. Both of which, the sisters have been discreet about recognizing the looks before doing something small to let Kara and Sara know they’ve seen them. Lena has relied on her devilish, small smirk, which Kara first received when she entered the event. The super is wearing a gray and lace halter-neck dress with the skirt of the dress stopping mid-thigh. The skirt of the dress falls in a flowing manner rather than being tightly bound to her body, and adds a sense of innocence and flirtation to the dress. Kara’s hair is styled in a simple but elegant updo, displaying the natural look of her makeup along with a pair of new, thin-framed glasses. 

As for Ava, her tell sign to Sara was a sly wink of her left eye, that’s still bruised from the attack. Sara first received the sexy, sly wink from the spy during the award ceremony. It was the first time of the night that either of the women had seen each other. Sara couldn’t help but to bite her lip when she noticed Ava’s eyes dancing along her body. The assassin is wearing a black suit, having foregone a shirt underneath the jacket, which displays a tasteful amount of cleavage. Sara’s hair falls in loose curls, accenting her look with dark, sultry makeup and a pair of heels, the assassin looks sexy—and she fucking knows it.

Kara and Sara remain in a happy silence as they stand amongst other members of the press, never taking their eyes off of Lena and Ava. They haven’t had the chance to talk to the sisters this evening, which is not a surprise to either Sara or Kara. Both women are businesswomen, meaning, they have to throw themselves into conversations in order to maintain partnerships, but damn it, Kara and Sara wanted to be the ones they were talking to right now. Both women release a small sigh, before a waiter approaches the pair, holding a plate of potstickers. 

“Miss Danvers, I was told to bring these to you,” the waiter says, handing the plate to the reporter. Kara’s eyes widen happily as she offers a smile at the man. 

“Thank you,” Kara says happily. 

“My pleasure,” the waiter says before disappearing into the crowd. 

“Oh my god. Lena has it so bad for you if she had the catering staff personally make you a plate of potstickers for you,” Sara says with a smile, causing Kara to blush. 

“What? Pshh! No! I saw someone carrying more trays of them earlier,” Kara defends as Sara laughs. 

“Uh huh, right along with your tray of bullshit,” Sara quips, causing Kara to laugh. Kara catches Lena’s eyes, offering her a smile, only to receive a small nod in return before the CEO returns to her current conversation. 

“Rao, I swear. I couldn’t love her any more right now,” Kara says, popping one of the potstickers into her mouth, causing Sara to laugh. 

“Well, since you’re indulging, I am going to go to the bar and order myself a glass of whiskey. You need anything?” Sara asks, causing Kara to shake her head, happily chewing her food. 

“Hmm g’mood,” Kara says, causing Sara to laugh. 

“Alright, Wonder Butt. Don’t choke while I’m gone,” Sara says playfully before disappearing into the crowd. 

The assassin weaves through the congested crowd as she makes her way toward the bar. Sara sees an opening at the bar, which causes her to quickly slide into the spot as she gently leans against the bar, catching the bartender’s attention. 

“Whiskey, neat,” Sara says sweetly. 

“You got it,” the bartender says before walking away. Sara notices a beautiful brunette sitting next to her, who is smirking at her, which makes her skin crawl. 

“You’re Sara Lance,” Andrea says softly, causing Sara to look at the woman skeptically. 

“And you are?” Sara asks as the woman smiles. 

“Andrea Rojas. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Andrea says as Sara arches a brow. 

“Oh, really? From who, exactly?” Sara questions as Andrea chuckles. 

“As a reporter, you should know, you never reveal your sources,” Andrea quips as Sara nods. 

“Clever,” Sara deadpans, wishing the bartender would hurry up and hand her the drink she desperately wants at the moment. 

“It would be, if you were truly a reporter. You and I, both know, you’re more than that,” Andrea says as Sara’s body tenses. 

“What exactly are you trying to say?” Sara asks as Andrea arches a brow. 

“I know that your true occupation is more cutthroat than fighting for a quote about the latest fashion trend,” Andrea says, causing Sara’s heart to pound. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sara says dismissively as Andrea laughs. 

“Oh, don’t play coy with me. You’re an assassin,” Andrea says softly as Sara narrows her gaze at the woman. 

“No. I’m not. You clearly have me confused with someone else,” Sara says as Andrea shakes her head. 

“I don’t believe that I have. Which is why, I would like to offer you something,” Andrea says as Sara scoffs. 

“Not interested,” Sara says harshly before Andrea leans closer to the assassin. 

“Unless you want to be the cover of every news media outlet, I think, you should really hear what I have to offer,” Andrea whispers, causing Sara to glare at the woman. 

“You think trying to blackmail me is going to make me listen to you?” Sara asks as Andrea shrugs. 

“Maybe, maybe not. However, the amount of money that I’m willing to pay for your skill set, may change your mind,” Andrea says as Sara arches a brow. 

“Doubtful,” Sara says as Andrea smirks. 

“Ah, ah. Name your price and I’ll double it to prove that I’m serious,” Andrea says as Sara shakes her head. 

“No,” Sara says as Andrea sighs. 

“I’ll cut to the chase, then. Aria Bozzeli, the blonde Italian, and your boss at CatCo, well, ha. She is a woman that has not only personally screwed me over but has made it her mission to damage my reputation. I would like for you to get close to her,” Andrea says, causing Sara’s brows to raise slightly. 

“And do what exactly?” Sara asks as Andrea smirks. 

“What you do best,” Andrea says softly, sipping on her glass of wine. Sara stares at the Andrea, completely shell-shocked at the woman’s statements. Andrea stands from her seat, offering the assassin a sly wink and a smile. 

“Think it over. I’ll be in touch.” 

Andrea leaves the bar, disappearing into the crowd, leaving Sara to process the amount of anger and confusion flowing through her mind. Unknown to the assassin, Ava has been staring at her, witnessing the entire conversation between the two women from across the room. The bartender finally arrives with Sara’s drink, which the assassin quickly chugs before slamming the glass on the bar’s countertop. Shaking her head, the assassin begins to move to rejoin Kara, only to feel a pull on her arm. 

The assassin turns, finding Ava pulling her away from the crowd, which she happily follows her, needing to be as far away from Andrea Rojas as possible. Ava leads Sara to a deserted hallway, far away from the crowd before shoving Sara against the wall, pushing her body against the assassin’s, trapping her, only for Sara to feel a cold blade of a knife against her throat. 

“What are yo-,” Sara says, causing Ava to push harder against the assassin, cutting Sara off. 

“I know, you’re an assassin. Now, what the fuck were you doing with Andrea Rojas?” Ava asks harshly, causing Sara’s eyes to widen in shock. 

“How did you?” Sara asks as Ava shakes her head slightly. 

“You have known who I am this entire time. You put my hand at the base of your neck that night on the balcony. You were the one that I tossed that gun to on the day of the attack. Now, answer me,” Ava orders, causing Sara to nod, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Ava, listen to me. I have never met that woman until she talked to me at the bar,” Sara says as Ava scoffs. 

“That’s not an answer,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

“I don’t know how or who told her but she knows who I am. She threatened to blackmail me if I didn’t listen to what she had to say. She tried offering me money because she wants me to kill you. But please, you have to believe me. Ava, I may be an assassin but I would never do anything to hurt you,” Sara says, only for Ava to press the knife against Sara’s throat a little harder. 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now,” Ava says as tears fall freely from Sara’s eyes. 

“Your medallion, I gave it to you on our anniversary. I didn’t want to tell you because when we met at the gala, you didn’t remember me and I didn’t want to scare you. Please, Ava. I would never do anything to hurt you or your sister,” Sara says as she cries, which causes Ava’s face to fall slightly.

“You expect for me to believe that? You’ve lied to me this entire time. Why should I believe anything that you have to say?” Ava asks. 

Sara, against her better judgement, slowly moves her hand to wrap around the spy’s wrist, only to push the tip of the knife into the skin of her neck. The cut isn’t deep, but it’s enough to draw blood, which causes Ava’s eyes to widen at the action. The spy slides the knife back into the sleeve of her jacket, only to grab the pocket square from her chest pocket before covering the small wound. 

“What the fuck was that?” Ava asks as Sara takes the cloth from Ava’s hand, removing it from her neck, letting a small amount of blood to trickle from the wound. 

“Proving to you that I’m serious. You are the one and only person that I will ever completely submit to, Ava. I’m madly in love with you, and that’s why I will never do anything to hurt you or Lena. Please, believe me,” Sara says as tears continue to fall from her eyes. 

“If I find out that you’re lying in any way,” Ava threatens as Sara shakes her head. 

“I will give you my favorite knife, and I won’t stop you from killing me with it,” Sara says, staring into Ava’s eyes. 

Ava stares at the assassin, heart racing and completely shocked at Sara’s words. The amount of information causes the spy’s mind to work in overdrive, causing her to squint slightly as she shakes her head, fighting feelings and flashes of memories that still don’t make sense to her. Needing space, Ava retracts herself from the assassin, shaking her head before turning to walk away. Sara’s lip begins to quiver, feeling completely hopeless and devastated, which causes a strangled sob to escape her lips as Ava begins to walk away. The sound causes the spy to stop in her tracks before quickly turning around and within two strides, Ava invades Sara’s space, cradling her face in her hands as her lips crash against the assassin’s in a passionate kiss. 

Sara sobs into the kiss, kissing Ava back just as fiercely, trying to savor the moment because this could very well be their last kiss. Ava breaks the kiss, resting her forehead against Sara’s, staring into her eyes, only for Sara to notice the tears streaming from the corners of the spy’s eyes. Both women pant, catching their breath as they softly cry, never breaking eye contact. Sara feels Ava’s thumbs gently wipe away the continuous flow of tears away from her eyes before the spy releases a heavy sigh. 

“If you truly love me and meant everything you said, then Sara, please. Stay away from me,” Ava whispers before disappearing down the hallway. 

Sara watches as Ava walks away, feeling her heart break with every step the spy takes away from her. Sara leans the back of her head against the wall, only to slide down to the floor before burying her face into her hands as a violent sob escapes her lips, causing her body to shake uncontrollably. The assassin continues to cry, harder and harder, heart continuing to shatter into several pieces because she feels like she lost Ava, and there’s nothing she can do to fix it. 

** Meanwhile... **

Kara finishes the last of her potstickers, only to wipe the corners of her mouth with a napkin before handing her empty plate to a waiter passing by. Her eyes scan the crowd, searching for Lena, which causes her to arch a brow when she doesn’t see any sign of the CEO. Slyly lowering her glasses, Kara uses her X-ray vision to scan the room, only to find Lena standing outside on one of the private balconies, completely alone. Kara adjusts her glasses as a giddy smirk crosses her lips, feeling extremely happy that Lena is alone at the moment. The super weaves through the crowd, dodging multiple drinks and food platters along the way, before making her way down a small hallway. 

Reaching the door of the balcony, Kara opens the door, only to close it behind her as she takes a few steps onto the balcony. Kara’s heart flutters as she notices the moonlight bouncing off of Lena’s face, lighting her beautiful in a soft glow, and honestly, to Kara, the CEO couldn’t look more beautiful than she does at this moment. The super takes a few more steps toward Lena, which causes the CEO to glance over at Kara, hearing the sound of Kara’s heels against the tile flooring of the balcony. Kara smiles lovingly at the CEO, suddenly feeling like a nervous and giddy teenager, which causes her to fidget with the glasses resting on her face. 

“Lena, Rao. You look,” Kara says, shaking her head, at a loss for words. 

“Don’t,” Lena says, causing Kara to tilt her head in confusion. 

“Wait, what?” Kara asks as Lena shakes her head. 

“Can I ask you something?” Lena asks, causing Kara to nod rapidly. 

“You can ask me anything,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

“The night you flew into my office, do you remember what you promised me?” Lena asks as Kara nods. 

“I promised to never hurt or lie to you again, and to never do anything to jeopardize your sister’s identity. I meant it then and I mean it now,” Kara says as Lena scoffs. 

“That’s the biggest line of shite you have ever said to me,” Lena says coldly, causing Kara to shake her head in confusion. 

“Lena, no it’s not,” Kara says as Lena shakes her head. 

“Then why did you actively lie to me that night you came over for dinner?” Lena asks as Kara’s face scrunches in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?” Kara asks as Lena glares at the super. 

“When you told me how you know Sara, I could tell that you were lying. You were too consumed with holding me that you didn’t even fucking realize it. Not only did you lie to me, but you fucking brought an assassin into my home, Kara,” Lena says, causing Kara’s eyes to widen in realization. 

“Look, Lena. I can explain, please,” Kara stammers before Lena shakes her head. 

“You know, when I first came to this city, I told myself that I was never going to let anyone close enough to hurt me again. Until one day, you stumbled into my office and with time, you started to crack my armored walls, and I feel madly in love with you. You made me believe that I was different, that I could trust you, and I told you my true Achilles heel, betrayal. For years, I laid it out for you, over and over again, begging for you not to hurt me, and you continued to promise me that you would never hurt me again. Constantly reassuring me to my face only to go behind my back by keeping your secret from me.

“When you finally told me your identity, told me about your feelings, you were weeping crocodile tears. Hearing you admit your feelings about me should have been the happiest day of my life because I wanted to hear those words for so long, but all I felt was pain, hurt, and betrayal. Yet, when you flew into my office that night, I was thinking with my heart rather than my head. I told you the truth about my sister and about my love for you. Against my better judgment, I gave you a second chance, and once again, you made me feel like a complete fool,” Lena says coldly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Kara is actively crying, and the super shakes her head before moving toward the CEO, only for Lena to take a step back. 

“Lena, I can fix this,” Kara says as Lena shakes her head. 

“DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU’VE DONE?! Every time I believe you, trust you, all you do is fuck me over! Again and again, you continue to break my heart!” Lena shouts, tears falling from her eyes as she brushes past Kara, walking toward the door. 

“Lena, please. Please, let me explain,” Kara says between her sobs as Lena shakes her head. 

“Supergirl, hold your breath. You showed me who you really are and ultimately did me a favor,” Lena says coldly. 

“Lena. Please, I love you,” Kara says, pleading as Lena scoffs. 

“Your words mean nothing to me anymore, Kara. If you so much as even think about doing anything to either my sister or myself, or if you or that assassin gets near one of us, I will inflict so much pain onto the both of you that it will make hell feel like a fucking paradise,” Lena threatens before exiting the balcony, slamming the door behind her. 

Kara completely breaks down into whaling sobs after Lena leaves. The strength of her sobs causes her body to shake uncontrollably before hearing the door of the balcony open. Kara glances up, finding a sobbing Sara approaching her, only for both women to wrap their arms tightly around one another. Both women, sob against each other before Sara clears her throat. 

“Kar, I-I am s-so sorry. I-I-I fucked everything up. This is all my fault,” Sara says stammers as Kara shakes her head. 

“I knew, going into it, what the risk was. I’m an idiot for ever thinking that the women we love, who happen to be two of the most intelligent women on the planet, wouldn’t piece it together until Ava regained her memories. It’s my fault, too,” Kara says sadly as Sara sniffles. 

“What do we do?” Sara asks as Kara sighs. 

“We continue to protect them, no matter what,” Kara says as Sara nods. 

“We need to leave and tell everyone,” Sara says as Kara nods. 

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” Kara says as she looks around. 

Sara watches as Kara takes off her glasses, only for her suit to materialize before pulling Sara into her arms. The assassin clings to the super as Kara shoots off into the sky, both women continuing to cry as Kara flies them across the city. 

** Meanwhile... **

Lena walks toward the crowded room, only to feel a hand slide into her own. The touch startles Lena, causing her to rapidly turn, only to find Ava looking at her with tear-stained cheeks. Any resolve Lena had of her emotions breaks at the sight of her sister, only to bury her head into the spy’s chest. Ava holds her tightly, sniffling slightly as she plants a kiss into the CEO’s hair. 

“You okay?” Ava asks as Lena shakes her head. 

“No. You?” Lena asks as Ava sighs. 

“Not in the slightest,” Ava says softly. 

“Let’s go home and cuddle the boys. Please, get me out of here,” Lena says, causing Ava to nod. 

“I’ve got you,” Ava says softly. 

The spy quickly glances around the vacant hall before leaning back, wiping Lena’s tears away with the pad of her thumbs. Ava quickly taps a button on her watch, activating both of their protective shields, before wrapping an arm around Lena’s back and ushering her sister out of the back exit. 

Little do the heartbroken women realize, Andrea is sitting in the back of her town car, sipping a glass of champagne with James, as the pair stare at the device in her hands. 

** _ Vial 451 ingestion rate complete.  _ **

Relationships tonight were ruined, hearts were shattered, but yet, the devious plan of two sadistic minds is going according to plan. Soon, the sadistic pair will realize that Kara and Lena’s fight will only further play into their favor. 

Unless a miracle happens, they could very well get away with it, too. 


	20. Dance With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Holy cow, it’s been a really long time. So, I’m super sorry for the wait. I have had to relocate countries, work on my residency for my doctorate, focus on my marriage and just really take time to appreciate my family and our loved ones during these unsettling times. So, I’ve taken time to really sit back and slowly fall back into my writing.
> 
> So, yes, I’ve been working on all of my stories. Super chuffed about that. I hope that this is going to be worth the wait! I’m super happy with the new found inspiration that I’ve found and can’t wait to hear what you guys think! 
> 
> Let me know in the comments!

The last eight days have been anything but rainbows and butterflies for the Luthor sisters. After the blowup at the technology convention last weekend, the Luthor siblings decided to put their anger, hurt, and sad feelings toward something that they knew they could control: their work. Oh, how they both have been working their asses off. Ava and Lena know it isn’t a healthy way to manage their feelings. It is anything but healthy, but as Luthors, they have been taught to bury their feelings in tiny, steel boxes that rest deep within their minds—never to be seen again. Well, until eventually the boxes break open, but until then, they were going to put all of their focus into their respective work. Meetings, technological advancements, long hours and not to mention, the occasional stakeout, both sisters were managing their feelings with ease. Hell, they had even seen Kara and Sara, the main source of their pain, multiple times within the last week, and appeared to be perfectly normal. Well, at least that is what they wanted everyone in the public eye to notice because Luthors don’t show signs of weakness.

However, behind the penthouse doors, the sisters would change into comfortable sweatpants, drink whiskey, cuddle with their dogs and cry. Oh, and not just any regular cry, but the painful, ugly kind of crying. The kind of crying in which your makeup smears, your nostrils drip with snot and you feel as if you can’t quite catch your breath—it’s suffocating, weak, and everything that you shouldn’t show when you’re a member of the Luthor family. Yet, despite all of those standards that Ava and Lena have been trained to follow, when they are alone, together, cuddled under their blanket, those ridiculous emotionless standards dissolve. It’s scary, letting someone see you in our most vulnerable and broken state, however, the sisters lean on one another and somehow, their relationship strengthens from everything they’ve had to endure. As long as Lena and Ava have each other, they know that they can overcome anything in their path—even if they feel as if they’re being gutted in the process. 

Which is where the sisters currently find themselves, shielded away from prying eyes in their high-rise penthouse, cuddling under their favorite tattered and torn blanket, clinging onto one another as if their lives depended on it. Lena’s head is resting in Ava’s lap, fast asleep, with Ethan and Oisin sprawled across her body protectively as they nap with the CEO. Ava smirks as she glances down at her sister, noticing Lena’s glasses have shifted during her nap, resting cockeyed along her face as she hugs her book and blanket close to her chest. The spy gently removes the CEO’s glasses from her face, only to rest the glasses on the end table next to the couch. Ava runs her hand lovingly through Lena’s hair as she continues to stare down at her baby sister. The CEO sleepily snuggles her face into the spy’s stomach before pulling at the collar of the worn, tattered, flannel (her favorite shirt of Ava’s), trying to cover her head, as if she’s trying to escape from the world. The action causes Ava to smirk because she knows that Lena is only burying her face because she refuses to let anyone see her sleeping with her mouth open. The spy gently lifts the shirt away from Lena’s head, noticing the CEO’s lips parted as soft snores escape her lips. Ava shakes her head, only to tighten her grip around her sister, because finally, Lena is getting some much needed rest. 

Aside from dealing with her hurt and anger directed toward Kara, Lena has been dealing with relentless board members, and an aggressive Ben Lockwood. He set up countless meetings this past week, all of which Lena blatantly ignored, refusing to partner with the man that ultimately wants to eliminate the alien race—including Supergirl. As you can imagine, Lockwood didn’t take the rejection well. He organized a group of his followers to protest outside of L-Corp, all of which made sure to scream hateful statements toward the CEO every time she entered or exited the building. Ava knows that this is nothing new for the CEO, partially because she has had to deal with the public expressing their harsh opinions about their family. 

However, Ava knows, more than anyone, how much those statements really impact Lena, and it makes Ava’s heart ache. Lena shouldn’t have to be the only Luthor that people are screaming and taking their frustrations on, and seeing her sister so upset that makes the spy wish she had done things differently. For Ava’s entire life, her father made it his mission to make sure that her real relationship with her family, being the middle child of the Luthor family, would never be known in the public eye. For a long time, the spy resented her family for keeping her a secret and wanted to expose herself when she went to college. Yet, when she had the chance to do just that, to expose herself to the world, she chose to become a spy. Ava let her feelings of hate toward her father and brother fuel her decision. She became so consumed with eliminating her father and brother, along with the thousands of people like them, that in a sense, she had abandoned Lena—filling the spy’s heart with even more hate and guilt that she feels toward herself. 

It’s that deep, complex range of anger, hurt, and guilt that keeps the spy up at night. Ultimately, this pain, hurt and anger that Lena has been processing over the last week, Ava considers herself to be responsible for the current emotionally exhausted and shattered state that the CEO is currently experiencing. Ava pushed her sister to express her feelings to Kara, to admit that she has a sister, to take the risk, and look what happened: Kara brought an assassin into their lives, made Ava fall hard for this assassin, only for both women to end up completely broken. All of these events, Ava blames herself, and it infuriates her. She has vowed to protect Lena from everything, yet, in some sick sense, she feels as if she is the one that has been hurting Lena the most. Oh, and toss in the fact that Ava’s biggest, most deadly enemy is running free and actively looking for her, yeah, Ava is a mess.

The spy’s mind is working at a ridiculously fast pace, making the constant throbbing of her head from the constant flashbacks of small pieces of her memories, intensify beyond words. Ava feels like she is trapped inside of her own mind, and no matter how much she tries to reason things out in her mind, it only becomes more and more intense. There are no leads on Jericho’s whereabouts, nor are there any leads about Andrea’s plans or any background information about Sara that the spy can find, and it’s driving her insane. Well, Sara is the topic that is really driving her mind into a maddening state. Sara admitted that she’s had a relationship with Ava, that she’s in love with her, and Ava doesn’t remember anything. The only thing Ava knows is that Sara is an assassin, who has this intense magnetic hold on the spy. Oh, and the fact that the spy cannot seem to take off the the medallion necklace from around her neck, is besides her. Everything about Sara, scares the complete shite out of Ava.

Ava’s current spiral of thoughts are making her feel claustrophobic. She needs fresh air and an escape from the turmoil in her minds. Going for a long run, drowning out her thoughts with loud music and pushing her body to a level where all of her muscles are throbbing with pain, sounds like the perfect temporary fix to her current mindset. Ava gently lifts Lena’s head, ensuring not to wake her as she exchanges a pillow in the spot of her lap, before gently pushing the stray locks of hair away from the CEO’s forehead. Ava’s lips tug into a small smirk as the CEO releases a small, sleepy sigh as she cuddles further into the couch with both dogs shifting to melt further into her body. The sight causes Ava’s heart to swell happily because her sister needs this time to rest. At least one of them is able to sleep. 

The spy quickly disappears down the hall and into her bedroom, only to disappear into her closet. Ava changes into a pair of black Nike Pro running shorts paired with a black, long sleeve Nike Pro shirt. Ava quickly slips her feet into a pair of black, Cloud Hi brand, running shoes as she pulls her long curls into a loose ponytail. The glances at her reflection before knitting her brows as she exits her bedroom. Glancing down the hall, Ava smirks as she hears the soft sounds of snores coming from the living room before she walks into Lena’s bedroom. The spy enters her sister’s closet, only to open the top drawer of the large dresser, shuffling a few items around before her finding a faded, white and green, Cork City Football Club hat. To just anyone, well, other than Lena, this is just appears to be an old, faded hat, but to the spy, this has always been her favorite hat. Yet, just like the spy, Lena had a way of never letting the spy steal it. 

Ava smirks as she slides the hat onto her head, only to close the dresser drawer and disappear out of her sister’s bedroom. The spy slowly creeps toward the living room, ensuring that her steps won’t wake up the sleeping trio on the couch. Ava stealthily moves throughout the living room as she grabs her phone and AirPods from the coffee table before approaching the door of the penthouse. The spy gently grabs her keys, before releasing a small sigh as she feels a cold, wet nose pressing against her leg. Ava glances down, eyes locking with Ethan’s adorable, chocolate brown eyes as his tail wags uncontrollably, clearly excited because he knows that his mother is going for a run—an activity that they both love. Honestly, she didn’t even hear his toenails click against the hardwood flooring, which is incredible, but also makes the spy think that she’s trained him too well. The adorable pout of the Golden Retriever causes the spy to crouch down before wrapping her arms around her dog, hugging the happy dog. Ethan happily licks Ava’s cheek before she rubs his head, instantly feeling guilty for going on a run without him. 

“Oh, Ethan James, fine. I’ll take you with me, but you have to be so quiet. Go check on Bubbie and Sissy while I get your leash,” Ava whispers, causing the dog to rapidly lick her face before turning to sprint toward the couch. 

“Go ciúin! (Quietly!)” Ava orders in a harsh Irish whisper, instantly causing the dog to slow his pace. 

Ava smirks while shaking her head slightly as she grabs the dog’s leash. The spy watches as Ethan gently tugs the blanket over the sleeping CEO and greyhound before slowly walking toward Ava. The action causes the spy’s heart to swell with love, only for her to rub Ethan’s head with one hand as she clips his leash into his collar with the other. Ava slowly opens the door, only for the pair to make a stealthy exit from the penthouse. The pair enter the elevator, only for Ethan to paw the button to the lobby, hitting a few other buttons in the process. Ava chuckles to herself, lightly patting the dog’s side as the elevator begins its descent toward the lobby floor. 

Ava slides the AirPods into her ears before opening up her running playlist on Spotify. Hitting the shuffle button, alternative rock music begins to blast through the headphones as she slides her into the pocket of her shorts. Music helps the spy drown out the anger and hurt thoughts that creep into her mind; oh, how violent silence can be—Ava knows it all too well if she’s being honest with herself. After three more elevator stops, Ethan and Ava finally arrive to the lobby floor, in which they quickly exit the building. The cool afternoon breeze surrounds the spy as she lightly pats Ethan’s side before the pair beginning jogging down the sidewalk, toward the park. Their pace increases as they make their way through the city streets, both enjoying the beginning of their long, but much needed run. 

Only two blocks away from the park, the pair halt as they wait for the crosswalk to change. Ethan squirms, anxious to continue their run, which causes the spy to smirk as she pets the top of his head. As the crosswalk sign changes, the pair quickly fall into their quick pace. Ava turns the corner, Ethan at her side, only to slightly knit her brows as her music pauses, only to be replaced with the sound of a ringtone. Sighing in annoyance, Ava taps the headphones, answering the call as she slows her pace, using all of her strength to not roll her eyes at the annoyance. 

“Hello?” Ava says. 

“I’m going to pretend that you didn’t just roll your eyes at my call, L,” Helena says playfully, causing the spy to gasp. As Ava opens her mouth to respond, she is quickly cut off by her superior. 

“Now, now. Don’t speak. Just listen. I know that you are going through a lot right now, but I need you focused. I have a lead on Jericho and we have a hit that has to be carried out within the next half hour. Now, I cannot have you at two places at once, which is why I’m here in National City. Adjust your running coordinates to the safe house. Your instructions are carefully detailed and all of the equipment that you will need are already packed. Nod to confirm,” Helena orders, instantly causing the spy to nod as she gently directs Ethan to turn the corner, running away from the park. 

“Confirmation received. See you soon, L. Godspeed.”

Helena ends the call, causing Ava’s running pace to quicken. If there is anything the spy knows, if Helena is inside the city, the lead is crucial. Ava already holds the silent guilt about disappointing her superior within her, so, the need to follow instructions perfectly, is the only thing on the spy’s mind. Ava and Ethan continue their quick pace as they make a serious of turns throughout the city streets. Ava glances at her surroundings, making sure to offer polite smiles and nods to the people in passing before disappearing into an abandoned alleyway. The spy slows her pace gradually, patting Ethan’s side as she approaches a door. Making one final glance, making sure no one has spotted the pair, only before unlocking the door and disappearing inside of the safe house, locking the door behind them. The safe house would appear to anyone to be an old, abandoned loft. However, with a flip of a few switches, the safe house morphs into a state-of-the-art control center, filled with monitors and weapons. Honestly, the safe house resembles something from a cliche spy film. Ava leads Ethan toward the series of monitors, noticing a small bag resting on the desk.

As the spy reaches to open the bag, she feels a shiver tingle along her spine. Ava taps the button on the side of her watch, turning on her shield, only to hear a low growling sound coming from Ethan. Ava slowly tilts her head to the side, only to see Helena step around the corner, causing Ethan to bark protectively before the spy sighs in relief before lightly patting the dog’s side. 

“Down, boy. She’s family,” Ava says softly, causing the dog to sit next to her as the older woman offers the spy a warm smile. 

“You’ve taught him well,” Helena says as she slowly approaches the spy. Ava nods, opening her arms, only for her mentor to quickly hug Ava. 

“H, what in the bloody hell are you doing here?” Ava asks, causing Helena to nod as she breaks away from the embrace. 

“Well, I figured it’d been too long since we did an assignment together. Considering you look as if you haven’t slept in weeks, I made it a point to come here and help you,” Helena says as the spy sighs. 

“You think that I need a babysitter,” Ava corrects, causing the older spy to shake her head. 

“That’s rubbish and you know it, L. You, along with your sister, have went through a lot within the last several weeks. So, I’m going to help with this lead while you get rid of our current issue,” Helena says as Ava nods. Helena opens the bag, quickly handing Ava a small list of names, which cause the spy to gasp. 

“Holy shite, this is...,” Ava says, only for Helena to nod. 

“Ben Lockwood, his wife and their only son. Not only have they attempted to damage Lena’s reputation, but we’ve gathered intel about their operations,” Helena says, causing Ava’s brows to arch. 

“What exactly are these operations?” Ava asks, causing Helena to sigh sadly. 

“It’s no surprise that Ben Lockwood is the founder and leader of those dreadful, alien-hating robots, he claims to have as followers. Well, his wife has taken it upon herself to further expand the reach of the Children of Liberty. She uses her community outreach program to bring alien families in, making them believe that she doesn’t support him, only to trap them inside of her center for his group to come in and slaughter them,” Helena explains, causing Ava to shake her head in disbelief. 

“And the son? How does he factor into all of this?” Ava questions. 

“He and his group of friends, lured several of their alien classmates out to an abandoned field before they beat them to death. There are videos of him bragging about it online,” Helena answers, causing Ava’s hand to ball into a tight fist. 

“Fucking hell,” Ava mumbles as Helena nods. 

“You know that I wouldn’t have ordered it if they weren’t all guilty,” Helena says as Ava nods. 

“Yeah, I know,” Ava says, quickly scanning through the bag of supplies. 

“The Lockwood family is having a late lunch, where their town car will be parked in a back alley. In the bag, you’ll find the pieces for a disposable weapon that can be easily discarded after its use. I’ve also made some upgrades to your nanotechnology disguise. After the hit, meet me at the park. When we cross paths, our tech will cross, instantly swapping our disguises, making it look as if you’ve been in the park the entire time,” Helena explains, causing the spy to nod. 

“What about the timing of it all? Once the media gets word of his family’s death, you know that they’ll blame my family for this,” Ava says, causing the older spy to smirk. 

“Oh, dear. You really have such little faith in me,” Helena says, only for Ava to shake her head. 

“No, it’s just...,” Ava begins to say. 

“I know, dear. I know. You want to make sure that nothing we do will have a negative effect toward your sister. Which is why, I hacked into the Children of Liberty’s communication system. While most of Lockwood’s minions rally around him, there’s a large group that believe his recent actions are too soft. Which has created a divide within their group. There is an uprising, calling for new and more creative tactics to punish the alien families in the city. There have been talks about eliminating him from power,” Helena explains. 

“Which will only let those crazy fucks believe that someone in their silent uprising did this. They’ll take the credit and continue to torment the city,” Ava says as Helena nods. 

“Exactly. They’ll be boastful and that’s when people tend to get sloppy. Which will allow this DEO sector to handle them, while we’re tracking Jericho,” Helena says, causing Ava to nod. 

“Anything else that I need to be aware of?” Ava asks dryly, only for Helena to gently rub the spy’s shoulders. 

“Ava, there’s a man, allegedly that is scouting for information about you. Apparently, he’s lurking around the city in hopes to report something back to Jericho. I’ll be disguised as you, happily playing in the park with your dog, in hopes to identify him. I’ve also been looking into this Sara Lance character,” Helena says, causing Ava’s eyes to widen slightly. 

“What? He’s here? Do you think she could be helping him?” Ava asks. 

“Jericho is close, but I’m not convinced that he is inside of the city. As for Sara, she’s not working for him. It appears that everything she told you about herself is true, according to the DEO’s files on her. If she was actually working for Jericho,” Helena says, only to for Ava to finish her sentence. 

“She would have already given him my address and he would have already made a move to kill Lena,” Ava says, causing Helena to nod. 

“You are correct. L,” Helena says as she watches Ava continue to rummage through the bag of supplies. 

“Hmm?” Ava hums, causing the older spy to slowly take Ava’s hands into her own, rubbing her thumbs along the spy’s knuckles. The action causes Ava to glance into Helena’s eyes, only to see love and compassion swirling in the older woman’s eyes. 

“L, I know that you’re hurting and you’re scared. There’s nothing wrong with that but I promise you, you are not alone in this. Okay?” Helena says lovingly, only for Ava to nod sadly. 

“Thank you,” Ava says, only for Helena to plant a kiss against the spy’s knuckles. 

“Come now, dear. We don’t have much time until the family is on the move. Put on your tech, so I can show you how this works,” Helena says. 

Ava nods, gently squeezing Helena’s hands before reaching into the bag, retrieving what appears to be a titanium ring. The spy glances at her mentor, only to receive a nod, before sliding the ring onto her right middle finger. Helena raises her left hand, which reveals a matching ring, only to tap the ring twice before nodding for Ava to repeat the same motion. Ava nods, tapping her own ring twice before the ring illuminates a soft glow, followed by nanotechnology quickly transforming Ava’s appearance from her athletic wear to a completely different person. The spy glances at her reflection in a nearby mirror, eyes widening as she appears to be a much older, wide-framed woman, wearing a simple gray dress paired with a matching hat and purse. Ava gawks at her appearance, completely impressed with the technology in its ability to transform her into a completely different person. 

Helena moves to stand behind Ava, which causes the spy’s mouth to drop as she stares at her mentor’s appearance. The once shorter, older mentor, now stands taller, completely transformed into Ava’s appearance just seconds ago. Ava shakes her head in disbelief, hell, even Ethan tilts his head in confusion. Helena smirks, before simply walking past Ava, only for their appearances to swap, making Ava’s technology to disappear, revealing her original look. Ava scoffs, completely dumbfounded, which causes Helena to smile as a small laugh escapes her lips. 

“Pretty neat, huh?” Helena asks, causing Ava to shake her head with a laugh. 

“Jesus, H. This is incredible,” Ava says, causing the older woman to hum. 

“They always say, the best part of being a spy is the gadgets. Now, come. All you need will fit in your purse. You know what to do. We only have a small window to execute before we need to meet at the rendezvous point in the park. Ethan and I will be near a bench, we’ll swap disguises their and do a quick brief before we part ways,” Helena says, quickly walking by Ava, for their disguises to shift. 

“Copy that,” Ava says, handing Helena the leash as she quickly grabs the rest of the equipment she needs. Helena gently rubs Ethan’s side, watching as Ava continues to gather supplies before she watches the spy move to exit the building. 

“Oh, and L,” Helena says, causing the spy to turn, arching a brow as she stares at the older spy. 

“Yeah?” Ava answers, causing Helena to smirk. 

“Do you think my ass looks good in these shorts?” Helena asks, causing Ava to roll her eyes. 

“You mean, my ass?” Ava retorts, causing the older woman to laugh loudly.

“Touché, L. Touché. Remember, be stealthy, be quick,” Helena says, causing the spy to nod. 

“And be safe. I’ll see you soon,” Ava says before exiting the safe house. 

Helena nods as she releases a heavy sigh before patting Ethan’s side. Th older spy slowly leads the dog out of the safe house, making sure to keep a low profile and emerge back onto the street as if Ava is continuing her long jog toward the park. Ethan happily begins jogging which internally makes Helena groan. 

This is what she gets for using Ava’s appearance as a disguise. She fucking hates running, but if this is what it takes to help ensure Ava’s safety, so be it. Luckily for Ava, the older spy’s hatred toward Jericho makes this small jog worth it because once they figure out his plans, she can’t wait for Ava to unleash all of her rage on that miserable bastard.


	21. You Only Live Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry that it is taking me a bit between chapters! I’m still working on every story, I just want to make them perfect before I publish them. 
> 
> Here’s the next chapter of this story. 
> 
> Warning, depictions of violence. 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you think!

Masked in her disguise, Ava exits the safe house, only taking a moment to glance inside her purse. Inside the small handbag, she finds several pieces of plastic, upon assembly will create two weapons along with three bullets. Rummagling around the purse, she quickly finds her phone, quickly scrolling through the apps along the screen to find the the desired icon. Ava’s eyes scan along the information, along with a blueprint of a nearby coffee shop neighboring the restaurant where the Lockwood family is eating. The spy quickly formulates a plan, one that is almost too simple for her to believe. Sometimes without the targets even realizing it, they truly make her job easy. This being said, you can never think about a job being too easy because that allows your ego to take over, and an overinflated ego gets you killed in this line of work. Ava’s thumb presses the screen in a series of taps, only to find a playlist. Clicking play, music begins to echo through her ears. The spy is extremely that Helena made a point for her headphones to be masked by the nanotechnology disguise system. As a wise woman once told the spy, ‘a silent mind is a violent one’, and that is something Ava knows all too well. 

Tucking the phone back into the small purse, Ava effortlessly walks, getting lost among the sea of people walking on the busy Sunday streets of downtown National City. ‘Car Radio’ by Twenty One Pilots echoes through the spy’s headphones as Ava continues to walk along the sidewalk. The passerby conversations, car horns, and other surrounding noises of the city fades away as the spy meticulously scans her surroundings, mentally noting each camera as she fades further into the crowd, ensuring that the surveillance system will not be able to catch her disguise. No one would suspect her posing as an older woman, but the spy is trained to keep a low profile, and that’s exactly what she’s doing. Ava ensures to offer polite smiles and nods to the people who pass her, playing her role perfectly as she approaches the corner across from the restaurant. Waiting for the crosswalk sign to change, the spy’s eyes fixate on the Lockwood family sitting next to the window of the restaurant, dressed in their Sunday best. The wife laughs at something her husband says before the son shakes his head in embarrassment. 

To anyone else, the interaction would look like any other loving family, but the spy knows differently. They pride themselves in fueling hate and preaching that this hate is justified. They are making people believe that this hate is normal but it nothing but normal. Their hateful rhetoric knows no boundaries, aliens and their allies are being targeted because of their doing. Their actions allow Ava to look beyond this loving façade. They’re guilty and a danger to society. They must and will be terminated. As the crosswalk sign changes, Ava follows the sea of pedestrians, coming that much closer to the restaurant. As her feet reach the sidewalk of the restaurant, the spy’s eyes dart from the targets to the coffee shop next door. Ava quickly approaches the coffee shop, noticing the small alleyway between the two buildings, which allows her to slow her pace. Scanning the surroundings, the spy notes the absence of surveillance cameras as well as no one actively paying attention to her actions. She glances back through the window of the restaurant, watching briefly as the waitress delivers the bill to the Lockwood’s table. 

Ava stealthily enters the alleyway, her mind focusing on the lyrics of the song echoing through her headphones as she notices the town car waiting in front of the back exit of the restaurant. As the song continues to build, the spy walks further into the alleyway, approaching the car. She notes the exit of the restaurant and passes it, only to disappear into a doorway of the coffee shop, one that is boarded up, giving the spy the best vantage point and it allows her to keep out of sight. Ava’s eyes fixate on the exit of the restaurant as her hands disappear into the purse. The spy’s eyes never leave their position as her hands begin to assemble the two weapons with ease. Her fingers work completely off of muscle memory and feel as she loads both weapons, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The spy holds the guns, one in each hand, cocked and loaded with three bullets, as she glances briefly at the weapons, her final check, before her eyes dart back toward the door. 

Ava’s head peaks beyond the covering of the doorway, noticing a doorman holding open the door for the Lockwood family. Ben exits first, holding his wife’s hand as the son follows closely behind. They nod to the doorman as they step into the alleyway. The spy ducks her head back into the doorway, completely hidden from the family. Ava notices the reflection of the sun off the glass on the door of the restaurant flash, signaling its closure as she tracks the family members’ shadows approaching closer and closer to her as they walk toward the town car. The spy’s grip on her guns slightly tighten, both index fingers on the triggers, waiting for her moment. She focuses her mind on the song, its lyrics, as the shadows come closer and closer. Ava can see a shadow of a garbage truck lowering a large, metal garage container. the spy’s eyes watch between the shadows and the garbage truck, wanting to time her move perfectly to mask the sound of the shots. The first clank of the metal garbage container hitting the ground echoes throughout the alleyway as the Lockwood family walks by the doorway where Ava is standing. 

CLANK. POP. POP. POP. CLANK. 

Ava watches as the all three members of the Lockwood family fall lifelessly onto the pavement of the alleyway, each taking a single bullet to the skull. The spy’s hands quickly breakdown the makeshift guns into several pieces, appearing no more than a random assortment of plastic parts. The loud beeping sound of the garbage truck reversing slowly begins to fade as it disappears from the end of the alleyway, completely unaware as to what just happened. Ava steps out of the doorway, quickly moving away from the alleyway, only to discard the pieces of her weapons in a recycling bin as she quietly merges back into pedestrian traffic. The spy continues to walk with the flow of people happily chatting away as she makes her way toward the park. The spy continues to walk, eyes finally settling on the park nearly three-hundred meters away before the spy finally starts to let her senses return to the world around her. Standing at the crosswalk across from the park, the crowd gasps as several police vehicles along with ambulances rush through the city streets toward the restaurant. Everyone watches out of shear curiosity as Ava focuses on the crosswalk sign. As the light switches, Ava crosses the street, making her way to walk on the path throughout the park.

The spy glances around the park, noticing several families playing with their children, people doing yoga, or some people opting to read underneath a tree. As Ava continues to walk along the path, she spots Helena, bending over slightly as she pats Ethan’s sides before taking a ball from his mouth. He happily barks before Helena throws the ball, causing the happy golden retriever to sprint after the object. The older spy glances over at Ava, only to begin walking toward her. Ava suddenly begins to feel exposed as this is her first time using this disguise technology. Sure, she’s done several switches of disguises in discreet areas but never out in the open. Helena offers a small smile of encouragement only for Ava to continue to walk toward her boss. Helena motions Ava with her eyes to a nearby bench, which causes her to diverge her path slightly. As Ethan rushes toward the duo, Helena and Ava move toward the bench, crossing paths, and in a blink of an eye, they have swapped disguises.Ethan crashes into Ava’s legs, causing her to laugh as she quickly takes the ball from his mouth. Ava glances down at the ball in her right hand, noticing the ring on her middle finger along with the pawn tattoo resting just below the tech, causing her to smirk in awe of the device. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Ava notices Helena sitting comfortably on the bench, watching the pair interact happily. Ava rubs Ethan’s head before throwing the ball, watching as he sprints toward the ball. The happy dog gets overexcited and manages to trip and roll over himself as he goes for the ball, causing both women to laugh before Ava sits on the bench. A small sigh escapes her lips as Ethan happily jogs back toward her before plopping near her feet. Ava runs her hand through the dog’s fur as Helena lightly clears her throat. 

“It’s finished?” Helena asks, never looking at the spy. 

“Yes and I disposed everything in the recycling bin,” Ava says, causing Helena to laugh. 

“You and your recycling,” Helena says. 

“It’s the last place they will look. Besides, my sister and I are leading the world in environmental initiatives. It’s in my nature to recycle,” Ava counters, which causes Helena to nod. 

“You know, the Americans aren’t going to be happy about this,” Helena says as the spy smirks. 

“They never are, H. Since when do you worry about what the American branches have to say?” Ava questions, causing Helena to chuckle. 

“Oh, believe me, I stopped caring years ago. Given the relation of Kara to the director of this branch, I am not sure how you would feel about it,” Helena says as Ava scoffs. 

“I don’t give a damn what she has to say about it. I don’t work for her. It’s as simple as that,” Ava quips, causing the older spy to smile with pride at the loyalty of the younger spy. 

“Good, now that we’ve taken out that rubbish. The lead checks out. An old friend of ours will be in touch with you soon to go over everything,” Helena says softly, moving to stand from the bench. 

“Stay safe out there, H,” Ava says softly as the older spy smirks. 

“You did well today, L. Don’t doubt that. We’ll speak soon.”

Ava continues to run her hands through Ethan’s fur, making sure to rub his belly, as she notices Helena walk away, only to disappear into the crowd. Ava sighs softly only to grab her phone, quickly switching the playlist to music to the music she listens to with Lena before tucking her phone away. Ava grabs Ethan’s leash as she stands from the bench to walk along the path through the park. Ethan rubs his body against Ava’s legs, causing the spy to pat his side as they continue to walk. The pair continue their happy stroll before Ethan stops to heavily sniff a bush. The spy shakes her head as Ethan’s head disappears into the bush, causing her to laugh as she pats her leg before feeling something gently tap her other leg. Ava’s eyes snap toward the touch, as she notices a young girl with dark hair and vibrant green eyes looking up at her. The spy feels her body relax, because the look she’s receiving from the young girl reminds her so much of her sister at that age. The spy notices a woman standing near the young girl, offering Ava a polite smile. Ava returns the smile, instantly recognizing the pair from the art center before sliding the AirPods from her ears as she stares down at the little girl. The girl becomes nervous, looking at her mom before receiving an encouraging nod from her mom. 

“Go on. You can do it,” the mother says sweetly. 

“Miss Aria, you probably don’t remember me but,” the girl stammers nervously, causing Ava to smile before shaking her head. 

“Of course, I remember you, Emma. You taught me how to paint flowers at the center. You also made me the sweetest card and painted me a beautiful picture. Both of which, I have on my desk at work,” Ava says sweetly, causing the girl to gasp. 

“Really?!” Emma asks, causing Ava to nod. 

“Really. I look at them every day. I can’t thank you enough for them,” Ava says sweetly. The spy watches the little girl process the information, tears building in her eyes, which causes Ava’s face to fall before Emma wraps her arms around the spy’s long legs. The action startles Ava, only for her hand to rest on the little girl’s back, rubbing small patterns as she glances up at the girl’s mother. 

“Miss Bozzeli, I’m so sorry. She just got so excited to see you and wanted to thank you. I didn’t mean for this to happen,” the mother says, causing Ava to shake her head. 

“Mrs. Anderson, please, just call me, Aria,” Ava says as the little girl continues to cling onto her legs. Ethan slowly approaches the little girl, sitting next to her as he nuzzles his head against her side, attempting to console her. 

“And I told you to call me, Beth,” Beth quips as Ava nods. 

“Fair enough. Beth, I truly hope that I didn’t do anything to upset her. I was going to call this week to personally thank her for the pictures but work has been insane,” Ava says, only for the woman to shake her head. 

“Emma’s been having a hard time ever since the incident at the center. Some of her classmates have been bullying her at school,” Beth says, causing Ava’s chest to fall as she shakes her head sadly. 

“Emma, is this true? Have you been getting bullied at school?” Ava asks, causing the little girl to nod with tears in her eyes. 

“They pick on me ‘cause I go to the art center and ‘cause I’m different,” Emma says. 

Ava slowly crouches down, making herself at the same height as the little girl before wiping Emma’s tears away with the pad of her thumbs. The spy notices the mom take out her phone, which Ava doesn’t mind, honestly, it gives her a solid alibi but that isn’t important right now. Ava offers the girl a small smile before tucking stray pieces of hair behind her ears. 

“Can I tell you something?” Ava asks, causing the little girl to nod. 

“Mmhmm,” Emma hums. 

“When I was your age, I got bullied at school too,” Ava says, which causes the little girl’s eyes to widen. 

“Really?” Emma asks, causing Ava to nod. 

“See, I was living in Italy with my family until my father got a job in another country. We had to move and when I started school there, I got picked on a lot because I talked funny and I spoke a different language. Sometimes, I would get really nervous and forget how to say words in English. So, I would say it in Italian instead, and people bullied me a lot for it,” Ava explains, causing Emma to shake her head. 

“They did that to you ‘cause you were different,” Emma says as Ava nods. 

“Bullying isn’t nice, no matter who it happens to but you, Emma, have me as a friend. So, the next time those bullies make you feel sad, you tell me and I’ll call one of my friends. She’s SUPER nice and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind flying by to check on you,” Ava says, causing the little girl’s eyes to widen. 

“You know Supergirl?” Emma asks as a smile tugs at the corners of Ava’s lips. 

“I do and I’m certain that she would love to meet you one day,” Ava says, causing Emma to gasp before looking at her mom in disbelief. 

“Mommy! She knows Supergirl! Do you think she’ll like my pictures of her?!” Emma shouts, causing her mother to laugh as she nods, holding the camera toward the pair. 

“I heard her, baby. Now, what do you say to Miss Aria?” Beth asks. Emma turns around and looks at Ava before wrapping her arms around the spy’s neck. 

“Thank you,” Emma says sweetly. Ava smiles as she wraps her arms around the girl’s body, hugging her tightly before pressing a kiss against her cheek. 

“You are so welcome and yes, Supergirl will love your pictures,” Ava says as the little girl skips back to stand next to her mom. Ava stands upright, rubbing Ethan’s head on the way before the mom smiles at Ava. 

“Aria, thank you so much for taking the time to talk to her. It truly means the world to her. To all of us,” Beth says as Ava smiles. 

“Don’t mention it. Say, us different people have to stick together. Don’t we, Emma?” Ava asks playfully, causing the girl to nod rapidly.

“Yeah, we do,” Emma says, leaning into her mother’s side.

“Alright, Em. How about we go get some ice-cream and let Miss Aria enjoy the rest of her day? Sound good to you?” Beth asks as Emma nods with excitement. 

“See you next week at the center? I still can’t get my roses to look as pretty as yours. Think you can help me?” Ava asks with a smile, causing Emma to smile widely. 

“YES!” Emma sequels happily. Ava laughs as Beth and Emma turn to look at the spy, waving as they walk away before Ava looks down at Ethan. 

“Ready to go home, bubba?” Ava asks. 

Ethan looks up at the spy, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he continues to hold the ball, only to huff slightly. The small huff is enough to get his point across, which causes Ava to smirk as she slides the AirPods back into her ears as the pair walk toward the direction of the penthouse. As the pair walk, the spy can’t help but feel a little bit lighter after the heaviness of carrying out the ordered hits. Ava choose to become a spy in order to better the world by ridding as much hate as she possibly can—a hate that was spread in large part by her father and brother. She doesn’t enjoy this life, but every time she thinks about leaving, she’s reminded by the families and children she interacts with, children like Emma, that keep her motivated. Children shouldn’t have to live a life filled with hate. They don’t deserve the hate and rage that the spy lives with daily due to her violent and hate-filled upbringing. If she could prevent anyone from feeling that way, no matter how hard her line of work may be at times, that alone is enough. 

Ethan happily walks alongside Ava as they turn the corner, walking along the sidewalk of the same street as their penthouse. As the due approach the building of their home, the doorman offers a small smile and nod as he opens the door for them. Ava offers a polite nod as they enter the building, only to walk directly toward the private elevator. Ava pats Ethan’s side as the two stand inside of the elevator car as the spy presses the button to the penthouse. The ride up to the floor of the penthouse is much quicker on the way up without Ethan pressing several buttons. The soft ding of the elevator doors open echoes throughout the elevator, causing the pair to exit the elevator. Ava bends down, unclipping the leash from Ethan’s collar, causing him to sprint toward the door at the end of the hall. Ava smirks as she approaches the door, stripping the AirPods from her ears before pressing her hand to the biotech lock. The door locks with a small click, only for Ava to turn the handle and Ethan to rush inside. 

Closing the door behind her, Ava shakes her head as Ethan collides with an overexcited Oisin, laughing slightly at their playfulness as she puts away the dog’s leash. As the happy dogs wrestle around, growling playfully, the soft murmur of the television catches Ava’s attention as she slowly approaches the living room. The spy’s eyes dart toward the television, noticing the news broadcasting coverage of the Lockwood family’s murder with Lena’s eyes fixated on the screen. Ava’s stare moves from the television to her sister’s face, noticing the cold, jaw-clenched facial expression etched along her face, her emerald eyes welling with tears. The spy feels her heart begin to pound as if it is about to beat out of her chest, feeling the room fall heavy with tension. Ethan and Oisin rush over to the CEO, rubbing their bodies against her legs, only for Lena to lightly pat their sides. Lena’s eyes slowly move away from the television, only to look Ava directly in the eyes. The CEO’s bottom lip begins to tremble as her lips part as a single tear finally falls from her eyes before she speaks.

“It was you that killed the Lockwood family, wasn’t it?” Lena asks.

The words hit the spy like a ton of bricks. Even though, she should have known this was coming, it doesn’t make it any easier for her to currently process. The spy visibly gulps as she rapidly begins to run her thumb along her right middle finger, rubbing her pawn tattoo, a nervous habit she has had since her childhood. The sisters continue to stare at one another as a heavy, tense silence fills the room, and Ava’s mind falls silent as a tear cascades down her cheek.

In this moment, Lena is looking at her like the monster Ava has managed to keep hidden away from her sister for so long, until now.

...and she’s terrified that her actions will cause her to lose Lena altogether. 


End file.
